spirit business
by crazetigerz
Summary: A rescue mission gone wrong and now they are lost in another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Well aint this section dry on content. I want to create a fanfic story in this section but it seems there are only 2 stories of cod x touhou and the last time a story is posted was more than 5 years ago but, I have seen reviews as far back as a couple months ago. So, this is gonna be a one time thing or if by some miracle in 1 month it gets 5 reviews I MIGHT make it into a series, the plan is to create a short story. So without more being said lets go.**

**Note: I will using characters from MW series and it takes place after the end of the MW trilogy but if you see someone who died appear in this story it means I use my freedom of creative liberties to make an AU where they "survived". Also touhou belongs to Zun and cod belongs to Activision I am just creating works based on them**

**Chapter 1: arrival**

Gensokyo, a land of where Gods, vampires, Tengu, spirits, youkai, and yes even human but yet, they coexist in peace. Those who lived there was still sticking to the old ways and knew little of the outside since the brave humans of ancient japan sealed it. But, many hundred years had went by and the humans of the outside world had developed technology far beyond the capabilities of those who lives in Gensokyo. With that knowledge, humanity conquer each other but, soon Humanity will interfere with the world of the spirits once again...

Task force 141 * a global map appears in holographic form (just like in the cut scenes) showing of the details*

"listen up gentlemen, its been years since we stopped the end of the world from the hands of Makarov and Zakhaev. The world is in better condition now with international diplomatic relation increasing. The only problems we got is NK, which is on the brink of collapse and China who is trying their best to spread their economic influence" said price

" We aint got much, might as well retire *chuckles*" said Ghost

" so what we got left captain?" responded soap

"Roach, please proceed"

" a number of our recruits went missing in Yatsugatake Mountains in Japan, no radio signals or anything. Last contact 15 days ago"

" we need more details, any witnesses ? Signs ? Anything ?" said soap

"the only thing we got is some local villager named Hakurei kannushi who reported that he warned them if they go to deep into the mountains they will disappear to the spirit realm of... gensokyo, what kind of bloody name is that ? If you asked me this man is just a crazy villager"

"what were our recruits doing there ? " asked soap

" the NSA have detected huge magnetic pulses in the area, they believe it is a crashed Chinese experimental aircraft. We sent in our recruits with Yuri and Nikolai, and we haven't heard from them since"

"alright task force 141 lets do this" said captain john price

"**spirit business" 1 mile since last radio contact, location Yatsugatake mountains japan, 0700 hours**

The 4 TF 141 members is on a helicopter flying not too high from the mountains on a black hawk helicopter.

"*smokes* do you believe they went to the world of spirits ? A bunch of rubbish" said captain price smoking

" well if there is a spirit, ghost could talk to 'em hahaha" joked Roach while sitting on the side of the helicopter

"ohhh, I will talk to em alright but I aint speaking their language" said ghost as he load his m4 sopmod

" this is nighthawk one, we are currently closing in on the point of last contact over"

" copy that nighthawk, alright 141 this your current operator you may call me Pacific Intercom Central or PIC for short, please remain in contact and stay alert"

"this is captain john price, were on it sir"

" alright 141 We are co-*signal gets muffled*"

" PIC do you copy?" said roach to try getting a response

*static*

"PIC do you read?" said ghost trying to reach the Pacific Intercom Center

"nighthawk 1 and 2 can you reach PIK ?" said a concerned price

"negative, our transmission had been cut and-what the hell !?"

"what is it ?" said price approaching the pilots

"our navigation system is going all over the place"

Price and the pilots looks at the helicopters navigation system concernedly as it seems to malfunction

"bloody CCP tech, we shouldn't have started the trade war" said soap

"calm you're ass were not sure it's the Chinese yet" responded Price

Suddenly the emergency siren rang in the chopper

"whats going on?!" asked a concerned roach

" WHAT THE HELL ? Our fuel suddenly depleted!?"

"must be a malfunction, I checked its 70 percent 3 minutes ago"

*the rotors of chopper stopped moving and started to descend rapidly*

" this is nighthawk 1 mayday! Were going down! Grab on to something!"

The TF 141 quickly get to their seat and put their seat belt on because it is too late jump

"WERE GOING DOWN HARD *crashes*

**Ghost's pov**

It all just went black after the chopper went down, its been years since I survived being burned alive by commander shepherd... and now I am rescuing recruits from spirits ? Aint that amazing ?

I woke up in a crashed chopper. I got my ass out of the rubble to see my squad got out unharmed, captain price saw me and approached me

" good to see you in one piece mate, our pilots didn't "

"you too cap"

"here*gives m4 sopmod* you need it"

Suddenly soap approach us while holding a tablet

"if our Intel is correct, the last point of contact is 100m northeast, roach already packed up the equipment"

"you heard the man, move in formation keep your eyes peeled"

And so, we moved like a squad just like old times

**3****rd**** person pov**

All four of them are walking towards what appears to be a shrine, all of them had their weapons drawn and ready to shoot.

" well its spirit alright…." Joked roach

" no hostiles in sight, lets do a simple call" suggested ghost

" uhhh konnichiwa….. ore wa task force 141 " speaked soap with his bad japanese

" I doubt even a regular jap would understand" responded roach

" over here, found something" said ghost

They approached ghost who is in front of a praying table

"*picks up a P90 from the table* yeah, one of us surely went here"

Other things on the table are a single scroll and captain price picks it up

" can you even read any of the 4 Japanese writing styles ?" asked soap

"*chuckles* but, its worth the look after we found so little here"

Captain price opens the scrolls and the writing on it glows

"well aint that unusual "

Suddenly the glow becomes brighter and brighter until the glow started to envelope them

" I cant bloody f*ckin see, oyy! Price close that damn thing!" Screamed roach

The light envelopes all 4 them and their surroundings and all of them are trying their best to cover their eyes

" What the bloody hell is this thing !?"

" were compromised!"

The light disappears and so do they

**Chapter 2: first contact**

It was another day in the Hakurei shrine, Reimu was just finished sweeping the shrine when Marisa turns up

" Hey Reimu, what's up ?"

"nothing as usual, no-one comes to donate and pretty boring"

"come on now, sometimes things turn up, remember those weirdly speaking outsiders ?"

"ughhhh, now I remember I have to find them and send them back! Who are these people anyway ?"

"arent u the maiden of the border ? You should know, the only thing I know they got awesome looking stuff! *grabs a G18 from her pocket* they can use fire magic with this thing!, Rinnosuke don't even have this stuff"

"anyway, did you do me a favor of asking around where those people went ?"

"well I did came by the SDM to "borrow" some books from Patchouli and when I was there I saw her complaining about a group of people breaking in"

" well, that's a start I am going over there right now, see ya "

Reimu immediately flies away leaving Marisa

" guess I will check on Alice "

Before Marisa could leave suddenly a portal opens up 2m above the ground in front of her and 4 people falls down from it.

"ugghhh, Price what the bloody hell was that!" complained ghost

"never thought a piece of scroll would throw us off like that, damn that hurts!"

Soap crawl himself forward when he looks up he sees a frozen Marisa

" ello there, what is a young girl like you doing out here ?"

" ummm *makes hand gestures* I … cannot... understand... your language"

" damn, should have learn more of basic Japanese"

Roach walk slowly towards him and Marisa

" lemme try, umm *tries hand gestures* Dekiru...rokeshon...dokode ?"

"umm well you are currenly in Hakurei Shine, Gensokyo"

" what she said ?"

" something shrine, Gensokyo"

Ghost approached them

"Gensokyo ? Come on, there is no way that we are in another realm, ask her if she sees anyone that look like us, also tell her not to lie, just tell us where we are"

"*continues hand gestures* yameru... uso u tsuku...mata...mitu...beikoku,,,,. Nite iru"

Marisa looks confused towards them

" I am not lying, you are in gensokyo, and yes, I have seen people like you a couple of weeks ago, landed here like you do"

And finally captain price joins them

" ok, I have heard many things my life and-WHAT THE F*CK!"

Suddenly Alice flies towards them and lands just 2 meters away and all of them looked surprise

" did that girl just fly!" said soap

Alice walks closely towards them

" Marisa! What are you doing talking to this outsiders! You know its forbidden to connect with them!"

"I don't mean to! They fell out of the sky just now"

"WHAT! More of them came ?!, I was just gonna ask you if you took one of the dolls, and now we got more outsider problems"

The TF 141 turns toward each other

" this aint usual shit price!"

" calm ur ass down ghost! Listen their just girls we can just talk our asses off and just walk off, Roach tell them we are going"

Suddenly Alice stopped her conversation with Marisa and notice them having a conversation

"All of you! You are not suppose to be here ! Return to your realm we don't want your kind bothering us!"

" I I I no no Japanese" said captain Price

"excuse me ?"

Marisa approached alice and puts a hand on the shoulder

"they don't speak our language, well at least one of the speaks it but cannot make a perfect sentence"

"well doesn't that complicate things! We need to stay here and wait for Reimu to come back and send them back!, now which one you said sp- what are they doing!"

Marisa looked back at the task force 141 members. They are now walking 50 meters away from them, Marisa and Alice quickly flew in front of them to intercept them and they were stunned by their speed.

Marisa approached roach and says

"where do you think your going ?!"

"ni...mitsukeru...tomodachi.."

" *sigh*, well at least this one could sort of communicate with us. You are not going nowhere the shrine maiden will find your friend and send you back"

" Price they want us to stay here and they said one of them is already searching for the missing operatives, so they could send us back"

"tell them we could look for them ourselves and don't need any help from magical girls"

And so roach told Marisa and Alice that

"excuse me but, you all are mere mortals and is no match of our powers, you better not deny us" said Alice

Then Roach translates the conversation as best as he could

"ok girls,you might have magical powers but we know how to fight" said Ghost

" take this as a warning "said Alice

Alice fires a danmaku shot at soap in the chest, he drops to the ground with a thud

"Soap!" screamed Price

And now all of them had their weapons drawn except for roach who is injured

"alright girls you went to far!"

"you are nothing but mere mortals!, surrender now if you know what is best for you!"

Ghost sneaks his hands to his back pocket..

"FLASHBANG! Cover your eyes!"

The TF 141 crew cover their eyes as the flash bang goes off

"arghhh, cant see!" screamed marisa

Marisa and Alice flies backwards to get to safety even know they cant see. TF 141 crew moved away from them while trying to shoot them except, for ghost who is dragging soap. Both Marisa and Alice recovered , Marisa fires a huge danmaku shot that throws them separate direction

"taste this!" screamed marisa

"DAMN, that's gonna leave a mark, split UP We'll try to make contact later!" commanded captain price

All of them run separate direction with soap running north, ghost northeast, and soap with roach to the west.

"oh no! we need to catch them, who knows what those outsiders will do !" said Alice

" their separated its gonna take a while but, its best we report to reimu since we know little about them"

"*sigh* you go tell her I am gonna at least try to find one of them"

And so the separated and thus the hunt begins

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I don't when is the next update but if some people support this I will try to update sooner**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I didn't expect so many people in such little time to be interested, thank you for taking interest !. Now on to the reviews and comments.**

**SOme reader**

**Well, I actually like an opening chapter. Pretty interesting but could you fix some capital letter for specific name such as character's name and place?**

**Sorry for my english skill.**

**Cj 145**

**Fixing the capitalizations, like the start of what their saying, should be done. Other than that, It's a good story.**

**Keep up the good work!**

**Yoshiki-909**

**You gensokyo has a the language boundary. Converts all spoken languages into one. When I speak English, Japanese words comes out, when they speak Japanese, English words is all I hear. Fix your Gensokyo knowledge. Language boundary doesn't change written language, only spoken speech.**

**Naresuan**

**Seems interesting.**

**Thank you all for the feedback, I can see the problem with the story is the capitalization and some grammar error. The reason that there are plenty of it because I don't really proofread but, I will try my best. The language problem I will fix it by making the spoken language all English (I will explain how they can speak with different languages and understand with a plot point). Thank you all for the feedback! now please enjoy chapter 2  
**

**P.S the one that runs north is Price not soap, how could he run separate direction at the same time? (Yeah, I can see why people complain about the writing)**

**Price's Pov**

Price keeps running through the forest as fast as he could to could to get away.

"(What the bloody hell is this! Flying girls with magic powers!? I must have drunk too much scotch before I left!)"

Price stops running to catch his breath.

"I think I lost them...*looks around* but, now I am lost in this damn forest. Well I could survive months without contact of command so, surely I am going to find a place to stay in no time"

**3 Hours later...**

"Bloody hell... Don't tell me this forest is magic too" said Price while walking back and forth.

Price continues to wonder around and suddenly stumbles upon a weird looking plant, on the plant there is a banana between 2 large leaves with fairly sharp edges.

" A little snack couldn't hurt*picks the banana*"

"(Growl)"

"Huh?"

Suddenly the 2 large leaves clamp down on his arm with its sharp edges penetrating his skin causing bleeding

"ARRGHHH!"

The plant growls even more and suddenly roots gathered around him to hold him in place. Captain Price makes a quick decision to use his other arm to grab his holstered M4

"Eat this you bugger!"

Captain Price fires the M4 with one hand and fires it at the plant's trunk, killing it and makes its roots to unwrap him. Price holstered his M4 and hold his injured hand tightly

"bloody plant did a number on me, damn that hurts"

Price slowly backs away and suddenly stepped on a large blue mushroom that release yellow spores

"BLARGH! *coughs*"

Price runs away to avoid inhaling more spores

**5 minutes later...**

Price walks limping through the forest as his vision gets blurry and he starts to hear voices

"Price, you know that cuts both ways..."

"Makarov? ..."

"50 thousand people used live in this city. Now it's a ghost town..."

" Mac !?"

Price vision gets blurrier and he suddenly sees people he known. Suddenly he sees Al Assad executing president al-Fulani. After doing so he just stands there looking at Price in the eyes. More voices comes in with the sunlight getting brighter

" Goodbye captain Price..."

Suddenly Makarov appears in front of him with Russian ultra nationalist soldiers around him and they all aim their guns at Price. He ignores it and tried to walk through them but he was suddenly punched by Makarov

"Thought you could just walk off captain?"  
"Shut the bloody hell up, you're dead"

"I might be... look at you now, roaming in an unknown world where you have a chance of losing your fellow men, sounds familiar don't you think?"

" You ain't fuckin' real, go back to hell and send Zakhaev my regards"

"I guess if I am not real then, this is not real also..."

Makarov pulls out a .50 Cal Dessert eagle and aims it at him. The soldiers around Makarov gets ready to fire as well. Price quickly throws his flashbangs and cover his eyes blinding his foe. He tried as best as he could to pick off every single one of them with his M4 one handedly since his other arm is injured. The people that he shot immediately turns into yellow spores and more and more of them keeps popping up from out of sight. He couldn't keep up with the appearing soldiers and he was shot multiple times until he fell into his knees, Makarov suddenly appears again and this time he approaches the injured Price and aims his Dessert Eagle dead center at Price's head. Price made another quick decision and stands to tackle Makarov. When he tackles Makarov, their surroundings changed into their final encounter with him smashing Makarov into a glass roof but this time after he smashed Makarov he disappeared and he fell down towards the bottom floor with everything turning to black when he reaches the bottom.

**Sometime later...**

At the outskirts of the human village Keine was walking around in her human form to check for any disturbances. She looks around the place which is quite empty at the moment and sees nothing in particular

"Looks like everything is fine here"

"*rustles in a nearby bush* bloody... Makarov... Sheppard..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly captain Price walks out of the bush with him holding his injured hand, muttering, breathing heavily, and heavy eyelids before falling down in front of her

"(That is a weird looking outfit, is this one of the outsiders? He must of accidentally went into the forest of magic poor thing)"

He continues to mutter and she took pity of him

"(He doesn't look dangerous... yet, I should still help him)"

Keine picks him up and carries him over the shoulder

"Up you go, let's see if Reisen still around"

**Ghost pov**

Ghost unlike captain Price decided to escape using the dirt road. Ghost got behind a tree and looks back to see if he is being followed. Realizing that he is not being followed anymore he puts down his bag to drink his canteen.

"*gulps water* bloody hell must have run a mile, OK so what should I do know? (find a settlement?) there is a high chance of more magical girls that would take me apart (roam around?) don't know much about this place, God knows what lurks beyond the main trail (turn back and hope that you could try to talk to those magical girls?) yeah! And maybe they're so kind enough to let me stay in their house and fuck their elder sister! Bloody hell years in the SAS never in my life I would ever be in this situation*sigh* no use sitting around better see where this trail leads"

Ghost continue walking down the trail with his m4 in his hand and on high alert, he encounters an intersection with 3 signs, one pointing toward his direction (Hakurei Shrine), one to the left (misty lake), and one to the right (Myouren temple).

"Where to go ..."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I hope the improvements is not marginal. One thing I would like to note is that I will try to update once a week if I can but, If I don't upload in a week expect an update the week after. I would also like to point out that I don't really know much where this going and the rest of the continuation is still in thought process. Well that is it for now see you guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Keine walks through the human village while carrying Price, people left and right are looking at her with a surprised look on their faces and some whispered into each other's ears.

"Out of the way, there is nothing to be concerned off"

"Is that one of the outsiders?"

"So that is how people outside dress"

"What are those things he is carrying?"

Keine proceeds, ignoring the talking crowd. She remembered that at this time Reisen should be delivering medicine to the school. She walks by the tofu shop meeting Ran who just bought some tofu.

"Good afternoon Keine, just bought some tofu. *looks at the man Keine is carrying* what's with him?"

"I found him on the edge of the village near the forest of magic"

"He looks like he got lost there but I never saw him in the village *shocked* IS HE ONE OF THE OUTSIDERS!"

"I believe so and it appears he got his hand injured and had just been poisoned by one of those mushrooms"

"Can I come with you? Lady Yukari wants to know more about the outsiders"

"*Sigh* very well, try not to get yourself too much attention"

"Well you already have attention..."

"Just follow me"

**Human Village School**

Class is over for today but there is some children lingering around the school who looks at captain Price in awe

"Wow! Mrs. Kamishirasawa, is that an outsider!"

"He looks so cool! Can I touch him!"  
"no children, he needs rest and so do I"

"aww"

Keine and Ran walks to the school sick bay where Reisen is putting bottles of medicine in the cabinet

"oh, hello Keine, hello Ran, I am just restocking some medicine here, is there anything I could do for you?"

"I need you to heal someone?"

"oh, who? I could take care of some human's wounds"

"this human is different *puts Price on the bed* I believe he is an outsider"

Reisen was taken by surprise

"oh my! I never seen an outsider before yet even heal one"

Reisen took quick medical checks on captain Price before putting a Hypothesis

"It looks like he got the same structure as the humans here. His hand is bitten by the Sangoraku plant, and the yellow marks indicate Baku Mushroom poisoning"

"Can you heal him?, I need to talk to him as soon as possible"

"it will take a day to heal, I could use the medicine on him today and check on him tomorrow"

"you do that, I need to report this to some important people and please do not let it be known to the public too much I do not want any panic, the rumors are too much, and me carrying him around town does not help that"

"Very well, I should apply the medicine immediately"

"Ok, I will report this to Yukari see you guys later!"

**Meanwhile...**

**Scarlet Devil's Mansion 12:00 PM**

It has been 15 days Yuri, Nikolai, Ramirez, and Jackson (I know the last 2 isn't part of the TF 141 that's why I called them recruits because in my story they have been recruited because of their acts in the MW trilogy) since they accidentally stumbled into Gensokyo. Their first contact didn't go very well they landed on Myouren temple and they accidentally got into a fight with the residents their ever since then the news spread of outsiders in Gensokyo.

"Captain Nikolai, why are we hiding on someone's attic ?!"

"Shut the hell up Jackson! we don't have a choice! Its either we get ourselves killed back at that temple or we escape to God knows where!"

"He has point Nikolai, why some attic of a mansion full of people capable of killing us"

"Look, this place is isolated unlike the village or the temple. And besides we are hungry so hungry we stole tofu and chickens from the village after two days of not eating"

"so, we are just going to hide here forever and sneak out at night to steal the food?!" whispered Jackson furiously

"Not forever Sergeant! Until we got a new plan! We don't know what this world is full off besides, the food is REALLY good like fancy restaurant quality way better than MRE's"

"Oh especially the assorted cheese"

"Oh Yuri don't make me think about that it will make me hungry"

"By the way Nikolai, where is private Ramirez?" asked Yuri

"He said he wanted to do some recon"

"BLOODY HELL! Nik, you sent him out on his own in this unknown world!?"

"Listen, from all of you he is the only man willing to do it, his track record is good he defended burger town from hordes of units"

"You know him, he does commands without thinking all you have to say is "Ramirez, do everything!"

"And he will do it" added Jackson

"I think his fine, the surroundings of this mansion don't look dangerous, he will be fine as long as he could be hidden and we are keeping radio contact *picks up the walkies-talkie* Ramirez do you copy?"

"Copy that Captain, I am seeing a bogey just landed outside the mansion"

"WHAT!?"

"Calm ur ass Jackson, keep us posted Ramirez"

**Meanwhile...**

Ramirez is inside a bush somewhere outside of the SDM and he looks through his binoculars. Ramirez sees Reimu landing on the front gate waking up Meiling.

"Oh hi Reimu, what can I do for you?"

"I am here to investigate reports of outsider sightings"

"oh, of course*opens the gate* Remilia is in the dining room she should tell you what is happening"

"Ok"

"alright cap I see a girl in red with her hair tied with a ribbon entering the mansion, I am getting a closer look"

Meiling after closing the gate goes back to sleep and Ramirez scales up the fence. Ramirez then proceeds to pick the lock of a nearby window and enters it. He ran towards the Dining room and hides behind a pillar. He peeks over to see Remilia eating a fancy served salmon with some sauce that looks really dark

"no way tomato sauce or barbecue sauce is that liquefied and judging by her teeth and inability to make contact with the sun I would assume that she is a vampire"

Remilia suddenly drops her fork and looks to her right to call Sakuya

"Sakuya get me another fork!"

Ramirez took this opportunity to scale up the pillar and jumps to the chandelier that is hang on the ceiling of the dinner table.

Sakuya comes by to give her the fork and is dismissed with Reimu coming from the corridor

"ah Reimu, please have a sit, are you hungry?"

"No...Yes, donations are dry as usual I have been eating nothing but pure rice*takes a sit beside her*"

"Sakuya serve a Cheeseburger"

"(Man, I could use cheeseburgers too)"

"What is that?"

"some delicacy from the western part of the outside world"

"I heard you have some outsider problems"

"ah yes, this last 9 days food has been missing from the kitchen and some items has been displace or just straight up missing"

"(Well I guess that is expected we stole food, 4 futons, some books, and some parts for crafting. And I personally stole that maid's watch and her panties)"

"How do you know those aren't just regular thieves?"

"Because I found this *puts a journal and a lighter on the table*"

"(I think that is Nikolai's lighter and my journal, shit)"

**Meanwhile...**

Roach is carrying soap while running through the dirt trail of the forest of magic, he stumbled upon a building that looks like a store, he proceeds to enter. He drops soap and checks his condition

"Soap give me a second, I will patch you up! Stay with me!"

"It hurts but I don't think I was injured"

"Don't be a delusional you took some large hot orb to the chest *looks at Soap's body armor with noticing there is no damage* well isn't that surprising..."

"Hello, how can I serve you today?"

Roach turns around and aims his M4 at seems to be the store owner, the store owner is surprised but not scared so he took a step back

"*looks at Roach then turns to Soap is lying against a wall* look I don't know who you people are but, I suggest you don't cause any trouble and judging by your friends condition you just escaped from one*"

Soap and Roach looks at each other confused, Soap turned to Rinnosuke and says

"We... Japanese very little..."

Rinnosuke suddenly gets confused as well

"(They don't speak Japanese?! OK, bad language pronunciations, weird clothing, on edge, and speaks foreign... outsiders for sure!)"

Rinnosuke turns towards Roach

"*Hand gestures* I will be right back, stay put"

Rinnosuke walks into the back room while Roach was still aiming at him. After a few moments he returns with a jar of blue liquid

"*Hand gestures* T-take this! Drink! *offers it to Roach*"

Roach suspiciously looks at him but decided to accept his offer because he doesn't look dangerous. He opens the jar and takes a sip of the substances"

"(It takes like mountain Dew) thank you"

"So, what is your name?"

"*suddenly understands what Rinnosuke is saying and starts speaking his language* I am called Roach; my real name is classified an-*shocked* HOLY SHIT I CAN UNDERSTAND HIM Soap drink this! *gives it to soap*"

Rinnosuke looks at Roach taking a sip of the potion and he decided to test him

"Does it taste good?"

"*understands and responds in his language* it's good-DAMN that is quick!"

Rinnosuke exhale in relieve

"(there goes the language barrier, I could now ask them questions) So, would you people like some tea?"

"*lowers m4* no thanks, we are not exactly into tea we drink strong alcohols and my friend is hit by a blazing glowing ball, he said that he isn't injured but, he struggles to move"

"Blazing balls? Oh, you mean a Danmakku he'll recover, that thing doesn't really hurts you but stuns you for a while. I have some sake in the back, come follow me"

Rinnosuke walks towards the backroom and gestures them to follow him. Roach looks over to Soap to pick him up but to his surprise Soap gets up by himself and walks to the back room.

**Some while later...**

Rinnosuke, Soap, and Roach is now drinking and chatting on a traditional Japanese dining room

"And I thought that old man is lying to us you see, 99% of the humans outside don't know about this place's existence" said Soap

"Hmm... interesting, nearly everybody here knows about the existence of the outside world but never been to the outside unless they are powerful enough. I used to be an outsider but, I am half Youkai and don't remember much about the outside.

"Say, why don't those powerful people try to contact the outside world? It could be world changing" asked Roach

"Looks like you humans forgot about the happenings of a thousand years ago, this place is sealed so there is no more conflict between Youkai and humans. Is there no record of this happening on your human history Mr. Roach?"

"I do not exactly know, you see we are not around this nation where this place Is sealed and my theory is that the people here knew but most decided to forget it over time because humans at this time prefers to think about something more logical. magic, Youkai, Gods, Kappa's is not compatible in the human thinking of the now generation "

"You got me curious there, you are telling me that humans outside have different communities? I would like to know more about that and your clothing, language, and even your human features that even looks alien to me, that strikes me curiosity"

"I could tell you but *chucks sake* your drink is getting to me and my friend here. And it's been a long day its already night we should get going"

"Hahaha, no, stay you can't walk out at night as humans around here wild Youkai's are more active at night. Please stay I have 2 futons upstairs and we could converse more in the morning"

"Thank you, OK soap we are staying the night"

**Next day's morning...**

**Captain Price'c pov**

Captain Price wakes on a bed with his head slightly dizzy. He looks at his left hand to see it has been bandaged.

"Where the fuck am I?"

He looks around to see it looks like a children's daycare and noticed his gear is gone. He looks to the nearby table to see his hat. He gets up and takes his hat

"Well at least I still got this"

He walks out of the room and looks around to see it looks like a school. He heard people talking in the on the end of the corridor and decided to get close to to the sound.

"So, how is his condition?" asked Keine

"He is recovering but, Byakuren seems to be interested in him" responded Reisen  
"*sigh* I guess word spreads quickly an-"

"*Byakuren walks in on their conversation* Keine! Where is that outsider ?!"

"Calm down, look we are in the process of healing him and I need to talk to him for important reasons"

"I got good reasons to talk to him too! A couple of outsiders caused havoc in my temple 15 days ago! I tried keeping silent about it but I heard rumors you are holding one, I need to question and give judgement upon him!"

"Calm down now, these outsiders can't understand things around here he could be startled-"

"*Price wobbly walks out the corner* bloody hell... I am dizzy *realizes that Reisen, Byakuren, and Keine are looking at him*…. Shit"

**Well that is it for this one see y'all next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's check the reviews!**

**Derago**

**Dude, can you do something with the conversation? I'm fine with your lack of skill in English, but I can't figure out who's talking to who, especially the four people in the attic. I expect improvisation in the next chapter.**

**Back when I wrote those conversation, I thought it was fairly obvious who is speaking but, since you have pointed it out, I will do my best to improve upon the dialogue. I think the reason you can't tell who is talking is because I most of the time don't really type the name who is talking because I don't want to rewrite the names many times. Improvements are here, I hope it is sufficient, thanks for the feedback!**

**Price's POV**

It was a full 5 seconds of silence Until Byakuren decided to speak

"*Ahem* so, you are one of the outsiders who manage to break through the great Hakurei barrier? I am impressed. But you, caused destruction upon my temple and I must act my judgment thus you must come with me!"

Another moment of silence, Price don't know how to respond and he himself did not know what she said.

"(I should introduce myself, at least even if they don't know what I am saying they could at least tell I am trying to be nice) *hand gestures* Hello, my name is Price, my full name is classified. I am sorry if I caused some trouble but, I am only here to find my soldiers."

More silence, Bykauren, Reisen, and Keine look amongst each other and discussed

"ummm... I don't really know what his saying" said Reisen

"from the looks of it, his trying to be polite and reason with us" responded Keine

"either way he destroyed half of my temple so, I am taking custody of him" demanded Byakuren

3 of them turn towards a frozen Price

"(I hope I manage to convince them something)"

Byakuren activates her spell card then moves forward and grabs Price by the shoulder pulling him with immense force

"I will take him to Myouren temple, so the other residents of the temple could comment on him and give resolve to his judgement" Said Byakuren as she was pulling him with ease

"But I need to question him" responded Keine

"come with me, we will question him at my temple"

"UNHAND ME WOMAN (how could she be this strong) * struggles while being dragged*"

Byakuren looks back and noticed that he is struggling

"feisty one, are you? Well it won't do you good since my spell card gives me immense physical power"

Byakuren drags him outside of the school with the villagers looking at them, they soon gathered and some comments about it. Keine soon follows carrying Price's gear

"*sigh* don't just pull him outside! Now people will know for sure there is an outsider here"

"It's alright, now they know we manage to get one of the outsiders"

Keine was just within grabbing distance of captain Price, Price's quickly grabs his M4 sopmod from her right hand and aims it at Byakuren causing a shock amongst the crowd.

"LET GO LADY! NOW! *aims at Byakuren*"

Byakuren looks back and simply says

"What do you think y-*gunshot*"

The villagers were shocked. Byakuren was shot in her right shoulder she flinched and backs away. Her spell card saved her because the bullets bounced off but the impact still hurt. Price gets up and turns his gun towards Keine who backs away and turns into her Hakutaku form. Price grabs his gear and looks around to see everybody is frozen still.

"umm... I come... to... find... people" screamed Price with his limited Japanese knowledge

The crowd around started to squabble amongst themselves.

"An outsider searching something here ?!"

"Has the outside world finally realize this place's existence ?!"

"Is he telling us that the outside world is planning a takeover!?"

Byakuren takes a step toward and Price aims his weapon back at her

"Half my temple is destroyed because of you and your people, I must give judgement"

"um... little... Japanese... English... someone?"

The crowed became confused and somewhat fascinated, Keine decided to de-escalate the situation she walks slowly towards Price who turns and aims at her.

"*hand gestures* I... am... not... here to hurt you... So please" Said Keine as she slowly walks toward Price

She was still in her Hakutaku form, Price was somewhat petrified of her.

"(Fuck this, need to make a run for it! Can't believe I have to resort with terrorist tactics) *fires gunshots at the air and runs* OUT OF THE WAY"

The crowd panic and runs away. Price runs with a group of villagers still firing his guns into the air, Byakuren and Keine decided not to use their Danmakku because of the many people around them. Price follows the group of crowds while shooting is M4 at the sky so he wouldn't kill any civilians.

**Meanwhile...**

**Ghost's POV 09:00 AM Bamboo forest of the lost**

Ghost is walking down a dirt road through the bamboo forest

"well isn't this a beautiful place..."

Ghost keeps walking through the bamboo forest and is transpired by the beauty. After all he has been through, he could enjoy a moment of peace. Suddenly he hears rustles in the bushes. He quickly aims its gun towards it. Suddenly a little bunny girl in a pink dress hops up towards him. He lowers his gun since he thinks it's not dangerous. The bunny girl comes up to him

"Mortal, state your business!" said Tewi with her squeaky voice

"Aww... aren't you a cute little bunny *give head pats*run along now" said Ghost before proceeding to walk.

Tewi looks at him in disbelief and embarrassment

"D-do not take me likely human! I will use force if I have to!" screamed Tewi childishly

Ghost looks back

"*chuckles* little rabbit seems to want the attention of outsiders"

"that is it! Rabbits of the moon attack!" screamed Tewi

Ghost stops walking and looks to the right to see lots of little girl rabbits charging through the bamboo forest towards him. Not inclined on harming them he fires a warning shot which startled the rabbits and they all turn back. Thinking that it scared them off he lowers his weapon.

"Well looks like those little bunnies could have a p-WOW*gets tackled*"

"I got him, lets beat him!" Said Tewi

Suddenly the horde of little girl rabbits come back at beats him

"OUCH! ARGH! GET OFF ME YOU RABBITS! ARGGHH" said Ghost as he struggled

"ALIRGHT, STOP THAT!" screamed an unknown voice

The rabbits stopped beating ghost and suddenly Mokou walks up to Tewi

"He is nowhere near Eientei, no need to beat him up for your master!"

"he looks suspicious! He is definitely going there, or maybe you are helping him so you could kill kaguya!"

"*sigh* I have moved on from that, besides she now exhibits Lunarian treasures for all of gensokyo to see. Now go, I will take care of him"

"hmph!"

Tewi and the group of rabbits disperse leaving Mokou with Ghost

"urghh... never knew bunny people could pack a punch" said Ghost as he gets up

Mokou looks at ghost curiously

"hmmm, you seem different from the people who usually gets lost here. Are you from the human village?"

"*hand gestures* I... no... speak language"

Mokou looks at him confused.

"(A man who doesn't speak Japanese in Gensokyo ?, he couldn't be one the outsiders right? One way to find out...) *pulls out a bottle of blue substance*"

Ghost looks at the bottle suspiciously

"*hand gestures* this...what... for?"

"*sigh**hand gestures* drink... we... talk"

Mokou offers the bottle to Ghost and Ghost takes it suspiciously. Mokou gives Ghost a drinking motion, prompting him to drink it. Ghost pulls off the cap and raises his mask up past his lips and drinks it slowly.

"*drinks* taste like an energy drink"

"So... do you speak my language now?"

"*immediately understands and responds in Japanese* yes, thank you. Without it I may not have the capabilities to talk to anyone here*gives jar back*"

Mokou looks at Ghost curiously and decided to break the ice

"Are you an outsider?"

Ghost was a bit shocked by the straight forwardness but responds anyway

"If by being this outsider meaning not from this world then, the answer is yes"

"*nods understandingly* I see... what is your business in Gensokyo?"

"Gensokyo? Looks like that old man wasn't crazy. I don't actually have intentions of entering this realm, I was on a simple mission to find one of my fellow men and I stumbled upon this place by accident"

"You never knew this place exist?"

"Not really until now, most people in the outside world think this world doesn't exist"

"that is interesting... who are these men you are looking for?"

"*gives picture* these 4, have you seen them? They have been missing for 16 days"

"*looks at the pictures curiously* no but, I know some people who might know. This place is not where people usually goes to, let me escort you out of here"

"Wow, I am a grown man I could handle myself, a girl like yourself should-"

"I am 1300 years old and had helped countless people here you are a fraction of my age and has little experienced here, so come on follow me"

"1300 years old! That is impossible but then again, there are girls using magic here..."

"*raise eyebrow* that is not normal outside?"

"NO, girls that looks young like you goes to school and grow up to get a job or just get married, I am not judging"

"WHAT?! That sounds boring!"

"Sounds normal to me"

"Whatever, let me guide you out of this place *pulls ghost's arm*"

"*pulls his hands away* wow, you are old enough to date but, I am not interested in someone looking young"

"*blushes* I wanted to help you! Now come on!"

**11:00 PM Scarlet Devil's Mansion**

Nikolai, Jackson, Yuri, and Ramirez are packing their items (including the ones that they stole) on the attic of the SDM

"Nice fucking job Nikolai and Ramirez, they are on to us!" complained Jackson as he packs his bags

"shush! No used blaming each other now we must leave, so long free fancy food" said Nikolai while loading his MP 4. They all feel on edge since they know the residents of the manner is on to them. Nikolai decided to Radio Yuri who is outside watching the whole perimeter on a tree with his sniper rifle.

"Yuri, any status ?!"

"All clear but, keep your guard up!"

Nikolai looked around and sees Ramirez holding photos and someone's panties. Jackson saw this as well and comments

"uhm, Ramirez whose underwear is that and what are those photos?"

Ramirez was caught by surprise and immediately shoves it into his bag and looks at them like nothing happens. Nikolai grins at Ramirez and says

"Ramirez... what you got there?... *walks over to Ramirez slowly*"

Ramirez was frozen, even know Nikolai can't really see his face from the covered mask he could tell that he is nervous.

"Yeah Ramirez... we're a team... we must be honest and share our stash" said Jackson as he slowly gets closer to Ramirez as well. Ramirez with 2 people pressing on him finally gives in and spill the beans

"OK! even since we got here, I have been eying on the head maid! I think her name is Sakuya Izayoi!, the vampire's favorite, and the one with knife throwing skills like Soap"

"*squints eyes* You never even met her yet, you know her name, capabilities, and her personal trait...go on..." said Jackson as he crossed his arms

"A-and..."

**Flashback 14 days ago**

_Ramirez was scouting the mansion at night. He was wearing night vision goggles and was collecting items._

"_ok, some food, water, and some crafting parts al-"_

"_Well, that was a long day" Said Sakuya walking down the dark hallway_

_Ramirez hides behind a pillar and lets her walk by_

"_Well aren't you quite the looker..."_

_Ramirez sneakily follow her. She walks into her room and puts her watch on the table, she leaves the door open giving Ramirez time to enter and hides inside the wardrobe. Sakuya then turns back to close and lock the door._

"_Finally, I could get a shower." said Sakuya as she takes off her clothes_

**Flashback ends**

"... and the rest... you could guess" said Ramirez shamelessly

"*sigh**puts hands on Ramirez's shoulder* I know people could get really lonely on a long operation *looks at Ramirez seriously* but that doesn't give an excuse to exposed the whole damn operation for your damn perverted desires! *punch Ramirez in the jaw*" exclaimed Nikolai

"ARGH, sorry captain Nikolai! It wouldn't happen again" responded Ramirez

Suddenly Yuri informs Nikolai on the radio

"Nikolai, it looks clear, move!"

"copy that Nikolai, alright let's move! And Ramirez don't get distracted by that maid!"

**Later...**

The remaining 3 who is in the vicinity of the mansion rappels down the side of the mansion. When they all landed on the ground, they surveyed the surroundings tactically

"Cap, are you sure none of them will just walk out?" asked Jackson

"100%, the vampire surely will stay indoors at this hour and that magical librarian with her assistant should still be reading books at this hour" responded Nikolai

They all sprint towards the front gate where Meiling is sleeping. Jackson picks the lock while Ramirez and Nikolai keep a look out.

"Alright Nikolai, just give me a second!"

"Ok, now Ramirez... try not to get distracted when the maid comes out and starts throwing knives!"

"I get it cap!"

"Hahaha, just messing with you but s-"

"Ok let's go for a walk-" said a voice from the front door

"OH SHIT" Screamed Ramirez

On the front door Sakuya is holding an umbrella for Remilia and looks at them silently. Remilia frowns and says

"So! You are the ones that has been causing trouble in my estate!"

Nikolai and Ramirez aim their guns at them except Jackson wo resumes picking the locks.

"You mere mortals dare to rob me! Stop fiddling that lock at once and ask for mercy! I may let you live if you do that"

Ramirez and Nikolai look at each other in confusion

"man, I don't know a single world she said" said Ramirez

"same goes for me but I'm gonna try something *looks at Remilia* We are special forces from the outside! We don't wish to do any harm but, if you are hostile, we will shoot!"

Remilia and Sakuya looks at each other in confusion.

"Sakuya, do you speak the language of the outside?"

"I... there are gaps in my memory, I feel like I heard their language before but, I don't speak it"

"I see, give me the parasol, give them a warni-"

"*front gates unlocked* I GOT IT! LET'S GO!" screamed Jackson

Nikolai throws a smoke grenade to cover their exit and all of them runs out

"Sakuya, get them!" commanded Remilia

Sakuya gives the parasol to Remilia and charges through the smoke. She comes out the other side of the gate to see all 3 of them running. She prepares to throw her knives and-

*gunshot*

Her knives were shot off, she looks to the distance to see Yuri on the tree. Suddenly Patchouli lands beside her.

"looks like we have a pest" said Patchouli

"yes, we do Ms. Knowledge"

The 3 of the TS 141 members turns back to return fire. Sakuya dodges the bullets while Patchouli sun ability to deflect bullets. Yuri aims his sniper rifle at Patchouli.

"Let's see if that shield of yours could withstand a 50. Cal-"

"What are you looking at?"

Suddenly Remilia appears beside him holding her parasol. Yuri quickly tries to knife her but she quickly turns into a bat to dodge she turns back to the usual form and looks at Yuri with her red eyes

"Do you think you have a chance against me?" asked Remilia sternly

With superhuman strength she pulls Yuri and throws him into another nearby tree. He was thrown so hard the tree broke. Back on the front of the mansion, Patchouli fires many elemental magic and Sakuya throws many knives at Ramirez, Jackson, and Nikolai. The try their best to dodge but some would definitely hit them and their Kevlar manage to hold the elementals and the knives did not manage to penetrate. The 3 of them reached a fallen tree where Yuri was thrown into. Yuri was laying against the tree on the side which covers him, the 4 of them now takes cover behind it.

"Yuri are you alright !?" said Nikolai as he was firing back at Sakuya and Patchouli

"I am fine, that little vampire did a number on me"

With a flash Remilia appeared beside Yuri

"*shows fangs* let's see how outsider's blood taste like" said Remilia viciously

Remilia lunges forward to bite Yuri but, Jackson pushes her and shoots her. Some of the bullets hits her parasol and the lights penetrate through and burns her skin.

"OUCH, damn you humans!" said Remilia and she runs in a flash towards cover from the sun

"That is one problem taken care off, those 2 are still pinning us!" said Nikolai as he takes cover to reload

"Hold on *pulls out a tablet* our UAV! the one we hid on the roof! I could still activate it" said Ramirez

"And we were just going to leave it there because it is too big to hide, use it!" screamed Jackson as he throws grenades.

Patchouli and Sakuya is closing towards them but their resistance are very stiff.

"for a bunch of humans, they are putting quiet a resistance" said Patchouli as her shield wares off

Sakuya's left thigh was suddenly grazed by a bullet and she flinched

"Argh! So, it seems!"

Meanwhile back behind the downed tree Ramirez activates the drone.

"It's activated! Let's go!"

All 4 of them gets up to run. Ramirez was the last to gets up and he runs while carrying the table, he was suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground

"You thought you could just get through me while I sleep !?" said Meiling as she holds him in place

"Get off me! You are going to get me killed" said Ramirez as he struggled

Both Patchouli and Sakuya stops attacking but, before they can chase after them, they sensed something up in the sky. Above them UAV fires one huge missile.

"WHAT IS THAT?" said a surprised Sakuya

" Sakuya quick!"

Patchouli gets near sakuya and activates her moon shield as fast as she could and the missile hits the ground their standing on and explodes. Meiling notices this and jumps away as fast she could and the explosion engulfs the area Ramirez was laying on.

**3 mimutes Later far away...**

Jackson, Yuri, and Nikolai look back from faraway to see a huge mushroom cloud in front of the SDM

"Ramirez!" screamed Jackson as he walks back towards the explosion

"*puts hand on Jackson's shoulder* let it go soldier! he is gone, he did what he could. We need to go! That explosion would attract many attentions!" said Yuri trying to hold Jackson

Eventually Jackson comes to his sense and 3 of them run towards the misty lake.

**10 minutes later after the explosion**

Patchouli manages to activate her shield to save her and Sakuya in time. They are now walking through the scorch and smoke covered earth covert in dirt with minor wounds such as burn marks and bullet wounds

"I never thought humans could be capable of such destruction, I guess they are really different in the outside world *cough* this smoke isn't really helping my condition" said Patchouli

"And I heard rumors there are more of them, we should be careful and inform all of Gensokyo about this"

Suddenly Meiling walks towards them limping, she wasn't so lucky. Sakuya rushes over to tend to her wounds

"H-how could humans do such things …." said Meiling as she fell into her knees. Sakuya comes over to her and puts her arm over her shoulder to help her up. Remilia suddenly appears in a flash with a new Parasol.

"Such magnificent power, seems humans of the outsider is stronger than we thought. If maybe We could harness such a power" said Remilia

"maybe we could, look" Responded Patchouli pointing at a certain direction

Remilia looks at the direction Patchouli is pointing at to see an injured Ramirez crawling. Remilia noticed this and flies towards Ramirez. Remilia picks him up by the throat and flies back towards the SDM crew.

"It seems you have a new subject to study patch" said Remilia holding Ramirez by his throat

Ramirez struggled from her gripped

"fuck you! Just fucking kill me you loli ass vampire! *cough*"

Patchouli took a step forward to examine Ramirez. She noticed some writing on his uniform and she picks up his M9A1 pistol and his drone table.

"Interesting... looks like I have a new subject"

All 5 of them returned to the mansion. When they reach it, the other maids take Meiling to tend to her wounds, Remilia goes back to her room to get some rest, and Patchouli with Sakuya carrying Ramirez heads towards the library. At the library they put Ramirez on an armchair. Patchouli took off his backpack and searches it

"*blushes* um, looks like this "one admires" you Sakuya..."

Sakuya comes over to Patchouli's table to see her panties and some questionable pictures of her. She blushes madly and looks at Ramirez who just froze

"umm..."

"KYA! DIE YOU DIRTY OUTSIDER SCUM! *readies knives*"

"SAKUYA DON'T!"

**Well that is a long one, thought I make a long one since I will be busy next week. Upon writing this I realize the previous chapter lacks action and I want to implement more action, so expect that in the next chapter. Also, if you guys don't mind me asking do you prefer each chapter focusing on a single pov or focus on multiple POV please let me know. That is it for now, I will be busy next week so I can't guarantee an upload for the next 5 days**


	5. Chapter 5

***clap**clap*fanfic review!**

**Kurogems 1208**

**Your writing has improved, good job. Still need more fixings, but it's okay to read easier now.**

**Though, the fight at SDM is... unrealistic. I know TF141 has some of the best soldiers, but dealing with a Time-user maid, a vampire who is NOT BURNT under the sun, (based on some fandoms I have read somewhere, not confirmed) a half-dragon Youkai, and the one who's locked away (you know who), they stand zero chances to fight. Even when they're under the Spell Card rules, one simple Time-Stop and they lose.**

**Yeah, I know it's your story, but there's a common sense when you come to an unknown area: DON'T havoc its residents. **

**Also, I think you got the wrong materials, because Hijiri is not that violent. And Spell Cards don't buff people that way.**

**Though, Ramirez hiding Sakuya's panties is hilarious. I will wait for your next chapter.**

**Thanks for noticing! It isn't perfect but I will try to improve. Also, to respond to some of your points:**

**1\. 4 task force 141 members vs the SDM crew with the SAS crew walking away alive does sound unrealistic. But from my pov with Yuri manage being thrown off and the SAS members being pinned down behind a falling tree plus trying to escape and is aware of the SDM'S crew capabilities does make them seem vulnerable. Not only that but, Sakuya's watch had been stolen at that point, you know who is still in the basement, and Meiling sleeping on the job. Those factors make the fight be on the side of the TF 141. Finally, they didn't actually win but manage to escape due to having a UAV and if these factors aren't in place, TS 141 might just lose. So, by the situation in that battle its possible they could win but that would not always be the case.**

**PS: from what I have seen, during daytime Remilia walks with Sakuya holding the umbrella for her so I just assumed she just can't stand under the sun like a normal vampire. **

**2\. I think you are referring about how Ramirez, Jackson, Nikolai, and Yuri destroying the Myouren temple. I would tell you why they destroyed it but that would be spoilers but I will say if you see some stuff out of the ordinary sometimes you could panic and cause problems**

**3\. I realized that during writing and decided to change the dialogue but, I didn't change her action because somehow I thought it didn't break her character (silly me –_-). Also, I read she can buff her physical abilities so I assumed that is what her spell card does (I will try to be more accurate next time so thank you for pointing it out)**

**4\. Ramirez can't resist XD**

**Thank you for reviewing! And please keep tuning in!**

**Guest**

**I expect the same thing as Derago about remilia. It seems you follow fanon keine not that is bad, but if you intend to follow the canon you better researching a little about touhou character since keine can only transform when full moon.**

**The one about Remilia I will explain in the Derago response. About Keine, I didn't really read about it, I just saw her have that form and I assumed she just can transform. About following canon and fanon, I really do follow both but I use aspects that I think is interesting and more useful so sometimes there is canon aspect and sometimes there is fanon aspects, I will keep the general info close to those aspects (but sometimes I do make mistakes and I appreciate people who pointed out like what you just did it, so thank you for that)**

**Derago**

**that's more like it, now I can follow the conversation, thanks for the respond. You should read Skoolatoon's story, the best way to learn his writing style, especially the dialog between characters.**

**Kinda expecting Remilia to understand a bit of English since she came from Europe.**

**I am glad that you are satisfied with the improvements. I looked at one of the stories written by Skoolaton and I do like his writing style, I will try my best to learn from him. About Remilia... she did say she is from the "west" but, there is no confirmation that she meant Europe (but I do believe there is a large chance she is from there 100%), if she is from Europe, I am inclined to believe she is from Romania because vampire's origins come from that Country. As for understanding a bit of English I just never thought about her to know about it even if she is from the "west" and since you mention it, I might add something on that soon.**

**Soap and Roach's POV 12:00 PM**

Soap and Roach walks out of the Kourindou. Soap looks at the great blue sky."Aint this a fine day"

"Well it is a good thing that we decided to move today not yesterday night". Roach noticed as well

"Wait! Before you guys go, I have to show something". Rinnosuke walks out and directs them to the back of the Kourindou with them following. "I believe this came from the outside and I think it might be useful to you people"

"Jesus...is that!?". Soap approaches the object shown by Rinnosuke, it turns out to be a Humvee! with a machine gun on top and seems to be in fine condition with minor scratches." Where did you get this?"

Rinnosuke patted the hood. "Found it somewhere in the forest 15 days ago"

Roach inspects the logo on the door "It's one of ours"

"It sure is and you can have it back". Rinnosuke gives the keys to Roach

"Thank you Rinnosuke, your kindness is appreciated" Roach gets in the driver seat with Soap getting on the passenger seat. "We will see you around Rinnosuke, goodbye"

"Thanks for the sake and bed, see ya!" waved Soap

Rinnosuke waves. "Good bye, please feel free to come back"

And so, the car gets moving. Roach looks at the rear-view mirror to see Rinnosuke still waving. "What a nice lad"

"So, what is the plan Roach?"

"He gave you a map right? Let's use it"

Soap opens a map that Rinnosuke gave them while Roach drives." Bloody hell this world is huge! Youkai Mountain? Moriya Shrine? Devil's mansion?"

"You could admire it later, we need to think where our recruits went and where the other guys split up to"

Soap looks around the map. "There is a human village nearby, I think one of them might end up there"

"Alright, give me directions"

**Meanwhile Price's POV**

The whole human village panics as Price runs firing his gun into the air

"Shit! Gonna reload!". Price reloads his M4 but, to his bad luck he reloads in the middle of large intersection and the crowds disperse around him.

"There you are". Byakuren flies and lands in front of him. "Please, stop this at once"

"Fuck off twat!"

Price fires at her but, she dodges by jumping like a ninja. She retaliates by firing 4 dark Danmaku at him and surprisingly Price manage to shoot all four. He then proceeds to fire the grenade launcher attachment which hits her and throws her into a nearby building.

Keine then lands behind Price armed with a teaching stick. "enough!"

Keine did a slash motion and a line of Danmaku shoots out towards Price. He rolls to the side to dodge and throws a flashbang.

"ahh! Can't see!" said Keine as she was stunned

Price was about to shoot her but, Byakuren appears and kicks Price from the side and he was thrown into a noodle shop hitting a couple of tables and bowls of Ramen.

Price muttered. "Fuck that hurts!" He gets up slowly and shoots his grenade launcher into a nearby wall. "I am out of here!".

"His a tough one" muttered Byakuren as she runs after him.

Price crosses the road into rice fields. Byakuren goes through the hole in the wall and stops to see Price running through the rice fields. Ran suddenly appears and runs up to her.

"I don't know such human could cause such level destruction"

"Neither do I Ran but, it seems the human outside has capabilities we don't know"

Suddenly Kaine flies ahead of them towards Captain Price. Price looks back and tries to shoot but is immediately tackled by Keine. Keine turns back to her human form, she is sitting on his chest while holding both of his hands.

"GET OFF ME YOU BLOODY DEMON"

"Calm down! I mean no harm!"

Byakuren and Ran approaches them and helps Kaine restrain him.

Ran pulls out a rope and gives it to Byakuren. "Here, wrap this all over him"

Kaine keeps Price's hand besides his body as Byakuren wraps the rope all over his torso so his hands and body are tied together.

Price tried to get up by moving his legs. "Unhand me you bastards!". Sadly, he is being hold down and they proceeded to tie his legs as well.

Byakuren gets up and wipes a sweat from hear forehead. "Well... isn't he a handful"

All 3 of them nodded and looks at Price.

"What you Muppets going to do me huh!? Rape me!?".

Byakuren puts her hand on her chin. "He is a handful one... we must take him away so he can't do more harm"

"Agreed, let's take him to your temple then. At least there are people there who can defend themselves" said Keine as she gets up.

Byakuren looks at Soap's m4 curiously and picks it up to examine it." such a sophisticated weapon, able to fire a fast projectile and bombs with a good accuracy. I must say I am quite impressed, but at the same time worried because it could disrupt peace".

Keine looks at the village to see it is very damaged. "I'll stay here, need to make sure if there are any people hurt and repair the damages. I will check on him soon".Keine proceeded to fly towards the destroyed area of the village.

"I will report this to Yukari" spoke Ran as she leaves.

Byakuren exhales." alright time to go". She proceeded to carry soap over her shoulder.

"Blast it! Why won't you under-STAAAAAAAAAAAAANDDD". Byakuren flies off with Price as he screams.

**Meanwhile ghost's POV**

"Stop pulling me girl! I can walk by myself!"

"You don't know what this forest is full off and you resisting my directions isn't helping either!"

Suddenly Tewi pops out of the bush and approach them, Ghost remembered what happened earlier decided to aim his G36C at her.

"Fuck off twat! I ain't falling for it twice!"

"hmph, it appears you now speak the same language as us *crosses her arms* that is good"

Mokou lowers Ghost's weapon. "what is it you want again Tewi ?"

Tewi points at ghost." Eirin wants your friend! I told her about his weird look and his toys. She believes that you are from the outer rim!"

"Listen here bunny girl, I don't care who this Eirin is. I came to this place to find my companions and I ain't letting a carrot eater like you stop me, come on let's go". He and Mokou proceeded walking leaving her behind.

Tewi frustrated runs in front of them and fires 2 blow darts at them.

"You shouldn't have taken me lightly!" pouted Tewi at them.

Ghost suddenly went dizzy."bloody... damn you". Ghost fell backwards to sleep

Mokou tried to resist too. "Can you just...stop". She drops down and falls asleep.

Tewi looks at them with satisfaction." Rabbits of the moon! Carry these boneheads to Eintei!". A pack of little girl rabbits appeared and carries Ghost and Mokou.

**10 hours later...**

**Meanwhile Ramirez POV**

Ramirez wakes up being tied to a chair in Patchouli's library at night. Luckily Sakuya didn't throw her knives because Patchouli stopped her in time but, she decided to punch him so hard he went unconscious for 10 hours.

Ramirez groaned. "uhhh never thought stealing someone's panties and taking some pics could get me kidnapped and tortured"

Suddenly Ramirez hears the door being opened and sounds of footsteps. The door closes after Patchouli, Koakuma, and Sakuya walks in. Ramirez moves rapidly hoping the ropes would cut lose but it was useless.

Patchouli noted about his attempts. "Resistance's is futile, accept your faith, besides this a consequence for being an unwelcome guess for 16 days". She proceeds to a table to the right of Ramirez with Koakuma and Sakuya." I took a closer look at him while he was unconscious, he was badly wounded but a miracle that he survived. He should be grateful I am still willing to heal him.

"I prefer if you just leave him injured, just to make him suffer"

Patchouli chuckles." I suggest you treat someone that "admires you" with a bit of affection especially with your wonderful reaction earlier"

Sakuya blushes." I want nothing but to see a disgusting parasite like him beaten like an animal!".

"wow, Sakuya I didn't know you are a masochist. But it is okay your preferences are yours!" replied Koakuma gleefully causing sakuya to blush even more.

Patchouli picks up a jar of blue substances." Sakuya, feed this to him". Sakuya eyes opens wide and she looks at her." I am serious make him drink this or ARE YOU too shy to do so?".

Sakuya blushes and snatches the jar. She approaches Ramirez." Don't think about anything you pig!". She opens the jar and shoves it into his mouth.

Ramirez struggled while Sakuya does so." HMMMMMM*Gulp* Stahp! I coul only swallo some!". He tried to reply with his mouth full but, eventually Sakuya stops and he manages to swallow all of it.

Patchouli knowing how the potion could take effect quickly decided to ask him a question. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Ramirez was confused suddenly he knows what she is saying and knows to reply." What? How?"

Sakuya proceeds to punch him. "Answer the question!"

"ARGH! Jeez! Acts tough but gets embarrassed when someone stole her panties"

"*Blushes* I-I... I will cut you up you disgusting human!". Sakuya pulls out one of her knives

"That is enough Sakuya". Reminded Patchouli then she proceeds back to Ramirez." Answer my question. Truthfully"

Ramirez looks around to see any chance of escape, he looks to his right to see Sakuya still holding her knife." *sigh* My name is private James Ramirez; I am a recruit of Task Force 141 and I was sent on a mission to investigate suspicious activity but, things did not go as planned"

"Who sent you? And what suspicious activity?"

"That is classified"

"I suggest you answer". Patchouli snaps her fingers signaling Sakuya to put her knife on his throat

"I was sent by a friend and to check on the good people of Gensokyo"

Patchouli looks at him suspiciously. "And... in the outside world that involves silently living on someone's roof and stealing their items?"

"... Yes"

Patchouli exhales. "Koakuma get the truth serum".

"Yes ma'am". Obeyed Koakuma as she walks off

Ramirez struggled around in the chair. "I told you the truth!"

"Then why are you panicking?" exclaimed Patchouli curiously

"umm, the maid is making me nervous!".

"Oh, her presents are causing you stimulation?"

Sakuya proceeded to kick him between his legs. " AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHH"

"Disgusting pervert". Pouted Sakuya as she looked away

Koakuma comes back holding a syringe. "Inject it on his throat". Koakuma walks up to Ramirez and does so.

"I ask again, who sent you? And what suspicious activity?"

"urgh, the high command of the SAS! To investigate suspicious radio waves believed being caused by the enemy"

"Intriguing, tell me the important part of yourself! Who the SAS is, more info about your mission, and your world!?"

**And so, he describes the synopsis on the MW trilogy, the characters, about himself, and everything that happens from his pov until this point.**

**10 minutes later...**

Patchouli took some time to analyze all the information given to her. "The outside world is in a post war era... Years after a country named Russia invaded his country that is America...".

Koakuma gets concerned of her master. "Is this troubling you ma'am"

"No... it is just different and eye opening to get more info of the outsider world in just 10 minutes"

Suddenly the door to the library opens and Remilia comes in, Sakuya and Koakuma bowed before her.

"Mistress" both of them said in unison

"So, what did you learn from him"

Patchouli turns towards Remilia slowly. "I... learned lots of things about the outside"

"Interesting... anything about the outside's technological weapons?"

"He mentioned some parts of it but he didn't, discuses it fully"

Suddenly Ramirez groans. "Urgh... I told you what you want and why am here. So please! Let me go"

Suddenly Remilia approaches him and holds his neck tightly, making him face towards her eyes

"Haven't you learned your place!? You hid and stole things from my estate! Not to mention you also compromised my maid". Remilia looks towards Sakuya who looks away blushing and looks back at Ramirez." *squeezes his neck tighter* So what makes you think you have the rights to make demands?!"

Ramirez struggled while being chocked." *choking* I-I am sorry! That is all I can say! *choke gets tighter* Aack! Please! I will give you anything!"

Remilia lets go of Ramirez and he breaths in deeply. "What could you possibly gift? We have your items in our possession"

Patchouli comes up with suggestion. "Well... he did cause a lot of damage on the front lawn, consumed our expensive food, and Injured our gate keeper maybe he can repay all of that?"

They all looked at Ramirez. "I... look before I became a soldier, I used to work at burger town cooking food, serving people, cleaning windows, and mopping floors how can I repay all that?"

"Oh, so you used to be a servant? Hmm, farewell if you offer your service to me then I will forgive you"

"fuck you, I aint doing that anymore"

"oh, so you choose to be continued being tortured and be thrown out as a corpse when you aren't need needed anymore? Farewell Patchoulli keep-"

"WAIT! *sigh* fine... I will be your servant, until I repay all my damages, right?"

"You don't have any rights to negotiate, from now on you are my servant until I say you can go"

Ramirez thought over this and it seems he has no other choice. "Fine! Now release me!"

Remilia snaps her finger to signal Sakuya to cut the ropes. Sakuya cuts the ropes using her knife and Ramirez gets up to stretch his body." Okay now where is my gear?"

Patchouli holds Ramirez's bag and gun. "I will be taking possession of it, don't want you causing any trouble, no?"

Ramirez walks towards her but only to be punched by Sakuya. "Ouch! Ok, you asked for it!". Ramirez tried to punch back but only to be countered and punched again"

"I suggest you show Sakuya some respect, not because you embarrassed her but she will be your mentor!" Remilia commented.

"WHAT!" responded Ramirez and Sakuya in unison

"You heard me, now to properly introduce myself, I am Remilia Scarlet the owner of this mansion and your mentor is Sakuya Izayoi!". Sakuya bowed as she said that

"I kinda already know, since I did stalk this place for sixteen days"

"oh, very well. Sakuya take him to his room"

**3 minutes later...**

Sakuya opens a door to a room.

"You will be staying here"

"Hmm not bad, better than the attic"

"Wake up at 6 AM every day to serve breakfast for mistress and the rest tomorrow I will explain, I want full discipline!"

"I served in the USMC and the TS 141! I know what discipline is!"

"First, I don't know what are those and I don't care. Second!". Slaps Ramirez. "Refer to me as head maiden!"

"FINE! now let me get some rest"

**Meanwhile...**

**10:59 PM**

Jackson, Yuri, and Nikolai are camping near the misty lake, They setup campfire and a small tent. They all seat around the campfire.

"I don't like this place one bit, especially at night!". Jackson points at the Lake. "And I am not willing to find out what is inside that lake!"

"Shut your complaining! I don't like it either! Who knows what roams in this place at night, we can't continue far from the mansion because we don't really know where were going!" said Nikolai as he lit his cigar.

Yuri puts more sticks on the campfire." Ok so, we started and some temple and runs toward this place so it would mean..."

"Oh, forget it! We're lost! No chain of command will find us out here, we might as well adapt and assert our self with those people at the village". Complained Jackson

"Sergeant, I am tired of hearing your bullshit!". Nikolai gets up angrily

Yuri exhales." He might be right; no military personnel have ever found themselves in another world. Let's take turns, I will guard for the first 3 hours."

And so, Jackson and Nikolai go to bed while Yuri guard for the first 3 hours.

**Next morning...**

Jackson and Yuri were fast asleep, it was Nikolai's turn to guard but he himself has fallen asleep. Daiyousei was flying in around the misty lake and notices them. She lands and looks around the camp and notices that they are asleep.

"hmm, are these the outsiders people are taking about? Looks like they are sleeping, what a bunch of sleepyheads hee-hee!". She looks around examining their gear even taking items from their vest because they are asleep. Daiyousei picks up a clip. "oohhhhh, what is this? And why is it full of pellets?"

"Yo Dai!". Suddenly Cirno landed in front of her." Who are these weirdos? Their fashion looks bland!"

"I think they are the outsiders, they got cool weird stuff!"

Cirno examines the gear as well. She picks up an m1911 from Jackson's pocket." cool!" she examines it, by some reason she manages to remove the safety latch. She was examining it while the m1911 was aiming at her right chess and accidentally fires it. "ARGH! Ouch... that hurt!".

Jackson, Yuri, and Nikolai get up and aims their weapon around. They all turn to the same direction to see Daiyousei holding cirno's wound while she was sitting on the ground. Daiyousei notices this and pleads them for mercy." oh Mr. Outsider don't hurt us! We we're just curious!".

Jackson cocks his m1014 shotgun." Don't believe their innocent looks, bastard accidentally shot herself!"

Nikolai loads his Mp5." lets finish the bastards in 3...2...1!"

"Huaaahhhh" cried Cirno as the blood soaked her shirt." I am not the strongest! Huah!". Cirno's little ice blocks tears drops out of her eyes. They look at each other after taking notice of her suffering.

"So... should we shoot?" asked an uncertain Jackson

"I aint trusting this goddamn fairy! Come on let's blast it!"

They continued aiming as Cirno continued to cry and hugs Daiyousei, Daiyousei looks back at them with her innocent little eyes. Eventually Yuri takes pity. "What is wrong with you bastards?". Yuri drops his M86 sniper rifle and opens his pack to get his first aid med. He slowly approaches Daiyousei. Daiyousei seems hesitant but finally relented. He laid her on the ground and with hand signals miraculously instructed Daiyousei to apply pressure to her wounds while he gets the bandages. He applied the bandages to Cirno's right chess, Cirno was still crying so Yuri tried to calm her down.

"ssssshhh, you're a strong fairy... you must hold on... so your green haired friend here still has a buddy..."

Cirno's crying subsides as she fell asleep. Nikolai and Jackson looks at each other.

"Captain Nikolai... are we the bad guy here?"

Nikolai swallows hardly." I think we are..."

**That is it for now, sorry for the delay. I am kind of busy with school, see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review time!**

**Derago**

**Does anyone here want to shoot the embodiment of natures? Relax they're immortals**

**Yeah but, the don't realized that.**

**Guest**

**There's no rabbit of the moon in eientei other than reisen, only rabbit and youkai rabbit and they only listen to tewi. be careful not to get fooled by tewi appearance because her age is 1300 years old age or more.**

**Oopsie, looks like I overlooked that one, thanks for poiting it out**

**Kurogems1208**

**I forgot about last chapter: UAV CAN'T carry missiles. You might have mistaken to Predators. They are the ones doing to bombarding, UAV can only scan the battlefield.**

**Yeah... Ramirez serving Remilia... SDM is not going to last long before its collapse... and it's TF 141, not TS 141 my friend.**

**I doubt Cirno could survive a pistol chest to the chest, even if they're weaker than rifles. Except Five-Seven which shoots big bullets.**

**Also, you might have to add some respects in characters' dialogues. Ran would NEVER call Yukari so casually, even when she talks to the others.**

**I really thought they would just let Koakuma try to do stuffs to Ramirez. That's one way to go down. But I guess you want to keep this story rated T. XD**

**That's it, for now. Let's wait to see the village's reaction when they see the Humvee.**

**Well actually IRL there is a UAV which can fire missiles but, if you looked at it from cod then you are right. I wrote the UAV part as a quick thought on how they could possibly have chance fighting the SDM crew**

**We will see... and also, yeah that was a misspelling**

**Well there is a slim chance even a child could survive a shot if there are no vital organs being shot out (I am comparing her to human child I know she is a 60-year-old fairy) but, thanks to plot armor she survives XD**

**Ah, a little detail I overlooked that when writing but I did make her say lady Yukari in the previous chapter. Who knows, maybe she does that behind her back**

**Lol Ramirez will probably like it but yeah, I need to keep the ratings down hahaha**

**Well that didn't happen in this chapter, I will explain on the end why**

**Moriya Shrine**

Kanako is sitting in her Kotatsu examining some outside world technology. She is examining the mechanism of an AK-47 with an ACOG sight.

"So... this part connects to the main body feeding it these fast metal projectiles and to fire... I must pull this small lever..."

Suwako slides the door open violently." Kanako! Why did you cancel the religious ceremony?!"

"Because I obtained some outside world technology that I intend to test it on the yard" Kanako replied calmly while testing the ACOG by aiming it around.

"Grrrr! You know I need faith! Without it I am nothing!"

"Well nobody really believes you anymore in the outside world so..."

"Why you little!". Suwako approaches closer to her angrily until...

"*crashing noises* WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT PORTAL SHITS US FROM THE SKY!" said a mysterious voice

Suwako looks towards the courtyard to see 3 military men lying on the ground in pain with stuff around them. Suwako looks back at Kanako "So you are willing to break the rules and let outsiders come to show us their technology!"

"No, but if that would happen, I would do that and send them back. Btw what happened in the yard?"

Suddenly Sanae appears besides Suwako. "Umm, did any of you summoned any of those people and objects?"

"Huh?" said Kanako finally realizing what Suwako told her is true. 3 of them run to the courtyard to see Macmillan in his ghillie suit, Kamarov, and Sergeant Foley lying on the ground. Around them there is boxes of ammo, weapons, and a tank that landed on part of the roof causing it to collapse.

"THEY DESTROYED PART OF THE BUILDING" Screamed an angry Suwako

Kanako looks at the equipment scattered around the temple. "Hmph, I guess today is my lucky day".

Sanae runs over to Kamarov." Are you alright?"

"I don't speak Chinese..."

Sanae pulls out a small bottle of blue substance and pours it in his mouth. "Do you understand now? Are you hurt?"

"W-what? How could I suddenly... I just hurt my back pretty bad..."

Macmillan gets up and walks around. "What is this place?". Macmillan looks around and sees Suwako looking at him angrily.

"YOU! Bow before me and demand mercy-"

"Oh, aren't you just adorable? Why does your head have eyes"? Macmillan walks over and kneels down to look at her in the face.

"U-um Kanako... Sanae... I don't under-"

"Aww aren't you just the sweetest?" Macmillan proceeds to cup and squeeze her cheeks.

Suwako surprised by his action and just stands there while being babied, she looked to her right to see Kanako laughing at her causing her to blush.

Foley approached Kanako and was about to talk until Kanako just straight up shoves a bottle of blue substance into his mouth. He is surprised and backs away.

"Talk, I gave you a language barrier breaker potion"

"Yeah mr- wait, how do I sudden-"

"It's a magical potion that takes effects instantly"

"What? Anyway, ma'am could you tell us where we are?"

"You are in Moriya Shrine on top of the Youkai mountain in Gensokyo"

"What? Never h-"

"I will explain later, get your friends inside that room *points at the room with the kotatsu Previously* and we will talk"

**Meanwhile at Hakugyokurou 08:00 AM**

" Youmu... I am hungry..." Whined Yuyuko

"Lady Yuyuko could you not go hungry for at least an hour? I just made you a deep-fried Katsu!". Youmu complained." Fine I will make you some spaghetti after I do my garden duties"

Youmu walks out of the building to one huge Sakura tree and she sighs. "Beautiful as ever, there is nothing that can ruin it". She was about to walk off and tend to the other plants but she sensed something wrong.

"Why does the air feel heavy?".

Suddenly an explosion knocks her off and destroys the tree. The explosion created l a huge portal. Youmu gets up looking at it.

"A portal?! It even destroyed the Sakura tree, why would anyone create a dangerous portal?".

Suddenly a figure wearing a suit and body armor walks out of it with an MP5K. "So, this is the mythical land they have been talking about... it sure is beautiful... too bad it will be ruined".

Youmu pulled out both of her swords. "Who are you?! If you come from the outside world, I will ask you to return to where you came from peacefully*does a stance* or violently".

Anatoly laughed." Bahahaha! In this world a little girl fights with swords?! Well..."

Suddenly 20 Russian ultranationalist soldiers come out which surprises Youmu.

"So be it... FIRE AT THAT GIRL!"

The soldier's fires at Youmu and she quickly jumps to cover behind another Sakura tree fast. The soldier was surprised by her super quick movement.

"D-Did she just disappear behind that tree!" asked a panic soldier

"Don't get scared! I guess the legends were true about this place...".

Youmu jumped out of cover and sliced 2 soldiers. The other soldiers see this and immediately fires again at her. Anatoly whispered to one of the soldiers something and he goes back inside the portal while Anatoly just paid attention. Youmu dodge and weave, she jumps on top of a sakura tree and jumps down to stab one of the ultranationalist soldiers. A Soldier from her right fires an RPG at her which she dodges by jumping on to the rocket before impact and jumps to the soldier who fires it and slices his body in half.

"ENOUGH!".

Suddenly Yuyuko walks slowly towards Anatoly while fanning her hand fan. The remaining soldiers aims at her but when she walks past them, they immediately drop dead. She proceeds to do this until she is in front of Anatoly and she proceeds to laugh.

"Hahahaha, do you think taking over this temple was easy? I am impressed with your bravery but fun time is over time to go back now"

Anatoly laughs in response too." Looks like you spirit still have arrogance even after death". He replied in Japanese. "Times have changed... and you ancient spirits is about to be extinct"

"I am pretty sure even when the time change you still can't kill a ghost" she replied calmly

"Oh, that is where your wrong, this place is for ancient spirits, if this place is for the place of spirits from this generation the place will be crowded, if there is even any spirits left."

Suddenly Youmu jumps in front of him and aims her sword at him." You have no right to speak to lady Yuyuko like that, she lived for thousands of years so she surely is wiser than you"

"That is where your wrong ghost girl, she lived the remaining thousands of years isolated and by the coming years people started to believe less of spirits"

Yuyuko suddenly gets serious because she sensed he knows their weakness." What are you implying?"

Anatoly lowers Youmu's sword because she looked over to Yuyuko when she replied, taking advantage while she is distracted. She tried to point her sword again but Anatoly holds her hands down hardly and she struggles. "Temples are being abandoned, destroyed, and forgotten replaced with modern streets and buildings. The humans have moved on from believing ancient stories of Ghost, demons, and Gods, we have surpassed them, and all of you don't realize you are losing power because somehow you trapped yourself here... oh wait, who build the barrier?"

Yuyuko closes her hand fan and sigh deeply." Maybe you are right... *smiles* but you can't possibly think that would be easy with your little goons"

"Little goons... oh, just you see." Anatoly yanks Youmu inside the portal

"Lady Yuyuko! H-"

Suddenly 3 T-90 tanks come out of the portal with multiple soldiers. One of the captains stops the soldiers from moving any closer. "STOP, don't get close she will take your soul!"

"Hmph, I guess they learned" noticed Yuyuko.

Suddenly Anatoly comes out of with the portal on truck which is carrying a nuclear missile. He gets off and stands 5 meters in front of her holding a detonator and a tablet.

"Do you want to see what this thing is capable off? *shows the tablet to her with a video playing*

Yuyuko watched the video carefully and seconds by seconds she became extremely concern

**Eintei, Ghost POV**

Ghost wakes up in a prison cell, all his gear is gone except for his body armor. He looks around and noticed Mokou is gone."

Suddenly Eirin and Reisen walks up to his cell.

"Is this the same outsider from the village?"

Reisen looks at him closely." No, the other one does not have a mask"

Ghost kicks the cell which surprises Reisen but not Eirin

"LET ME OUT HERE! You are making a big mistake!"

"Hmm, looks like the humans outside have a bad temper". Eirin noted.

"Your little rabbits kidnapped me! Just because I said no to her, let me out of here I am on a mission!"

"You will be out of here once I run some medical test, my pet here made a hypothesis on your other friend that you have the same anatomy of any other human but, she noted that your looks differ from the one we usually find here"

Ghost calms down and exhales." I am a British Caucasian, of course I look different from a regular Japanese person or any other things that roams around here. And what is this you said about my other friend?!"

"Hmmm, I would like to know more about the outside human subspecies. Look, I am sorry of Tewi's mishandling of you but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to study an outsider. Tell you what, you agree to do some of my examinations and I will try my best to help you find your friends" offered Eirin.

"(I guess I don't really have a choice) very well, but don't do anything funny"

"I assure you my studies is for the best of reasons now; you also better not go violent when we let you out"

**Misty lake 13:00 PM**

Jackson, Nikolai, and Yuri are walking away from the Misty lake to the direction of Youkai mountain with Cirno and Daiyousei following the curiously.

"Dai, what do you think their doing now?"

"I don't know, I don't understand their language but somehow he manages to instruct me to heal you"

"I guess that explains, these papers wrapped around my body. It still hurts but not as much as before"

Jackson looks behind them to see Cirno and Daiyousei is still following and he waved his weapon." Get out of here! We already helped you, don't want you getting hurt right? Leave us!"

Yuri turns behinds them as well. "leave them Sergeant, their just curious little fairy girls"

Cirno and Daiyousei looked at each other.

"Why is the one in the back so grumpy?" asked Cirno

"Maybe he is feeling a bit sad, lets cheer him up!"

Suddenly Cirno froze a frog and gives it to Jackson who got confused when receiving it.

Jackson turned her down "Ummm... sorry, I don't like frog flavored Popsicle"

Nikolai turns around as well, to see Daiyosei carrying loads of flowers and gives it to each of them with Nikolai to be last to receive it with her smiling when she gives it to him.

Nikolai accepts it and smiles." Thank you"

Daiyousei don't know what he said and tries to replicated it." T-thank Yo?"

"Hahahahaha, look she is learning already"

Daiyousei blushed because of his actions.

Yuri looked up at the sun." Man, it sure is hot. Better drink those stuff we stole from the mansion". Yuri pulled out a blue jar and drinks it

He then turns at Cirno standing idly." You want some?". He spoked in Japanese to his own surprise

"Nah, I am good. Oh, so you do speak our language? IF you understand then why did you threatened us?" Cirno responded and he understands clearly.

He turns to see Nikolai and Jackson looking at him silently, he immediately told them to drink it even know they are confused at first. After drinking it Jackson decided to test it at Daiyousei.

"Hello? Can you understand?"

"Of course, I can understand silly! It is my language after all, unlike before. Tee-hee!" she responded cheerfully

"well that is good...". Jackson looks up at the sky and suddenly thought about Ramirez." *sigh* Ramirez is in a better place now"

**Meanwhile...**

"Sakuya! Why is my tea so bitter!"

"So sorry mistress, I will get you a new one". Sakuya pickesup the tray and goes to the kitchen. In the kitchen she sees Ramirez eating a sandwich.

"I'm on break"

Sakuya puts the tray the nearest table and she grabs Ramirez by the collar and pushes him towards the kitchen cabinets knocking over plates and glass." DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE PROPER TEA? "

"Hey! Stop that, that is how my grandma likes her tea. And since Remilia is like 500 years old I-

Sakuya smacked him." She isn't a granny who has a chance of Diabetes! She just stays in her youth very long!" Sakuya proceed to throw him to a nearby wall and pins him. "And you have to refer to her as mistress since you work for her! Now make ano-"

Suddenly Remilia walks in. "What is that noi-". Remilia looks to her right to see Ramirez being pinned by Sakuya with her face close to Ramirez's face and they both looked at her.

"*sigh* Any romantic desire must not be performed doing working hours! I am disgusted my own employees are willing to go wild for their own pleasure when I am around!"

Sakuya releases Ramirez and tries to convince Remilia." But mistress, I was punishing him for his mis-"

"Oooohhh I am sure you are! I expect more from you Sakuya as the head maid and his mentor! Just, wait until night next time! But still try not to make a lot of noise".

Remilia storms out leaving them. Sakuya embarrassed just stands there blushing while Ramirez just picks up his sandwich from the floor and continues to eat it.

**Back at Hakugyokurou**

Many more soldiers come out of the portal with tanks, jeeps, LAV's, combat helicopters, and jets. 4 Soldiers is arming a nuclear missile in front of the temple.

"If any of those spirits try to do anything, we will blow their world into pieces and hope that radiation can kill ghost! If they don't, their world will be destroyed anyways".

Anatoly is standing in front of a Sakura tree, one of the flowers fell into his hands.

"Makarov, ever since that attack at Zakhaev International Airport you raised me from the position of just a goon into one of highest commanders in the Ultranationalist army. But even with our master plan, the west manages to defeat us! But don't worry I have plan that will grant us power or if not... gives us a place to hide until it is time to rise again." Suddenly a Soldier with a red beret approaches him and salutes him.

"Commander, the nuke is armed there 2 other nukes left..."

Anatoly turns slowly while holding the flower. "2?... last time I checked we have 3 left..."

"I am sorry sir... the 3rd nuke can't make it; it was caught so we had to detonated".

Anatoly closes his hand with the flower hardly and angrily looks at the Lieutenant. "So how are we going to execute our plans without a 3rd nuke! *aims his Mp5K at his lieutenant* you have no use n-"

The lieutenant pleaded. "WAIT! Our expeditionary forces had made their way down the clouds! They detected radiation somewhere down there! We can create another nuke! We brought the blueprints to do so!"

Anatoly lowers his weapon. "Hmm, very well. Find it! Don't fuck it up!"

"Yes sir". The lieutenant saluted again and leaves

**Note: Anatoly is an actual character, he is MW 2 as Makarov's getaway driver. Just putting this in here because people might not know who he is because he is a very minor character**

**Well that is it for now, this one takes especially long because I want to try to introduce a villain that has a dangerous impact on Gensokyo (it's hard because Gensokyo is full of immortals and people who can defend themselves). Another reason is because I wrote some parts and deleted it because I don't think it's good for example, I wrote the part where roach and soap go to the human village twice until I scrap it because I don't think their arrival is good writing wise but, I will write about it on a flashback sequence some chapters later on. I also took more time proofreading so I hope I don't need to reupdate it.**

**That is it for now see y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's check the reviews!**

**Kurogems1208**

**That's one way to go. Though... I think you teleported the terrorists into the wrong places, since Yuyuko could actually end their lives instantly with her power. So, no one to use the nukes, no dangers. If they appeared in the human village, it could be way effective.**

**Ramirez x Sakuya has turned into a running joke now, huh XD. Guess I will wait more for that.**

**May I ask how you group the soldiers with each other? You read mine so you can guess how I do in my story, being similar from both sides of worlds. Also, how the hell did Kamarov mistake Japanese with Chinese? I know the language being similar, but tones are different.**

**Sakura leaf? Really? You might have mistaken to its flowers, my friend. IF you really think the pink petals are its leaves...**

**I think that's that, for now. A few minor mistakes there, but it's still okay to read. Hope you could improve more in the future.**

**-Yeah but, having the action at the human village is not that intriguing IMO because Gensokyo is full of unique place other than that and I don't think the youkai or other creatures could get any spotlight. Although it's true that she could just kill them in an instant which is demonstrated when she walks past the soldiers and instantly kill them the power of plot armor makes her not doing that because she saw what the soldiers are carrying.**

**-Yeah, don't want all this to be too serious XD**

**-I group them randomly but realistically except for Macmillan and his gang because I added him and his gang to get another POV. Oh, about Kamarov, I could tell the difference between Chinese and Japanese but I did that as a joke implying, he can't tell the difference because of his ignorance.**

**-DUDE! I just realize that! When I wrote that I thought to myself "It's probably a leaf because there is no way so many flowers could be in one tree." Damn I look like a dumbass XD, I will be fixing that part.**

**-I will try, since writing this fanfic isn't actually the only thing I do on free time and my free time is limited.**

**Derago**

**Oh no, this story has turned into one of those fanfics where the outsiders successfully breach into Gensokyo. Is Gensokyo ready to meet its final hours? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!**

**Sakuya x Ramirez, forget T rating, let's get into M territory just a little.**

**it's a joke btw**

**-Lol, it's cool. But I sort of get that sarcasm because there are some stories with that concept but my main focus is the interaction between Gensokyo residents and the TF 141, their interaction will be strengthened once the realization of a common enemy. **

**-Well... I could make one chapter and give it an M rating warning but I don't think that is why people read this fanfic.**

Soap and Roach is running through the woods

"You see any of them back there!?"

"Nah, I think we lost them. Damn, one of the guys sure left a bad impression!"

**Flashback (they arrived at the Human Village after Byakuren took Price away and right after they got the Humvee)**

"Ok, you should be arriving through the main exit" Soap pointed It out with his map

"Yeah, I see it. Damn, it looks like the place got into an accident"

Soap lowers the map from his face to see a partially ruined village." My God, the place took a number"

**At the village**

Keine was overseeing a reconstruction of a destroyed noodle shop and Aya landed beside her.

"WOAH, what happened here?"

"*sigh* no use covering it now... A rogue outsider did this..."

Aya was is shocked but suddenly is exited and pulls out a notepad." PLEASE TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! This is going to be a huge scoop!"

Keine turns towards her displeasingly. "An outsider nearly injured people and you are here to tell me I should stop helping the people to do an interview with you!?"

"Come on... it will only be a minute!"

"*sigh* fine..."

"First question, wh-"

"Well! Well! Well! What do we have here..." Yuuka walks towards them while looking at the ruined buildings.

Keine turns toward her in distain." Don't try to rub me the wrong way right now, multiple outsiders are roaming all over Gensokyo and they carry deadly weapons with them"

"Oh alright... I was going to buy some flower seeds but the shop seems to be destroyed as well. So, are you helping Aya with her fake news?"

Aya turns to her angrily." It's not fake news! They're just a little exaggerated!"

"And one more thing..." Yuuka added

"*sigh* What?" replied Keine

"Are those the outsiders you are talking about?" Yuuka points towards the other end of the street where people are moving away from a Humvee with Soap and Roach inside of it.

Keine was shocked and immediately runs towards it with Yuuka and Aya following curiously.

**Soap and Roach POV**

The Humvee is moving slowly through the village with people looking at them worryingly and some even ran.

Roach looks to the side of his window to see a mother escorting her children inside a house." They seemed really concerned about us"

"Yeah but, it could possibly be- HEY WATCH THE ROAD!"

Soap's screamed and surprises Roach and he stops the car, in front of him he sees Keine standing with Yuuka and Aya catching up to them as the people started to clear out.

Aya catches up to Keine." S-so are they the outsiders that destroyed the buildings?"

"No, it seems they are his friends and are looking for him. Be on guard they are unpredictable"

"Hm, battling outsiders... this should be interesting." commented Yuuka

Roach and Soap looks at them from inside the car.

Soap reaches for his rifle but Roach stops his hands." Don't, it seems they are just on high alert because of the recent incident. I will try to talk to them, you wait here and get ready to do something when they attack"

"Roger"

Roach gets out of the car with his hands up while slowly walking forward and 3 of them started doing battle ready stand.

"I-I mean no harm!"

This caught the 3 girls and the villagers watching from a safe distance of guard since the previous outsider doesn't speak their language.

"I am looking for someone! I don't know the recent event of the village so if you please..."

Keine decided to speak.

"One of your friends was here, as you can see, he made quite a mess..."

Roach was surprised." (Shit! I guess some of them got startled) I am sorry for their actions, they were just startled and doesn't speak the language. If you please, can we discuss?"

"(This one seems to be reasonable but I still need to keep my guard up) very well, tell your friend to get of that contraption and we may talk!"

Roach looks back to the window to see Soap giving the no signal.

"Umm, he needs to do something inside the car..."

Aya was surprised by this and stops writing. "What is a car?"

Roach was dumbfounded but realize he is in a different world." It is a transportation powered by a machine"

Aya continues writing." I see... and what is your name?"

"You can call me Roach; my real name is classified. Listen I would love to do an interview but we seriously need to find our friend. So, if you have seen people like us can you let us know? So, we can be on our way"

Keine puts a hand on Aya's shoulder prompting her to stand back to her disappointment." He is being kept safe, if you please come with me, I will take you to him"

"Good, we will drive with our H-"

"That thing isn't coming, if you trust us then you would have no worry to bring that contraption." Keine replied

"Come on ma'am we stopped and talked to ya, that surely indicates that we are here on peaceful terms. Now, I will just get in an-"

Suddenly flowers popped up from the ground and wraps itself around the Humvee.

Roach was startled and pulls out his m9A1 sidearm and aims it at them causing them to reinforce their battle stance." Hey! I thought we agreed to do a discussion!"

"We did, so please calm down! Yuuka get your plants to-"

"MOTHERFUCKERS" screamed Soap

Soap opens the hatch on top of the Humvee and fires the minigun at them causing them to disperse and take cover. Soap proceeds to throw Roach's M4 to him and he shoots the roots off the car and he enter to the driver seat and drives off. Yuuka appeared out of a corner in a street alley in front of them and summons flower to block parts of the roads causing Roach to do some evasive maneuver with Soap shooting the flowers in their way. They turned left at the of the street and continue to drive through alleys while hitting some crates, stands, wall, etc. Suddenly while this is happening Keine lands on the roof behind Soap, Soap turned around and tries to knock her off but it's too late because she strongly tries to pull him out.

"Stop The machine! My friend got concerned with your actions and took precautions!"

"Let me go! Roach help me here!"

Roach noticed this and steps on the break causing the car to stop with the momentum throwing Keine in front of them. While Keine is down soap fires a couple of rounds at her.

"ARGH!"

Keine was now injured with a couple of bullet wounds scattered all over her. Ghost was about stepped on the gas and was about to ran her over when suddenly a strong wind pushes them to the side causing them to miss Keine.

"The bird girl is controlling the wind!" said Soap as he noticed Aya.

"Shoot her off our back! Don't just stand there!"

Roach manage to drive of the village. Aya is still chasing them she quickly evades the bullets of the minigun while firing a blast of wind to stop them which causes Roach to move left, right, and slow down to evade it.

"She is too fast! I can't even shoot her!"

", I got an Idea but is gonna be a bit risky."

They now entered a heavily forested area and drives off the road to the Forrest. Aya not managing to get a view of them gets to ground level. She sees the Humvee to find it abandoned. She opens the door to see a C4 on the seat

"Looks like th-*explosion*"

Roach and Soap runs out of the bush to the opposite direction after the explosion

**Price's POV**

**Myouren temple, moments after Soap and Roach left the village**

Byakuren lands in the middle of the temple and drops Price on the ground with his back againts the ground.

"ARGH! DAMN! Fuckin Supergirl!"

Nazrin and Shou walks to her.

Nazrin took notice of Price." I am guessing this one of the intruders?"

Byakuren looks down on Price." Maybe, didn't get a good look at the but, he is an outsider. He was wearing the same type of outfit and just caused havoc on the human village.

Shou raises her spear and points it at Price's face." He will suffer our judgement, what do you have to say for yourself outsider?"

Shou proceeds to poke Price's cheek." Ouch! Careful where you point that thing!"

Nazrin was confused by his reaction." What did he say?"

Shou lowers her spear confused as well." I am not quite sure as well"

"These outsiders speak a different language; do we still have a language barrier breaker potion?"

"Yes! Right here!"

Suddenly Koishi pops out of nowhere holding a jar of blue substance.

Price wiggles around while being tied up hoping he could break free." Unhand me this instance! I will not be humiliated by magical girls!"

"You should have seen what he done at the human village, manage to hold out against me and Keine while destroying a couple of buildings" commented Byakuren.

Shou gets interested." wow! That is impressive! Koishi give it to him so we can hear him out!"

Koishi pours the jar into Price's mouth much to his dismay." hey! *Gulk* Slaw dow! *swallows*"

Byakuren clears her throat." So, tell me outsider. Why have thy come to disrupt peace?"

Price suddenly understands and can reply." What? What kind of magic is this? I could understand and speak Japanese!"

"It's a magic potion, now speak" commanded Byakuren

"I don't know anything about disrupting peace! I was sent on a mission to recover my comrades and you people around here become hostile and attack me!"

"We hardly can understand you and we must remain vigilant. Also, your group destroyed parts of my temple! Thankfully a bit of magic could fix it in minutes"

Price was caught by surprise." WHAT!? They are actually here!? I am sorry for their actions! We do it out of self-defense since everything here is unusual in our eyes! Please let me go! I just want to get them and leave!"

"Why are your colleagues here in the first place?"

"They got in here by accident! They were doing a mission outside to track mysterious signals

But accidently goes here! Now please, unhand me!"

Byakuren thought about his statement and took notice of the people around her taking interest in him. "Please, ask him some question while I process his statement"

"How are the mices in the outside world?" asked Nazrin

"They are known as a pest carrying disease and eating out food. One time they killed millions, no offense to you mice girl"

Nazrin was about to respond but Koshi cuts her to ask a question." What is your name? Could you tell us more about your duty?"

"That is highly classified, all you need to know is I am here to find my comrades. But, call me Price"

Koishi frown in disappointment, she couldn't read minds anymore but she hasn't regretted closing her third eye.

"Can you tell us more about the outside world and its treasures?"

"There are many treasures the notable ones are mysterious legendary treasures like the treasures of El Dorado and treasures being kept by the government for economical management purposes. And about the outsider world it is *describing the modern world and the event of the MW 3 trilogy but only the stuff that the public would know* and now Here I am"

3 of them was amazed but before they could ask for more Byakuren came to a conclusion." Alright mr. Price, I have reached a resolution..."

**Sorry for only 2 pov guys but, this long enough. And also, I am planning a new way to update my story. I planned on making a chapter once every 3 or 4 weeks but each chapter will consist of 10k plus words with Indepth proofreading. I am doing this because I am getting busy with other stuff and also because I want quality over quantity, with this new way of uploading you guys don't have to wait for me to reupdate a chapter to read it because it has writing problems. So, see y'all very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter II: An otherworldly adventure**

**Here we go, the first 10k word update, hope y'all like it**

**Moriya Shrine 19:00 PM**

Macmillan, Seargeant Foley, Kemarov, Kanako, and Suwako are gathered around the Kotatsu while Sanae is preparing dinner.

"So, you never intend to attack Gensokyo?" asked Kanako

Macmillan shakes his head" No, we never intend to come here in the first place, in all my years as a soldier I never thought I would be in this situation. And btw, the priest told us that you are supposed to be a God?"

Kanako nodded." Yes, I am the Goddess of wind and rain and the one that you presumed to be a child is the Goddess of mountains."

Kemarov laughed." HAHAHAHHA, I heard people claiming that they are Jesus and now you are telling me that you are Goddess? If you are a Goddess why don't you stick to the clouds? Hehehehe.. Let me guess, the little girl is a Goddess in training who is currently in her baby steps?"

Suwako gets up angrily." Oh, another ignorant mortal? Let's see you like it when this little girl punches you as hard as a rock"

Before Suwako can summon anything Sanae comes in holding a tray of food. "Dinner is ready". she proceeds to put it on the table and sit alongside them.

Foley rubs his hands together." well! Well! We eating ramen to-"

Suddenly Kanako, Suwako, and Sanae put both of their hands together and says." Itadakimasu!"

Which surprises them, trying to not look rude 3 of the military men decided to awkwardly do the same gestures.

Kemarov puts his hands together." T-thank you for the food... Jesus... or someone..."

The 3 residents of the Moriya shrine look at them confusingly until Sanae decided to break the silence." It's okay if you don't do it, I mean the culture outside must be different"

And so, all of them munch on their meals.

While they are eating, Kemarov decided to break the silence." so, if you are Gods... do you know Jesus by any chance?"

The residents of Moriya shrine got confused and stops eating and looks at Kemarov confusedly.

"Who is Jesus?" responded Sanae

"Well... since you claim you are Gods thought maybe a God can know another God so-". Before he could continue Foley puts his hand on Kemarov's shoulder and shakes his head giving him a signal to stop what he is doing.

Macmillan puts his chopsticks down" I am sorry for his actions, being in a new world surely is overwhelming *glares at Kemarov* but, with all due respect we have doubts that you are Gods. In the outside world if you claim to be a God people would surely call you a lunatic. Now, I am not saying you aren't just be aware that we still respect you as the host of this temple".

Kanako sighs. "Well, since you said that respectfully I wouldn't curse you but sooner or later you will know it is true"

"I heard outsiders are causing havoc down in the human village, do you have anything do with it?" asked Sanae

"We are not aware of it but, since the cause are people of the outside it is our business to investigate it sooner or later" responded Foley

Kemarov drinks the remaining soup of the Ramen and says" *slurps* So commander Macmillan, have you figured out where we can stay? It's getting late"

"damn, forgot about that. Can we stay here?"

"Sure but, we only have 2 futons left" responded Sanae

Macmillan finishes his ramen. "*slurps* oh well, who wants to sleep on the floor?"

Suwako points towards Kemarov." You, you are sleeping on the floor. My temple my command, as a punishment for being disrespectful!"

"WHAT! I aint sleeping on the floor! It's cold! I will sleep in the tank!"

Sanae nodded. "then it is settled, I will show you Mr. Macmillan and Mr. Foley where to sleep"

**Ramirez POV**

**SDM 20:00 PM**

Sakuya and Ramirez is walking down to the basement with Ramirez carrying a tray of food.

"Who is this food for? A bit too much for some magical demonic pet or whatever Remila owns as a pet"

"These aren't for pets, it's for her little sister. We lock her in the basement"

"WHAT? What is wrong with you? I know she is probably hundreds of years but from my experience someone who looks like a child still has childlike behavior so this is cruel for my standards"

"Don't get full of yourself, she is unstable."

Sakuya puts her tray on the nearest table and unlocks multiple locks on the door

"Paranoid much?"

Sakuya turns towards Ramirez." Would you like to walk in first and find out what she is like?"

"Pfffft, I am wearing a full gear minus my weapon. I will be fine even if she has super strength, just let me through"

Sakuya opens the door for Ramirez and he walks in.

When Ramirez walks in the room he noticed the room was quiet dark, the floor was littered with broken toys and toddler drawings, and a queen size bed.

"Hello? I am the new guy, here to deliver some food."

Ramirez puts the tray on a nearby table. He turns to Sakuya who is on the door frame.

"Where is she? Is she a shy person?"

"Oh yes at first, btw this is for slacking off 2 days straight, Flandre! Remilia got you a new playmate! *slams the door and locks it"

Ramirez was surprised and ran to the door knocking it multiple times." HEY! This isn't funny let me out!"

"*childish laughter* oooohhhh, a new playmate! We are going to have loads of fun!"

Ramirez turns around. He sees 2 glowing red eyes looking at him. Ramirez turns towards the door again and knocks it harder and faster.

"Sakuya! OPEN UP!"

Ramirez turns back to see the red eyes get closer and a silhouette similar to Remilia started to form.

Ramirez nervously turn towards her." H-Hey Flandre... sorry to bother you, I am just here to drop off your food! Now if you excuse me, I am gonna go..."

Suddenly Flandre flies towards Ramirez, she is now floating face to face to Ramirez allowing Ramirez to see her face even with only the light behind the door.

"You... look different than the people I see... You look like a soldier... I always wanted my own soldier to do my command!"

Flandre smiles stops hovering and does a childish commander impression making her look innocent." Ok cadet! Today begins operation fun! Your first order is to help me make a map for our preparation! Are you up for it, cadet?"

"umm... I need to g-"

Suddenly Flandre's eyes glows red again and she pulls Ramirez by the neck down to her height.

"a Soldier who disobeys command commits treason! YOU MUST DIE!"

Ramirez suffocates." *suffocates* stop! Please... I..."

Suddenly the door is opened which surprises Ramirez and Flandre.

"Flandre! Lady Remilia said not to hurt the servants! Bad flandre! Bad! No more new toys for 2 months!"

Sakuya tries to drag Ramirez but Flandre pulls Ramirez back

"WAIT! I'm sorry! I was just really bored!"

"Tell that to Ojou-sama!"

Sakuya finally yanks Ramirez from flandre's grip. She immediately drags Ramirez through the door and locks the door.

"Not so innocent now is she? Now stop slacking and get to work! Tomorrow you will start mowing the lawn!"

"*sigh* fine..."

**Meanwhile at Hakugyokurou**

Anatoly is sitting at Yuyuko's kotatsu." well isn't this nice, looks like ancient Japanese spirits really knows how to relax *uses handheld radio* Captain, please send someone to put my belongings in the building near the portal"

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly a soldier comes in and salutes him.

"Sir, I have some reports"

"What is it?"

"The heavy cargo as jets, AC-130s, and Base construction material is currently being transported from our remaining strongholds to this place"

"Good, since we lost the support of the Russian Loyalist military and pretty much the whole world, we don't have the strength necessary to maintain our bases on earth so we are moving all of our assets here"

"Second, that lady with the pink hair told the spirits to stand down after we threatened her if she does not the whole place will be destroyed."

"Very well, tell captain Krinakov to imprison her"

"But sir, she is a ghost princess. I do not think a cage could hold her"

"We pull her out of this world to the outside world, hopefully she will lose her power there by any chance and she will have a controlled contact with the ghost. If she won't move then keep threatening her"

"And finally, sir, we sent 3 battalion to descend from this realm. The 3nd army is currently surveying areas of the Youkai mountain, the 1st are descending further down the mountain, and the second are still preparing"

"Excellent, keep me reported"

The soldier salutes." sir!".

The soldier then runs off while Anatoly continues to sit down.

**Somewhere at the bottom of Youkai mountain 23:00 PM**

Yuri, Nikolai, and Jackson are sitting near a campfire while looking around paranoidly.

"So where did those fairies go?" asked Nikolai

"They said they needed to go, I asked where but, they immediately fly off" responded Yuri

"Man, this place is creepier than the lake. Who knows what will come out of this dense vegetation" said Jackson as he looked around

Suddenly there is rustling on a nearby bush. All of them picked up their weapons. Suddenly Soap and Roach walks out of the bush.

"Yuri? Ramirez? Nikolai?" said a surprise Soap

3 of them lowered their weapons with Soap and Roach running towards them.

"I am glad to see you guys, where is Ramirez?" asked Roach

"He didn't make it..." replied Jackson

"I see... I never knew you guys would get lost in some Japanese spirit world"

Nikolai nodded. "Yeah, us neither. We fought against vampires, people with magical powers, and meet a couple of fairies, this world is bloody weird"

"Did you guys eat some language gel?"

"Yes, we did, now we can speak Japanese"

"So, what now? How do we get out of here?" added Jackson

All of them goes silenced thinking of a way for them to escape. Soap crosses his hands." I don't know, we tried talking with the locals, some are hostile and some are not. Did you guys attack a village?"

Yuri shakes his head." no, we landed on a temple and one thing led to another..."

"Why did you attack them?! Things could have gone bloody smoothly!" added Roach

"Look, we saw a couple of girls with magical powers and we couldn't understand a bloody thing back then. How does one not get startled? especially when they slowly surround you" Nikolai retorted

Roach was a about to reply but suddenly thinks that he made a great point since they encountered the same problem.

Jackson looks around Soap and Roach curiously." Did they only send you two?"

"No, Ghost and Price are with us. We separated each other to overwhelm the magical girls with many targets. We can't get any radio contact with them."

Everything went silent again until Yuri." Its late we'll continue talking in the morning, I will take the first hour, we don't have enough tents so 2 of you is sleeping on the ground or share a bed with someone if you're into that hahahaha"

"Fuck you, Im'ma sleeping against that log" replied Soap

And so, all of them went to bed except for Yuri who is keeping watch the first hour

**7 Hours later...**

**Place of earth spirits**

**Price's POV**

"WOAH!"

Koishi was flying while taking Price by his hand (he is now untied) and proceed to drop Price in front of the mansion.

"We are here!"

Price dust himself off and looks around." This place doesn't look like the underworld to me"

"it's because this place has been converted to my sister's mansion. This used to be hell

Until hell was separated from the underworld but, a human of the outside world like you wouldn't understand that"

"Ok so, can I have my weapons back?"

"Nope, Byakuren told me to keep you safe here because 1, it is nearly impossible to escape for mortals and 2, the people around here can keep you safe so you won't need to use your weapons so this *shakes Price's backpack and rifle which she is carrying on her shoulders* will be in my hands"

Suddenly Rin comes out of the mansion and greeted them.

"Morning Koishi, you didn't come home last night causing lady satori to worry"

"Don't worry! I am fine, I was undertaking a task by Byakuren so that is why *points at Price* he is here!"

Price looks at Rin and was surprised by how she looks.

"Hello, my name is Rin. I am a pet of lady satori and my job is to burn corpse to keep the fires of hell burning"

Price is now more surprised by her brutal honesty and was still frozen. Rin turns towards Satori

"Why did Byakuren tell you to bring him here? Does she want me to kill him and burn his corpses?"

Upon hearing this Price prepares to run but Koshi holds him in place by tugging his hand and looks at him." No! I am not here to burn his corpse". Satori turns back to Rin." I was tasked to keep him here until further noticed"

"Are you sure your sister would be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am pretty sure. Also, he isn't just a regular human! Take a good look at him!"

Rin turns towards Price and squints her eyes, not knowing what to do Price just waved.

"He is an old deformed human?"

Price was annoyed by her statement but keeps quiet.

"NO! -Yes! But he is not just that! Haven't you heard the news?"

"Koishi, I spend most of my life here so, the answer is no."

Koishi sighs." He is an outsider! Can't you tell by the way he dresses? Does he even look Japanese? He claims to be from England! I don't know what that is but it is a place in the outside world!"

Rin was surprised." Really? Well, it will be an Honor to have you here Mr.?"

"My full name is classified but, you can call me Captain Price or Price for short"

"fufufufu! Keeping secrets, I see, I hope lady Satori will get something out of you! She is in the dining room by the way, if you excuse me, I need to tend to the garden I will see you soon Price"

Rin walks off and Koishi walks towards the door of the mansion.

"Don't just stand there silly! Come in! There is someone important you need to see! Don't think about running away or fighting us since it is impossible!"

Price sighs and follows her

**Few moments later...**

They walk towards the dining room and sees Satori sitting by herself.

"Good morning Koishi, you didn't come home last night! Which worries me"

"Don't worry I am fine! I was given a task by Byakuren to keep this *looks at Price* special man here until further notice. *looks back at satori* I am pretty sure you don't mind! I haven't showered yet this morning so I am taking one now"

Koishi turns back to Price." Remember what I said! Also, behave properly!"

Koishi walks off. Price looks around the mansion." this building... it is similar to the shape of the ones from back home...:

Satori takes notice." pretty nice isn't it? Please sit down?"

Price walks towards the table and sits across her.

"So... you are the outsider I have been hearing about, the one causing havoc?"

"With all due respect, we never meant to attack. We got startled because things here is not what we call usual by the outside world standard and we could not communicate since the language is different. I am an exception on the language part because your sister gave me this potion after I "attacked" the human village"

"Hmm, very well then. If that is the reason then why are they holding you here?"

"It's because they can't trust me"

"Well it is fair since you did attack them"

Price sighs and takes a closer look at Satori." So, what are you supposed to be?"

"I am a Satori"

"I know your name but I want to know your type of spirit, because somehow here there is a category for that from what your sister told me"

"Yes, Satori is my name and my species"

"Well isn't that weird but then again, everything here is weird"

"Well I guess the perspective of the outside world is different from here. So, what does the outside world look like?"

"*Price imagined about the tall buildings, regular people in everyday lives, and the war he has been through* it is different."

Satori was shocked." I see... the humans outside gain power to build megastructures, different lifestyle, and wages war with their new profound technologies..."

Price was surprised." (How can she have described what I have thought of?"

"I am a Satori; I can read minds. Didn't my sister tell you that John?"

Price was even more shocked." How did you know my name!?"

"I told you I can read minds, I read your mind when you are just standing around a while ago, you were thinking about your past in a building similar to this and someone called out your name, I can't tell the language but I am confident they called out your name"

"Can you not read my mind please? I have some secrets I want to keep"

"I could... but, I don't know much about the outside world and you're under my sister control which I am sure she doesn't mind if I read your mind."

"Well then, I won't think about anything! Good luck reading anything inside my head!"

"You can try but eventually you will break, don't take it the wrong, I could help you psychologically"

"No thanks"

"hmph, very well"

Suddenly Utsoho walks by and Satori calls her." Utsoho, could you take him to the guess room before you continue working?"

"Sure, come with me sir"

Price gets up and follows Utsoho

**Ghost's POV 08:00 AM**

Ghost is now walking with Mokou towards Myouren temple.

"So, what she said was true?"

"Yes, we have killed each other for centuries but eventually me and her Got bored. We moved on from our past problems."

"So, when the little rabbit girl drugged us, she killed you?"

"She was going to since I am in a weakened state at that time but, she decided not to since there is no point anymore and lets me go"

"oh, and btw why did you decide to help me?"

"You were searching all over the place to find your friends no?"

"Come on, no actual person would help someone find their friends for 2 days straight"

"Well..."

**2 days ago ...**

Mokou wakes up being tied in a chair. She is in a room with traditional Japanese architecture, she instantly knows she is in Eintei. She sees Kaguya walking towards her while holding a knife

"So, you still haven't left the past Kaguya?"

Kaguya moves behind Mokou. Mokou closes her eyes and waits for herself to be reborn. But, to her surprise her bindings come lose and Kaguya proceeds to grab a chair and sit next to her.

"Wrong, I only have questions for you."

Mokou looks towards Kaguya's face." What is it?"

"The man you were travelling with, he claims to be an outsider."

"Yeah, I am simply helping a lost soul just like what I usually do"

"You have an outsider in your hands. You don't think that is something special?"

"It is unusual and new for the last hundreds of years... so, I guess it is special."

"You didn't hear about the news allover? Outsider attacks the Myouren temple and the Human Village?"

Mokou was surprised." No, but I know-"

"No, don't kill him."

"Hmph, why should you care?"

Kaguya exhales." *sigh* you know that is not true, as you said we moved on from killing each other so how about we stopped disrespecting each other too?"

Mokou exhales too." *sigh* so what am I supposed to do with an outsider?"

"Eirin spoked with him, good thing you gave him the language barrier potion. He says he is looking for his friends. Eirin is conducting research on him in exchange for information about his friend's whereabouts, Eiren told me the attacks are not intentional and was caused by provocation."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The Miko and other important people has been busy with outsider conflicts. You manage to befriend one so, I think you should follow him and help to hopefully end these problems peacefully"

Mokou looked away." Why should I take orders from you? I know we resolved our differences but... I..."

"Listen, I know we moved on even know we still carry a heavy burden... but, this problem is a problem for all of Gensokyo and I am now an official citizen here I think I should at least help and you should too since Gensokyo is your home."

Mokou gets up and heads for the door." I will do what I can"

Mokou was just about to slide the door open when suddenly...

"Mokou"

Kaguya called out and Mokou froze in place.

"I know you hate me for what I did but, I do regret what I did... I don't expect you to forgive me but, I do hope that you understand"

Mokou continue to froze for 3 seconds until she proceeds to exit the door.

**Flashback ends**

"I see... well that moon princess won't be disappointed. We finally got a lead"

"Yeah *looks forward* ah look! There is the temple right now!"

Ghost looks forward to see the temple." oh yeah! I see it!"

"remember, walk with me slowly side by side, that will indicate that you come there with an escort and peaceful reasons"

Ghost and Mokou walks side by side to the entrance of the temple and there they encounter Shou who is guarding the gate. Shou looks at Mokou and then towards ghost, she then looks back at Mokou again.

"Mokou! Long time no see, I see you brought an outsider with you"

Mokou nods." Yes, this is Ghost". Ghost bows as he was introduced." We heard you are keeping one of his comrades. He wishes to pick him up so that he and the one you are keeping could return home"

Shou thought about and turns to ghost." She is correct, I am sorry for any problems he caused. We were suddenly transport-"

"I know, your comrade Price told me" Shou interrupts him mid-sentence

"PRICE! HE IS HERE?! Please I beg you to take me to him!"

Shou exhales." I am afraid you can't, he has been transported elsewhere"

Ghost's excitement subsides. "what!? Where?"

"Palace of the earth spirits"

Mokou exhales heavily" *whistle* that is really far"

Ghost turns towards Mokou." where is that? I don't know the geography here!"

"That is in the underworld we have to go through the Fantastic blowhole to go there"

Ghost was stunned." underworld? You mean hell?"

"You are somewhat correct but, it is not all a burning torment of eternity as you expect it to be" added Shou." Please come in, Byakuren would be interested to hear more about you. Besides, you must be tired walking here"

Ghost and Mokou proceeds to follow Shou inside

**Somewhere in the Youkai mountain...**

Roach, Soap, Nikolai, Yuri, and Jackson are tactically moving through the dense vegetation.

"Alright, there should be a Tengu village nearby. It is a village occupied by Tengus" said Soap while looking at the map

"What is a Tengu?" Jackson responded curiously

"Don't know, probably some Youkai subspecies"

"Are they dangerous?" asked Nikolai who is in the front

"man, why should I know?! All I know this world is full of magic and girls with magical powers!"

"and Ramirez fell for the charms of one of the magical girls…"

"Let's not dwell on that Jackson". Nikolai turns towards the front and gives them a signal to stop." Village up ahead!"

All of the crouch down. Yuri sneakily crouch walk towards Nikolai.

"Yuri, get a closer look over there!"

Yuri pulls out his M86. He was shocked.

Roach comes up beside him." what do you see?"

Yuri continues to look through the village." I see people... with half-animal parts... they have balls tied to their hats"

Roach gets flashbacks of her encounter with Aya." Can I take a look?"

Yuri passes his sniper rifle to Roach. Roach looks through the scope to see what Yuri described doing daily lives just like regular people and a large portion of them has a crow like appearance. He gives the rifle back to Yuri." me and Soap fought those crows' types, they are incredibly fast and can possibly control the wind"

Nikolai turns towards Soap." well, I could just imagine the shit you go true fighting one of them..." Nikolai looks towards the group." we need a plan; we can speak the same language but this is Youkai we are talking about here"

Yuri proceeds to look through the scope again." I see an injured one being carried"

**At the tengu village**

2 white wolf tengu is carrying an injured white wolf tengu towards one big temple building. A great white wolf tengu comes out of the building standing high amongst the other tengus with its long white hair. The 2 tengus lays down the injured Tengu in front of Tenma (note: I know nobody knows what tenma looks like for sure so I made my own interpretation). Tenma kneels down towards the injured Tengu.

"Child, what happened?"

The injured one stutters." The... humans attacked... not normal humans..."

The injured tengu passed out and the 2-white wolf tengu carries the injured one off. Suddenly Momiji appeared.

"You called chief?"

Tenma turns towards Momiji." these human attacks... are getting more frequent"

Momiji nods." it is strange seeing a large group of humans use fire magic..."

"Aya came in injured a while back too"

Momiji was surprised." Aya too?! How?!"

"she said she was going to report about the destruction of the human village which people there claims to be outsiders"

Momiji puts her hand on her chin." that would single out the humans of the human village. But outsiders coming to Gensokyo with such a high number never happened"

Tenma pulls out a picture and gives it to Momiji who was surprised to see it. It was Soap sitting inside a Humvee with Roach standing outside.

"I believe those are the outsiders"

"And they attacked the human village?"

"It seems so, looks like the native humans here are having the same problems as us. Hmm... humans attacking humans... looks like they never change"

"Shall we go to Aya for further investigation?"

"You do that, while I go tell the rest of the white wolf tengu to strengthened the defenses"

"very well chief!"

Momiji leaves the chief and proceeds to Aya's house which is not far. She knocked on her tree house and Hatate opens the door.

"Oh, hey momiji! You are looking for Aya aren't you? She if not feeling well today..."

"I know, I heard the news about her, it is really unfortunate... but the attacks are getting frequent and I believe she could help and we really do need help."

"Oh, I see... she is in her bedroom but don't push her too much ok?"

"ok"

Hatate lets Momiji in and she proceeds to Aya's room. She opens the door to Aya's room to find her in bed with bandages and burn marks all over her body. Aya was looking at her reports and pictures on the bed before turning to Momiji.

"Hey Momiji, you have come to get some info on the outsiders?"

"Yeah, attacks are getting frequent and for once we are the one beaten back by humans"

"I can't tell you much but..."

Aya picks up the report she made and passes it to Momiji.

"That is the report I gathered"

Momiji extensively reads it for 30 seconds." Wow, one of them introduced himself to you?"

Aya gives the picture of Roach with Soap inside the Humvee." Yes, the one standing introduced himself as Roach. The one in the car didn't talk until the situation escalated"

"What is a car?"

"It is a transportation powered by machines or at least that is how the outsider described it."

"So how did the situation escalate?"

"Yuuka summons her plants to stop him from getting in their car after they disagreed with our proposition, after that everything goes downhill."

"hmm... so, they are just searching for their comrades and the inability to communicate with us is what is causing the provocation and in this case the inability to trust each other?"

"I suppose so"

Momiji thought about it deeply." that doesn't make any sense though... the outsiders reported here threatened people on sight and attacks them when they did not comply. Can they be lying?"

Aya thought about it as well." they could but... idk..."

**Back with the group...**

The TF 141 members was discussing among themselves.

Jackson wasn't happy about the conversation." Why are we even standing around here anymore! We all know what Yuri and Roach saw! Let's move away from this place! Besides didn't you tell us they strong powers!?" Jackson turns towards soap

"Look, we can't just roam around this world outside of towns forever especially with the dangerous creatures on the wilderness!"

"Umm, the dangerous creatures are in towns and villages as well!"

Nikolai puts a hand on Jackson's shoulder." He has a point; I highly doubt we can survive much longer outside of civilization. Also, not all creatures here are out for blood, remember those fairies! They were helpful and sweet"

"agreed, we could not have guidance without that store owner, Rinnosuke. Plus, even know our contact at the village didn't go so well it still indicates they are still willing to talk, it could have gone smoothly if someone didn't fire at them!". Roach disapprovingly looks towards Soap

"The girl attacked the Humvee!"

"true! But her friend tried to stop her and continue civilizes talks until you fired that turret!"

Yuri stops the argument." no used arguing about it now, come on let-"

Suddenly a huge explosion and screams was heard.

Nikolai recognizes that type of explosion." that is an artillery shell"

"What!? that means someone other than us fired it!"

Yuri looks through his sniper rifle." that shell landed on the center of the village! It hit a couple of civilians"

Nikolai was shocked." alright listen up! We know that the creatures here can be dangerous but attacking a village full of civilians with artillery is out of the question! There is no way someone from here could possess that kind of weapon so that is likely to be Price."

"we did not come here with artillery" added Roach

That statement confused the group." Whoever it is probably is probably other operatives trying to save us. We have to investigate! Come on!" Nikolai gets up and runs with the group following soon after.

**Meanwhile 1 km outside away **

Russian Ultranationalist soldiers' fires artillery at the village with a large portion advancing to the village on jeeps or on foot. A man with a red beret overseas the entire operation.

A soldier comes up to him and salutes him." sir, the troops our troops are moving in, should we stop the artillery barrage?"

"yes, also, tell the soldiers to proceed carefully, even with their traditional weaponry the Tengu's are strong and fast!"

"understood sir!"

"My prediction is that some of them with use ambush to get the upper hand so be on your guard!"

"Yes sir!"

The soldier moves away leaving the commander to continue overseeing the operation.

**On the frontlines**

The ultranationalist was advancing through a single dirt trail, some are on the jeeps with their machine guns and some were patrolling around it. The white wolf tengus sneaks up on them through the trees and the bushes. All of the Tengus are in position, one of the soldiers accidently steps on the traps.

"WOAH!" said the soldier as he was now hanging on the tree

Suddenly a horn is heard and tengu ambushes the soldiers with their shakujo, melee weapons, and bows. The soldier who is hanging on the tree was suddenly structed by an arrow. Some of the soldier manage to pick of some of the tengus but the tengus were now in melee range. A tengu summons a fire magic with a shakujo and blast a jeep with people in it. The soldiers tried to fire at them at close range but it is too late, the tengus cut them down, those who tried to use melee was decimated as well because they are unmatched towards the physical strength and the speed of a tengu.

Another wave of the ultranationalist soldier appeared but this time they made a line, soldiers with heavy machine guns prone on to the ground and fires it at the tengus. More jeeps arrive as well with their turrets firing at the tengus. Suddenly the tengus jump down from the trees and cuts down the arriving soldiers except for a few who manages to hold them off. One of them pulls out a radio.

"Command, this cheburek one! Requesting artillery support!"

"negative, the troops on the front line are within range!"

"the troops on the front have been decimated and we are pinned down!"

**Back at the ultranationalist base camp**

The man with the red beret was surprised by the news he received from the radio operator.

"Our units on the front were decimated?!"

"Yes sir, they used the cover of the Forrest to ambush us"

"it seems the heavily forested terrain favors them, any news on the other equipment?"

"no news sir but right now, we have a request from the remaining units to fire artillery"

The commander sigh heavily and looks at the list of logistics." farewell, use the artilleries and tell center of command in the spirit world to send the armored vehicles and bombers as soon as possible"

The soldier with the headsets saluted." farewell colonel vadim"

"oh, and one more thing". Colonel vadim turns toward the soldier." tell the engineers to start building camps and defenses. I have a feeling we might be here for a couple of days"

"consider it done commander"

**Situation is getting too serious, let's check on Ramirez**

Ramirez was cutting the grass of the SDM garden and he gets up to wipe his sweat on his forehead.

"phew... that took 2 hours"

Sakuya comes to the scene holding a tray with lemon tea on it." Great job, finally you're useful"

Ramirez notices the drink." oh thanks t-"

"this isn't for you; it is for me only"  
"WHAT? I was the one cutting up the grass! You only sit around watching me and telling me what do!"

"Stop your complaining! I can cut all of this in less than one second!"

"That is because of that watch of yours! Not even a Mexican could go that fast!"

"first, I don't know what a Mexican is and what you said sounds intolerant. Second, I don't care and I am gonna drink this"

Sakuya sits down on a chair and was about to drink the lemon tea but, Ramirez snatch it at the last second and drinks all of it.

"*gulps* ah... refreshing!"

Sakuya gets up angrily." You are going to regret that!". She tried to pick up her watch but couldn't find it." what! Where is it?"

"looking for this?" Ramirez shows the watch in his hands.

"Give that back or else!" Sakuya said threateningly while pulling out her knifes." you know I could just pull it off from your corpse!"

"Oh, but you can't since Remilia wants me alive to be her servant"

Sakuya withdrew he knifes and sighs but smiles suddenly." true but, I am your mentor and I could overwork you and discipline you."

"You don't think I thought this through? Well you see...*pulls out a book* you know what this is?"

Sakuya was shocked." (HOW DID HE GET MY DIARY) HOW DID YOU GET THAT?"

"I know my ways... learned it during my the my high school days, Now-"

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

Sakuya tries to tackle Ramirez but Ramirez rolls to the side." Hmmm, should I read about these lonely nights of Sakuya Izayoi?"

Sakuya blushes." SHUT UP!". Sakuya pulls out her knifes

Ramirez puts up the diary as a shield and shakes it teasingly." You want to damage your precious book?"

Sakuya holsters her knives again.

"Now-"

Sakuya successfully tackles Ramirez this time. Sakuya and Ramirez rolls around the grass trying to get a hold on the diary.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"AFTER THE THINGS YOU MADE ME DO?! HELL NO!"

"YOU WERE LAZY!"

"I NEED A BREAK!"

Patchouli was carrying a couple of books and she turns to the window to see them quarrelling." Again?"

Patchouli turns towards a fairy maid." tell lady Remilia about them"

**Moments later...**

Sakuya and Ramirez is now seating side by side with their clothing covert in dirt and grass. Remilia walks around them while holding her temple.

"So... Ramirez took your diary... and you got emotional"

"Lady Remilia! Ramirez has done hi-"

"SHUSH!" Remilia exclaimed loudly. She stops walking around and turns towards them.

"Ramirez." Ramirez looks straight into Remilia's eyes." I know the standards here is higher than the ones you have outside but... that doesn't give you an excuse to full around because no matter what time or place you work you still have a boss and in this place it's me. And I pay you..."

Ramirez was about to speak up but Remilia immediately cuts him." I pay you by letting you live and your service is supposed to cover that, and that is why I NEED you to step up productivity."

Sakuya grins towards Ramirez

"Sakuya..."

Sakuya's grin fades away as she faces Remilia.

"You are my favorite maid... but this... is making me doubt you of being my favorite. You can manage a bunch of fairies but somehow you have can't handle a single human but instead you go having a love and hate relationship with some Human you just met"

"But lady I wouldn't!" Sakuya and Ramirez said unanimously, they both are surprised and look at each other.

"Right... and don't think I don't know what happened last night!"

Sakuya and Ramirez looks at each other confusingly, Ramirez decided to ask Remilia." W-what happened last night?"

"DON'T TRY TO BE COY WITH ME"

**Flashback...**

Remilia was sleeping in her bed but was awoken by sounds of falling objects on the attic.

"James, this is not okay!"

"Its fine, lady Remilia wouldn't noticed a thing"

"*sigh* alright just let me-RAMIREZ!"

"what?"

"its too large! It can't fit in there!"

"It can, you just have to push it and wiggle it hard enough!"

"Don't!"

"Here it goes!"

Sounds of a falling object and screams could be heard. After that moans could be heard

**Flashback end**

Remilia looks at them while crossing her arms.

"You two were very loud doing it!"

"Lady Remilia you got it all wrong! We were moving stuff in the attic, Ramirez tried to shove unused furniture into a corner and that is why I said it's too large it can't fit, he shoved it in and a whole pile of furniture fell on us thus creating the screaming and moaning!" Sakuya explained blushingly

"Sure... anyway, I got another task for you two. Apparently, someone has been visiting Flandre"

"Don't worry lady, I will catch her!"

"No, I came by last night to check on her and I was about to leave she refused to let go off me and begged to go outside. *sigh* I gave in and let her out..."

"But lady Remilia! That-"

"I know but, anyone in Gensokyo can pretty much destroy lots of things so, I let her out of her and told her to be well behave or else"

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asked Ramirez

"You two will be her guardians and babysit her while she visits her friend, Flandre!"

Flandre swoops in." Yes sister?"

"Sakuya and Ramirez will accompany you while you visit your friend. Stay close to them, be well behaved, and don't drink from them!"

"yes sister! I will be a good girl!"

**Moments later...**

Sakuya, Ramirez, and Flandre are walking through the dirt road on the clearing outside of the SDM

Sakuya is holding a Parasole for Flandre while Ramirez was cuffed with Sakuya.

"Why am I cuffed to you!?"

"Because Remilia don't want you to run away and don't want you slacking off in the mansion!"

"How am I supposed to defend myself and go to the toilet"

"I will watch over you"

Ramirez grins, "Ohhh so you like to see me pee? I didn't know you're-"

"*blushes* that is not when I meant! I look away when you do it!"

"Sakuya! Human!"

"I have a name you know!"

"Whatever, I want to pick some flowers over there!"

"Lady Flandre, Lady Remilia said that we should only go towards your friend's house"

"It will take a sec pwease!"

Flandre walks off taking the parasol with her.

Ramirez pays attention towards her cute little steps." oh isn't that cute"

"I thought you would see her as a monster after I locked you in with her"

"yeah but I kind of took pity now since I realized she was very lonely. I had a sister; she looks just like her"

"really? I bet she would be so happy to see his miserable brother trapped in another realm"

Ramirez looks down sadly." That would actually make me happy, seeing her smile again but..."

Sakuya pays attention closely as he holds his words." she... died... she was with the rest of my family vacationing to England. She and the rest of my family got caught in the gas attack... they all died"

Sakuya was shocked." *gulps* I'm sorry"

"don't pretend that you care, you hate me and wants to rub it my face that at least you still have a family'

Sakuya was sad too suddenly." I d-don't have a-"

Before she could finish Flandre comes by with a couple of flowers." I am done! Why are you two so gloomy?"

Ramirez looks at Sakuya before turning to the road." come on, let's go, so where is your friend's house?"

"The palace of earth spirits"

**Back on the battlefield**

The TF 141 comes out of the bushes to see dead Russian soldiers and a couple of military equipment with artillery being heard in the background. All of them were shocked.

Nikolai looks around." These fellas sure is unlucky... who are these poor bastards"

Yuri kneels down on a dead Russian soldier lying against a tree, he picks up his dog tags." Russian Ultranationalist?! How did they get here?! And Why?!"

Roach looks around

All of them are even more shocked, Roach looks around quickly." What the fuck is going on here?! With all this equipment they must have planned an entire operation!"

"I think they are, assuming the artillery are theirs." replied Soap

Jackson was looking further around the area." yo guys! I found something!"

All the people in the group comes to Jackson's location. What they see is a couple of dead wolf tengus.

"There is a skirmish here a while ago, it looks these Youkai's ambush them on the road and took 'em by surprise, looks like some of the Youkais got killed as well" Jackson continued

Yuri inspects one of the dead Youkai." looks like the half-wolf types are the one fighting"

Soap sits on the ground." aren't we fucked, turns out the ones firing artilleries are the nationalist and if continue further we might fight a whole unit of them. If we go back, we might encounter more wolf-youkai and get eaten by them."

Nikolai comes to him." Don't be like that, we know from our experience that some Youkais can be reasonable"

"So, we're gonna take our chances and go to them?"

"Yes but, *turns towards an abandoned APC* with safety measure..."

Soap gets up." *sigh* alright but we might as well take some of the equipment with us"

"Yeah we should" Nikolai turns towards the other members of the group "you guys agree?"

"yeah" all of them said in unison

"alright let's take what we can carry!"

**Back at Moriya shrine 10:00 AM**

Foley, Kemarov, and Macmillan is sitting inside of the tank with a map of Gensokyo.

"Are you sure any of them won't snoop around here?" asked Foley

"No but, if they want to enter, they must go through the hatches which we locked" replied Kemarov

Macmillan points at Moriya shrine in the map." Ok, so according to the Gods we are right here"

Foley and Kemarov looks at the map, Kemarov then turn towards Macmillan." Ok... so, where are the russian Nationalist?"

Everything went silent for a full 5 seconds until Macmillan replied with." I have no fucking idea"

Kemarov and Foley exhales annoyingly

"How did we even get here?" asked Foley

Macmillan puts his hand on his chin. " well..."

**Flashback...**

**1 day ago**

**Operation Cleanup**

**23:00 PM night operation**

**Kamchatka Russia**

Kemarov, Foley, and Macmillan are perched up on a hill overlooking the Ultranationalist base. The Ultranationalist could be seen moving military equipment into an underground bunker.

Foley notices how they manage to put so many items into a bunker." They have been moving in equipment for 12 hours, that must be one large bunker. Are they safeguarding equipment until they can rise again?"

Macmillan looks through his sniper rifle." unlikely, this facility is holding too many military equipment, they won't risk this many equipment accidently being discovered in one spot"

Kemarov loads his AK-12 with a suppressor and a red dot sight." Say Macmillan, aren't you a noncombatant officer now? Aren't you suppose to command people on the field and not be on the field yourself?"

Macmillan lowers his rifle." it's been a while since I have been on the field, I want to get some action also to oversee the first Russian-American military operation"

Kemarov stands up," alright, so, you guys ready to move?"

Foley puts his stinger on his back and picks up a silenced P90." I am sure as hell are ready"

Macmillan nods." I am ready, you guys move in, I will provide cover with my suppressed rifle"

Foley and Kemarov sneaks towards a guard post. There are 2 guards, one is guarding the gate and one is drinking vodka inside the post. Foley sneaks up on the one who is guarding and does a silent takedown with his knife killing him instantly, he proceeds to drag the body into a dark corner. Kemarov opens the guard post slowly and shoots his AK straight to the soldier's head killing him instantly.

Kemarov turns toward Foley." We good to move?"

"Yea-"

Suddenly the latrine on the guard post opens and the Russian soldier notice them but before he could scream and pull out his weapon he was instantly shot.

"Next time check the latrine" Macmillan commented

Kemarov and Foley shrugs him off, Kemarov shoves the body into the latrine while Foley shoot off the lights. They proceeded into the facility. They head towards the control station while sneaking through patrols and searchlights. Both of them now stands beside the door, Foley opens the door a little and throws a flashbang inside. After the flashbang exploded, they went inside and shoot the blinded soldiers.

Kemarov puts down his rifle and access the control panel." ok, let's see..."

Kemarov looks through the security cam footage, he saw a live feed of of soldiers pushing carts and driving heavy weapons inside the bunker. He switches Camera to see what is inside the bunker but, to access those cameras a password is required.

"Tch"

He skims through the security camera only to find a guy playing touhou in a corner.

"ey that looks fun, alright let's shut the door on that bunker to stop the operation"

Kemarov press a big red button with a sign "do not press or else the facility will shut down". After the button is pressed an alarm rung and red siren blips all over the facility, suddenly the speakers all over the facility rung.

"See! I told you blyat! Those Cyka intruders would press that button! Send people to the control room!"

Foley gives Kemarov the "bruh" look and Kemarov laughs nervously.

Suddenly their radios come to life." sigh* get out of there! I am moving my position to find a better shot"

Ultranationalist soldier runs to the control panel building, 2 soldiers stands beside the door.

"I aint goin' first you durak!"

"me neither Roman!"

"you lose card game! Go in!"

"arrghhhh fine!"

The soldier on the right side of the door enters first and aims his AK-47 all over the room, 4 more soldiers proceeds to enter and aims their weapon all over the room. They all lower their weapons and suddenly a faint beeping can be heard and all of them look to the ceiling to see a C4

"fuck" said one of the soldiers

Part of the building exploded with Kemarov and Foley running towards the bunker's entrance, soldiers all over the facility started to fire on them, Kemarov looks back and runs backwards to shoot the soldiers, he manages to pick off 2 soldiers crouching behind sandbags. Suddenly out of nowhere a T-90 comes out, the turret turns towards them and fires. Luckily for them the round misses and hits a stored jet.

"American, use your launcher!"

They jumped behind sandbags, Foley pears out and fires his stinger at the tank and destroying it instantly. More soldiers came and some forms firing lines.

"We are pinned down! Kemarov throw smoke!"

Kemarov throws 3 smoke grenades from behind a cover and after it is set off they proceed inside the bunker. Inside the bunker they can see stockpiles of military equipment.

Kemarov looks around." so they are using this place for storage"

Foley looks to the right to see one long corridor with a sign at the end of with a pointer pointing to the right.

"I don't speak Russian, what does that say Kemarov?"

Kemarov looks at the same direction as him." it says... "portal through here" ... what?"

"so, this is a transport facility? Does that mean they have a deep underground transport!?"

"only one way to find out"

Kemarov runs towards the sign with Foley following soon after. Suddenly when they got close to the sign 7 ultranationalist with tactical gear comes out of the direction the sign is pointing and aims at them.

Kemarov and Foley stops in their track."Blyat!"

"Shit"

Before all of them could fire the ultranationalist were gun down from the direction they are coming from. After a couple of seconds Macmillan comes out with an M249 on hand.

"What took you guys so long?"

Kemarov and Foley walks closer to him.

"We went through a lot of shit" Said Foley

"well no time to rest, let's go!"

They went the same direction of the sign and encounter a large garage door.

Beside it there is a security room and they proceed to it. Macmillan pulls out a usb and attach it to the usb dongle on the security computer. He opens file explorer, proceed to SAS_usb, and run setup .

after a couple of seconds, the garage door opens and Macmillan ejects the usb." Alright let's go, let's see this portal of them."

They proceed into the garage door only to find a large circular hangar with machines generating a giant portal which surprises all of them.

"What in the bloody hell is that!?"

"Have I drunk too much vodka..."

"Whatever that fucking thing is it needs to go!"

Near the giant portal a control panel is seen and they approach it.

"I don't think the usb can hack this thing!"

"well, you better figure it out comrade! More are coming!"

More soldiers come through the garage door, running and firing at them.

One of the soldiers could be seen wearing a red beret and taking command." DO NOT LET THEM DESTROY THE WAY TO GENSOKYO!"

3 of them moves away from the control panel to evade being shot. All 3 of them took cover behind a nearby wall and fires back at them. They pick off some of the soldiers as they spread across the room and another tank could be seen moving through the garage door.

Kemarov notices this." there is no way we are getting out of this one!"

"Calm your ass, Colonel, got any ideas?"

Macmillan looks all over the place to see a parked captured M1 Abrams tank." Kemarov! Got any more smoke grenades?"

"Just one!"

"throw it! We will run to that tank!"

Kemarov peers out of cover and throws the smoke grenades at the soldiers. When the smoke is set of, they immediately ran. As they ran the soldiers blind fire through the smoke and a stray bullet hits the control panel. The control broke and the portal gets unstable. Before they could enter the tank, the tank was suck it in the portal with them afterwards.

"OH SHIT!"

"HOLD ON LADS"

"CYKA!"

**Flashback ends**

Suddenly a knock could be heard on the hatch.

"hey guys! Its Sanae, someone is here to see you!"

They looked at each other confused.

"Someone's looking for us? Could it be the Ultranationalist looking for us?" asked Foley

"trap or not we should check it out, bring your gear" Macmillan commanded

**Meanwhile…**

**The Palace of earth spirits**

Captain wakes up on a king-size bed." Well at least they have a comfortable bed for the guess"

He looks around to see that his shoes, socks, gloves, body armor, and hat which he took of before going to bed." Where the bloody hell is my stuff?"

Suddenly someone knocks the door." Mr. Price, its me Orin, may I come in?"

"sure"

Rin enters the room and smiles." You were really tired weren't you? You slept for a full 12 hours"

"yeah, didn't really get a lot of sleep recently. Anyway, did you take my stuff?"

"yeah I did, to wash them."

"oh thanks but, next time please tell me before you do so"

"I am sorry , they were really smelly and you are too. When is the last time you've showered?"

" I forgot….. like a couple of days ago I guess"

Rin pinches her nose." No wonder you smell… go take a shower and I will wash your clothes!"

" alright, where is the bathroom?"

" follow me"

Price follows Orin to the bathroom." Here we are"

"*whistles* what a fancy bathroom you got here also"

"it isn't that much grand to us, feel free to use it, I will leave you some spare clothing"

Orin leaves Price in the bathroom as Price prepares to take a shower.

**5 minutes later...**

Price walks into the dining room wearing some traditional Japanese clothing. Satori notices this him and invites him over to eat breakfast.

"John please come and eat breakfast"

Price sits beside Satori and in front of Koishi. Orin comes in and suddenly serves pancakes which excites Koishi. "yay pancakes!"

Koishi starts munching on the pancakes happily while Satori turns to Price." So, how is you're stay so far?"

"I am pretty comfortable here, I thought I would be treated as a prisoner"

Satori chuckles." glad to hear it, and no, we won't let you leave unless Koishi receives an order to do so"

"of course, you would read my mind... but I have something important to do, I need to find my comrades which I know you know"

"I have seen it in your head, I know it's important especially through all the things you have done. But, Gensokyo is out of your jurisdiction and you have to answer to the officials here"

"*sigh* so Byakuren is the highest in control here?"

"no, there is no certain person who rules and govern all the parts of Gensokyo. Each part has their own master and is being watch over by the Hakurei shrine maiden. But the one who is responsible for the barrier between Gensokyo and the outside world which somehow you manage to past through would Yukari Yakumo."

"Alright, can I speak to this Yukari Yakumo?"

"She sometimes hibernates for months so no, if she is up it is most likely for her to come after you"

"wow such a protector you got there..."

"You don't wanna say that when she wakes up"

"Whatever, so where is this Hakurei shrine maiden?"

Before Satori could answer Okuu cuts the conversation." Ms. Komeji, Flandre and Sakuya is here to play with Satori. She also brought another playmate which I think Mr. Price would like"

Price raises an eyebrow. "Who?"

Suddenly Sakuya, Ramirez, and Flandre pears out of the corner.

"Koishi!"

"Flandre!"

Koishi and Flandre run to each other and hugs before running elsewhere into the mansion.

Ramirez finally raises his head and was surprised to see Price."C-Captain Price!"

Price stands up." Recruit Ramirez! It's so good to see you alive!"

Price walks closer to Sakuya and Ramirez." Captain Price, this is Sakuya Iza-something"

Sakuya kicks Ramirez's left leg." oof! *turns to Sakuya* I am sorry! Can't remember Japanese names!"

Price offers Sakuya a handshake and Sakuya accepts it." nice to meet you Sakuya, you can refer to me as Price"

"likewise, Captain"

Price notices Sakuya and Ramirez are handcuffed together.

"um Captain, I am currently being kept by Sakuya's mistress as one of her servants because of a skirmish on her mansion. So, I am technically captured"

"What the hell are ya thinking starting attacks on this foreign Place?!"

"I am sorry sir, me and my comrades can't understand the language and the things here look very threatening sir!"

Price understands how it felt because he too was in the same situation when he came." Alright, its ok, please come with me for a second"

Ramirez turns to Sakuya." please, you know I can't leave the depths of the underworld without dying"

"*sigh* fine..."

Sakuya pulls out a key from her pocket and unlocks the handcuffs allowing Ramirez to move more freely. Price brings Ramirez closer to Satori, Okuu, and Orin who just come by."

"Satori, Orin, and Okuu this Private Ramirez, he is a new recruit to my unit and the hero who protected USA during the Russian invasion"

"greetings Private, I am Orin, the servant of Lady Satori as well as the one who is responsible for keeping the fires of hell burning by supplying it with corpses"

"I am Utsoho but you may call me Okuu, I am responsible for keeping the temps of hell and a stable amount as well as being a servant of Satori"

"And I am Satori Komeji, I am the mistress of this grand palace as well as the master of Utsoho and Orin"

Ramirez bows his head." nice to meet all you, I am not surprised with your description after being here a couple of days and I am happy that all of you are taking care of my Captain with utmost freedom unlike someone...*turns towards Sakuya who is currently looking at the time*"

Satori chuckles." glad to hear it James"

"How did y-"

"I am a mind reader"

"look Ramirez, there is a garden in the backyard I'll meet you there"

Ramirez move towards the backyard and Price turns towards Satori." so where is the Hakurei shrine maiden?"

**Phew! That is a lot of words I hope you guys like it and I do hope the writing mistake is at a minimal since I am proofreading 10k words which is a lot. Please leave a review and I will see y'all in the next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

**-Derago**

**I dont have anything to say other than a good chapter as usual. RamiSaku good ship~.**

**sorry for being cringy bastard.**

**MinusT's new animation Brambly Boundaries and man it's so good, plus ZUN announced new game 2 weeks ago, can't wait for May 5th to play the demo.**

**Glad you liked the ship, there will be more development in this chapter! **

**It's cool**

**I have seen that video, must have taken hours to makes that much danmaku particle. Yeah, already seen some of the gameplay**

**11:00 AM Hakurei Shrine**

Reimu is sitting in her kotatsu drinking Mocha while reading the Bunbunmaru newspaper. She looked at the headline that says "outsiders, misunderstanding or all out invasion?". She proceeds to read on how there is 2 perspective of the type of the outsiders encountered by the inhabitants on Gensokyo while reporting on new sightings and contact.

"*Tch* this is more annoying than the happenings around here! Grr! Not only they are disturbing the peace, it seems also more and more started to come here! Where the hell is Yukari?!

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door and Marisa slides the door open.

"Yo, the contact is getting frequent zee"

"I know! But I am not used with multiple problems at the same time! When I come to their suspected location the outsiders already moved elsewhere! GAH! *throws down the newspaper* *sigh* so did you manage to gather more info?"

"Yeah got some really good ones, both Remilia and Satori has an outsider in their hands"

Reimu spits he mocha. "Holy Gods! Finally, some good news! Where should I check first?"

"Also, I got some bad news, people lost contact with the tengus and the ghost at Hakugyokurou"

Reimu pinches her temples." of course there is also the bad news..."

Suddenly a jet engine could be heard which confuses Reimu and Marisa.

"What kind of noise is that zee?"

"I don't know"

They walk outside to see in a distance sky an AC-130.

"I never seen that before!"

"neither have I Marisa!"

Suddenly the AC-130 does a 180 and disappears into the clouds.

"well it is gone now! Could it be the outsiders Reimu?"

"It could be..."

**At the palace of earth spirits**

Flandre and Koishi could be seen playing in the gardens, Orin and Satori is keeping watch over them while drinking tea.

"Tag! You're it! Teehehehehe!"

"That is not fair Flan! Come back here!"

Ramirez is leaning against a tree looking towards Sakuya. Sakuya was sitting on a bench alone picking of the edges of the flower. Ramirez was of course looking at her chect which is squeezed as she puts her hands closer together.

"(gotta admit she does have a nice bust)"

"What are you looking at private?"

Ramirez was caught off guard but immediately salutes Price." S-sir! I was keeping watch!"

Price looks towards Sakuya." she is quiet the looker, why are you taking an interest for someone that is taking you prisoner"

"I-I am not sir!"

"That's a lie Private, from the looks of it you look like you have stockholm syndrome. Well private?"

"Well sir..."

"boy, don't get over yourself. You know as well as I do that this is the spirit world; she could be one of those Yuki things"

"Youkai sir"

"you get the point, now let's manage our situ-"

"She is a human sir; I checked many times and she even told me herself."

Price looks towards Sakuya." then why does she work for a vampire?"

"I don't know sir"

"Well you need to leave her anyway. So, from my standpoint we shoud-"  
Price notices Ramirez is not paying attention but is still looking at Sakuya who accidently drops her watch, causing her to bend down and raise her behind.

"Ramirez, if I am with the chain of command right now, I would have made you do a hundred pushups"

"Sorry sir, I was never really close to a girl"

"Listen private! If you do not concentrate-"

"Mr. Price, can I speak to you personally?". Satori called out to Price

Price turns towards her." I will be there in a second"

Price walks by Ramirez." we will talk later"

Price approach Satori." What is it do you need?"

Satori passes to Price the newspaper." read it"

"Outsiders, misunderstanding or all out invasion? Multiple outsider contact recorded throughout Gensokyo, some are reported attacking locals while others claimed to be a misunderstood."

Price looks at the headline picture, its Soap and Roach (the same pic that Aya took)." you know them?"

"Yes, those are my comrades. I will personally take care of them if you let me and Ramirez out of here"

"not a chance, I heard news that the Byakuren has contacted the shrine maiden to resolve this issue. You should trust her; it is her job to keep the peace"

"And it is my job is that I get my men out of here alive, I could convince them if them if they resist"

"I am sorry, I can't do that. Besides you are imprisoned in a 5-star hotel, you should relax after WW III and what you've been through with that Makarov guy"

"*sigh* Can I have privacy?"

"I need to monitor you, so excuse me."

**Meanwhile...**

**Outside of the tengu village.**

An APC could be seen moving through a dense dirt road. Bodies of Russian soldiers scattered everywhere. Meanwhile Soap, Roach, Jackson, Nikolai, and Yuri is sitting inside the APC with Yuri driving.

Jackson looked out the small window." Are you sure this is a good idea?! They massacred the Russians!"

"We made our choice" Yuri responded while driving

**Inside the tengu villlage**

Momiji was training when suddenly she was approached by Hatate.

"hey Momiji"

"hey Hatate, why are you here?"

"Just wanted to ask a question, you were on the battlefield fighting the humans, right?"

"I was but, I just served as a rear guard and did not see any action"

"did you encounter any outside world humans?"

Momiji puts down her weapon and sits on a nearby chair." I did, we have captured a couple of them"

"really? What were they like?"

"Can't say much, can't even understanding what they are saying. As for their behavior some of them are scared, some have hatred, and some don't even care at all... so... they are just like regular humans we see"

"hmm not much I see, tell me when-"

Suddenly another whilewolf tengu approach them." Momiji! A human machine has been spotted at the front gates!"

Momiji quickly picks up her weapon and runs with the other wolf tengu, Hatate follows suit since she was curious.

**Back on the outside**

Momiji and Hatate reached the front entrance of the village to see a couple of wolf Tengus readying for an attack, beyond them they could see an APC approaching.

Momiji approaches Tenma who oversees the entire thing." That machine seems to be attacking alone, how could they be so foolish"

"Don't let your guard down Momiji, this could be a trap"

**Inside the APC**

Yuri notices the Tengus setting up a defense and gets nervous." I don't know about this! I'm turning this around!"

Before Yuri could turn the APC around Nikolai holds his arms in place." No! We have no choice; we don't have enough MREs for another day and if we turn back, we will be at the hands of the Ultranationalist.

Yuri swallows hardly. The other TF 141 members were nervous as well with Jackson hugging his shotgun tightly.

**On the outside**

Momiji notices the APC is 30 meters away." We can't let it any closer!"

Momiji was about to charge at it but Tenma holds her back." we don't know what that thing is capable of"

"If we find out too soon we will have casualties!"

The APC stops 10 meters in front of the Tengu guards. Everything was silent for a full 10 seconds until...

*Hatch pops open*

The Tengus reinforce their stances while Hatate takes a pic with her phone.

A white flag made of bandages could be seen raising slowly.

Momiji was confused." A white flag? What does it mean?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly a hand could be seen raising the flag and then the whole torso of a man is seen waving it. The tengus prepares to attack.

Tenma cautiously look at Nikolai who is waving the flag." I think he is trying to say something"

Momiji turns to her." what could they want to say?"

Nikolai looks back inside the hatch and sees the remaining TS 141 members were watching him closely

"Say something!" Soap whispered harshly

Nikolai looks straight towards a tall white wolf tengu which he assumes is the leader.

Momiji notices this and turns to Tenma." He is looking at you chief"

"I see... *speaks loudly* Outsider! Why have you come to disrupt peace in our land!"

"I am not here to disrupt peace!". Nikolai spoke

Nikolai's words surprise the Tengus who did not expect an outsider to speak their language.

Tenma was surprised as well but was not taken aback." Then why did you attack us?!"

"We didn't, well my group didn't to be specific"

"Why should your group be different from the other outsiders? Will you not stab us in the back?"

"with all due respect Mrs-"

Momiji raises he sword and points it at Nikolai." you will refer to her as high chief!"

Tenma lowers her sword." Continue, don't mind her. She is in training"

Tenma looks at Momiji in disappointment and she looks down in her own disappointment.

"Ok... high chief... the outside world has ended their global wars and its complicated..."

The Tengus bickers among themselves.

"wars?!"

"Global?!"

Tenma was somehow interested with his statement." tell me more about this "global war""

"Well... its long but... the important thing is the evil losing faction has just lost, the remnants of it escape to this world"

The tengus bickers more among themselves in confusion and amazement.

Hatate turns to Momiji while typing on her phone." this is interesting stuff... are we gonna have a discussion with them?"

"I don't know, our reports on them are mixed and contradictory. We don't know if we can trust him or not..."

"Please, the forces they brought in this world is beyond yours with all due respect. Our forces don't even know this place exist, we only got here by accident and discovered our remaining enemy is here by accident as well. We are running low on food and if we turn back, we will be fired upon by them"

Momiji can't make a conclusion and turns to Tenma." I can't make a conclusion; I can't tell if they are lying or not"

Tenma exhales." surrender, turn down all of your weapon and exit the vehicle. If you comply, we will provide you"

Nikolai looks down the hatch. Everyone was standing still waiting for his move while Jackson shakes his head.

"I aint surrendering shit!"

Nikolai takes a deep breath." We got no choice, it's better than being executed by the Ultranationalist"

Nikolai gets of the APC, the tengus resumes their stance readying for an attack. Nikolai walks 2 meters in front of the tengus. He proceeds to drop his mp 5, turn around, and put his hands behind his head.

A group of white wolf tengus approach him and escorts him behind the line. He is brought in front of Tenma." tie his hands! Sorry but, it is the only way we can trust you. Tell your comrades to surrender as well, I noticed them so don't lie."

Nikolai has his hands tied up in front of him." (no use resisting now) Guys, come out and surrender."  
Soap, Roach, and Yuri gets out and proceeds to the same.

"There is one more, tell him to surrender too"

"Jackson! Don't be a hardhat and surrender"

Soap, Roach, and Yuri was taken beside him and have their weapons taken and hands tied.

It has been 7 seconds and Jackson haven't exited the APC.

Tenma turns to the captured TF 141 members." Why haven't he exited yet?"

"excuse him high chief, he is a bit hardheaded. He is newly recruited in our unit"

Tenma turns to Momiji." I see, I know how that is like. Momiji, give their friend some encouragement"

Momiji nodded." Yes ma'am!"

Momiji jumps to the APC and when she looked inside hatch the side door of the APC suddenly opened and Jackson fired his M1014 all over the place.

"FUCK Y" ALL! I AM NOT GONNA GET KILLED BY SOME SUBHUMAN SPIRITS!"

Jackson turns towards the captured TF 141." I will get a rescue team if I make it!"

Jackson runs to the deep Forrest out of sight.

"JACKSON! COMEBACK HERE! That is an order!". Nikolai turns to Tenma." Don't kill him please!"

Tenma took pity and turns to Momiji." Momiji! Get after him and bring him to the temple alive!"

**Moriya shrine**

**1 hour ago**

Foley, Macmillan, and Kemarov walks to the front of the shrine with their weapons.

"Are you sure Kanako and the others won't mind us carrying weapons Colonel Mac?"

"We are trying to defend ourselves Foley, we don't even know anyone from here"

They arrived at the front to see the residents of the temple talking to a blonde woman with a Parasole.

She turns towards them slowly. "oh, so this the people who manages to breach the barrier"

Kanako turns towards them." yeah, the dark skinned one is Foley, the one with the grass suit is Macmillan, and the one with the fur hat is Kemarov"

"I see they have introduced themselves politely, I will be taking them of your hands"

"woah there lady! We don't even know you!" Foley exclaimed

Sanae bows down towards Yukari." forgive them for their insolence, they don't know who they are dealing with. Infact they even refuse to believe that Kanako and Suwako are gods"

Yukari smiles and turns towards them." it's quite alright, good job for giving them the language barrier potion, it will make my job quite easier. Now, you can come with me peacefully or..."

Yukari sternly looks at them." violently, I suggest you mortals don't try to challenge the youkai of barriers"

Kemarov raises an eyebrow." A what now? Look ma'am, we are a combined force of the most elite special forces ever formed. And you with all due respect you are just a lady and if I do come with you, I am afraid you are a bit old for my taste hahahaha"

Yukari sigh." do you really want to test me?"

Suddenly a gap appears under Kemarov and he falls through but manages to hold on to the edges.

"WOAH! WTF!"

"Rusky!"

Foley tries to help Kemarov while Macmillan aims his rifle towards Yukari." What kind of devil are ya!?"

"Youkai, which is sort of similar to the devil you speak of. So are ya-*gunshot*"

Foley fires his M4 at Yukari, Kemarov could be seen on his knees getting of the gap.

The bullet did not penetrate Yukari but bounce of her." you choose to fight? Very well, it's been a while since I have seen action."

Kanako, Sanae, and Suwako makes a stance in front of Yukari.

"You guys are on her side?"

"Sorry Mr. Macmillan, it is for the best that you come with her" Sanae commented

The 3 of them fires multiple Danmakus towards them causing them to retreat.

Suddenly a thunderstorm appears which surprises the special forces members.

"Thunderstorm?! I am pretty sure it was sunny a second ago!" Foley commented

"Don't mind that! Grab everything you can from the crates!" Macmillan replied

They reached the crates that are lying around and grab every gear they could.

Suddenly a thunder hits the ground near them and sends them flying to all directions.

**With Foley...**

Foley crashed into a wall and now is inside the temple." urgh! Damn that hurts!"

Foley gets up to see Sanae ready to attack." please, just give up. She will send you back home"

"Like hell she will!" Foley fires a couple of shots towards her but she flies up to dodge and shoots a horizontal 45-degree range burst fire Danmaku at him. Foley jumps to the side and slams to the ground. Foley gets up immediately and pulls out his stinger to fire it at her. The rocket hits her and she is engulfed in smoke. Foley lowers his launcher thinking that he got her, suddenly Sanae comes out of the smoke charging at Foley. She lands in front of Foley and before he could react, she kicks the Stinger out of the way and fires a danmaku shot with her stick straight to Foley's chest.

"oof!"

Foley gets thrown backwards hard with his helmet thrown off. Sanae slowly approaches him, she kneels over to inspect his body.

"Now, I should get-WOAH"

Suddenly Foley pulls her closer and he pulls out his m9A1 and aims point-blank range at her chest

*gunshot*

**Kemarov's POV**

Kemarov is hiding behind the tank, he peaks over to see the coast is clear. He climbs ontop of the tank and proceeds to open the hatch.

"I don't think so!"

Suddenly Suwako drops kick him and he falls of the tank. Kemarov looks up to see her flying.

"Y-You're flying!? HOW!?"

"I told you! I am a God!"

"You still sound and look like a kid with superiority complex though"

"Grr!"

Suwako fires one big Danmaku at Kemarov.

"Cyka!"

Kemarov rolls to the side barely getting hit and pulls out his AK-12.

"PLAY WITH THIS!"

Kemarov fires it at her but she dodges by flying away. Kemarov gets up and runs when suddenly a rock from the ground appears and traps one of his legs.

"WHAT THE-"

"You won't get away!"

Suwako lands 10 meters in front of him and the rocks engulfs his lower body. Suwako walks slowly towards him while crunching her arms.

"Time for a knockout!"

Kemarov makes a quick second decision and throws A C4 at her.

"Damn you!"

Kemarov detonates the C4 midair, the explosion blows off the rocks and throws him off. The explosion is so close it caused his ears to ring.

"Damn, my fuckin' ear!"

His ears recovered after 15 seconds and he gets up to look around.

"Right here!"

Before he could react, he was kicked between his legs

"ARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Suwako delivers an uppercut and knocks him out cold.

"Good thing I didn't go too hard or else you can't have kids or lose your jaw."

**Macmillan's POV**

Yukari reappears through a gap on the rooftop. "What a mess, humans are getting powerful by the day it seems... but not powerful enough to go against Gods and Youkais... yet.

Macmillan pears out of a bush with his Remington 700 and aims it at Yukari.

"Gotcha you bastard!"

Suddenly Yukari tuns towards him and grins which surprises Macmillan.

Suddenly a gap appears under him and he falls through

**Meanwhile...**

Kanako searches inside the temple and sees Sanae lying on the ground with a wound on her chest.

Kanako runs to her. "Sanae! Are you alright!?"

"urgghhh... I am fine... I manage to retaliate by hitting my stick on his forehead really hard... ouch! it hurts!"

"Don't worry, Suwako got the other one! We just have-"

"WOOOAAHHH"

Suddenly a gap appears midair and Macmillan falls down facing down." urrghhh"

Macmillan looks up to see Sanae and Kanako but before he could react Kanako shocks him with nonlethal voltage

**5 minutes later...**

Kanako drops Macmillan's body in front of Yukari." that is the last one"

Foley, Kemarov, and Macmillan lay unconscious in front of Yukari." Thank you"

Suwako looks towards her ruined temple." could you have immediately teleport them before they destroyed the temple...?"

"Sorry, I really want to see how durable they are. Besides a little bit of magic would fix it"

Suddenly a gap appeared under the 3 unconscious operative and Yukari, they proceed to disappear into it.

**Ghost's POV 1 day ago...**

Ghost walk side by side with Shou and Mokou. They approached Byakuren who is tending to the garden.

" Byakuren, someone is here to see you."

"Who is it Shou?"

"Mokou and an outsider named Ghost"

Byakuren turns around to see Ghost and Mokou, they both bowed.

"Mrs. Hijiri, this is Ghost, he is looking for his friends"

"Mrs. Hijiri, Shou has told me you have previously kept my Captain named Price here"

Byakuren squint his eyes towards Ghost." Correct, he has been transported somewhere else so I can't get Him right now"

"I know, Mrs. Toramaru told me. I am hoping that you can take me to him, I need to talk to him about our situation and get our people out of here"

Byakuren raises an eyebrow." your people? Oh right, Mr. Price told me he was not alone and is trying to get his soldiers out of here alive"

"correct! So, can you take me to him so me and him can organize an operation to get our men out of here?"

"with all due respect, you and Mr. Price don't have jurisdiction in this realm. With that in mind, You, Mr. Price, and your missing comrades' answers to the protectorate here, such as me and the shrine maiden"

"so, can we mount an operation?"

"No, but don't worry, I will make sure you and your comrades make it home safe. Tell Murasa to ready the Palanquin ship, we are going to the fantastic blowhole"

"yes ma'am" Shou runs off

"Now Ghost, I expect you to cooperate and you better or else I will have to hold you down and tie you up like captain Price"

Ghost pulls out his M4 and aims it at Byakuren." you kidnapped Price!?"

"*sigh* don't take this the wrong way besides, I got word from Koishi he is loose in the Palace grounds. Look Price is basically staying in a 5-star prison with clean beds and proper food, I am treating him as humanely possible, it is just when I first met him me and him got on the wrong foot. And Finally, after the things you have seen here do you think you could beat me?"

Mokou puts her hand on Ghost's shoulder." Byakuren is a good woman, she only did what she thinks is necessary."

Ghost hesitated for a second but he decided to lower his weapon.

"Wise choice, the ship should be ready now"

**15 minutes later...**

**Flying ****Palanquin Ship **

Ghost looks down to see the landscape of Gensokyo.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?"

Ghost looks around to see Murasa" you are not gonna salute the captain of this ship?"

Ghost was surprised and immediately does a proper salute.

"hahahaha! It's fine, bet you never seen a flying ship in the outside world"

"No, I haven't, only on cartoons on TV when I was a child"

Murasa was confused." What is a Cartoon and TV?"

Ghost totally forgot that he is in another world." oh, it's a form of child entertainment through animations and TV is a projected moving image for media consumption"

Murasa scratches her head." I think that is beyond my understanding hehehe..."

Ghost smiles under his mask." it's alright"

"So has the outside humans reach the skies yet?"

"Yes, and beyond, we even have landed on the moon"

"Woah! What kind of magic did you use to get to the skies and moon?!"

"no magic, only manmade invention such as Planes and rockets"

"Can you tell me more about these planes and rockets?"

Ghost was about to respond but was suddenly approached by Mokou, Byakuren, Shou, Nazrin, and Kumoi

"Go on tell her, we are just curious and want to hear as well" Byakuren assured

Ghost continues." they are machines created by humans, plane is used for travelling long distances and for warfare. Rockets is used for warfare as well but it is also used to go to outer space"

"What do they look like?"

"Ummm... Rockets are long like a pointy stick; it has fire come off the blunt end of it to boost it forward, and they have little fins to control their movement"

"and planes?"

"their shape varies but, they all have wings with engines boosting them forward and little fins to control the movements"

Murasa tries to imagine the thing ghost described." I can't really picture it..."

Kumoi looks off to the distance sky to see an object oddly matching his description and points at it." Does it look like that?"

Ghost looked at the direction Kumoi pointed to see a squadron of Sukhoi Su-34 heading their direction." Yes, like that, that is a combat variant-Wait a sec! Do you guys have any binoculars or spyglass?!"

Murasa gives Ghost a spyglass and Ghost immediately look at the squadron with it." those are Su-34s combat planes! And the markings... THE RUSSIAN ULTRANATIONALIST!?"

"Wow, they look really cool. Are those more of your comrades?" Murasa asked.

Byakuren approach ghost."If it's more of his friends then I will fly Ghost with me towards them so they would follow us and-"

"They aren't my comrades! Those are our enemies! How did they get here?! This is bad!"

Mokou looks at the jets." it's coming fast, will they attack?"

Ghost turns to her quickly." There is a high chance they will! Does this ship have any defense systems?!"

Murasa shakes her head." no, we defend the ship ourselves"

"WHAT!"

**With the russian squadron**

"this is ptitsa-3, flying ship spotted ahead, what is the course of action?"

"Ptitsa-1 here, the order is weakened the defenses of the lowlands, that looks like it, proceed to fire"

The 5 jets flies' side by side and proceeds to fire missiles.

**Back at the ship**

Ghost see the missiles coming their direction, he quickly ducks and covers his head." Brace for impact!"

Ghost hears an explosion but cannot feel an impact. He looks up to see Kumoi holding out her hand." I used my Danmaku to shoot their weapons before it hits us"

Ghost stands up to see the crew in a circle looking outward while doing a combat stance. Ghost grabs his m4 and joins them." ok, here we go!"

The jets go pass the ship

"ptitsa-1, armed hostile seemed to be guarding the ship!"

"roger that ptitsa-4, all units, proceed to attack from bellow AKA the blindspot!"

"Roger!" said the planes in unison

Ghost approach the other side of the ship to see the jets going straight down and he turns to the others." They are attacking from below!"

Byakuren and Kumoi flies down under the ship to intercept them. They fire their danmakus as the jets close in.

All the jets fire their missiles but all of them were shot with the danmakus. 4 of the jets disperse after the failed strike except for 1 jet who continues firing with the machine guns of the plane. Kumoi fires a laser danmaku straight into the pilot's cockpit.

"ARGH"

The jet then proceeds to fly the other way and descend really fast.

Byakuren looks towards Kumoi to see her arm injured." you ok?"

"their projectiles grazed me... I am fine"

They fly up to the deck to meet the others.

"it looks like they ran out of missiles, if they keep attacking, they will use their machine guns which means they have to get close"

"Good, it will be easier to hit them." Mokou responded

The 4 remaining jets form up facing the ship again.

"Ptitsa-4 is down and we are out of missiles!"

"calm down Ptitsa-3, get close and fire your machine guns at the deck!"

The jets form up and fire machine guns at the deck and the crew response by flying off except for ghost who jumps away towards the edge of the ship.

The jets turn around for another firing run but they are faced with multiple danmakus from the crew.

The jets are now being damaged by the danmakus.

"THEY ARE HAMMERING US! DISPERS!"

The jets disperse all directions. The crew then were pick off the jets one by one. Mokou hits one of the jets with one huge fire danmaku"

"I'M HIT MAY-*explosion*"

"Ptitsa-5 is down! I repeat Ptitsa-*light impact noise* huh?"

The pilot looks up to see Shou holding on to the jet on top of him.

"Come here you!"

Shou destroys the glass and forcefully pull the pilot out with her.

"PLEASE! NO! NO!"

Shou pulls him out of the plane and flies toward the ship while the plane flies elsewhere while descending altitude. She proceeds to drop him on the deck with ghost.

"I got you a friend" said Shou before flying away

The pilot was about to get up but stopped after ghost comes to him while aiming his M4." STAY DOWN!"

"NATO soldiers? H-argh!"

Ghost hits the pilot with the stock of his gun and he falls down." SHUT UP! I am asking the questions here!"

The remaining 2 jets regroup.

"Ptitsa-1! We are overrun, we must retreat!"

"Ptitsa-2 our orders are to-*hard impact followed by an aircraft alarm* I'M HIT! Losing altitude pt-*explosion followed by Static*

"better you than me, I am out of here!"

The last jet flies away full speed from the ship and disappeared into the clouds.

The crew regroups at the deck to see Ghost interrogating the pilot.

"WHY ARE YOU BLOODY HERE!"

"We came through secret portal! The commander gave us an order to strike down defenses below the clouds!"

"Below the clouds!? WHAT IS THIS PLACE ABOVE THE CLOUDS?!"

"GO TO HELL"

Ghost pulls the pilot to the edge of the ship and is in a position to push him off.

"YOU BETTER START TALKING!"

"OH NO! PLEASE! OK! We have a base of operations in the ghost realm! The netherworld! In a temple known as Hakugyo-something!"

Byakuren was familiar what he was saying." Hakugyokurou?"

"Yes! What the magic lady said!"

Ghost pushed him a bit more to the edge." why and how are you here?"

Byakuren approach him." is this how you get information in the outside world? Show him some mercy, look at him!

Ghost turns his head to Byakuren" mercy?! His forces are responsible of killing thousands of US marines during the American intervention on Al-Assad's regime and thousands more during Russia's invasion of the west!"

"His forces but not him!"

Byakuren pulls the pilot out of Ghost hands and to the center of the deck. She yanks his helmet off to reveal a young man.

"look at him! His just a teenager"

"couldn't really tell from the dark tint"

"well I can, how old are you?"

"I-I don't understand p-please don't kill me!"

Ghost walks over to him." She asked how old are you?"

" 18"

Ghost sigh." Jesus Christ, they might as well let little babies to fight"

Ghost translates what he said to Byakuren.

"isn't he a little young?"

"he certainly is, their forces is getting desperate it seems"

"I see… I should have a spare language barrier potion laying around, Nazrin give him one and please be nice, he is a young one"

Nazrin comes in and escort the young pilot with no résistance.

**The tengu Village**

**Present time**

The whole village watch as a pack of white wolf tengus escort the tied up TF 141 members. The villagers mutter among themselves as they saw them.

Soap turns to Nikolai who is beside him." Do you think Jackson will be alright?"

"I hope so…"

Yuri whispers from behind them." Psst! What the hell do we do next?"

"I Don't know, our best hope is to convince them"

" dammit Nikolai! This ain't what I was-oof!"

The white wolf tengu beside him shoves him with her spear." Be quiet!"

They are now taken to a temple at the center of the village and the tengus gather around them while whispering to one another. The TF 141 members are forced down to their knees. Tenma sits on a pillow in front of them with 2 guards. Aya who is now recovered but sill injured was taken by Hatate to see them, she immediate recognize soap and roach.

"aren't those 2 from the human village aya?"

"yes, looks like he met up with his comrades"

Tenma drinks her sake and proceeds to talk." So, Tell me more about the war in the outside world"

Nikolai speaks up. "our enemies, the Russian ultranationalist has lost the war. They are running out of territories to hide. We have received reports of large amount of its forces retreated to the far east of the former areas they ruled but, our scouts don't see a large amount of the soldiers in the area and now we know why"

The tengus stood silent except for tenma." So these people escaped to Gensokyo to get away from certain demise I see…"

Tenma takes another sip and proceeds to talk

"Hmph tell you what, this Russians you say are tearing us apart. We manage to hold them off but it cost half of the warriors, we cannot hold for long... but, you are here and you have experience fighting them no?"

"Yes, years of experience"

"then, I want you to help us defeat them and in return we provide shelter and food"

Nikolai turns to the others.

"We ain't got a choice, we should do it"

"I agree with Soap, besides in doing so we are doing our job"

Nikolai finally turns to Yuri.

"We should do it"

Nikolai finally turns back to Tenma." we accept but we need our equipment and uh...*wiggles* free will of movement"

"Farewell, we have your gear along with their captured gear that you can use. Guards free them."

2 white wolf tengus come and cut their ropes lose and they all stand up.

Tenma stands up." Everyone, these people and one other has sworn to help us fight off the invaders"

The tengus cheered. Tenma turns back to them." my people will setup a residence for you *turns away and immediately turns back* oh, and don't try anything, I will find you if you do *turns to the crowd* alright everybody disperse, don't overwhelm our new helpers"

Tenma disappears along with the crowd. Suddenly Hatate approach them.

"Hello! My name Hatate Himekaidou, I will show you your residence"

Aya approach them and looks sternly at Soap and Roach who looks nervous when they saw her.

"surprised to see me alive?"

"Umm hey... yeah-but not in a way that we hoped you were dead! Right Roach?"

"Yeah, we were-"

"Just defend my village and you won't have to face my anger"

Aya walks through Roach and Soap pushing them to the sides.

Nikolai turns to Soap." you know her?!"

"yeah... we tried to kill her *sees Hatate raising an eyebrow* AS SELF DEFFENSE, SHE ATTACKED US*"

"right... come on, I'll show you your house"

**Meanwhile...**

Jackson was running through the Forrest and stops to catch his breath.

"*breathing heavily while looking around* I...Guess...I... lost her..."

Suddenly Momiji drops down in front of him and he immediately aims his M1014

"won't you just give up!"

"No, it is my sworn duty to help my village as best as I can, and bringing you back is one of them"

"Fuck you! You are probably gonna eat me and my friends you subhuman wolf!"

Momiji was confused." eat humans?! We don't eat humans! Where did you heard that!?"

"whatever! Time to die *cocks' shotgun*"

Jackson fired at Momiji but Momiji immediate blocks it with her shield and tackles Jackson.

"Get off me!"

"I am not gonna hurt you!"

"you will tie me up and kill me like my friends! I have seen the dead bodies!"

"we were defending ourselves from them! We tied you up because We don't know if we can trust you! Infact my leader complies to the demands of your friend to bring you back alive!"

"Well-*Momiji closes his mouth*"

"sssh!"

"ey Krinakov! I think the shotgun shot came from here!"

Jackson pulls away her arms and whispers." Russian! That is the Ultranationalist for sure!"

"What?! Your enemies?!"

Momiji not knowing what to do pulls him up." help me observe them, don't try to escape!"

Momiji immediately grabs his M1014 and points it at him awkwardly.

"*chuckles*"

"*blushes* I don't know how to use this properly but I know if I pull the trigger you die! Now come on!"

They both head towards the clearing and hides behind a bush.

On the clearing Russian ultranationalist could be seen setting up an artillery gun. Around it is a campsite, crates, a truck, more soldiers, and an empty helipad with the letter H written on the ground. A couple of Russian ultranationalist could be seen tactically approaching their location.

"Are you sure it came from her Vasily?"

"Affirmative Seargeant"

"Could it be one of our own?"

"I told them specifically not to leave the clearing and I already did a headcount"

"Alright let's close in!"

Momiji pulled Jackson to another bush on the other side of the clearing before the Russians close in. They both look back towards the clearing

"tell me what are those things they possess"

"that one long tube being raised with an angle is an artillery gun, it fires shells that explode from long distances"

"So that was the mysterious explosions that hit us... what are the other things?"

"those things with wheels are trucks which is used for transport, crates are the supplies obviously, campsite is a campsite also obvious, and the H on the ground is for a helicopter which is a multipurpose flying machine"

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, maybe it has not landed yet and is doing something else"

Momiji thinks about her situation before turning to Jackson." tell you what, I could vouch for you and your friends to be untied and set free in our village"

"But?"

"But you have to help me destroy this place. If you don't, I can kill you here and if you do escape you still die because of them* points at the ultranationalist* or the dangerous things around Gensokyo-oh and didn't your friend said you are running out of supplies to survive out here?"

"hmmm, what kinds of food you got in your village?"

"Pick any local dish and we can make it"

"Fine, give me my gun"

"Don't point it at me! My reaction time is sharp"

Momiji gives the gun back and to her surprise he holsters it and pulls out his pistol." thanks but, I think the proper way to attack requires stealth"

"You have another weapon?"

"Yeah, a pistol, grenades, knife, and flashbangs. Of course, I didn't point it out to you or else I can't kill you when you are not looking"

"Wow, you got good honesty I will give you that"

"And you are not aware, to be fair you are still in training-"

"Please don't talk about it when we get back to my village..."

"insecure are we? Or else what?"

Momiji gives him the puppy eyes.

"Alright fine"

Jackson puts a silencer on his Glock 19." Have you ever performed stealth kills before?"

"Yes, I have"

"Good! follow me, let's start with those people who noticed my shots"

5 soldiers could be seen investigating the area they shot

2 soldiers are standing side by side at the edge of the investigating area, Momiji and Jackson preforms a silent takedown on them at the same time.

"Not bad wolf"

"please call me Momiji"

Another soldier could be seen peeing with his buddy looking away. Momiji sneaks up on them and proceeds to bang the head of the guy peeing against the tree hard and stabbing the other guy in the back while closing his mouth. another soldier who was smoking noticed this and before he could pull out his weapon, he was shot in the back of the head by Jackson with his Glock.

"Be. Aware."

"Tch"

They both proceed to the clearing and hides behind a crate.

They looked over to see soldiers moving crates and a couple of them guarding the supplies.

"We need to destroy their supplies so they will be deficient on equipment, food, and ammo"

"Got it but, how do we destroy it?"

"search a crate, it might come with something useful"

Momiji opens a crate behind them and pulls out A C4 bomb with its remote." will this work?"

"Perfectly, you hold on to the remote, the one with the pointy stick and don't press the button unless I say so, understand?"

Momiji nods.

"now give me the explosives, those large things shaped like a brick"

Momiji gives the explosive to him.

"Now let's take them down"

Momiji and Jackson runs towards them. Momiji jumps on top of a large crate pile and proceeds to jump down while doing a downward thrust towards a Soldier guarding, her sword went through his right shoulder and she pulls it out, he falls down to the ground without making a noise. After that Jackson proceeds to do a silent takedown on a guard who is looking away from the crates and proceeds to shoot and kill 3 soldiers packing with a headshot. Jackson then proceeds to throw some of the C4 around the place.

"Done, now where is Momiji?"

Suddenly he sees a soldier crawling out of a corner with his throat slice, Momiji appears behind him and stabs his back killing him instantly.

"Are you done putting the explosive?"

"not yet, we need one on the artillery gun"

Momiji and Jackson slowly walks towards the artillery gun. One of the guarding soldiers turns around and notice them but before he could do anything Momiji does a horizontal slash which injured him and makes him fall to the ground with Jackson finishing him with a headshot.

2 soldiers could be seen setting up the artillery, they are both facing away from each other with one screwing the gun and the other putting artillery pieces down.

"Andrei you done screwing the artillery?"

"No, I am not done fucking the artillery"

"Hahahaha! Funny, seriously are you done?"

"Just need to-"

"what?"

No response. The second soldiers proceed to turn around.

"just need to what-"

He turns around to see Momiji closing his mouth and slitting his throat

"TE-oof!"

Jackson proceeds to knock him out by hitting his pistol on his shoulder.

"Be a-"

"sorry! I am trying to improve..."

"how did you become a warrior again? I th-"

Momiji proceeds to do the puppy eyes again.

"*sigh* ok just let me put the last explosive"

Jackson puts the last explosive on the side of the artillery gun. "Let's go"

"what about the truck and campsite?"

"We'll figure something out"

Jackson goes to the truck and grabs his grenade and a couple of strings to make a makeshift IED, after that he attach it to one of the front wheels.

"this thing will blow up if an unlucky bastard drives it"

Momiji walks towards the camp nearby, she looks inside to see nobody around. She looks around to find a gasoline.

"This is one of those flammable thingies"

Momiji looks outside to see the campfire is still burning.

"Hmmm..."

Momiji pours the gasoline all over the tent, after that she proceeds to poor a trail to the campfire causing a chain reaction setting the camp on fire.

Jackson approaches her." creative, now let's get to a safe distance and blow the place up"

Jackson and Momiji goes to the edge of the camp.

"press the button on the remote"

She clicks the remote and the artillery gun with the supplies blew up." wow..."

"beautiful isn't it? Now let's go to your village, I am starving"

They leave the outpost and goes back to the village

**The palace of earth spirits**

**20:00 PM**

Ramirez could be seen sneaking through the garden in the darkness.

"Psst! Captain Price are ya there?"

Captain Price pears out of the corner of a tree." Right here Ramirez"

Captain Price comes close to him and sees him without his helmet and body armor." where is your Kevlar and helmet?"

"I took it off, Sakuya told me not to worry for an attack"

"And you trust her? Your captor?"

"Yes, we don't really have a problem with each other in spite of our previous clashes. I might even say we have a special connection..."

Price pulls out a pack of cigarettes and smokes it." listen here private... I once knew a lass; her name was Sandra. I met her in high school, she was my sweetheart"

"Good for you sir, I hope things are going well between you and her sir"

Price blows off the smoke." I wasn't finished. When I joined the SAS, we rarely see each other, of course we sent each other letters but... we don't really spend much time together..."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir..."

"Don't be, when I was on leave, I came back to see her being with another man and I saw them kissing. I got angry when I found out, her new lover tried to push me off but I beat the shit out of him. She stopped me from giving him a coma and I asked her why did she do this to me? And she replied with "Why did you joined the military and leave me! Things changed when you left it alone John, its over!" she said that in tears and after that she took him to the hospital leaving me"

Ramirez was confused." Why are you telling me this sir?"

"Because the girl you have been eyeing on, Sakuya isn't it? Sooner or later you are going to leave her here in Gensokyo"

"Why sir?"

Price was surprised, his cigarette has run out and he proceeds to drop it to the ground and steps on it." WHY? Have you lost your mind?! This place is for spirits or whatever supernatural things"

"There is a couple of humans here s-"

"That is not an excuse, the humans here are different from us. Infact from I heard around we aren't supposed to be in here! From what I heard from Satori there is a barrier to keep us out!"

Ramirez sigh in sadness." *sigh* so what are we supposed to do?"

Price brush his chin." at first I thought I can't trust them to bring the others back alive but, the more I stay here and understand how things are going on here I think we could fully trust them, they know things here better than us and are more effective than us. So basically, all we have to do is relax in our so-called "prison""

Price noticed how Ramirez are still down." *sigh* look lad, if it makes you feel any better you could perform a one-night stand"

"I am not that kind of person sir"

"then you have no choice then to forget about her... we don't really have to do anything"

"actually sir..."

Ramirez pulls out a Bunbumaru newspaper and gives it to Price." read the headline"

Price was surprised to see a picture of Soap, Roach, Yuri, and Jackson smiling and talking to the tengus with Nikolai is shaking hands with Momiji. Price was even more shocked to see the second picture of Russian Ultranationalist surrendering to the tengus.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL! The Russian Ultranationalist are here too!? *reads the headline* "the outsider unit known as TF-141 makes a pact with the tengus towards the same enemy!""

"The Russians are attacking the village of the tengu kind and Nikolai with the others has made a deal to help them in exchange for Accomodation"

"Would you look it that! Our fellas already started doing their work! I don't know how the Russian Ultranationalist get here but we need to find out what their up to! Tomorrow morning, we will talk to Satori about this!"

Price walks off towards the mansion while Ramirez just stands there, suddenly he hears voices and turns around.

"Who is there?!"

Suddenly Koishi appears out of thin air.

"Satori's sister?"

"Yes, a good thing you knew I was her sister or else you would not remember me. Anyway, I feel your emotion and..."

Ramirez was weirded out." Ummm I don't want to go to Jail so please don't-"

"No not like that! Anyway, I seek to help you, and no not like the way you think"

"Ok... how?"

"I can't read your mind but, I can make you confront the weakness inside your heart which I believe is connected in your struggle right know after my observation of you"

Koishi offers Ramirez to seat with her on the garden table and he accepts by sitting in a chair across from her.

"Tell me, why do you harbor feelings for Sakuya?"

"I don't-well I don't know!"

"it's okay, feelings could be confusing. Tell me when it all started"

"my bond with her started when I was working at the mansion with her, sure we like to get on each other's nerves but now I just see it as a funny memory"

"uh huh so when did you started to have feelings for her?"

"I guess around the time that I told her about..." Ramirez face looks down feeling sad

"Did you tell her about a sad thing?"

"Yes, but I dunno if I am willing to-"

"James Ramirez! I am a Satori! One of my sole abilities is looking into one's true nature! This is my specialty!"

"Ok! I told her about how I lost my family..."

Koishi sits back looking curious." Hmm, continue"

"Well at first, I snapped back at her thinking she doesn't care and wants to insult me but, when I look at her eyes I saw- no, feel something..."

"What do you feel?"

"In here yes I felt emptiness... at first, I just scoffed it off but, after my time with her here I begin to rethink about it"

"tell me all about it..."

**Meanwhile...**

**Yukari's resident**

Foley, Kemarov, and Macmillan wakes up in a Kotatsu.

Foley looks around." this isn't the temple's Kotatsu..."

Kemarov raises his body and looks around as well." did I drink too much vodka? Or a portal lady really did transport us here?"

"You are correct... ugh I feel bloody sore..."

They look to the right to see Macmillan lying against the wall." And they took our weapons as well"

"So, what do we do Colonel?"

"I don't know Sergeant, maybe figure out where the hell are we?"

Kemarov looks to the left to see a little girl with cat ears peeking through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"eep!"

The creature closed the door shut.

Foley turns to Kemarov." What the hell is it?!"

"I saw a toddler with cat ears and maybe a tail!"

"Well after the things I saw before I won't be surprised, come on let's check it out!"

Kemarov and Foley walks towards the door. Foley immediately slides the door open and they both burst in. They look around to see it is a bed room with 3 beds.

Foley saw the closet being closed." over there!"

Kemarov opens the closet with Foley grabbing Chen by the back of the neck like a cat.

Chen squirms to get lose." Let me go! Ran! The outsiders are kidnapping me!"

Kemarov looks around her to see 2 tails and a set of cat ears." What are you supposed to be?"

"What am I?! Isn't it obvious?! I am a Bakeneko! Now let me go! Before I claw your face apart!"

"I have no idea what the hell that is, where are we?"

"Yukari Yakumo's resident! Now let go!"

Chen manage to jump on his face and claws him like a cat.

"BLYAT ARGHHH! GET HER OF ME! ARGHHH! THIS IS WORSE THAN BABUSHKAS CATS!"

Foley tries his best to yank her off his face but to no avail.

"That is enough!"

They all look back at the door to see Ran tapping her foot.

Chen Immediately let's go of Kemarov and hides behind Ran.

Foley noticed that she has 9 tails with a hat shaped like fox ears." Man, this place just got weirder"

"You're telling me, what are you supposed to be? a Bake-fox? Hehehe"

"hehehehe"

Ran just sighs." *sigh* you're lucky Yukari told me not to hurt you"

Foley and Kemarov stops laughing and gets serious." Yukari!? Isn't that the portal bitch that got us in here?!"

"ey, don't say that Kemarov she might tell on us"

"Ran! What is taking so long?" said a familiar voice from the kotatsu

Foley and Kemarov froze in place.

"Just a sec!" Ran turns back to them." let's go, she is waiting"

Kemarov and Foley just stands there frozen.

"If she wanted you dead then you wouldn't have woken up in the first place, now come on!"

They looked at each other before slowly following Ran.

Back in the room they woke up they see Yukari sitting across Macmillan on the Kotatsu.

Yukari turns towards the." please sit down"

They both froze in place again.

" do you prefer I transfer you 10.000 feet high in the air? Sit down."

Macmillan turns towards them and whispers." just play along with her"

They both sit down at the Kotatsu with them.

Yukari looks right and left towards Foley and Kemarov before asking "would you like some tea?"

Foley and Kemarov froze yet again except for Macmillan who responded." yes please"

Yukari snaps her fingers and turn to Ran." 4 tea please"

"Yes, my lady" Ran bowed.

Things fell quiet again for a full 30 seconds until Yukari sighs." Look, I am trying to maintain order in Gensokyo and you people are not really helping by being mutes..."

Still silent.

Yukari sighs again and slams one of her hand on the table hard." If you don't start talking in 3 seconds! I will send you all 10.000 feet up in the air and hopefully you will talk before you hit the ground! 3! 2! On-"

"ALRIGHT WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PORTALPHILE!?" Kemarov snapped

Yukari sigh relievedly." good gracious finally! Why are you here and why is there a huge army invading?!"

Foley was annoyed." Why don't you ask that before?! Maybe if you did that instead of waiting you get your answers!"

"first, you people look like fierce soldiers and you stand still for seconds being scared by a lady?! Second..."

Yukari turns to Foley." Do you really want to ask me with that tone? I guess one of you are brave after all..."

Foley sits silently for a second before immediately realizing if he keeps doing it, he will be falling to his death and he immediately bows." I am sorry ma'am"

"You can apologize by answering the question"

Ran comes by and drops a tray of green tea before moving away.

"Or perhaps I was a little bit intimidating, please forgive me... I am not usually like this, it's just that it's been a while since things has gone so bad that I have to help the shrine maiden. Now please drink your tea"

Not wanting her sudden good mood to go away they immediately drink her tea.

Foley was surprised by its taste." wow that's good!"

Yukari smiles and turns towards him." glad you liked it! It's from the finest magical Camellia sinensis in Gensokyo! It has health benefits as well!"

Feeling a bit more comfortable Macmillan finally answers her question." We accidentally got here through a portal and what armies?"

"Ran fetch me Bunbumaru's surprise extra newspaper!"

Ran drops the newspaper on the table and the military men was surprised to see pictures of Russian ultranationalist surrendering and TF 141 members shaking hands with the tengus.

Kemarov notices Nikolai." why is Nikolai making friends with fox lady!? I knew he was into those wolf girls from Japanese cartoons!"

"not only him, those are the boys Price ran with but, I don't see him there..."

"Ramirez is on an op with them but, he isn't there too"

"ahhh so you recognize them? Good but why are they there?"

Macmillan turns to Yukari." we don't know as much as you are. Since their defeat, contact with them is barely minimal. They started disappearing we don't know where and now-"

Macmillan froze.

Yukari turn to Foley for her confusion but he shrugs." I don't know either"

Macmillan drink his whole cup of green tea." bloody hell it makes sense now!"

Kemarov." don't make us curious! Please elaborate!"

"This place! What is it called again?!" Macmillan turns to Yukari.

"Gensokyo"

"Yes, Gensokyo! This the place where the ultranationalist escaped to! The facility that we infiltrated was one of the transport bases! The question is why here? How they managed to make the portals? And who leads them now?"

Yukari was impressed with Macmillan." impressive and this situation seems to be isolated... for now, but that is good enough. Do you have experience with them?

"yes, we do, years in fact"

"let's make a deal. You meet up with your other friends in here, help the people around here to repel this apposing force, and find the answers to the questions before"

"What is in it for us?"

"I'll send you back home"

"Why can't you just let us get home and we will inform our government about this? It will help Gensokyo and establish a dip-"

"No."

"why not? It will make things easier around here, I am sure-"

Yukari stands up." Macmillan, can I have a word in private?"

Macmillan froze for a sec before nodding." o-of course"

Yukari snaps her finger and turns to Ran." give this 2 some sake"

"woohoo! Sake!"

"yeah! Not as good as vodka but still good! Woohoo!"

Foley and Kemarov cheered.

Macmillan follows Yukari. They proceed to the terrace, Macmillan looked around but can't see anything but darkness and the moon but somehow, he felt something unusual.

"you feel it don't you? It feels familiar yet foreign"

"I guess... where are we?"

"this is Mayohiga, I stay here from time to time. This place is the border between Gensokyo and your world"

"hmm, can't really see what it looks like, why stay here? You a border patrol agent?"

"somewhat"

"hmm, so, what did you want to talk about?"

"when you are still unconscious, I took a look at you. Properly"

"hahaha! Good, a controversy with a girl way younger than me with a wife at the same time would be the end of me! Hahaha!"

"oh, you flatter me! I am at least a thousand years older than you"

"yes... wait what?"

"*giggles* don't be surprised, it is usual around here. So, you are a Major-General?"

"yes, served 33 years in the SAS, of course you don't know about that"

"I do, the man assigned to kill Imran Zhakaev but failed with global hero Captain Price, an expert in nearly all field of combat, and now a director of said group"

"wow... didn't expect you to know about the outside..."

"I know because I go to the outside world from time to time unlike many others here. Just like you Major, I am an important person."

"how so?"

"Gensokyo...* Yukari turns and looks seriously towards Macmillan* do you know why it's built?"

**OK guys that is it for this month, a bit early but it was done. Anyway, I am gonna make the next chapter more action oriented because I think I revolve too much on down time conversation. That is it for now! See you next time!**

**Additional notes: I just noticed Macmillan's rank at the latest game is Major-General which you noticed on the last bit but, I mistakenly written Colonel, sorry about that and I am not gonna change it in the chapters preceding because I think it's just a little detail.**

**Epilogue...**

Captain Price could be seen squirming in his bed.

In his dream he saw Ghost carrying Roach to a helicopter with everything black and white.

"Roach! Ghost! What is going on?!"

They don't hear him and when he touches them his hands went through them. Next, he sees general shepherd approach them from a chopper.

"Do you have the DSM?"

"We got it, sir!"

"Good. That's one less loose end*shoots Roach*"

"No! *gets shot*"

"Roach! Ghost! You bastard!" Price tries to tackle him but he just went through him.

He looks back to see Shepherd picking up the DSM.

Suddenly everything went bright and he was now seeing their bodies being thrown into the grown and a radio could be heard.

'WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY SHEPARD'S MEN IN THE BONEYARD! DO NOT TRUST SHEPARD, I'LL SAY AGAIN, DO NOT TRUST SHEPARD! SOAP, GET DOWN!"

Price was shocked and he drops on his knees covering and shaking his head." NO!NO!NO! I Never radioed them that message! THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE SO DO I THIS ISN'T REAL!"

He looks to the front to see Sheperd burning them.

"NO!"

Price wakes from his bed and looks around. He grabs the newspaper in the nightstand to see the picture of Roach talking to the tengus.

"What a bad dream... I am sure his fine and ghost too, I am sure of it. It must be it.

**Somewhere in hell...**

A fairy with an American flag patterned dress comes to a certain girl with green hair and blue vest.

"I did what you asked, I already left this place why do I have to do this for you?"

"because you are not exactly a good person as far as I'm concern, how did you do it?"

"I opened his eyes while he is asleep and use my wand but, I can't do much more before he wakes up"

"good, keep doing it. It's time to slowly return his mind..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Review time!**

**Derago**

**Good chapter, I've pointed out some mistakes in this chapter through PM**

**I didn't receive any PM from you, perhaps you have forgotten**

**Killroy122496**

**So I got a question where is Youmu Konpaku since we have seen her for a while is she still alive, being helded as a hostage, or what is going on with her**

**Hmmm... I suggest you look at the Epilogue...**

**I am gonna start this chapter with a lot of focus on ghost since his timeline is one day before everybody. Also, this chapter is not 10k words, the reason is because I forgot to write any during the 4 week period and didn't realize the time is nearly over until the last couple of days. So sorry for my clumsiness, I hope this 5k words chapter is enough. I promise the next chapter will be 10k, so enjoy!**

**1 day ago...**

**The Flying Palanquin ship...**

**2 hours after the air attack**

"Murasa, we are getting closer! Descend altitude!" Byakuren commanded

Murasa nods and descends the altitude of the ship.

Mokou notices ghost walking back and forth nervously." are you ok? You look on edge"

"huh!? Oh yes, you could say that..."

"You are scared that your enemies are here?"

"No... well yes! But the thing that makes me uneasy is the question how and why they are here."

"they don't look much like a threat; the locals could handle them"

"You haven't seen them with all their weaponry, then you know dangerous they can be"

"either way, you are being taken to your friends and by then with cooperation with us we could put a stop to them"

"I hope so..."

"I am gonna discuss our next move with the others, feel free to join us"

Mokou walks away leaving Ghost. Feeling slightly better ghost decides to smoke, he looks around to see if anyone is looking. With the coast looking clear he lifted up his mask slightly and smokes a cigarette.

He blows his smoke and a couple seconds later he hears someone coughs.

"*cough**cough* Could you put that out please! I can't stand cigarettes!"

Ghost look slightly behind him before turning back." Just move away, I want to release some stress"

Nazrin continues coughing." *cough**cough* Find some other stress reliever! It's bad for my health and yours too!"

Ghost continues to smoke. "Just. Move away. Please"

Nazrin was irritated with his response and before she turns away she realized something suspicious.

"Hey, why are you looking away?"

"Because I want to look at the view"

"hmmm..."

Nazrin walks to the side of ghost to see his face but he turns away his face.

"looking at the view huh?"

"You said you don't like smoke, why bother and get close to me!"

"oh, come on! I am pretty sure you don't look that bad! As long as your inside is colorful, I am pretty sure you are fine on the outside! Now c'mere!"

Nazrin tries her best to make ghost turn but Ghost puts up a stiff resistance.

"Come on! Lemme see!"

"Let go of me! Stop being a rat!"

"OH a rat?! You asked for this!"

Nazrin jumps on his back and tries to yank his mask off.

"Get off me! My face isn't important!" said ghost as he struggled to get her off

"*whistles* little friends! Help me!"

Suddenly a bunch of rats appears and climbs ghost's body.

"WHAT THE-SHOE!SHOE! GET UR RATS OF ME BEFORE I GET A FUCKIN' DESEASE"

"they are clean!"

Ghost finally falls face first towards the ground and Nazrin pulls of his mask causing his headset and glasses to fall off.

The others noticed the commotion and approach them.

"What is going on here!?" asked Byakuren

"I was trying to convince him that looks doesn't matter since he hides his face behind this *flails around Ghost's mask"

"That's not true!"

"It's alright mr. Ghost, we don't judge people by the way they look" said Byakuren as he turns ghost over.

Byakuren inspect his face. "I see nothing wrong with your face, why hide it?"

"I prefer it on for disguise, character, and intimidation. So please give it back!"

"Hiding behind something that you aren't is a bad thing Mr. Ghost. Also, by being called ghost which I doubt is your real name also proves it, learn how to love yourself as you really are"

"I am not insecure! I just-"

"they all say that, take this as a favor I do for you, as a monk with wise teachings. This is harsh for me to do but it's for the best"

Byakuren turns to Nazrin as she picks up Ghost's glasses and headset." Nazrin, throw his mask away"

Nazrin throws his mask overboard.

"NO!"

Ghost runs towards the edge near Nazrin to catch it but he fails to do so.

"Calm down! It's just a mask"

Ghost snapped towards Nazrin." IT'S NOT JUST-*explosion*"

The hull of ship was blown to pieces and the crew staggers. After the explosion the crew holds on to the things that remains as the ship descends fast.

Ghost looks up to see 7 B52 bomber flying in V formation while dropping bombs and 10 Sukhoi Su-37 guarding it." MY GOD! THEY GOT BOMBERS!"

Kumoi turns towards ghost while holding on tightly to the sail pole." Bombers!? Well looks like they do what they sound like!"

Suddenly a bomb landed on the center of the ship and the explosion splits the ship in half. Some of the crew manage to hold on and some was thrown off by the explosion.

Ghost was one of the unlucky ones who gets thrown off.

"*explosion* WAARRGGGHHHH"

After he was thrown off he sees the Russian pilot that they capture freefalling with a parachute, he immediately tackles him midair.

"You bastard! You snitched us!"

"You got it all wrong American! I was only a scout! The main force was supposed to come after!

"First! I am British! Second! Why didn't you tell us?! Third! If what you say is true, how did they know our exact location?!"

"I assume English speakers to be Americans! You didn't ask! And they know because you left my wingman alive!"

Ghost punch him and tries to get the parachute of him.

"Gimme that you ruskie bastard!"

"Please britishmen! I joined because I was young and nationalistic! I realize too late what they are like and once I got in there is no way I am getting out with my soul!"

"Hey stop fighting you 2!"

Nazrin hugs both of them rightly. "Hold on! I will try to keep us afloat! Urgh! You guys sure is heavy!"

"Drop the ruskie! His just trying to save his skin!"

"Byakuren said-*BOOM*"

A bomb detonated near them and they are thrown off to the opposite direction with immense force.

Ghost's ears were ringing and his vision is blurry. He notices Nazrin's grip was loosening and he looks towards her to see she is passing out.

"Oh shit! Nazrin! Stay awake!"

His sense quickly becomes normal as Nazrin let's go. Ghost immediately headbutts the pilot and took the parachute from him, he proceeds to freefall towards the unconscious Nazrin. After he grabs Nazrin he notices a dilemma.

"Britishmen! You can't hold her and put on a parachute at the same time! Also we don't have much time!"

Ghost looks down to see he is very close to the fantastic blowhole.

"Hurry up and give me the parachute! You hold on to mouse girl! then I will hold on to both you and deploy the parachute! Come on! There isn't much time!"

Ghost thought about it fast and he made a quick decision." FINE!"

Ghost throws Nazrin to the pilot." but you hold on to her!"

Ghost quickly puts on the parachute and hugs both of them." HERE WE GO!"

He deploys the parachute as they enter the blowhole.

**Fantastic blowhole**

As light disappear from his eyes ghost could feel evaporating water with strong winds pulling the parachute.

"Can't see a bloody thing! Rusky you got a light? You better or else I drop you right now!"

"Calm down britishmen! Besides if you drop me you will drop the rat girl"

The pilot picks up a mobile phone from his pocket and turns on the flashlight." there"

"Try find someplace we could land! Q-"

Suddenly and abruptly they crash into the ground.

"Found it..."

"shut it! Looks like a snarky personality comes with you too"

"Well at least it shows I am willing to socialize with my captors" the pilot gets up and puts his phone with the lights on in his breast pocket so the light will shine his general direction.

"we should work together now that we are trapped in here, gimme a gun so I can watch your back"

Ghost dust himself off." Ohhhh no! Just because you did something for me and I noticed your joke it doesn't mean we are friends *aims an M9A1 at him with its flashlight attachment on* hands up!"

The pilot puts his hands up." Come on! Didn't magic lady told you I was too young to die or something?"

"she ain't here so I have full authority, besides you probably will rat me out once you are out of trouble *release safety latch* get on the ground with your hands behind your head!"

The pilot gets down on the ground with his hands behind his head." Please! You can't possibly think you can survive down here yourself!"

"I don't, but with you around my chances might decrease" said ghost as he aims his pistol at his head." besides, what good reason other than because we are trapped in the same situation?"

"First, I helped you during that debacle with the parachute"

"You only made a suggestion which highly favors you and shine your iPhone for a second"

"Second, you can't carry mouse girl and shoot at the same time"

"Well that-" Ghost froze for a sec.

"Third, I have something in my leg pocket that you might want to have... something like a mask maybe?"

His words caught his attention and he slowly walk behind the laying pilot.

"This better be what I think it is..."

He checks his leg pocket to find his iconic ghost mask. The mask that made him who he is are reunited with him by mere luck.

"Well since I got your mask... can you let me go now?"

Ghost looked at him for a couple seconds.

"(judging by his age I don't think he is dumb enough to stab me in the back especially in a place like this) alright, get up"

"Thank you! You won't regret this!" the pilot immediately gets up." So may I have that pistol? Or are you giving me your rifle?"

"Not a chance"

Ghost proceed to remove the clip from the pistol and gives it to the pilot. " here"

"WHAT? How am I supposed to defend myself?"

"You hit whatever's down here with it, besides you only asked for the gun and not the bullets"

"I'd be dead before I hit a thing in this damn place!"

"You are in no position to make demands and besides I got a task for you"

Ghost picks up the unconscious Nazrin." you are going to carry her. Or else."

The pilot sigh and pockets his empty pistol. He proceeds to piggy back Nazrin.

"Oh, and one more thing"

Ghost suddenly grabs him closer to him by the neck." if she barely gets a scratch on her I will shoot you myself, da?"

"*swallows hardly* da"

Ghost lowers lets go of him and picks up his holstered M4." *turns on flashlight attachment* scream if there is trouble and I will come help you"

**A couple of moments later...**

They both walk slowly through the rocky cave with their flashlight on.

"Cyka... it's like we are walking in circles..."

"you better shut it or else I will just leave you here"

"If you do that rat girl will be left as well"

"Hey! If you keep up that tone of yours ruskie I will-"

"I have a name! My name is Anastasia!"

"Whatever- Anastasia!? Ain't that bloody girl's name?"

"When I was born-"

"Wait, stop a second! You see that!?"

In front of them a flickering light is seen, the light seems to blink towards the ceiling and looks like a blinking of a flashlight.

Highly suspicious, ghost ordered Anastasia to crouch down with him.

He whispers. "That looks like a human flashlight... the only humans here who owns a flashlight is either my unit..." Ghost looks at the pilot suspiciously." or one of you..."

"I did not set you up! I don't know if some is down here or not! I followed orders!"

"Well-"

"Wraaaa..."

Suddenly a mysterious moan got their attention coming from the direction of the flickering flashlight causing them to froze.

Anastasia was shaken, noticing this ghost decided to investigate it himself." Stay here. Try to leave I myself or the residence around here will kill you"

"I w-wouldn't move either w-way..."

Not wasting anymore time Ghost steadily walks to the source of light. The flickering light was coming behind a huge boulder, gathering up his courage he peers over from the side and what he saw shocked him.

A half-dead Russian soldier lying against the rock with his stomach open and his guts spilling out. The light comes from his AA-12 shotgun which is beside him against the rock and is aiming at the ceiling with the lens of flashlight attachment broken.

"(in Russian) evil... evil spider girl...aaaa..."

His eyes slow closed as his soul leaves his body. Ghost moves forward and after a step his foot becomes stuck, he aims downward to see he stepped on a huge sticky white string. Before he could do anything, he hears fast crawling noises from behind him and he immediately aims behind him but his flashlight only shine into an empty wall.

"Britishmen-"

Surprised, Ghost immediately turns back towards the dead soldier to see Anastasia kneeling and inspecting the dead soldier.

"I told you to stay!"

"I heard crawling noises and I got spooked a-and n-now I found t-this..."

"Calm down, it's just one unlucky bloke"

"A-actually..." he shone his phone to the right and w-what ghost saw terrified him.

A lot of dead Russian soldiers with some being stuck to a giant sticky white string. A blood dripped on Ghost's soldier, he shines the flashlight up and his eyes immediately widened. Some of the Russian soldiers are wrapped together the on ceiling. Suddenly he hears fast crawling noises behind him and before he could react he was tackled.

With his weapon dropped he could neither see or shoot his attacker.

"hmph, another trespasser"

"NGH! NGH! GET OF ME! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA!?"

"you speak our language I see; I might just keep you alive"

Suddenly Ghost felt like his upper body was being tight up by something strong and he struggles to move.

"Lemme go you bastard!"

Suddenly a flashlight was shone at her and ghost gets a look at her clearly. He sees a young girl with a blonde hair, a red baggy pants and vest all in one with a yellow ribbon wrapped all around her, and 4 sets of spider legs protruding from her back. She stopped wrapping Ghost with her web and looks towards the flashlight.

"Taste this you Spiderman knockoff!" screamed Anastasia as he fires the AA-12 shotgun at Yamame.

She was hit a couple of times and runs off into the darkness. Anastasia approach Ghost and uses his matches to burn off the cobwebs around Ghost's body.

"not some dumb Russian after all right?"

"Not the best time!"

Ghost picks up his m4 and they put their backs against each other while aiming all over the place.

"Where is Nazrin!?"

"Who? Oh! The rat girl? I hid her"

"It better be well hidden or else-there!"

They shined their flashlight at the direction Ghost pointed but she immediately disappears after they fired the shots. They aimed all over the place and fired at the direction of any slight noises.

"We will run out of rounds eventually if we keep doing this!"

"Speaking of which britishmen, I need to reload *reloads*"

"for fuck sakes"

Ghost hears fast crawling noises from his right and he aims his rifle to the right to see Yamame crawling fast with all her limbs on the celling. He fired a couple shot at her and it hit her.

"ouch!" mew Yamame before she receded into the darkness.

"impressive! But time to get serious!"

Suddenly a horde of Danmakus were fired at them from all over the place

Both of the tried to shoot away the danmakus but soon enough they ran out of bullets in the clip and proceed to get down on the floor and prone.

"We're bloody exposed!"

"We need to run!"

Anastasia tries to gets up but before he was on his knees a stray danmaku hit him on the side disabling him.

"ARGH! Damn... it hits like a truck!"

"Damn! Hang in there! Shit! I guess we really are out of options now... Wait... I got a cunning plan... risky but we don't have a choice! Anastasia, stay quiet"

Ghost turns off both of their source of lights leaving only the danmakus to light the surrounding darkness. After 20 seconds the danmakus stopped leaving everything in complete darkness, Yamame thinking they were dead quickly approach them (I just assumed that some youkais like her can see in the darkness)

"you are a challenging one, but in the end, I prevailed"

Yamame notices that Ghost slightly moved and before she could do anything, he shines his light on her eyes and stuns her.

"AH! My eyes!"

**acssca**

Ghost tackles her and pins her to the ground; Ghost pulls out a knife and puts it against her neck.

"You humans think you could invade the underworld?"

No reply, instead he pushed the knife deeper but before he could slit her throat...

"Nnngh... Byakuren... I am sorry..."

Ghost turns to his right to see Nazrin lying against a rock while covered with a jacket and a light from his dropped M4 shining at her. Yamame uses this opportunity to push ghost away from her using her spider legs. After being pushed away Ghost immediately runs to Nazrin and quickly covers her before Yamame attacks. Ghost hugs her tightly with his back against Yamame, after 10 seconds to his surprise Yamame did not attack. He slowly looked back to see Yamame confused.

"You... you are defending that mouse Youkai with your life..."

She took a step closer but Ghost only hugs her more tightly.

"Why are you protecting her? no human would protect a Youkai unless..."

"I was with Byakuren Hijiri, our shipped got attack by the same group you killed"

"An outsider being attacked by another outsider?"

"it's complicated and so is the message I brought"

"Do you believe a creature like me could be reasoned with?"

"I have not been here long... but some I could trust... but in your case I hope I could especially after finding out you have killed some humans... they are my enemies, yes but, what is your intention of killing them"

She chuckled." I guess not all of you are just gibberish blockheads. No, I tried to reason with them but they responded with force"

"then..." Ghost turns towards her while carrying Nazrin." please help... we need to go to Satori Komeiji... at least do it for your own race"

After a couple of seconds of thinking she lets out a sigh." I am not just a youkai specifically but... I trust you, if people like Mrs. Hijiri trust you, I trust you"

"Alright... then lead the way"

"Ok-"

"DIE!"

Anastasia charges towards her and tries to hit her with an empty pistol but he trips over and falls.

"Isn't he one of your enemies? His uniform resembles the people that I have killed"

"He might be a bit of a dead weight but let's just say he is different"

"Hey!" retorted Anastasia as he gets up." I help you, didn't I? And why the hell didn't you be friendly with her when we first got here?"

"Well *tch* I really don't wanna explain right now but *turns to Yamame* Can you take us to Satori Komeiji?"

"I can't but I know someone who can, come follow me"

Ghost passes Nazrin to Anastasia before grabbing the AA-12 and M4." let's go"

**Present time...**

**Hakurei shrine**

**06:00 AM**

Reimu comes out of her shrine to see a Bunbumaru newspaper on the ground.

"That's strange, they don't usually deliver it this early"

Reimu picks it up and reads the headline." the outsider unit known as TF-141 makes a pact with the tengus towards the same enemy?!"

She proceeds to look at the picture of the TF-141 members with the tengus." What are they thinking?! How could they trust them!? they could be spies!"

She looks on the top right of the newspaper to see that it is an extra from the day before which is distributed yesterday at 16:00 o'clock.

"I guess they are so proud of their alliance that they have to publish the news about it pretty quickly"

Suddenly a gap opens and Yukari comes out of it.

"Well well well, looks like someone isn't handling the incidents"

"Oh shut up! They are everywhere! It's your fault the barrier isn't doing its jobs properly!"

"I will admit it is sort of my fault but... it has been a hundred years and you know... as humans grew scientific, they also develop technologies that surpasses old magic..."

"Whatever! You better help me big time this time! Don't just talk to me through an orb! You have to physically help me!"

"don't worry, I am one step ahead of you"

Suddenly another gap appears and throws out Foley, Macmillan, and Kemarov.

"oof!" all 3 of them said in unison

"this is my solution"

"All you did was brought a whole bunch of outsiders into my shrine! What can they do other than cause damage?!"

"Actually, these ones can fix the damages" said Yukari as they got up and dust themselves off.

Macmillan picks up his sniper rifle." can you not just throw us off like that?"

"Oh finally! Someone who can actually communicate! listen here! I want you to get all your friends out of here right now!"

"I am afraid it's not that simple, the outside world just ended a war and let's just say remnants of it made its way here"

"his right Reimu, their enemies have retreated into Gensokyo, haven't you read the Bunbumaru special edition?"

"Yes! But I thought it was just outsiders tricking them..."

"Well surprise surprise, they aren't. Anyway, we don't really have proper communication connection like we used too"

"Why is that? We can fly to them if we want to meet them"

"Well you could..." Foley approach them closer." but you will be shot out of the sky before you reach them"

"I-"

"If you are gonna say (does a mocking little girl voice) "Stoopid mortals! I am way stronger than them! I will blow them away with danmaku and magic hehehehehehe! I AM ULTRA POWERFUL" then you are not thinking clearly"

"I wasn't gonna say that..." said Reimu as she looked away embarrassed

Foley smiles and raises an eyebrow." are ya...?"

Reimu blushes." Alright I was! So what? You got a better plan?"

"Yes he does, you see... when you fight the outsiders individually it is pretty much as easy as swatting a fly" turns to Foley." No offense"

"To be fair we did injure that maiden of yours"

Reimu slowly raises her stick.

"Calm down Reimu, even know they are an exception since they are uhh..."

"Special forces"

"yeah that, they are our allies and the thing with Sanae was an "accident" anyway, the point is that when the outsiders are grouped up together with their advance weaponry, they are really dangerous. So, are you ready to get to work?"

She turns to her right to see they are already standing beside each other with their weapons.

"Da!"

"oorah!"

"I am bloody ready!"

"Alright, then get to work! You can use this shrine as a base"

"Hold on! This my shrine! I am the only one who can give clearance here!"

"And you are supposed to keep the peace in gensokyo"

"Grrrrrr!"

"I leave you boys to it! I need to do something"

Yukari disappears leaving the 3 of them there with Reimu. Suddenly Yukari comes back.

"Oh, almost forgot! Here are your supplies."

Yukari disappears again and a gap opens dropping off their tank and military supplies from Moriya temple.

Macmillan claps his hands together." All right lads, it's time to fortify this place!"

"Da"

"roger"

Kemarov opens one of the crates." I got sandbags in this one!"

"Good, get them out! We will put it all over the place once I scout this temple. Foley what you got?"

"I got some ammunition and a minigun turret!"

"ok, put it out of the box!"

"umm excuse me" Reimu pats Macmillan in the back and he turns around." What are you doing?"

"We are fortifying this place!"

"This is my temple, my temple my rules!"

"Come on your just-" Macmillan froze." are you also a thousand-year girl that looks oddly young?"

"umm no... I am a 14-year-old shrine maiden"

"Oh, so you're a human like us and Sanae w- 14 years old!?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"W-what are you doing running a temple by yourself?! Did papa and mama go away? Oh you poor thing!"

"I-I am fine no-woah!"

Suddenly Macmillan hugs her tightly and pats her head many times. "ssh! Ssh! It's okay... if they have been gone so long, they just went on a one-way trip! they are happy I am sure of it! And they want you to be happy to"

Reimu blushes in embarrassment again." I-I am fine! Get off me!"

"no need to be an edgy child my dear! It's not worth it! If it makes you feel better you can call me papa, with Jackson and kemarov being your 2 uncles"

"W-what! No!" Reimu manages to pry his hands off." That's gross! I'm fine! Really! Just... Don't make a mess and whatever your planning you must tell me about it, I am the shrine maiden for a reason you know? Things here works differently you know!"

"Oh... right, anyway, could you show me around the place?"

"sure, follow me"

"Ok, Kemarov! Foley! Keep unpacking!"

**The palace of earth spirits**

**Same time**

After the horrifyingly familiar nightmare Price wakes up in his bed with everything normal around him.

"Bloody hell... well at least I woke up nicely, time for a shower"

He picks up his provided towel and to his surprise he found his uniformed cleaned and perfectly folded with a note on top.

"(I washed your uniform for ya, it was really dirty it and took me an hour to completely wash it, you must have been wearing this for days! Anyway, it is done and here it is –Orin)"

"Well ain't see a nice lass"

He proceeds out of the room to the bathroom, in the hallway he sees Ramirez peeking the door to the bathroom.

"(Oh God, what is he up to?) What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"*trips over* C-Captain Price s-sir! I w-was checking the bathroom!"

"Jesus Christ, I heard better excuses from recruits and booth camp! You are perving on that maid are ya?!"

"N-No! There isn't anyone t-there!"

"I can hear the water run and if there isn't anyone there why don't you enter it?"

"O-Oh! *looks through the keyhole* Oh dear me! Someone is there!"

"Who...?"

"K-Koishi!"

"Koishi?"

"Yes! Her!"

"Oh, so you like looking at little girls taking a shower? That isn't pedophilic at all and I am sure that her sister would not mine if I tell her-"

"OK! It was her!"

"That's it!"

Without hesitating Price drops his towel, pulls Ramirez by the collar, and pushed him against the wall

"Son! I am not gonna stand here while you degrade our reputation! This is the most disgusting behavior of a soldier I have ever seen! I could have court-martialed you 10 times over!"

"I am sorry sir!"

"YOU ARE A SOLDIER! HOW CAN YOU JUST SAY SORRY FOR THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR! DIDMY TALK LAST NIGHT DO ANYTHING?"

"S-sir!"

"What is going on here?"

Watery steps could be heard from the bathroom, it was Sakuya with her towel covering her body.

"Well Private? Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't need to tell her anything!"

"Tell me what?"

"This is for your own good private! He-mmph!"

To Price's surprise he suddenly pushed him off to the point Price gets thrown to the floor.

"Sakuya I got something to say!"

"Wh-"

Suddenly Ramirez grabs Sakuya's hand and runs to her room leaving Price.

"Jesus... kid pushed me off and I didn't see it coming... I guess strength of will really help with love nowadays... still though, pushing of a superior officer just because of love is a pretty Muppet move. No time thinking about it now, I need to shower"

**This is it for now, sorry for the short chapter**

**Epilogue...**

**Kamchatka, Russia**

**Second secret portal base**

2 russian soldiers awkwardly looks at a jail cell.

"So uh... she mowed down 10 men?"

"Yeah, with those 2 swords"

The second Russian soldier points at 2 samurai swords inside an opened casing. The first soldier decided to approach the swords.

"Don't touch that!"

He turns around to see Youmu against the cell bars.

"You are not worthy!"

He turns to the other soldier.

"I don't know what the hell she is saying too"

The second soldier shrugs her off and picks up both of the swords

"Do you think I could sell this for 3000 American dollars to some weaboo?"

"Hmmm... I guess"

He picks it up and turns to Youmu.

"Don't you dare take it from me!"

"Im'ma sell this"

He puts it back in the case and walks away.

"NO! Comeback!"

Suddenly the first Russian soldier gets a radio." Pocinki-1, this is pridirok"

"copy that comrade"

"command issued a transfer for prisoner 17 to the cargo plane with prisoner 12"

"What?! Ain't those 2 highly dangerous prisoners!?"

"orders are orders, come on!"

He proceeds to a glass cylinder nearby with Myon inside it. He opens it slightly and tazzes Myon

"Myyyyaaaargghh!"

Youmu was shocked and falls down to her knees. He quickly unlocks the cell, cuffed Youmu's hands, and drags her out


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I actually wrote this chapter up to 1k words but its deleted because my pc ran into problems T_T oh well, please enjoy!**

**With Sakuya and Ramirez**

They both are seen sitting on the edge of the bed with Sakuya still in her towel. Suddenly Ramirez scooch a bit closer to her.

"Um.., why are you sitting closer to me?"

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I-"

She chuckled." it's fine, so what do you want to talk about?"

"I-It's... you look really good..."

"oh" She looks down to see herself still only with a towel and he turns to him while blushing." Y-YOU PER-"

"N-NO! WAIT!" said Ramirez as he gets up and turns towards her

"I-I meant t-that no matter what you wear, you still look good! I-I am not s-saying you look nice just because you're not wearing any clothing now (although you look really good with more of your skin exposed)!"

She calmed down." Oh... sorry, come back and sit." she patted a spot next to her where he was sitting down"

Ramirez exhales and sits down." But really though... your face is breathtaking"

Sakuya blushes and laugh." You're breathtaking! Come on... flattery won't get you anywhere"

"Oh, but flattery got me closer to a beautiful flower..."

Sakuya blushed even more and lightly punch him." Stop it!"

"my my my! Looks the flower bloomed"

"I said stop it!" screamed Sakuya happily as she blushed and push him back towards the bed with her Straddling him

She moves her face closer to his face causing him to blush as well.

"So... what do you want to ask?"

"oh... hehehe... I was wondering... if y-you would like to m-meet me in the garden this afternoon..."

Suddenly Sakuya gets up and turns away.

"(H-he is asking me out on a date?!)"

"I-if y-you don't want to its fine"

Sakuya exhaled and turns around smiling.

"Sure"

"Really-um I mean, great! See you there at precisely 12:00 o'clock!"

Ramirez gets up and quickly walks towards the door and as soon as he closes the door when he exits, he jumps around cheering.

"YEAH Motherfucker I did it! YEAH HAHAHA!"

"*ahem*"

He turns to his right to see Satori tapping her foot.

"Got a date, do you?"

"Umm... yeah... got a little exited..."

"humph, sure you do. Just don't do it again for my sake and your sake. Come, breakfast is ready

**Meanwhile at the tengu village**

**06:30 am**

It was another peaceful morning...

*explosion*

And so the tengus thought

"WOAH! What is going on!?" Said Aya as she suddenly wakes up.

Hatate burst in the door.

"AYA! It's another air attack! We need to go to the shelter!"

She quickly pulls her out of bed and drag her outside. On the outside Aya could see Tengus flying and running all over the place with bombs exploding causing building to be damage and creating craters on the ground.

"Come on!"

While flying to the bomb shelter Aya looks up to see multiple bombers dropping bombs.

"H-humans made those things?!"

"Yes! But there is no time to explain!"

They finally reach the shelter; it is pretty much a hill with a dug-out entrance and metal cover for the entrance. They proceed to enter and finds it full of other tengus. The tengu near them scooch over so aya and Hatate can sit down on the ground next to her. And so they did. Suddenly Momiji appears on the entrance.

"OK! Everyone sit tight! It should be over in 5 minutes!"

"How can you know that?" asked Aya

"I calculated the time and-"

*explosion*

A bomb detonated on top of the shelter causing the shelter to shake and dirt to fall from the ceiling

"Are you sure Nikolai is doing his job?!" asked Aya loudly

"I don't know! He says it will take some time! But I am gonna asked him about it after this! Now keep your heads down!"

**5 minutes later...**

Aya, Momiji, and Hatate could be seen walking down the street. Around them you could see craters on the ground, destroyed buildings, and destroyed stands with tengus all over the place trying to recover their stuff, searching and rescuing loved ones, or putting out a fire.

"this is devastating" Hatate commented

"yeah... let's hope Nikolai and his men are doing their best." replied Momiji

They arrived at their house which surprisingly did not get hit by the bombs.

"wow lucky them, but I don't see them around..." said Aya

Suddenly they heard something in the cellar near the door and Nikolai comes out without seeing them.

"Come on, time to get to work before the tengus find out we have been slacking off all night!"

"Later... I am tired of all that moving around... Im'ma drink more Sake"

"Jackson get ur ass up now! Or either me or the tengus will give you some ass whoppin'!"

"*ahem*" said 3 voices in unison behind him

Nikolai turns around to see Aya, Momiji, and Hatate look at him with disappointed faces while crossing their hands.

"slacking off huh..."

"N-no! Momiji... I-it's a misunderstanding! I meant taking a break after our hard work!"

All 3 of them raised an eyebrow.

"Ok! Most of us are slacking b-but! I did send Roach and Yuri out to help the locals!"

Suddenly Roach and Yuri could be seen walking down the street with 2 other tengus. Roach was carrying a crow tengu bridal style while making out with her while Yuri is flirting with a wolf tengu while holding her hand.

"So~…. How did I do~?"

"impressive for a human~…. I gotta go now, see you later master Yuri~?"

"bye sweetheart!"

Yuri gives her one last kiss and as she walks away, he slaps her ass but doesn't seem to mind

"well, I gotta work! See you later fly girl!"

"bye!"

Roach gives the crow tengus one last kiss before throwing her in the air and proceeding with flying away.

"so, uh roach... what did Nikolai asked us to do again?"

"he told us to help the locals... and we did... we helped 2 tengus with their chores and they repaid us... really well..."

"OMG YOU GUYS GOT PUSSY?! DAMN U GUYS ARE LUCKY! YO SOAP! WANT SOME?!" screamed a drunk Jackson

"HELL YEAH, GIMME SOME!"

Momiji, Aya, and Hatate looks disappointingly at Nikolai.

"Hehehehe..."

Long silence

"We start working la-"

Suddenly Aya grabs him and slams him against the wall of their house. She looks angrily at Nikolai.

"I spent hours... making an article about you helping us, giving us hope, and even post a special edition about it..."

"I-"

"I was injured badly by you people but I forgave you and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

She was about to punch his face but instead she flinched and falls backwards only for Hatate to catch her.

"You shouldn't move too much, you are still recovering"

Roach and Yuri walks closer to them and Nikolai turn towards them.

"please tell me at least you got something from those tengus other than "service""

"Well... that wolf girl told me last night that she had received a message from the kappas about needing help... but, she told me not to worry about it since we wer-"

"WHAT?" screamed Momiji

"she told me not to worry about it since we were about to f-"

"Not that! About the Kappas asking for help!"

"Oh, she said that the Russians had broken through their turf and was forced to hide in the streams. That is the reason why they asked for help and she was gonna report it in the morning"

"this is concerning..." said Momiji as he feels her temples

"See! Not all of us are slacking!"

"don't make excuses! I want all of you to head out in an hour to the kappa's village or else I will report this to tenma"

"We don't even know where that is!"

"*slaps a map on his chest* yes you do, now get to work!"

The 3 girl walks off leaving them

"Well shit *opens map* it ain't far but we have to go through a dense jungle and rocky raging stream. Yuri! Roach! Grab some necessary equipment"

"gotcha"

"Comrade Yuri in your service!"

The 2 of them runs into the house while Nikolai walks down the cellar.

"WAKE UP YOU DRUNKEN FUCKS"

**1 hour later...**

The gang could be seen walking through dense jungle and

"man, we only stayed a day there and we already have to go to work"

"shut your yapping Roach! You already have your luxury fucking a bird girl, time to do your job!"

"sheesh Nikolai, tell you what, I'll give you some tricks on how to get one of 'em"

"Not a chance" said Nikolai but as he thinks about it, he cursed himself

"(I can't let him think I am shallow but damn sleeping in a bed with a big breasted wolf tengu does sound nice)"

Jackson taps roach's shoulder and whispered to him something.

"Please teach me later"

"Focus on the mission!" ordered Nikolai

Suddenly they heard rustling in the trees in front of them and they all stop walking.

"It's from this direction" whispered Nikolai

They all followed him, they proceed to take cover behind a thick bush. Nikolai slowly moves the bush away to see it is a 3 man Russian patrol.

"This is Artyom, no sign of the spirits here, over."

"copy that, proceed to the village full of smart little spirit girls with water manipulation powers. Orders are to capture, they could make pretty good engineers"

"roger, Avtomat! Viktor! Let's go!"

The 3 soldiers suddenly run past their bush; Nikolai turns towards the group." let's follow them!"

**5 minutes later...**

They followed the soldiers to a raging rocky stream. 4 more Russian soldier could be seen with 2 of them trying to move a boat stuck on a large rock.

"What is hold up comrade?"

"The little blue spirit girl we captured manipulated the wave causing us to be knocked off"

"that sounds ridiculous but, knowing this place it is possibly true"

"it is true, you want to see the little ryba?"

"sure"

While the soldiers are busy Yuri was spying on them from behind a rock down the stream with his rifle.

"What you see Yuri?"

"nothing much Nikolai, it appears they are trying to reach a rendezvous point but their boat got stuck."

"anything else?"

"nothing, some are just standing around with 2 guys trying to push the bo-"

He suddenly stopped and zooms the scope.

"What is it?"

"It looks like they got a prisoner?"

"What?!" Nikolai picks up a binocular and moves beside him

A Russian soldier could be seen carrying a huge cage with a kappa inside it.

"This is it"

The other Russian soldier looks directly at Nitori who has her hands and legs tight up while looking terrified.

"Please... let me go... don't hurt me or my people anymore!"

Nitori gives the soldier sad puppy eyes.

"Awww poor thing"

"don't fall for it"

The soldier with the cage kicks her cage." last time she did that well... *points at the stuck boat* this happened..."

"oh..."

"well at least she comes with a bag full of useful tools. Not only that, this "thing" makes can be turned to useful engineers. With the right discipline *looks at Nitori sternly*"

"Lemme go!" screamed Nitori as she gets anxious and shakes the cage

"3 2 1 push!"

The 2 soldiers pushing the boat finally got the boat back on the river.

"we are ready to go!"

Nikolai puts away his binoculars and turns towards the gang.

"They are about to leave! Yuri give us cover fire while we get close!"

"roger"

One of the Russian soldiers turns on the engine.

"Let's g-"

His head is suddenly blown off with a .50 cal and the remaining Russian soldiers goes on alert

"Oh shit! Fuckin' NATO forces are here! Get to cover!"

They all get to cover behind the rocks leaving nitori exposed inside her cage. She looks around confused. One of the soldiers try to peek but he was immediately shot at and the bullet just missed him mere millimeters.

"Damn! That was close!"

"Our only option is to crawl slowly towards the sniper, let's go comrades!"

The remaining Russian soldiers goes prone and crawl slowly towards Yuri. But suddenly, the remaining TF 141 members pops out from the rocks and fires from the hip killing the crawling Russian soldiers.

"we got all of 'em" commented Soap

Roach approaches Nitori to see her back away to the corner of the cage.

"It's okay, we are sent by the tengus"

"you speak our language!?" said Nitori who is surprised

"Yes, but what is important right now is we are sent by the tengus because they heard your cry for help"

"Why are you helping us instead of helping them? *points at the dead russian*"

"long story, now let's get you out. Please stay back"

Roach points his M9A1 sidearm at the lock while Nitori sticks to the other corner of the cage. Roach fires at the lock and it comes lose, he proceeds to pick up Nitori and hold her up in the air.

"ain't you an adorable one"

"I am not a kid! Put me down and untie me!"

He proceeds to put her down and untie her. The rest of the group gathers around to look at her

"So, you are a Kappa?" asked Yuri

"Yes, I am a Youkai that can manipulate water and also a smart engineer!" she replied cheerfully

"I see, so where is your village? We just received a message asking for help"

"Oh yes! The evil outsiders" Nitori stopped for a second." I meant the other outsiders not you guys"

"none taken, carry on"

"right, attacked our village! We tried to strike back but they have machines that are impossible to counter! We got scattered with some us being captured and some of us in hiding!"

"can you show us the way to the village?"

"I can, it is down the stream but, there is a lot of enemy outsiders there"

"hmm" Yuri turns to the group." Any ideas?"

"hmmm, we can't just run in with the boat. Sure, it has a .50 cal turret but we will be exposed" Soap commented

"if only we can distract them..." added a wondering Jackson

"I can help! But... I need to find my backpack first"

All of them looked around when suddenly...

"wow! That is a big backpack!"

They all looked at Nikolai's direction to see him pulling a bag out of the boat.

"that's my bag!"

She runs over and picks it up from his hands.

"that is one huge bag! How can you carry that thing?"

"After a long time, you get used to it"

She puts the bag on the boat and picks up some tools." come on, you drive it downstream near the village while I mod this thing"

"You know how to modify a boat? also wouldn't it be hard with the raging current and rocky terrain?"

"I am a kappa, I will manage"

"ok, let's go"

**Hakurei shrine**

Marisa flies towards the shrine but when she arrived, she looked confused

"What the heck!?"

Sandbags, crates, and weapons could be seen all over the shrine. Suddenly she hears Reimu arguing with someone

"You said it's okay to fortify this place"

"I did! But I don't mean it like turning the whole place into a... I don't even know what to call this!"

"I call it a fortified base"

"Whatever! Clean up the place!"

"No! We spent hours fortifying it"

Curious, Marisa flies down and lands on the front of the shrine.

"Reimu? What is going on?"

She walks towards the door and slides it open to find Reimu sitting on the kotatsu with Macmillan.

"... and that is why this fortification is essential"

"ugh! *turns to marisa* hey, what is up?"

Marisa turns to Macmillan.

"How can I do for you young lady?"

"Reimu, did you give up and decided to negotiate with the outsiders?"

"No... it is complicated"

Everything got awkward and everything goes silent.

"So... what is your name young lady?"

"umm... Marisa. Marisa Kirisame"

"Nice to meet you, I am Major General Macmillan". Macmillan offers said handshake

Marisa accepts the handshake." nice to meet you too... so, what is going on Major?"

"Oh nothing, it is just Reimu here doesn't agree with my preposition of safety"

"We are more than capable of defending ourselves Major, now remove those things"

"We need those "things", I have seen what they are capable off. Infact at this time our defense is not strong enough to repel a whole battalion because of the limited man power of 4 people. We need to keep fortifying it to make up for it"

"*sigh* I need a break. I am going to the village to buy some snacks, Marisa can you stay here and watch them?"

"sure, I always wanted to know more about outsiders"

Reimu gets up, opens the door, and flies away leaving Marisa and Macmillan.

"it's alright, we can take care of ourselves. Time to check the weapons on the crates"

Macmillan opens a crate nearby, inside it is a stinger launcher.

"Wow! What is that?"

"this is a stinger rocket launcher designed to eliminated long distance vehicle targets"

"What?"

"Of course, you would not understand. it is complicated military stuff"

Marisa moves closer to him." but I wanna know! We rarely see outsiders even if we do none of them is a deadly warrior force! Tell me about it! Tell me about everything you have! Tell me everything!"

"woah woah woah, calm down there sally. One at a time"

**2 hours later...**

**Hakugyoukurou**

Anatoly is sitting in the Kotatsu of Hakugyokurou with 3 of his generals wearing blue berets facing him. He picks up the reports and reads it.

"there can be no mistake. They are here." said the general on the left of him

"Not only that". The general in the middle throws down the newspaper in front of him on the table, it was the bunbumaru special edition with the headline of TF-141 members helping the tengus.

"They are allying themselves with the locals"

Everything went quiet and Anatoly breath in deeply. After breathing in deeply he proceeds to poor himself a vodka and takes a shot.

"We came here... to hide, rearm, and regroup. SO HOW IN GOD'S NAME ARE THEY HERE!"

He slams the table.

"We have reports that 3 of the TF-141 members infiltrated our facilities but, the others we could not explain. Maybe they have developed teleportation too" suggest the general on the right

"Impossible! This a secret that only I, Makarov, and Zakhaev know! Not even Yuri knows about it! We only talk about it when we are alone somewhere very secluded where they can't possibly send spies"

"Or maybe they got in by accident" suggested the General on the center and everybody in the room looks at him.

"This is a secret world of Japanese spirits, right? Maybe during training or secret ops in Japan they stumble upon a temple that could trigger this"

"that is ridiculous!" commented the General on the left

"Maybe it isn't"

The 3 of them look towards Anatoly.

"There is no other way other than our portals. Temple has magic build in it, and the maker of this place must have made this place connected to the outside world someway or else we could not get in."

"well... our Japanese translator manage to get something out of the ghost princess. She warned us about the shrine maiden that lives in the Hakurei shrine that will come and get us" continued the general on the center

Anatoly is interested. "let her try, please continue"

"I asked her more about this maiden and her shrine. She said her shrine is between Gensokyo and the outside world"

"I see". Anatoly stands up." Major General Morozov"

The general on the right saluted. "sir"

"send a message to our teleportation facilities, execute operation ark"

"B-but sir! That would-"

"Just do it. We do not have a choice"

"What about the 2 important prisoners still on the other side?!"

"They aren't needed anymore. Dispose them"

He was shocked but he still saluted and left to do his order.

"Lieutenant general vodosov, assemble all the personnel here. I would like to make a speech"

"Yes sir!"

The general in the middle saluted and left.

"As for you secretary general voldimir." he walks closer to him and hands him a classified folder." commence a meeting for the officers of the front, the orders are here. And it is for their eyes and ears only"

He takes it, saluted, and left.

Anatoly walks over to another room; in it 2 coffins could be seen.

"We will rise again. I promise you that"

**15 minutes later...**

In front of the temple thousands of soldiers could be seen making a line and column. Anatoly stands in front of the temple.

"My brothers in arms! The time has nearly come! in 3 days we will be invading all of Gensokyo!"

The soldiers cheered.

"But my brothers! The western bloodsucker has caught up to us! But do not worry! Since I have a plan to throw them off. I have commenced operation arc, with this operation we will throw them off our backs until... WE GAIN THE POWER THIS LAND OFFERS AND STRIKE BACK!"

The soldiers cheered Again.

"SO GET READY! FOR ZAKHAEV! FOR MAKAROV!"

The soldiers cheered louder and they proceed to make preparations.

**Kappa village**

**11:15 AM**

The village could be seen in ruins. Russian soldiers patrolled the place with some rounding up the kappas.

"Move it!"

Said a Russian as he shoves a group of kappas into a cage.

"Boat incoming!" said a Russian soldier who is standing on a dock in the edge of the village

The soldiers near the river was confused. There is nobody in the boat but its rotor is on and is moving to the center of the village. Suddenly it stopped and a ting sound could be heard as the turret on it glows red. Suddenly the turret starts automatically target and shoot the soldiers.

"Arggh!"

"Automatic mac-WARGGHH!"

"take cover! Take oof!"

As the soldiers get massacred the TF-141 members silently swims to the docks with Nitori.

"Nice piece of work you did there"

"thank you, Mr. Jackson,"

They all hide behind a crate and Nikolai peeks over." ok, it won't be long until someone fires an RPG on the thing. Yuri! Roach! with me! we are going to giver cover fire for Jackson, Soap, and Nitori as they free the kappas. Understand?"

they all nodded

"then let's go!"

They all move out doing their respective roles. Yuri, Roach, and Nikolai flanks left to the taller buildings of the village. In one of the buildings they hear voices, Nikolai looks at Roach.

"breach it"

He nods and place a breaching charge on the door. Nikolai and Yuri stand on either side of the door while Roach takes cover in a crate 4 meter in front of the building. Nikolai count with his fingers and Roach blows it up. Everything becomes slow motion as Nikolai and Yuri move in and start shooting. Inside is a bunch of Kappas are tied together with 3 Russian soldiers slowly reacting to them but they immediately shoot them and times goes back to normal.

Nikolai aims all over the place." clear!"

Roach moves in and unties the confused Kappas.

"We are the good guys! We and your friend Nitori is staging a breakout!"

"Nitori?! I didn't know she was friends with outsiders"

"me too! Say Mr, what kind of technology you have?"

"Later! Get to the far end of the docks now!"

The kappas runs out while Roach, Nikolai, and Yuri goes up the stairs to the roof. On the roof they see a guy with an RPG and machine gun turret shooting at the distraction boat. The guy with the RPG manages to fire a rocket and destroys the boat. They immediately shoot them and take their positions.

Roach mans the machine gun, Yuri goes prone with sniper his sniper's bipod activated, and Nikolai picks up the RPG and stands near a pile of rockets.

"The distraction boat is down! We are in position!" said Roach on the radio

Soap, Jackson, and Nitori runs to the main dock where large numbers of Kappas are kept. Multiple Russian soldiers closed in on the dock while being massacred by the cover fire. Soap and Jackson walks tactically while shooting at soldiers who are guarding the dock. After taking all of them out Nitori grabs her own version of the swiss army knife and unlocks every cage.

"Nitori! You came back!"

"Yeah, I also got help with some special friends"

Nikolai raised his fist." cease fire!"

They all stopped firing and Nikolai looks around." it's clear! Now let's eva-"

"ROCKET!" screamed Yuri

Suddenly the cover fire team was blown of the roof.

"SHIT!" screamed Jackson. He turns to the part of the river on the opposite end on where they came from. What he saw was multiple turreted boats and large river boats acting as carriers approaching their location with 4 Mi-24 hind choppers as supports.

"Soap! We need to GTFO!"

Soap turns to Nitori and her friends. "We need to go! We can't take on those boats with their choppers!"

The all giggled." silly human! They are fighting on the river, AKA our territory. We kappas rule this stream!"

"Yeah! We will crush 'em this time! They got lucky with their element of surprise and by attacking from land!"

"don't worry Soap, me and friends will take care of the boats! You take care of those flying things. Kappas assemble!"

"Wait! Stop!"

Suddenly all the freed Kappas with Nitori jump into the river at the same time and swims like a torpedo towards the Russian reinforcements.

**Russian Ultranationalist pov**

3 Russian soldiers could be seen standing in front of one of the bigger boats.

"hahaha! Those western operatives think they get away with disrupting our operations"

"Well they sure are wrong! We know they're here now and we will make sure their alliance with the locals will be destroyed before it is even solidified!"

"Yeah- wait are those torpedoes?"

The 3 of them looks to the front and sees multiple Kappas swimming fast at their direction.

"OH SHIT! TURN THE BOAT!"

It was too late. As the Soldiers gets to battle position the Kappas does a swirling maneuver under water creating a water tornado

**Back at the rescue team's pov**

Jackson and Soap stand frozen as they noticed the spectacle. They were amazed to see the kappas form a water tornado that destroys the entire fleet of ultranationalist soldiers.

*Minigun fire*

"OH SHIT"

"FUCK! GET TO COVER JACKSON"

Their amazement was cut short as the hind helicopter gets close to them and fires it's minigun. They run away from the docks to the nearby buildings as they are being shot with rockets and miniguns.

"We ain't gonna survive long with the hind on our tail! You got something Jackson?!"

"I got an M32 Rotary grenade launcher! but it ain't designed to take out flying targets!"

"You have to at least try! Or else were dead men!"

They ran into to the part of the village which has lots of buildings.

"This is golub'-1, we lost them inside the village"

"all hind units this is golub'-2, proceed to fire at the village with everything you got. We can't risk letting the western operatives get away"

Suddenly all the hind choppers move to stationary position on different angles of the village and start firing their rockets and miniguns all over the village. Inside a building somewhere in the village Jackson could be seen rapidly reloading the launcher while Soap keeps a look out.

"Goddamit! They got us pinned down! Hurry up!"

"I hope this works... ok, it is ready!"

They both run outside to see a hind in their line of sight being stationary. Jackson immediately fires the launcher at it and after that it comes falling down towards a nearby building.

"Got one!"

"nice!"

Suddenly they hear a hind coming in, the hind comes in from behind them and before Jackson could shoot the hind fires a missile. The missile exploded near them and they both get blown into a building. Inside the building Jackson lies on the ground in pain, he looks to his right to see an injured soap with a large piece of wood penetrating his stomach.

"Argh... Jackson... don't gi-"

Jackson can't hear his next words as he drifted away and everything in his vision turns dark.

**2 hours later...**

**The palace of earth spirits**

"Come on Flan! Help me pick the flowers!"

"ok! It's a good thing onee-chan lets me stay for another 2 days"

Flandre and Koishi are playing in the gardens like yesterday it is surprising Price thought on how these little girls could actually be older than him. He blows his cigar and turns to the other side of the garden to see Ramirez sitting on a bench with Sakuya while at the same time flirting with her.

"*sigh*"

"Mr. Price! Care to join me for a second?"

"ah shit" Price whispered to himself as he put out his cigar and head for Satori's table." coming"

Price sits across the table and Orin proceeds to poor tea into 2 cups for both of them. Price pulls out his alcohol canteen and pours it on the tea.

"don't like tea much?"

"I don't have a problem with tea, I am British for Christ sakes. I just need a bit of alcohol that is all"

"smoking and drinking is bad for your liver and lungs"

"oh please, I have been doing it for 25 years and I am fine"

"hmph, it is just... unlike Ramirez over there" Satori points at Ramirez and both of them look at their direction." you seem colorless compared to him, he is so happy with Sakuya over there"

Ramirez noticed them and they immediately look away." I got my reasons"

"of course, but all that sulking for a bad dream?"

Price froze." it ain't just a dream"

**ed2ed**

Satori raises her eyebrows." And why is that?"

"I felt like it happened the before…" Price's head started to hurt a bit and he hold his head with both of his palms.

"ngh! I just can't remember it…."

"Orin, get some aspirin!"

Orin quickly runs but Price immediately stops her." I-it's fine! It's just feels like a piece of my pass has returned"

Suddenly Okuu flies in and lands near the table. "Ms. Komeiji! 2 outsiders with Yuugi and Nazrin turned up at the door"

Hearing this, Price immediately runs towards the front door with Orin, Okuu, and Satori following after.

Price arrived at the front door and what he saw shocked him.

"He saw Ghost with another military men who's carrying a rat girl and a huge strong girl with a horn on her head like a narwhal.

"Price!"

"Ghost!"

"am I glad to see you!"

Ghost walks closer and proceed to do a bro handshake.

"You too! Who are those people?"

Satori, Okuu, and Orin finally caught up with Ramirez, Sakuya, Flandre, and Koishi with them.

Koishi noticed the unconscious Nazrin. "NAZRIN!"

Orin and Koishi runs over to Anastasia who is carrying her.

"She was knocked out when a bomb detonated near us"

Orin feels her forehead." I could take care of her!"

Trusting her, Anastasia pass Nazrin to her and she quickly runs with Koishi following her.

"Koishi wait!" screamed flandre as she followed them.

"Yuugi, care to explain?"

"well as you can see satori, 2 outsiders turned up in the former capital claiming they have business with you."

"I see…. Very well, I shall organize a lunch for us after Orin is finished taking care of Nazrin"

**5 minutes later…**

The military people could be seen in the secluded part of the garden chatting.

" so yeah Ghost, this is Ramirez. Our new recruit and the guy that pushed the Russians out of whiskey hotel."

"Quite a hero are ya Ramirez? Welcome to the TF 141, sorry your first job turned up like this"

"It is quite alright sir"

Price turns towards Anastasia. " What about you? Never seen you before"

"Umm…."

"A nervous one aren't ya? How did a young bloke like you get accepted into a military branch? What country and what branch are ya from?"

"Umm.. Uh…" Anastasia starts sweating

"He is a Russian Ultranationalist that I 'captured' on my way here"

Suddenly, Price's and Ramirez's friendly face turns into hostile ones.

"So why in the bloody hell you let him loose?" Price asked

"Because he helped me fight off the spider girl, helped me carry that rat girl, and gave me some good intel"

"Hmmm…. Fair enough but, what are you gonna do with him when he is no longer useful?"

The 3 of them turns towards him while he continues to sweat and takes a step back.

"I don't exactly know… but, now it looks like the best time to find out"

"Please! I… I don't… I… have no choice! My village was occupied! As they retreated they took me with them! I got nowhere else to go!"

" There is no excuse son" Price replied coldly." Now you must answer, are you with them or are you with us?"

Ramirez aims his M9A1 at his stomach." You better give your answers now *release safety latch*"

"Please! I was an orphaned surviving in the streets back then! I never knew my father and my mom died when I was 10! When the ultranationalist took over kamchatka I was indoctrinated in their ideology before I realize-"

"*pushes M9A1 onto his stomach.* And why is this info important?!"

"I got nowhere else to go! They are moving their army into Gensokyo! If I leave them they will surely come and get me later! And if I join you…" he froze thinking if he continues he will offend them.

Luckily for him Orin comes out." Mr. Price and friends! We are about to have lunch can you please- what are you doing?"

"umm" Ramirez quickly holster his gun." Nothing"

"oh we were just doing an initiation, right?" Price nudges Anastasia violently.

"yes… hehehe…"

*a couple seconds of silent*

"Right…." Orin turns and walks away." Just come to the living room in 10 minutes"

"ok…. Guess we will talk later" Ghost suggested

The other 3 nods and walks off. Anastasia walks off but was suddenly pulled by Price and he whispers to him.

" I suggest you leave the ultranationalist… they aren't gonna take this world when me and my buddies are here. Plus, You will have a better life without them…. So, when the time comes I want you to make a decision and is sure as hell better be the right one"

Price pushes him off and walks the other direction." See ya at lunch"

**Meanwhile….**

Somewhere in the outside world.

Youmu wakes up being tied up to a chair in a room with Myon inside a glass tube. But weirdly enough it feels like their moving, she turns towards the window to see clouds.

" We are flying?!"

"Oh, so your awake..."

Apparently to her surprise she was tied to a chair with someone. The other person was tied up in a chair against her chair with both of their arms and legs tied together.

"so you are one of the Japanese spirits.."

"I guess you could say that. Who are you and how do you speak our language?"

"learned it a while back…. What is your name?"

"Youmu….. Youmu Konpatku"

"hmm…. Nice name"

"and you are Mr.?"

" I am known with many names… but you could call me Sandman"

"Ok 'Sandman'… mind telling me what is going on?"

"The Ultranationalist is planning on disposing us. They were originally was gonna use us for something but what they call operation arc says otherwise"

Suddenly 2 Russian Ultranationalist soldiers comes from the pilots cockpit.

"so all we have to do is open the back door right?"

"correct comrade, we also need to return before operation arc is over"

One of them walks to the control panel." You push them out of this plane"

"da"

The ramp in the back of the plane opens as the Russian soldier presses the control panel; the fast wind slowly enters the cabin as the ramp opens.

"your turn to work! Hurry up! This wind is killing me!"

"Ok! Good bye spirit girl and American!" said the other Russian soldier as he pushes them down the ramp.

"We have to do something!"

"I got ya covered!"

Sandman shakes his sleeves and a mini knife falls down to his hand. He quickly cuts the ropes around their arms and proceeds to stab the soldier in the neck.

"GLARGHHH!"

"Antonov!"

The soldier in the control panel starts to fire his AK-12 but his shot misses due to turbulence. With this opportunity Sandman grabs the RPK LMG from the dead soldier before pushing him to the open sky.

"Take this!"

He fires full auto with most of his shot missing due to turbulence but eventually he shot his leg causing him to roll down the ramp passing them to the open sky.

"Hey! We don't have much floor left!"

Reminded, he looks to the side to see that their sliding near the end of the ram. He quickly holds the RPK by the barrel with one arm and quickly cuts the ropes around their legs with the other.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The edge comes closer but the rope was only cut half way.

"Antonov! Sergei! Is everything okay?!"

The cockpit burst open with the co-pilot looking into the cabin. Strangely, he found it empty with the ramp on the back being opened. Feeling suspicious, he pulls out his Makarov pistol and slowly walk towards the tail end of the plane.

But suddenly he felt something pressed behind his head

"Drop the gun and get back to the cockpit".

He turns his head behind him to see Sandman aiming an RPK to the back of his head.

"I don't think so!"

The other pilot comes out of the cockpit with his Gsh-18 aimed at sandman.

"You have 3 seconds to-ARGH!"

Youmu suddenly drops from the ceiling on to him and overpowered him with martial art. He was finally thrown down to the ground with Youmu taking his gun and aiming it at him.

Feeling reassured Sandman turns back to the co-pilot." Drop the gun and fly us back to the base"

**Some Russian secret base somewhere in the Youkai Mountain**

An Antonov carrier plane could be seen flying with escorts of 2 Sukhoi Su-57 on each side of the wing. It landed on a dirt runway and stops at the end. Secretary General Voldimir exited the plane and was saluted by a group of soldiers. He looks around to see the place is still being built.

"Sergeant Chuvak reporting *salutes* I am assigned as your guide" Said the soldier nearest to him

He responded with a weak salute." roger, how is the developments"

"Good sir, as you can see the airfield is already operational, the bunker and trench systems are still being built, and the army is fully operational 24/7"

"they better be. Are the generals here?"

"yes sir, they are waiting for you in the commander's bunker"

"show me the way"

"right away sir"

He proceeds to direct Voldimir to the bunker complex. On the way Voldimir looks around to see soldiers building defenses, military vehicles moving about, and soldiers doing training.

"Do you really think we could defeat the spirit comrade Seargeant?"

"I can't really say that comrade Secretary General"

"speak freely, I am asking for your opinion"

"I do believe so sir, once we crush the spirits here and take their magic, we will one day return outside and take over the world"

Voldimir looks to the right to see units of infantry, tanks, APCs, trucks, and artillery marching out of the base with helicopters flying ahead.

"Where are they going? To that spirit village? It seems wasteful we've been bombing it and sending infantries but still no breakthrough"

"Not this time sir according to the general in charge here, he believes this one will be the breakthrough"

"Let's hope it is, no use sending our men into a meatgrinder"

They arrived at the bunker complex, the Seargeant takes him to a large bunker exclusively for the generals.

'Thank you comrade Seargeant"

"it is a pleasure comrade secretary general"

Voldimir enters the bunker and finds the 3 generals looking at a makeshift map of Gensokyo on a table in the middle of the room. He clears his throat and the 3 generals pays attention to him and salutes him.

"Secretary General, what can we do for you?" said one of the generals

"An order from Anatoly". He proceeds to pull out the secret documents and reads it in front of them.

"To all operating generals in the field. It is time to commence Operation Redemption."

All 3 of the generals suddenly was shocked.

"due to the circumstances of the recent event the operation will start as soon as possible. Mobilize your armies with extreme precision and caution throughout this land using everything at your disposal to conquer the land and obtain magical powers. Our forces outside has already commenced Operation Arc so there is no going back from this. Nuclear weapons will be provided for the 2 of the 3 main armies, I am fully aware the original plan was to provide 3 nukes for 3 main armies there is setback causing our 3rd nuke to be unobtainable. So, for the 3rd armies you have to make do by finding nuclear materials in your area of operations which is supported with the data we got from out scout units before their demise. I wish all of you luck on this operation and hope that success will be all that you bring. That is all for now, this for Zakhaev, Makarov, and most importantly for our cause. Signed by Anatoly"

"Now! Impossible! It is too risky!"

"We have all the equipment b-but we haven't made preparations yet!"

"This needs to be delayed to-"

"there will be no delay, as much as I disagree with him once, he is still our leader. "Said Voldimir coldly as he turns around and leaves

"Wait!"

Voldimir stops before the exit." Do we have a problem?"

"No, it is just... we captured a prisoner and..."

"then lock it up or kill it just like the rest of the spirits"

"Not a spirit..."

Voldimir turns around." then what is it?"

The General talking to him looks him in the yes." A soldier. An American Soldier"

His eyes open wide when he hears it." take me to him"

**5 minutes later...**

Voldimir and the general could be seen escorted by a Russian soldier with 2 bodyguard beside him to a cell room with a soldier on each side of the door.

"Here we are comrade secretary general and General Gorbachev"

Voldimir slowly walks to the the cell door and opens the eye cover to see an American Soldier covered in blood being tied to a chair looking down on the floor.

He turns to the General." has he said anything?"

"Nothing, we got him when he is unconscious. Recently he started to wake up and I sent my men to interrogate him but... he still hasn't talked or given any details"

Voldimir looks back in the cell to see the marine still looking at the ground. He closes the eye cover and faces towards General.

"I am taking him with me, Anatoly will surely like a little gift"

"He is all yours."

Voldimir turns to the guard near the door and he nods. He proceeds to open the cell with his key and enters with the other guard beside the door.

"I ain't telling you ultranationalist shit! I-ARGHHH!"

"stay quiet!"

They soon walk out with one of them dragging an unconscious Jackson.

"Take him to my plane and make sure he is secured"

**Jackson's pov**

Jackson looks at the poorly lighted ceiling as his eyes closed and slowly remembered the event that transpired.

**Flashback**

His vision was bleak and blurry. He sees Soap still struggling and bleeding from the wood that is jammed into his stomach.

"Jackson! Stay awake! Do not-argh! Damn... this bloody wood..."

Suddenly Russian Ultranationalist soldiers with gas masks tactically walk towards them. But these soldiers are a bit different, judging by their uniforms they looked like special Forces, maybe they are ex-Spetnaz soldiers who joined.

"CP, this is nesti. We found some injured NATO soldiers"

"this is CP, nice job comrade! Take these parazity for interrogation"

"Copy that comrade"

3 of the special soldiers gets close to Soap and Jackson. One of them tried to check on soap but he violently shook.

"Get your bloody hands of me!"

"Calm down American, you should be grateful we are taking you away from this hell. Now hold still!"

"I am a brit you bloody muppet! Now get your bloody hands of me!"

The soldier tries his best sedate Soap with a soporific injection but Soap keeps his hands away.

"I need help comrade!"

The soldier nearest to him joins in to help restrain Soap.

One of the soldiers' approach Jackson and Jackson could see his eyes through the gas mask with his blurry vision.

"this one is alive; he is unconscious we need to hurry"

One of the soldiers who is standing outside could be seen through the wall that Jackson and Soap was thrown into.

He looks towards them." roger that comrade, we need to go before-*gets an arrow to the head"

"Kappa and Tengu counter attack!" screamed an unknown voice of a girl somewhere outside.

Jackson could hear fighting outside with a lot of people screaming.

"COMRADES! We need to go! Little water magic girls are counterattacking with the help of Half-wolf and Half-crow spirits! J-"

"HIYA!"

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!" screamed one of the soldiers outside

The 2 soldiers trying to restrain soap gave up and drop him on the ground.

"oof!"

"Fuck this!"

"Well he isn't gonna make it anyway comrade, just take the one that is unconscious!"

The soldier inspecting Jackson picks Jackson up over the shoulder and Jackson's view turns to black.

His eyes open again and he sees someone's legs running. He looks to the right which is behind the shoulder to see the 2 soldiers who was restraining Soap giving covering fire while slowly backing away, further behind them he could see Russian soldiers being overrun by Tengus and Kappas with their weapons and Danmakus at the village. The hind choppers that were attacking them before were on the ground and failed to take off because of the attack.

His eyes close again but when he opens them again, he was being put on a chopper with his face facing out the door. The soldier who was carrying him stands beside the door overlooking the 2 soldiers covering their retreat.

"COME ON COMRADES! BEFORE THE SPIRITS GET HERE!"

The soldier nearest to the chopper stops firing his silenced AK-12 with Acog sight proceeds to jump on the chopper and a takes a sit.

"TROTZKY! COME ON!"

"OK! I AM-"

"HYAAAAA!"

Suddenly a wolf tengu jumped the last soldier, he tried to melee her with his stock but she blocks it with her shield. She then proceeds to push the weapon away and stab Him

"ARRGGHHHH"

She looks directly into Jackson's eyes and her expression changed to shock.

"Jackson!?"

It was Momiji!

"PILOT GET US OUT OF HERE!"

The chopper goes up with Momiji quickly running towards the Helicopter. Momiji didn't get close fast enough before the helicopter takes off and she disappear from his line of sight.

"Alright comrade, package secured c-"

He could not hear the rest since he drifted off

**Meanwhile...**

"ITADAKIMASU!" said everyone at the table except for Price, Ghost, Ramirez, and Anastasia who is sitting close together.

Price looks down at his plate to see he has been served spaghetti Carbonara.

"well, it sure is better than MREs" said Price as he digs in to his food

Ghost looks down his plate to see he has been served lasagna." Nice". He proceeds to eat it

Ramirez was being spoon-fed Risotto by Sakuya and is enjoying it too much." you like that big boy~?"

"I certainly did~"

"None of that on the table please" said Price while eating is spaghetti but he was ignored

Anastasia was served a smoked salmon." ahhhh! Traditional Kamchatka fish!"

"So Orin, how is Nazrin's condition?" asked Satori

"She is fine, she should be waking up in a matter of hours"

Koishi and Flandre shares their food.

"thanks for sharing Koishi-chan!"

"and you too for sharing yours Flandre!"

Everyone finished their foods

"anyone want some dessert?!" offered Orin

"Me! Me! Me!" screamed Flandre and Koishi in unison

"Say if you don't mind me asking... do you have any booze laying around?"

"Umm... yeah, some wine. Do you want some Mr. Ghost?"

"could you be a dear and bringing it to the second-floor balcony? me and the boys are gonna do some stuff"

Unsure, Orin looks at Satori.

"Fine. But don't try making any escape plans"

**5 minutes later...**

"What is the escape plan?"

"Are you serious Anastasia!? You haven't been here for a day and you are thinking of escaping?" retorted Ghost

"by the way, why is he here? He could be a Russian spy!" replied Ramirez

"I am not a Russian spy! Just a soldier dragged into this mess!"

"oh sure you are..." Ramirez rolled his eyes.

"Say... where is Captain Price?" said Ghost as he looks around

"He forgot his cigar in the garden and is going to pick it up" Anastasia answered casually

Both Ramirez and Ghost looks at him suspiciously.

"What? He told me to tell you guys:

**With Price**

He could be seen searching the garden for his cigar." where the bloody hell did I put it?"

"Hey Mr.! Looking for this?!"

He turns around to see a blonde girl with an American dress waving his cigar.

"Yeah, could you give it here? Say... who are you? You look familiar..."

"FEAST YOUR EYES"

Clownpiece waves her wand and Price looks at it. His eyes were now locked to it and is burning but he cannot look away. The light from the wand shines brightly and covers his vision.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! HAARGGHHHH!"

When his vision comeback he sees himself in a building with a couple of armed men watching the windows and the sounds of war raging outside.

"What the bloody hell..."

"Price..."

He looks down on the table to see a badly injured Soap.

"OH MY GOD! *Holds wound tightly* MEDIC!"

He looks in front of him to see Yuri.

"Put pressure on the wound!"

Yuri does what he says and price wondered." (Why does all of this look familiar...)"

"Price... Yuri..."

"Not now, Soap. Just rest. Get a medic! C'mon, stay with me son!"

"Price... You need to know..."

Soap's face gets close to Price's." Makarov... knows...Yuri..."

He suddenly drops dead.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! Soap! No! No! No!"

One of the armed men put his hand on his shoulder." Price! You have to go! Now!"

"Get off me!" Price pushes him off

He pulls out his m1911 and puts it on his chest." ( W-why am I giving my gun?! Why is this familiar!) I'm sorry *takes journal*"

Suddenly gunfire goes through the windows and both Yuri and Price gets down.

"Price! This way!" screamed the leader of the armed men.

Price proceeds near the door."(WHAT! Makarov knows Yuri! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!) Yuri open it! Dammit, Yuri! Move your ass!"

He proceeds to try and open the door.

"(I want answers you bastard!)"

Price punch him as he opens the door and he fell down the stairs. While Yuri is down Price proceeds down the stairs while loading his dessert eagle.

"Soap trusted You. I thought I could too. So why in bloody hell, Does Makarov know you? *aims Dessert Eagle at his face* ARRGHHHH!"

He suddenly feels an extreme headache and as he moves around holding his head the background with Yuri faded away.

He finds himself on a broken bridge with a ghostly form. He sees Zakhaev walking to a laying injured Gaz and shoots him in the face.

"WHAT! NOO!"

He tries to punch Zakhaev but instead he went through him and faces a dead Gaz.

"Price..."

His pupils dilated.

"Why did you let me die Price..." said the "dead" Gaz

He slowly backs away." no... NO! NO! NO! You are alive and retired! You were living with your family!"

"Or did he really?" said a familiar voice

Suddenly he was teleported to the top of a tower with him still in his Ghostly form. He sees himself laying on the glass roof with a flaming helicopter nearby and is injured while trying to grab a gun. Makarov approaches him, steps on his arm, and aims his own dessert eagle at him"

"Good bye, Captain Price... WARGGHHH!"

He was suddenly shot by an injured Yuri bur he fires back, shooting his shoulder and head.

"NOOOOO!" screamed the Price observing

"Was it worth it?" asked multiple voices in unison from behind him

Price slowly turns around to see Yuri with his bullet wounds, Soap with his ripped stomach bleeding through his shirt, Gaz with a bullet hole in his head, a burnt Roach, and a burnt Ghost facing towards him.

"Why did you let us die?" said all of them in unison

Price falls down to the grown and slowly crawls away." No... no... ALL OF YOU ARE ALIVE AND WELL!"

They looked at each other before back at him.

"Are we really?" they said in unison again

**E3223**

A sudden crack could be heard, Price looks down to see the glass cracking.

"The time of judgement has nearly come; it is time to pay the price Captain Price"

They spread and approach Price from different angles.

"No... NO! Don't get close!"

He gets up but before he could get off the glass roof Ghost holds his right hand in place.

"GET OFF ME! THE GLASS IS GONNA BREAK!" screamed Price as he struggles to get him off while also looking down to see the glass cracks even more

As he struggles Roach grabs his left arm, Yuri joins in by holding him from the front, Gaz also helps by pulling his back, and Soap holds his legs so he can't move.

"STOP! WE WE'RE ALL BEST MATES!"

"are we really? Then... *all of them whispered in unison and gets close to his face* why did you let us die...?"

The glass cracks open but only Price fell through.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"

He fell facing down towards the ground but when he hits the ground everything went to black.

**After a while...**

"Do you think his okay?"

"I dunno... let's just keep drawing on his face" Flandre replied

Price opens his eyes to see Koishi and Flandre holding crayons

"THE HUMAN IS AWAKE"

"WE ARE COMPRIMISED! LET'S GO FLANDRE!"

They both runaway and Price gets up.

"Oh! there you are Price, I th- oh..."

He turns around to see Ghost." looks like Koishi and Flandre didn't do a pretty good job..."

"What did they bloody do to my face!?"

Ghost passes him his pocket mirror and he looks at the mirror to see a star drawn on his forehead, cat whiskers on his cheeks, a glasses drawing near his eyes, and a sign near the star that says "I'm a poo poo head"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL! OIIII! FLANDRE! KOISHI! YOU 2 GET BACK HERE!"

"what is all that screaming captain-"

Ramirez walks out the mansion and stops when he sees captain Price." HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing private! Or I will make you stop!"

"hehehehe... sorry sir... it is just funny"

"I swear if I hear another person laugh, I'll-"

"What is with noise Britishmen?" said Anastasia as he walks out with a juice box

"..."

"Don't. Laugh."

"*snorts*"

**Later...**

Anastasia could be seen being thrown into a pile of trash and a trash bin with his head hitting the metal trash can.

"Ouch..."

**Well guys that is it for now, sorry for the late upload because I was busy with real life stuff plus I got sick in the middle of writing this (I am fine now). Not only that but also in the middle of writing I didn't know where the story is gonna go but I finally figured it out after a long time. And a bit of trivia when I was writing the part where Youmu meets Sandman I was planning on making them somehow landed in Japan causing them to meet with renko and Hearn and the plot with continue with them trying to reach Gensokyo while at the same time hiding Youmu's identity and trying to survive countless wave of Russian hitman who are sent by Anatoly so that the entire world would not know the Ultranationalist escaped to Gensokyo. So yeah, I thought that is an interesting trivia to tell you guys, I wanna incorporate Maribel and Renko in the story somehow so maybe in the future I will add them to the story (not a guarantee though). With that said, good bye and have a good day!**

**Epilogue...**

**Somewhere in Higan...**

**C**lownpiece could be seen approaching Eiki who is kneeling down and inspecting one of the flowers

"The souls of the outside world... some came with terrible memories that befell upon them..."

"You know I don't get what you are saying right?"

Eiki gets up and turns towards her." No... I was speaking to myself... anyway, how did it go?"

"He went crazy! It's like the guilt of the past just bite him in the butt at the same time!"

"Because it did. I knew those moments are the exact moments that makes him emotional..."

"Say... why are you doing this again?"

"this man from the outside world... he is interesting to say the least. He worked for the purpose of good but he did some bad things on the way... and all of the trouble he faces could have been evaded if he shot in the right place. So simply, I brought him to Gensokyo for a special judgement course and at the same time... take care of the pest"

"I see... I will get going now..."

Clownpiece flies away leaving her.

"You are sort of breaking the rules you know..." said a familiar voice

Eiki turns around to see Hecatia." both you and I know that you can just judge him on his death"

"*bows* Lady Hecatia, it is glad to meet you personally but... I am just doing what I think is best for the balance of life, besides we need someone to get rid of those who has passed through to Gensokyo. If not taken care of they will reach Higan and wreack havoc on the soul transport process"

"But you're only a Yama. Your job is just to judge souls and not to ensure a balance between worlds or life and death. Perhaps... this is a personal thing..."

Eiki was surprised when she said those words.

"ufufufufufu... looks like a Yama could be naughty too..."

She looks down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry... the others know too... and they agreed upon your actions... after I vouched for you of course"

She looks back towards Hecatia." So, you are not here to pull me off my post?"

"Nope. But! Since I am the one that saved your little plan, I hope you don't mind if I made a bit of modifications! Bye!'

"W-WAIT!"

She is gone in a flash

Eiki looks at herself in the mirror." Looks like I myself... has sinned"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 3: reflections**

**What is up guys, crazetigerz here! I am just gonna say that this chapter will be focused on interaction between characters (There are some actions but mostly interactions) because I don't think the interaction between the touhou characters isn't that vibrant aside from the crew in the palace of the earth spirits. So yeah, hope you like it and tell me what you think about it in the reviews!**

**11:59 PM**

**Somewhere outside Kyoto**

"Merry"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered if lands like Gensokyo have ever... you know... 'Connect' with our world again?"

"Huh?"

Maribel Hearn and Usami Renko could be seen looking at the stars from a lookout somewhere outside town.

"Well... isn't Gensokyo always connected with our world?"

"yeah but, I meant like... you know... if there are people here that travels in and out of Gensokyo making connections and such..."

"Maybe... I mean we could not be the only one who knows its existence"

"I know... but the disappearance of western special forces in the Yatsugatake Mountains got me thinking..."

"Come on, you don't think they went to Gensokyo don't you? Let's not go there yet! Have you been playing too much of those FPS games again?"

"No... I mean yes! But they don't just influence me like that!"

"do they?" Merry raised an eyebrow

"Well... just listen! The Yatsugatake Mountains according to our last investigation is the possible location Gensokyo was hidden in! And western military organizations are known to do some secret ops and stuff! So maybe they tried to find Gensokyo and something went wrong!"

"it is late, you must be tired-"

"I am not feeling sleepy! *yawn* or at least it is not causing problems with my thinking..."

"*sigh* let's just go home, we can talk more about Gensokyo tomorrow"

"how about tomorrow we check out those mountains? Let's see ourselfs what is happening!"

"WHAT!? Going to hard to reach places is one thing! But this one could get us in trouble!"

Renko grins." So, you do believe part of my story!"

"No... it's just... if western military organizations are operating the are shouldn't be the are be restricted?"

"Well... it won't be a problem if they don't notice us"

Maribel bops Renko's head hard.

"Owww!"

"That is dangerous! Come on, let's go home!"

With the full moon shining bright in the night, Maribel drags Renko into their rental car and starts driving back to town

**7 hours later...**

**Back in Gensokyo**

Soap opens his eyes slowly to see his stomach covered in bandages while wearing a robe. He tries to get up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok, better stay in bed..."

He looks around to see he is in some sort of Hospital but unlike a regular hospital, the walls are made of wood with the patients being... Tengus!?

"Tengus!? I'm back in the village!"

Suddenly a crow tengu with a lab coat and glasses approach him.

"Oh, you're awake. I heard you trying to get up, I recommend you stay in bed until you are fully recovered"

"Sure thing doc" Soap looks around." where is my friends?"

"I Don't exactly know... the hospital have been really busy lately causing patients to be put everywhere"

"Why is that?"

"The opposing outsiders have been making aggressive moves since yesterday evening, ever since then the hospital has been really busy"

Hearing the news, Soap becomes worried." I see"

The tengu doctor not wanting things to get awkward checks the curtains behind her.

"Oh! Looks like one of your friends are here"

She pulls away the curtains to reveal Yuri who just woke up when the curtains were moved.

"Arrrggghh... I feel terrible..."

"Don't move too much sir. We found you lying on the ground nearby a broken building with some of your ribs broken, a fracture in your kneecaps, and a twisted arm.

"Damn…. Looks like I ain'r getting out of bed anytime soon…"

"Don't worry sir, with a bit of medicine and magic we will fix you up in no time"

"well that is good news…. Say soap, where the hell are the others? Did all of them made it?"

"I don't know Yuri…. Let's hope they are fine, they are either scattered around the hospital, captured, or dead"

"*sigh*" Yuri turns to the doctor. "When can we be expected to recover?"

"About 3 days at least, usually its faster but because our staff, medicine, magic, and spell cards are being used to the max"

"Ok. But can you at least ask some of your staff if they seen any of our people! It is not hard to spot a couple of humans"

"I will try best to assist you, but for now please rest."

**Meanwhile…**

A hologram of the earth could be seen, it zooms in closer to the Yatsugatake mountains. The profiles of Price, Ramirez, and Nikolai with other special soldiers is displayed. All their status was written MIA.

"Something ain't right about those mountains… the new recruits and rescue unit we sent there all went missing and all of them are highly trained"

"so are we gonna send a whole unit up in there to investigate? I mean there is no way we lose a whole unit on a mountain on an allied nations territory?"

"That is out of the option frost! This is supposed to be a secret op! only members of the TF 141 and delta force know about this! We can't let regular marines know about this. We already got problems with rumors about their disappearance already started spreading, some say it's a government cover up, some say a Chinese superweapon got 'em, and other's like Hakurei Kannushi said that they went into a spirit world! How ridiculous!."

"You said this is a secret op, how did this Kannushi guy meet Nikolai, Yuri, and the recruits?"

"We made a cover story of a training exercise and they met him in a secluded village before beginning their Journey and Kannushi warned them about how they can disappear, of course they think he is just crazy"

"Then we have no choice to send me and gator overlord"

"Are fucking looking for a death wish! Those men were highly trained, if they and the rescue team went missing you sure will too! For fucks sake! we already lost sandman and the rest!"

"What other fucking choice do we have? Besides… they could not be dead"

"Sandman and the rest are dead! 100 tons of rubble fell on them!"

"I know the boys; they'll find a way out. And so do us when we get those TF-141 members out of there."

"*sigh* If you don't come back, what should I say to the superiors? They already gave us full on secrecy on our operation as long as we give them results. What do they think if said to them the result of our recent ops is all of our soldiers went missing?"

"We won't, frost out *radio cuts out*"

"*sigh* you better… or else they will dismantle the operation and cover everything up….. and I mean everything"

**1 hours later...**

**Hakurei Shrine….**

"What! They still want to do flower viewing in a time like this!" exclaimed Reimu surprisingly

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"PROBLEM! There is an army of outsiders at our doorstep wrecking havoc and people still wants a flower viewing party?!"

"Yes, they want to see the flowers before….. you know…. The inevitable happens"

Reimu raised an eyebrow." What are you saying Hina?"

"Well you know….. the outsiders are creating havoc in the Youkai mountain….. seeing mortals defeat our powers and magic being overwhelmed with outsider technology and with you not being able to handle all of it…. We think the time has come.."

Reimu's face becomes irritated

"I don't mean to offend you-"

"GGRRRRRR! I have done back braking work going everywhere trying to solve the outsider problem! AND YOU COME HERE TO TELL ME THAT YOU PESTILENCE GODS, YOUKAI, ETC IS ALREADY GIVING UP!? LEMME-"

**Okay guys, I actually wrote this one up until 5k but I accidently deleted it T_T. I am an idiot in forgetting this fanfic is in the download session of the local files and by not moving it to my documents (I previously wrote my fanfics from word online which is a web based Microsoft word but, now I wrote it in word 2007 which is located on my pc hard disk. It is 30 July 2019 when I wrote this, so I am sorry if I didn't make the deadline since now I am quite busy with my life now. I will talk about future updates at the end**

"REIMU PLEASE!" Hina screamed with tears flowing down her eyes

Her statement caught Reimu by surprise.

"We… Youkai, tengus, ghost, or whatever else… escaped to Gensokyo to survive from the ever-growing power of humans believing in logic other then spirits. Sure… it was safe and peaceful for a while even though incidents happens every now and then… but with the recent events *flashes of Ultranationalist soldiers using their weapons against the residence*…. Don't you think we are escaping from the inevitable extinction of our kind? Looks like this time their threatening our existence with their technology…"

"No… you can't give up now… Yukari and the gods could surely take of them. Also, I am still here and vowed to become the protector of Gensokyo until I di-"

"THEN WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? WE HAVE SUFFERED SO MUCH!"

Long silence

"And you Reimu… just give up. You're a human like them; they surely accept you, throw away this shrine maiden life and do what you want"

The wind blows with Reimu looking down with no expression.

"No"

The answer shocked Hina.

"Don't give up. This isn't a fight for survival like what you think it is, in fact it is a simple fight between good and evil"

"W-what do you mean!? Don't give me hope!"

"Major Macmillan, assemble your men here!"

Suddenly Major Macmillan, Foley, and Kemarov line up and saluted.

"Major General Macmillan at your service"

"So is seargeant Foley!"

"And comrade Kemarov!"

Seeing outsiders line up in front of her and saluting shocked Hina.

"Major Macmillan, could you explain to our guest here what your duty is?"

Major Macmillan stops saluting and casually walk towards Hina." Sure if our guest would intro-"

Feeling threatened, Hina does her battle stance as he gets closer. This confused Macmillan but thankfully Reimu stepped in by whispering to his ears

"Oh" Reimu steps back and Macmillan clears his throat. "Ahem. I am sorry for what happened in your home"

"(what!? Why is he apologizing!? He is surely trying to throw me off!)"

"It is something that we hoped we avoid. But the unfortunate happened and frankly, you're not the only victim"

Hina was confused

"*pulls out pictures of Ultranationalist atrocities like the no Russian mission, London gas attack, etc"

What she saw was shocking to her. Humans killing each other in gruesome ways.

"What a bloody sight… looks like humans outside never changed, always looking for blood no matter what time"

"You're correct"

His honest answer surprised her.

"in some ways yes, humans still war with each other for whatever reason. But as time grew on *shows pictures of family being reunited after the war, people being rescued from rubble, high ranking officials shaking hands with each other on peace treaties, and people protesting for peace*"

Her heart stopped

"More and more of us pursue the way of peace as time goes on. Sure, there is exception like our… unwelcomed guest"

Hina chuckled at his little joke and her tears started to go away.

"So please, don't give up. if we work together we could surely bring peace to Gensokyo and its people! Or I dare even say between spirit and humans, ain't that right boys?"

"oorah!"

"you're right there comrade!"

"So are you willing to give up?" asked Reimu who is smiling in confidence

"No…"

Reimu's smile widened

"But I still want a flower viewing party"

And… her expression changes to an annoyed one." Of course…"

"A flower viewing party? A party about looking at flowers?" asked Foley

"Yes! But not just regular flowers, the blooming flower of spring! While eating, drinking, and partying!"

"That sounds really nice! Yo Reimu! Can we celebrate with you guys too?"

"sure…. But, you have to help me set it up"

**10:00 AM Hakugyokurou**

Anatoly could be seen standing in front of the Saigyou Ayakashi cherry tree with some of his man while overlooking 3 dead soldiers lying against it.

"What happened here?" asked Anatoly

"We just found them like this. This isn't the first time it happened, this happened many times before so we restricted the area. Apparently according to ghost lady, this tree entices people to rest under it and then takes their souls"

"Hmph, how did they even get in anyway?"

"Well…"

Suddenly Yuyuko comes to the scene while being escorted by 2 soldiers.

"Well… ghost lady here, managed to convince them to get her out of her cell by being annoying"

"Why didn't they threatened or beat her?"

"Because I told them if they do that I will take their souls" responded Yuyuko while happily fanning herself

"I told you not to kill any of my men or try to escape. Don't you remember that Ms. Saigyouiji?"

"First, they escorted me out. Second, the tree killed them. Third, they themselves willingly followed me here with the guard on the gate cooperating since he doesn't want to mess with me"

Anatoly angrily turns toward her." If you keep your silly logic up, I will blow this place. This is the first warning" and with that he turns back towards the tree

"You couldn't blow this place since it's your only way in"

He stops his turning but, before he could turn back to her.

"Sir there is an American marine prisoner brought in by voldimir"

He froze for 5 second before turning to the messenger." Bring him in"

**5 minutes later…**

Suddenly 2 soldiers drag an injured Jackson in and Anatoly approach them.

"*looks up slowly* who… the…. Fuck…. Are you?"

"I should be asking you *pulls dog tag* Paul Jackson"

"Fuck you!"

The soldier on his left hits him on the right side of the chin with the stock of his AK-74u causing his mouth to spew out blood in front of Anatoly's shoes.

"hmph, USMC huh? I thought Makarov killed all you in that nuke during that operation with Al-assad. You're a dead man walking"

"What's this? Punishing your own minions? How generous of you" said Yuyuko while hiding her mouth with her fan (but you could tell she was smiling by her expression)

"He is not one of my men. He is an enemy, enough chit chat! Spill the beans"

Jackson slowly turns to Yuyuko and notices ghost aura around her." Spirit…. They are not to be trusted… they are causing havoc down there… they will surely turn on you too.."

"Your warning just fell on deaf ears. She is our prisoner; let's just say she has a bit of an eccentric personality"

"hihihi! What are you talking about?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Jackson gets lose and immediately approach Yuyuko while the Russians were surprised. This surprised Yuyuko too, causing her to drop her fan.

With both of his hands holding her shoulder Jackson looks into Yuyuko's shocked eyes and screams." DON'T TRUST THEM! THE TENGUS, KAPPA, YOUKAI, AND OTHER SPIRITS IS BEING DESTROYED BY THEM"

He gets closer one of Yuyuko's ears and whispers." Save me…. So I can save the others… please, I feel like I've died with my soul being hollow"

Yuyuko's eyes opened wide. The news of the Russian's advancements down below was threatening but what shocked her was when she looked into his eyes while he said those last words, she felt-

"DON'T TRY SHIT AMERICAN!"

One of the soldiers pulls him back.

"Position his back against the tree but, make sure his back doesn't touch it" ordered Anatoly

The soldier with the help of another soldier forces him to kneel down with his back 10cm against the tree.

"Now, tell me what you know. Or else this tree will take your damn soul"

Jackson turns back to Yuyuko to see her face is still shocked." I don't care! I will do what is right and protect my allies! Besides… I feel dead already…"

Those words, it resonated in Yuyuko'd head."(I-it's because he is, how fif an outsider become hol-"

"hmph! *pulls out a picture of Youmu and sandman being tied in a chair while on the airplane* willing to talk now? They will die if you don't talk!"

Yuyuko notice the girl in the picture."Don't hurt her you BASTARD!"

She suddenly succumbs to rage and a huge butterfly and cherry blossom aura surrounds her. This cause the soldiers to go on high alert and aim their weapons at Yuyuko.

The 2 soldiers holding Jackson was about to do so but Anatoly halts them.

"oh, finally remembered her? Well too bad! she will die if he doesn't talk!"

Yuyuko's aura suddenly disappeared and she looks down

He turns back to Jackson." And for you, that American soldier will die if you don't talk"

With that preposition, Jackson looked to Yuyuko. She looks up and looks him in the eye with a concerned gaze.

"*looks down and sigh* I was on a training mission and we stumbled on a temple in the Yatsugatake mountains that teleported us to Gensokyo, our rescue unit comes in after and become stuck too"

Anatoly looks away and cursed."der'mo! looks like they found the original source too, Voldimir!"

"yes sir!" said Vladimir as he runs to him quickly

"Get a detachment of our special terrorist unit and send them to the outside world. Their orders are to find and destroy the temples they found in the Yatsugatake Mountains and to destroy artifacts associated to Gensokyo which resides in the Osaka museum of History."

"But Sir! They will not make it in time before operation arc is over!"

Anatoly turns around quickly and shoots his right arm and he falls into his knees holding his right arm.

"ARGGH!"

"IF THEY DON'T DESTROY IT, THE GOVERNMENTS OUTSIDE WILL FIND OUT AND THEY WILL SEND ALL THEIR MIGHT TO CRUSH US! Just tell them to set a bomb on a timer and figure out how to use the temple so they can return here before it blows"

**Wxqxq**

"ngghhh…. Yes sir….."

"by the way? How long until we go on an all out offensive?"

"still 3 days… they can't go faster…"

Anatoly is tempted to shoot him again but he resisted." Fine, now go"

He nods and runs away while holding his injured arm

"NOW LET THAT MARINE AND GIRL GO!"

"sure…. AFTER YOU DIE! Knock him out and let him lie against the tree!"

One of the soldiers did as he commanded and Jackson lies unconscious against Saigyou Ayakashi.

"Ok… now, everybody disperse! Go back to your assignments except, for you vasili! Escort Yuyuko back to her cell"

"Aww… Blyat…"

All of them disperse except for Yuyuko and one soldier. Both of them started to walk away but Yuyuko stops and turns back towards Jackson.

"(His soul isn't being taken… because he has no-)"

"Ghost lady! Come on!"

"*sigh* coming soldier! (said in Russian mockingly)"

"*tch* should have known she would pick up a thing or two… Come on, move it!"

And so, both of them leaves Jackson's body under the tree

**Okay guys, I know I have made delays and shortened chapters since I pledged to do 10k per chapter updates every 4 weeks but lately I have been busy with my personal life. Not only can that but, as you see with my previous statement of this chapter the delay is also because of me accidently deleting chapter 12.**

**I don't wanna go on keeping delays or shortened chapters so, this story is now gonna go on without update schedules. Another factor that is also keeping the stories from being delayed is me not knowing where to go with the story or me scraping the segment I've written, for example I wrote a part where Nikolai and Roach meet the Taoist crew but I deleted because I think the interactions don't make much sense**

**In conclusion, this story will not have a scheduled update anymore due to current situation BUT this story will still finish with an ending because I myself have decided not to abandoned any of my remaining fanfics due to deleting and abandoning it so much while at the same time I already did so much writing it**

**So sorry for this but, I would like to hear your opinions so far on the story since at first, I aim to make the story mainly about the interactions between the people of Gensokyo and cod character with the Russians only as a plot device. At first I don't have plans on having the Russians in the first place but then I realize if it's just an interaction between touhou characters and cod characters then the storyline would be limited and short ( I am not saying a story with this concept will be bad, Kurogems 1208 made a story with this concept or at least so far and I thoroughly enjoy his fanfic. I am just saying I can't create a story only on that concept alone). And finally I also would like to know where you think the story is going, so please leave a review and see ya someday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's see the reviews**

**Kurogems1208**

**The plot is quite good, and thankfully I can understand most parts. Though, either you need a Beta reader, or you should use Word (on PC) to auto-correct some words, because the most problematic trouble I see here is the grammar. And because of that, at some points, I can't determine the location and the number of people being in that place after the first read.  
And thank you for enjoying my story. And... a bit of spoiler: obviously it won't be just interactions between Touhou and COD characters. Fighting will definitely happen, like the attack of the werewolves on the village.  
On how the story is going... Anatoly will ninety percent get wrecked by COD and/or Touhou characters, and gets thrown into someone's prison, or straight to Sanzu River if he manages to piss the hell off either Reimu or Yukari. Villagers somehow get a hand on outsiders' weapons, and Keine has to ask Eientei's help to secure them.  
And don't pick up a schedule if you can't make sure of it. Good luck continuing the story.**

**I am relieved to hear that, I try to make the plot and parts as digestible as possible. As for the grammar, I now use Word 2007 on PC and I've been using the built in grammar checker (it is quite helpful but I still check the grammar manually just in case). About the Beta reader, I never used beta reader before but this chapter will be posted once I tried using the Beta reader function on (update: I checked the beta reader feature, non of them fit my category and from my observation they aren't reliable). **

**Really? Well that gives me more reason to use proofread**

**It's okay, I still found it entertaining.**

**I will say that….. You're mostly correct (You'll find out why soon)**

**Yeah, I wouldn't do that no more. It forces me to rush my story which causes problems doing the writing part.**

**Thank you for the best wishes and now let's jump into it!**

**Later that day…**

**23:00 PM**

**Osaka**

On the empty night Gator and Frost could be seen.

"Alright Gator, you ready?"

"Yeah but… why are we breaking in a museum? This ain't the kind of thing that I expect to do as a Delta force operative"

Gator and Frost is wearing all black spec ops uniforms with night vision goggles while standing on top of a building that is overlooking the Osaka museum.

"It's for the greater good Gator. besides, we ain't robbing anything. We are just here to find clues"

"Clues? Frost, what clues here that could help us find our lost comrades?"

"*Uses binoculars to scout the museum* well… I got info that… the mountains are considered full of spiritual forces by the locals there because it used to be the place where something called the Youkai lived long ago. Some even say of them saying that if you spend too much time there you'll disappear. And some artifacts from that place is stored here"

"What!? Come on, please don't tell we are breaking in a museum because you believe in some mumbo-jumbo!"

"Listen Gator! We ain't got a clue what got 'em lost there. It could be Chinese super weapons but, these reports of disappearances has been recorded before in the area"

"Come on, you believe superstition more than Intel from our networks?"

"*quickly turns towards truck* WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME GATOR I-*sigh* I know those men and…. I don't want to lose them like the rest of team metal… especially you know who…"

Gator puts his hand on his shoulder." I understand but, you are a delta force servicemen. You need to put your emotions aside for your duty"

"I know…look, just…. Break in the museum with me. If we don't find anything then… you are correct"

"*nods* okay, I will do it. So, you found a good entrance point yet?"

"Yeah, the security ain't that tight. The front gate seems weak with only one security guard sleeping on night shift; there is also a skylight on top of the museum which leads us to the center of the museum, we can enter through there."

"Any cameras?"

"Many but, we could just deploy the jammer and disable all of 'em."

"Alright, let's move"

"Wait, don't forget these. *Picks up 2 silenced mp 5s and gives one to Gator* just in case, you could not be too careful"

**Meanwhile…**

"*yawn* Renko… I am tired. Can't we just visit the museum when you know… open"

"Just hang on, drink that coffee I gave you. I really want to see the museum at night from the place I found the other day"

**Back at the museum**.

Gator fires a zipline harpoon to the top of the museum and both of them immediately attach themselves to the zip line. They zip line over the front security post with the sleeping security guard in it and to the top of the museum.

They detach themselves from it and immediately go to the skylight. Frost uses a device that cuts a circle into the glass and glues the glass to the device so it doesn't fall off after its cut. He puts the device with the glass to the side and ties the rope into a nearby pipe. Frost descends first towards the dark museum and activates the goggles. He lands safely on the ground floor in the center of the museum near the main entrance's ticket booth and tactically looks around.

"clear!"

"copy that *descends* ok, Bravo six going dark *activates night goggles*"

**Back with the Sealing club members**

Renko could be seen reaching the top of a ladder with Maribel coming after.

"Here we are. See! It looks so grand from up here-wait, what is this?"

"*yawn* yeah it does so-*sees huge opened black cases with a zip line towards the museum"

"RENKO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?"

"I didn't put this here!"

"THEN, SOMEONE IS ROBBING THE MUSEUM! WE NEED TO CALL THE AUTHORITIES *tries to call the police but the call failed with a message saying no signal* no signal? We're in the middle of Kyoto! How is this possible!?"

"MINE TOO! It was working a couple minutes ago, what is going on!?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Have you turned on the jammers yet?"

"Yeah, I did it when you descend down the rope"

Gator and Frost are seen tactically walking through the museum while checking corners until they stopped in a hallway full of Sengoku Jidai era artifacts.

"Wow looks at this… if we were thieves, this will disappear by the next day…"

"Yeah… by the way Frost, do you even know where the spiritual artifact from the Yatsugatake Mountains is located?"

"Umm… *looks around and coincidently found a rack full of brochures and maps* ah! *picks up a brochure* 3rd floor on the left wing"

"Alright, let's go"

They both continue tactically moving towards their newfound objective

**Back to Renko and Mary**

"Renko this is bad! What are we gonna do?"

She turns around to see Renko examining the gear left behind.

"Renko don't touch that! It's dangerous!"

"*picks up a Barrett M82* A little bit too equipped for just regular thieves…"

"Renko this isn't the time! If they aren't regular thieves then they are an expert heist crew"

"Wow…I guess your right… There is 6 unmarked black vans heading towards the museum"

"What!? *looks towards the museum"

**Inside the front unmarked van**

2 Ultranationalist soldiers could be seen in the front seats with six others sitting in the back. All of them are wearing all black gear with black balaclava masks

"This is ogrableniye-1, do you copy command center?" said the Soldier sitting on the front beside the driver

"*Static*"

"Cyka! My radio is busted!"

"Not just yours comrade, mine is too. It looks like the museum is armed with radio Jammers" said the driver

"Damn…never new Japanese museums are that advanced"

"Well it won't matter *stops the van and looks towards the soldiers sitting in the back* we're here!"

All of them immediately pick up their weapons and runs out the back door leaving the 2 in the front

"Say comrade, why are we here instead of just going straight to the mysterious mountain temple?" said the one in the passenger seat

"Anatoly sent us here to destroy an artifact he believes that is able to lead people into Gensokyo"

"I see… don't you ever ask yourself how Anatoly knows this stuff?"

"After the Moscow attack he was tasked to find any resources that would help the Ultranationalist. This led him to Japan where he was sent to spy on a drone that is made as acollaboration of Japan and United States of America. He failed trying to steal a blueprint, causing him to be a fugitive."

"I don't see this becoming a story of him finding a secret world of Japanese spirits comrade"

"I am not finished, he hid himself in a the Yatsugatake mountains and found a temple with a scroll in it and that is when he founded…. Something bigger than some drone. Gensokyo…"

"hmm… so wait, how did he come back here?"

"Well it is said that he teleported into a temple that is having some sort of party, seeing all sorts of spirits bla bla bla then one of them which seems to be some sort of young priest girl teleported him back. The rest of the story? He manages to get out of Japan by boat and informed Makarov about it and the rest history…. Oh, and about why we are here? Since he discovered that some western operatives accidently gets in Gensokyo from the same way he came meant his little secret is compromised and we must destroy the evidence.'

"By destroying the temple he found and some artifacts relating to it?"

"correct. Now come on *picks up a silenced ak-47* we got an artifact to destroy"

On the security post of the museum 2 soldiers could be seen standing beside its door. One of them knocks the door hard causing the security guard to wake up; when he opens the door they both immediately enter and aim their weapons at him.

"Hands up! And get down on the ground!"

"You heard him! Don't try anything"

"Ok! Ok!" said the security guard as he did as they told

One soldier restrains the security guard while the other signals the other that it is all clear and most of them enters the museum with the others guarding the front of the museum.

"Stop! Look there!"

One of the soldiers outside the museum points at Renko and Maribel who is still on the roof of the building across.

"Looks like we're not alone…"

"No matter, let's go get them before they escape!"

2 soldiers leave the gate and heads towards the building across.

**Inside the museum**

Gator and Frost arrives at the 3rd floor of the west wing.

"Ok… this should be it!"

"Well there is a lot of stuff here…. Which one could be the one we are looking for?" asked Gator

They are standing in a room full of ancient Japanese paintings, weapons, text, etc.

"Maybe… this one?"

Gator points towards a scroll that is inside a glass box with a do not touch sign in the middle of the room.

"To obvious don't you think?"

"I guess so. But we ain't got a clue anyway…"

They both slowly go over the protective railing and approach the scroll inside the glass box.

"Alright, deploy the mini silent Glass cutter Gator"

"I'm on it"

He deploys the device but, before he could activate it…

"Alright comrades, through here!"

"This room is clear!"

"This one too"

"Copy that. Let's proceed"

Both of them turn towards each other in panic and confusion.

"I thought you said there is only one guard!" Gator asked an angrily

"Yes! But- Wait, why are the guards speaking Russian?"

"Whatever! We need to hide!"

Gator removes the device from the glass box and hides behind some Statue while Frost hides under a table not far away. 4 soldiers entered with their flashlight and silencer attachments on their weapons activated

"This should be it comrades!" says the one in the front

"Still cannot use the radio sir"

"No matter! Destroy everything. We must make any traces of our steps gone! We don't want more problems like those NATO soldiers that snooped around our operation."

"*whispers* psst! Gator! They said something about NATO soldiers. It could be our boys"

"*whispers* yeah But, we need to be sure"

"Ok, let's take 'em out and leave one alive"

"No Frost! There is too many of th-"

Frost rolls out the table and knives the soldier who is the nearest to him in the shoulder.

"Arggh!"

Before 2 of the remaining soldiers could react they are immediately hit with a headshot from his silenced MP 5.

"See? It is not a-"

"DIE!"

"oof!"

The last soldier in the room tackles him and pushes his knife towards his chest.

"Time to die…."

"nggghh!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Gator comes out behind him and hits the soldier on the side of his head using his stock causing him to fall to the side dropping his knife. Frost took no time going on top of him and putting his blade on his neck.

"TALK!"

"Anatoly sent us! He wants us to cover the tracks!"

"Anatoly!? Damn, these bastards are with the Ultranationalist. What tracks!?"

"Tracks of our operation in Gensokyo! The Japanese spirit world"

"*pushes knife deeper* you take me for a dumbass!?"

"N-No! P-please! I am dead serious, even some of your soldiers are in there!"

Frost raised an eyebrow." Who ?"

"The ones we've identified are: Major General Macmillan, Sergeant Foley, Kemarov, and an American named Jackson"

"He is bullshitting us Frost! Jackson died during the Al-Assad intervention when that nuke explode and the other 3 is in Russia"

"I am telling the truth western operatives! That scroll inside the glass panel, it is supposed to be one of the artifacts that are associated with the other world!"

Unsure, Frost turns towards Gator." Come on, you gonna believe his bullshit?"

"This could be the clue we are searching for!"

"*tch* Fine…"

Gator approaches the scroll and before he could do anything the glass panel was shot.

"OH SHIT!" screamed Gator as he jumps behind cover of a large Youkai statue

7 soldiers burst in from the door and fire at them.

"FUCK!"

Frost slits the soldier's throat and takes cover in a nearby pillar. One of the soldiers hold out their fist signaling a seize fire which surprises both of them.

"Don't waste your bullets. We'll destroy them with the artifacts"

Suddenly all 7 of the Russians exits the room and once all of them exit the door they all throw their entire grenade inside the room.

"GRENADES!" screamed Gator.

The grenades explode one by one destroying the artifacts inside the room with each explosion getting closer to them.

"WE NEED TO GO FROST"

Gator pulls Frost to the nearest window and breaks it. He then proceeds to setup a rappelling rope.

"COME ON" screamed Gator as he rappels down.

Frost looks at the ropes and then turns back towards the scroll.

"Fuck it!" he runs over to the scroll and grabs it before rappelling down the window. As he rappels he looks up to see flames coming out of the window.

**Meanwhile…**

Both Renko and Maribel saw the scene from a safe distance.

"T-That's the Yatsugatake mountains artifact section….. I always like it the most…." said Maribel

"No time to be sad about it, let's go!"

Renko grabs her hand and heads to the ladder but suddenly 2 soldiers climbs it and aims their weapon at them.

"Hands up!"

"Stay where you are and don't move!"

Both Maribel and Renko raise their hands with their hearts beating as fast as the speed of light.

On the outside of the museum, multiple soldiers gets back in their vans and 5 out of 6 of the vans immediately left.

"Wait, why aren't we leaving?"

"Zhukov and Chernov is taking care of the witnesses"

"They better hurry or one times gonna get us!"

Frost manages to safely rappel down and turns towards Gator with the scroll.

"I got it; this may lead us to our brothers in arms"

"You really believe his bullshit?"

"Why would they attack a random museum? They won't gain anything unless their hiding something in it!"

"It is still not good enough evidence to proof that spirit shit! Also, get your act together! You almost got your ass killed. If I haven't stepped in and hit his head with my stock-"

"Just-"

"HELP!"

Both of them looks at the roof across the museum to see Maribel resisting a soldier who is restraining her while Renko still got her hands up with another soldier is aiming at her.

"Those girls! We need to safe them!"

"No Shit Sherlock! Let's go Frost!"

They ran through the front gates to see the other vans driving away while leaving one van. One of the soldiers in the parked van looks through the back window to see Frost throw a C4 and immediately detonates it.

"BLYAT! *explodes*"

"What the fuck Frost!? We we're supposed to be silent!"

"That explosion on the museum already got the cops alerted so might as well"

**5 minutes later…**

"Please! Let me go!" screamed Maribel as one of the soldiers pulls her over the edge and aims his pistol at her chest

"Stop whining! Or else I will blast you! Who am I kidding? You're gonna die anyway"

"No, please!"

On the other hand, the soldier who is aiming at Renko readies to fire by unlatching the safety latch on his silenced AK-74U

"Shoot! No!" plead Renko with her broken english

He slowly pulls the trigger and Renko closed her eyes.

*silenced gunshot*

Renko slowly opens her eyes to see the soldier falling dead. She turns towards the ledge to see the soldier that was restraining Hearn falls of the building and nearly taking her with him. This was the first time she saw someone get killed in front of her, she was shocked and everything turns slow motion.

"Renko!"

The slow motion stopped as Maribel quickly runs to her and hugs her while sobbing.

"Renko… I am scared…"

"*hugs her tightly* ssshhh…. It's ok Merry… we'll get the police then we can go home"

"Renko… can I…. stay with you for the night…? I am scared…"

She was shocked to hear this request." O-of course"

Both Frost and Truck approach them.

"Looks like it's clear" said Frost

Gator lowers his weapon and looks at Renko." Do you speak English?"

"N-no…"

Mary let's go of Renko and turns towards them. "*wipes her tears* I do…"

"I am gonna pack up our equipment. You make sure their ok"

Gator nods and turns back to Maribel and Renko." Sorry you have to see this… the authorities will arrive soon and you 2 will be home before you know it"

"Why….here…you….not….look…..robbers"

"What?"

Renko whispers to Merry.

"She said why you are here? You don't look like regular robbers"

"Well… we are museum security."

She translates what he said to Renko but the result is both of them raising an eyebrow.

"hehehe…"

"Alright Gator, I've packed everything up and… *pulls out the scroll* I still got this"

"Merry, isn't that the scroll from the museum!?" asked Renko as she points at it

Frost noticed her pointing at his scroll and he quickly hides it." That was a…. a scroll that I bought the other day at an antic shop…"

"That scroll doesn't belong to you! It belongs to the museum as an artifact of the Japanese people!" Merry added

Sirens could be heard in a distance.

"Oh look at the time! Looks like we have to go, don't we gator?"

Both Gator and Frost makes a run for it but somehow Renko manages to tackle Frost.

"oof!"

"That scroll doesn't belong to you!" screamed Renko as she tries to get the scroll away from him

"I don't speak Japanese!"

Gator manages to pull her off but before she could attack again Maribel holds her back while Gator helps Frost gets up.

"Listen! I don't know what you 2 young girls are up to but, I got friends who are probably stuck in the shadow realm named Gensokyo! So please excuse us!"

Both Gator and Frost runs away leaving Renko and Maribel shocked as they heard the word Gensokyo.

**All right, time for the goofy shit.**

**30 minutes later…**

**Palace of Earth Spirits.**

On the gardens of the mansion Ramirez could be seen sitting on a table full of fancy food and wine while wearing a ceremonial army uniform with an…. Earpiece?

"Guys… I don't know about this."

"Come on, you fought tons of Russians. How can you be nervous about this?" said Ghost through the Radio

Ramirez turns behind him to see Ghost behind a bush giving the okay sign.

"Are you sure she will not see you there?"

"100 percent"

Suddenly, Anastasia walks by the bush while drinking milk and holding a bunch of flowers." What are you doing there britishmen?"

Ramirez face palmed.

"What are you doing here late at night!?" asked Ghost

"Heard about something called 'helping your fellow dudes' from Orin and she told me to give this to Ramirez"

"What!? I told her not tell any one other then- *Ghost froze* motherfucker! She thought you are one of us!"

"I am not?"

"No! Whatever just give the flowers to Ramirez!"

He quickly runs over to Ramirez and gives it to him." Here you go American, by the way why you picked li-"

"*static* this is Ghost, silver wolf is heading towards the nest! I repeat, silver wolf is heading towards the nest!"

"Shit! Go! Go! Go! Get yourself out of sight!" said Ramirez as he pushes him away and takes the flowers.

Anastasia runs back to Ghost and hides behind the bush with him.

"WHY YOU CAME IN HERE!"

"He told me to hide!"

"you-ARRGHH!"

"Good evening, Ramirez"

Sakuya walks to the garden while wearing a gown and Ramirez lost his shit.

"Damn boy, she looked pretty" Ghost commented

Sakuya takes a sit with Ramirez." How do I look?"

Ramirez sweats." Umm…. As beautiful as the moonlight"

"Ufufufufu…. You have such a way with words"

"*static* Ramirez, ask her if she would like to eat"

"Umm… would you like to eat?"

"Sure…. But, isn't it a little late for dinner?"

Ramirez turns away and whispers to the earpiece." Why would you set dinner at this time!?"

"because… I don't know! I usually meet my ladies at this time!"

"What kind of ladies?"

"….."

"Oh my God!"

"Hey! You didn't complain when I set it up!"

"That's because…. I WAS TOO FOCUSED ON HER OK?"

"umm.. James, who are you talking to?"

He immediately turns back." Oh! Nothing!"

"Gimme the radio" Anastasia yanks the radio from Ghost.

"Hey! Wait! Since when were you in on this?!"

"say 'sorry, my appetite can only be full at this moment with you'"

"sorry, my appetite can only be full at this moment with you"

"*blushes* oh you! Then, shall we eat?"

"Yes we shall… my dear"

They both started eating and chatting while Ghost and Anastasia continue to sit behind the bush.

"Your fucking welcome"

"Oh come on! You aren't one of us!"

"What are you talking about? I am a military man just like you"

"First, You ain't an actual military man because you are forcefully drafted with little training. Second, I am a highly trained spec ops operative and not just a military man. Third, you worked for the Ultranationalist!"

"Isn't there a saying in the west that says 'forgive and forget'?"

"You know as well as I do that don't apply on this scale!"

"What you are fellas doing?"

Suddenly Price appears behind them which scare both of them.

"BLYAT! Nearly lost my soul!"

"Yo Price, could you not do that? It's creepy"

"well, it is kinda my job to sneak up on people. So how is the thing with Ramirez going?"

"It is all going smoothly"

"Oh please! If I haven't come with the flowers and helped him talk the dude would be a virgin"

"YOU! *sigh* I don't know what to say to you anymore…"

"Come on. After this few days do you think I am an evil murderer?"

Price puts a hand on his shoulder."No but, you still work or as you say…'worked' for the Ultranationalist. Also, from what I have seen….you are…. still conflicted…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're not very good at hiding your thoughts. All this time, you thought we are someone who can make you escape from the past…."

"It's true… and…"

"But at the same time you still doubt our strength. You ask yourself if this new people that surround you could really defend you from your past. As they are only a small group of people against a huge army…"

Anastasia was speechless.

"I…I… don't…"

"Just like I said when we first met. One day you have to choose, and it better be the right one"

"…"

"But it is wrong to treat you like trash at this moment. Because you have proven yourself to be trustworthy of basic things this couple of days. So Ghost, treat him like a brother… for now at least"

"*sigh* Fine, *pats Anastasia's back* sorry about that. Hope you make the right the decision or else you will be sorry"

He can only nod since he doesn't know what else to say.

"Oh! By the way, I got you these flowers *gives flower"

"Oh they are beautiful! And each of them…. Represent death…"

Ramirez looks towards Ghost with an annoyed face and Ghost just sigh.

"Of course Orin would pick the flowers representing death…."

"Ramirez… you are behaving nervously, is something the matter?"

"No! No! No! Everything is fine….."

"Flowers representing death…. Ramirez, are you dying?"

"Of course not! I am fine!"

"Then… what is it?"

He looks at the bush not knowing what to say.

"I'll take this one *picks up the radio* say 'yes…. I am dying because someone stole my heart from me'" said Price.

Ramirez Looks at Sakuya in the eyes." yes…. I am dying because someone stole my heart from me…"

"OH YOU!"

Sakuya comes close and hugs him tightly but then, they both look at each other eye to eye.

"Oh boy, here it comes" Ghost commented

"Lucky American man got pussy down here"

"Looks like the mission is accomplished" said Price

They both slowly move in for a long kiss. After the long kiss Sakuya proceeds to drag Ramirez.

"Wow! Where are we going?"

"To my room! What? Don't want to accompany a lady for the night~?"

"Of course I would!"

"Then come!"

And so, they were off

"Well, looks like we are done here *gets up and yawn* I am going to bed"

"Me too, you coming old britishmen?"

"You guys go ahead…" said Price as he gets up and lights his cigar

Both Anastasia and Ghost left him alone in the dark cold night of the garden.

"*inhales and blows cigar* from saving the world to saving the world again but, this time with spirits in it… and also helping a soldier get a date…. *sigh* How bloody strange…."

"*memories of Zakhaev and Makarov flashes through his mind causing him to stutter* ugh! Why the hell am I thinking of those bastards? Bloody hell…. I'll make sure to finish the job with the bastard who is leading the remaining Ultranationalist"

"Talking to yourself?"

To his surprise Satori is still awake and is standing behind him.

"Yeah, pretty sure you already know why *inhales cigar*"

"You are haunted by the past it seems"

"*exhales* sort of, kinda felt guilty not putting an end to all my enemies after what they did. Especially… *memories of his sequence from the magic of Clownpiece flash his mind* with some sacrifice that I don't really think I made…"

"I see…. Go to sleep once you are done, an old human like you can't possibly be strong enough to smoke and sleep late at the same time" said Satori as she walks away

"I am a soldier, thank you"

"Even some who are strong will eventually get weaker"

"Say… the little magic girl who attacked me, did you find her?"

She stops walking and slightly looks back at Price." No… but, I might know who she is…"

Price puts out his cigar." If you know her then why can't you tell her to stop?"

"She is a mischievous once and besides… it looks like she has a reason to only go after you" Said Satori as she continued walking.

Price was confused and suspicious about the thing she said." Hey! Could you be clear about what you are saying!?"

She already closed the door to the garden when he asked.

"There is something she isn't telling me…."

**The next day…**

**07:30 AM**

"Ughh….."

Nikolai wakes up in a traditional Japanese house while covered in bandages and is wearing a traditional Japanese outfit. He looks to the side to see Roach sleeping covered in bandages and is wearing the same outfit as he is.

"Roach!"

"Don't bother him, he needs rest. Especially when his injury is a lot worse than you"

Suddenly a woman walks in through the sliding door. Her hair is pink with 2 buns tying up her hair.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Kasen Ibaraki, pleased to meet you"

"I am Nikolai and my comrade's name is Roach"

"I know who you are Nikolai, my circle has been interested in your group for a long time."

"What circle?"

"Gensokyo is built for the purpose of being a sanctuary for Youkais, Gods, Oni, spirits, and even some humans. My group is here to maintain the balance of the land but, as you can see…."

"Their armies are strong, regular skirmishes wouldn't stop them."

"Yes,that would appear to be the case."

Nikolai tries to get up but immediately falls back to bed in pain.

"BLYAT! My leg hurts!"

"You have broken both of your legs, shattered your spine, and broke a couple of your ribs. But don't worry, I used some of my magical potion and you should heal in no time"

"That is good to hear"

Kasen takes a seat near Nikolai." Please rest, my colleagues are watching over you and your friends, even the ones that you are not in contact with"

Her last words caught him by surprise." You found my lost comrade?"

"Well…. We are in contact with a lot of your comrades….. Could you be more specific?"

"Hmm… do you know their names?"

"There are 2 other groups beside yours. One is in the Hakurei Shrine, which is Major General Macmillan with 2 of his soldiers, namely Foley and Kemarov. The second group is possibly led by Captain Price with Ramirez, Ghost, and Anastasia in it; they are staying in the palace of earth spirits.

He suddenly raises his body towards her and gets closer with every word." WHAT!? YOU ARE TELLING EVER SINGLE ONE OF-OUCH!"

He hurt his spine and ribs; thankfully Kasen gently pushes him back to bed.

"Don't move a lot, a lot of your injuries are still recovering. Please keep still"

"oh, yeah, right… it's just surprising to hear they are alive and well in here"

She nods smilingly."Friends are precious, it's normal to care for them"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, I am tasked to ensure your safety so that you are in a condition to be reunited with your friends"

"Really? That is good to hear *stomach growl* Umm… "

"*giggles* I'll serve you some food"

"No need to trouble yourself, I-"

"It is fine; I am tasked to ensure you are well. Now please excuse me"

She walks away and he decides to turn towards the unconscious Roach." I hope you wake up soon Roach, a pretty lady is taking care of us."

**Meanwhile…**

**The Human village**

Macmillan, Foley, and Kemarov could be seen walking through the village with Reimu and Marisa guiding them. Most of villagers thankfully didn't panic but some still ran away and hide.

"Good thing Reimu and Marisa is here to guide us or else it would be a disaster, especially after 2 hostile encounters with outsiders. Ain't that right Major?" Foley commented

"correct"

"You guys better be good boys because I really don't want to deal with any of your mess" Reimu added

"Yes ma'am" Foley responded

As they get deeper into the village the whispers of the villagers could be heard more easily.

"What is the shrine maiden doing with the outsiders!?"

"Did the shrine maiden give up and is now doing their bidding!?"

"Are they here to discuss about peace?!"

"This better not go south like last time!"

"The crowd is anxious" Foley commented

"Let's try not to provoke them. Put your hands away from the trigger even if anything happens, we don't want to kill any civilians" Macmillan commented

"ey, comrade maiden Hakurei. Didn't the news about the tengu pact with our men reach here?"

"As Foley said, the previous encounters still left a stain and they haven't figured out how to tell you guys apart!"

"Wait, Kemarov. What do you mean news about the tengu pact with our men reaching here?"

"Haven't you read the newspapers from a couple of days before?"

"Not really"

"here *throws the Bunbumaru special edition*"

"*catches it and was instantly shocked by the headlines* HOLY SHIT! MAJOR OUR BOYS IS HERE!"

His reaction surprised the crowd and the group stopped for a second.

Macmillan approaches Foley."I know. No need to cause a scene sergeant"

"B-but why didn't you inform me?"

"You're a sergeant; you should pay attention to everything that might be important to our operation."

"Sorry sir…"

They resumed walking after that conversation.

**5 minutes later…**

Keine, Kosuzu, and Hieda could be seen in the human village's school courtyard doing a presentation with the children sitting down and observing with awe.

"….and that is why, we must conserve and improve our knowledge. Now, ms. Akyuu here will show us her life's work on the preservation of the history of Gensokyo"

"Thank you, ms. Kamishirasawa. This is the Gensokyo chronicles and-"

As she continued, Keine moves to the side and stands next to Kosuzu.

"This heartwarming don't you think?"

"Why certainly Keine, seeing a new generation interested in knowledge really gives hope for a brighter future"

"Well…. I hope there is a future for them….. especially with.." Keined trailed off her last words and looks down feeling depressed

Kosuzu noticed this and comments." Is it about those outsiders?"

"Yes"

"Well I wouldn't worry much; I mean they are still humans like me and those children. You should be concerned for the non-humans"

"True but, it still scares me on what will they transform these innocent children int. they could be trained into being soldiers with no remorse"

"No they will not, I've seen many books from the outside world and most of their children from what I could tell go to school like them. Come on, you know that as much as I do. Besides, from what I read from the Bunbumaru newspaper there is 2 types of outsider's currently in Gensokyo, one of them side with us right? So not all of 'em is bad"

"I know… I was referring to the types that aren't on our side. They are larger in numbers and-"

"Ms. Kamishirasawa!" screamed a little girl as she runs towards her

"Mitsuha! You are late, very late!"

"Sorry ma'am, a group of outsiders with the shrine maiden and her friend came into town and I wanted to see them"

Keine was surprised. "Where are they now?!"

" they are-"

"Yo Keine! Kosuzu! Akyuu!" screamed Marisa

Everybody in the courtyard froze and look towards the direction of Reimu, Marisa, and the 3 TF-141 operators.

"Outsiders!"

"Are those the ones who sided with us?"

"Do you think they will tell us about the outside world?"

Commented the children.

"Kids, stay put. I, Ms. Akyuu, and Ms. Montoori have business!"

"Can I-"

"No Mitsuha"

"aww"

The children stay put and curiously watch over the meeting.

"Keine"

"Reimu, what is this about? You are interrupting my lesson"

"Sorry, Mr. Macmillan please explain"

Reimu steps aside and Macmillan steps forward offering a handshake."

"Major General Macmillan at your service"

"umm….."

"He is introducing himself by offering his hand; you must accept his hand and introduce yourself. Trust me, I have seen this in outside world books" added Kosuzu

"Keine… Kamishirasawa"

"Nice to meet you ma'am, you may have heard of us as the outsider's that sided with the locals"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm sorry, you are currently interrupting something-"

"with all due respect ma'am. This… this concerns the safety of the entire village…." Said Macmillan in a very serious tone while looking at her directly in the eyes

Keine's heart stopped for a second, she slowly turns back towards the children before turning back towards Macmillan.

"Follow me, Kosuzu! Montoori! Continue without me"

Keine walks off with Macmillan following. Jackson and Kemarov was about to follow as well but Macmillan stops them.

"I think its best that I speak to her alone, you guys stay here with Reimu and the others"

He immediately walks off after giving those commands, at first Jackson and Kemarov we're confused but they shrugged it off and decided to observe Akyuu's presentation which is being continued.

Macmillan follows Keine into an empty classroom.

"Not a lot of students here…."

"Basic education isn't really needed here… the life of humans here are simple"

"I see….I heard you are both the guardian and a history teacher"

"True, let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"It's about the Ultranationalist"

"who?"

"Oh right, you don't know their actual names, I meant the opposing force of outsiders"

"hmm… so that is what they are called…. Continue…"

"they… are planning an attack…."

Keine was shocked." Here?"

"no…"

Keine sigh in relieve.

"Throughout Gensokyo"

Everything went silent for a second and the wind blows the curtains of the windows.

"how many of them is there?!" Keine snapped

"I am not quite sure, last estimates shows numbers of 10.000 men."

"the population of the village is barely over 500… and we don't even have defenses against a large scale army….. Especially an army with advance weaponry"

"*exhales* that isn't good" Said Macmillan as he walks to the window holding his temples.

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know…. I am pretty much tasked with the impossible here"

Keine puts her hand on his shoulders." Look, we both have huge responsibilities here. We can't just give up against a common enemy, we must work together"

"*sigh* you're right…"

"Now, let's think about what we can do"

Macmillan turns his body quickly and approaches the teacher's desk.

"Do you have a map of Gensokyo?"

She gestures her head towards the map hanging on the wall.

"Oh… sorry, didn't see that…"

He pulls the map off the wall and lays it on the desk.

"Can I draw on it?"

"Just don't draw childish doodles"

"*chuckles* alright"

He pulls out a marker and starts to draw.

"*starts drawing* Our Intel indicates that their main force is in the Netherworld, they are using it as a base"

"I hope lady Yuyuko and Youmu are okay…"

"They have so far sent their forces into the Youkai Mountains"

"I heard the tengus are in the front of the fighting with some of your men, How is the situation anyway?"

"I am sorry to tell you this but, I am not in contact with them."

"Oh no, let's hope their doing okay"

"Well…. They managed to hold their territory for a week against a large modern army which is a bloody miracle"

"We shouldn't let 'em exhausts their resources for long. Say, do we have something that they themselves do not have?"

"I should be asking you ma'am"

Keine thinks deeply.

"Most of the residents in Gensokyo minus the villagers are capable of defending themselves and using magic"

"Then we must assemble them!"

"I don't know… we never really have a coordinated an army since that war against the Lunarians."

"Well we have to try,do you know when and where important people of Gensokyo meet?"

They both thought deeply but then they suddenly smile and turn to each other.

"The flower viewing party!" they said unison.

"That's perfect! It's today at 12:00 AM." Said Keine

"Ok now let's see…. This is the first time they occupied Gensokyo so, it is obvious that they do not know the terrain."

"Yeah, by the way, what do you and your men bring to the table?"

He chuckles and turn towards her." Well… we are the finest special forces on this earth! Capable of infiltrating behind enemy lines and fighting through hell against all odds!"

"You know… a lot of warriors say that, and they die fighting sooner or later"

"Umm…. We have many years of experience in fighting them and have taken out their major assets"

"Can you train the villagers to fight against them?"

"Impossible, our time is limited and we don't have enough equipment to provide them…."

"I think I know someone that could provide it…. Could you at least give them the basics?"

"I could try…."

"Alright…. Anything else?"

"Well, those 10.000 men of theirs are decreasing since they are being pushed back from the outside world"

"Say, why can't you just infiltrate their lines and go back outside to call your main forces?"

Things went silent for a full 5 seconds.

"I have orders not to"

"Why not? From who?"

"Yukari"

She was surprised and could not respond.

"It's time to get to work, let's go outside and spread the word. We must stop them before they reach the village; we have a day to do it!"

Keine faintly nods before proceeding to follow him.

"And that is when it begun!" screamed Jackson

"WOAH" said the children in awe

Jackson could be seen reading a book titled "the adventures of Captain Price and TF-141"

"And so, Captain Price pushes Yuri down the stairs! And approach him while loading is Dessert eagle. He proceed to say 'Soap trusted you, I thought I could too, so why in the bloody hell does Makarov know you?!"

"Wow, Yuri has a secret past!" commented a child

"Why is this Yuri person helping them to begin with?" commented another child

Kosuzu nudges Kemarov who is overlooking Jackson's presentation.

"Is this story even suitable for children?"

"I don't know? Are you even suitable to be a lecturer?"

"How dare you?! You're going to get it now!"

She punches his legs multiple times but it doesn't seem to hurt him.

"oh no, I am dying" said Kemarov sarcastically

"That's enough kosuzu"

Suddenly Akyuu comes in and pulls her away.

"Don't underestimate me just because I am young!" she pouted adorably

"hahaha! Sure…. I will try…"

"Anyway, mr. Kemarov. Do you happen to know much of the history of the outside world? We Gensokyonese people don't really know much about the history outside Japan and Japan itself after the great Hakurei Barrier is formed"

"Let's see….. the Hakurei barrier thing happened 200 years ago right? Well…. I am more educated in the history of warfare so the only thing that I can tell you that many wars happened until then with 3 of them spanning throughout the earth and killed millions"

She was shocked." That is terrible!"

"Yes but…. After wars there is peace time, and with each world war the peace time gets longer"

"That is good to hear. I heard the current conflict in Gensokyo is part of a major war in the outside world"

"That is true, you are experiencing the remnants of the 3rd major war which is WW III, technically the war is over but some remnants of our enemies, the ultranationalist, is still around and as you can see is trying to take shelter in a place they don't belong"

"Well I guess this is the first major event between Gensokyo and the outside world since the creation of the barrier, I need to write this in the Gensokyo chronicles! Can you tell me everything chronologically?"

"Umm… can I do it later? I got other things in mind"

"oh… very well…"

"Reimu!" Macmillan rushes to her.

"What?"

"When will the flower viewing party start?"

"12 o'clock"

"Ok! Listen up! Jackson! Kemarov! Come here!"

"Looks like my call of duty is here, you kids continue by yourselves *throws the book at the children and all of them starts fighting over it*

"Kosuzu, Akyuu, come join us" said Keine

The major character forms a circle.

"Listen up, I know we don't know each other for a long time but at this current time we are faced with a common enemy" said Macmillan

"Me and Kemarov are in on whatever you are planning sir"

"I know but, I am trying to inform Miss. Akyuu and Miss. Montoori on our agenda"

"What agenda?"

"I will tell you Miss. Akyuu we-*explains his whole discussion with Keine*"

"Oh my Gods…. I never knew the Gensokyo chronicles would end soon…."

"It will not, as long as we unite together we will pull through this, so make sure to come to the flower viewing party and bring anyone that has significant power or influence. Understand?"

Both Kosuzu and Akyuu nods

"Then go! All of Gensokyo depends on it!"

They both immediately jogs off

"I need to finish this lecture at once, I will do whatever I can for the defense of this village and meet you at the party" says Keine as she walks off towards the children

"Okay. Reimu, you invited every important people in Gensokyo right?"

"Well… I invited all my colleagues but, they are pretty much Gensokyo's top dogs"

"Good good…. Kemarov, Jackson, and Marisa help recruit locals as well as giving wartime safety procedures with Keine after she finished her lecturers"

3 of them nodded but Kemarov and Jackson added a salute.

"Good, now go wait for her"

And so the 3 of them walks off leaving Reimu and Macmillan.

Reimu turns to Macmillan.

"Major, may I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"It's about Yukari…."

"What about her?"

"Is there a reason Yukari sent you here instead of taking care of this problems with the sages of gensokyo?"

"*gulps*"

Flashes of his conversation with Yukari in Mayohiga raced through his mind.

"….Are you willing to make that sacrifice?" spoke a voice of Yukari

"….There must be another way….." he replied softy

"There isn't it. Make your choice now. And you better choose the correct one." said Yukari threateningly

"MACMILLAN"

He snaps out of it and realize Reimu is shaking him.

"Wh-what!? Oh yes, what is it?"

"You we're lost there for a sec. Is there something I said?"

He remained silent

Reimu raises her eyebrows." What did Yukari say?"

Things go silent again for a full 5 seconds before he spoke again.

"She… said… t-that.. We could handle it, come on let's go prepare for the party". Macmillan immediately looks away and walks off

"hmm…". Reimu raise her eyebrows." What are you planning Yukari…."

**2 hours later…**

**Meanwhile…**

"I don't wanna go…."

"We have to go little mistress, your sister will be waiting for you there"

Ghost wakes up and looks around to see he is in a luxurious bedroom.

"I can wake up here everyday"

"*knock**knock* mr. Ghost?"

"Come in Orin, the door is not locked"

Orin comes in and proceeds to do the following: opening the curtains of the windows, dropping fresh clothing, and picks up dirty clothing.

They ray of sunlight gets to Ghost's eyes and he tries to cover his face." Close it, I still want to sleep"

"I am sorry , I can't let you do that. We got a party go to"

"I don't like parties, now sod off"

"Don't be like that mr. ghost, come on now"

Orin pulls the cover and shakes him.

"You need to take a shower, let's go"

"Come on! I don't usually get a lot of sleep!"

"You're a soldier! Come on!"

"Okay! Okay! I am up!"

He gets out of bed and stretches his body.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday about a party?"

"Because Satori thought it would be a good idea to make it a surprise"

"Why?"

"I don't know… maybe because your other friends is in the party…"

He took notice and squints his eyes." What are you implying….?"

"Get ready and come with us to find out" said Orin as she left and close the door.

"Could it be…?" he said to himself before immediately taking a shower

**Price's room**

Orin opens the door to see his up and wearing tactical gear.

"I am ready to go"

"Wow wow Mr. Price, we are just going to a party"

"Well couldn't be too careful in this world right?"

"We will protect you if anything happens, besides…. It's a special occasion, especially for you *closes the door*"

"Just what are you planning Satori?"

**Anastasia's room**

Orin opens the door to find him lying on the floor with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Oh Blyat… cheeki breeki…."

"Oh goodness, what happened?"

"Nothing hehehe….. just having fun all night"

She picks up the bottle from his hand." Vodka?"

"Yeah… why didn't you tell me you have vodka?"

"Because we don't really know what it is and lady Satori bought it from Rinnosuke's antic shop as a souvenir. Anyway get up; we are going to a party"

"My head hurts…"

"*sigh* get up!"

She picks him up and starts helping him walk." We don't have a lot of time, I am gonna have to multitask if you don't mind…"

"What?"

She shoves a headache pill into his mouth and forces him to swallow it.

"Ummph! *gulps*"

"To do the shower we go!"

"Wait! You're coming with me!?"

Orin pulls him into the bathroom and immediately undresses him.

"Okay done, jump in to the tub-*looks down to his crotch area*"

"What?"

"That is a small one you got there"

"Screw you! I-Woah!"

She pulls him to the tub, turns on the tap, and prepares soap and shampoo.

"Here we go"

**Main room of the palace of earth spirits**

Satori looks at the clock while tapping her foot.

"Looks like we are gonna be late…"

"Sister!"

Both Koishi and Flandre run towards her.

"We are ready to go to the flower viewing party!"

"And so do we" said Ramirez

Ramirez and Sakuya walks down the stairs while holding hands with Ramirez wearing a US army ceremonial uniform.

"Hmph, you love birds took your time. Ramirez, where is your friends?"

"One of 'em is here"

Suddenly, Ghost walks towards her wearing a British army ceremonial uniform and without his mask.

"And the others"

"Got one here" said Orin

Orin comes in from the second floor while pulling Anastasia who is wearing an off duty soviet era uniform.

"Bog! She moves so fast!"

Satori looks around." Alright, all of you are here except the captain… what a bad example"

Suddenly the front door opens with Price wearing a full tactical gear and holding an M4 Sopmod.

"Not really, I've been here since 5 minutes ago…. Also, you forgot someone"

Nazrin steps out from behind Price.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Nazrin!"

Koishi runs over and hugs her." You're okay!"

"I am as healthy as ever, now shall we?"

"Hmmm…." Satori looks at Price." Put that weapon away, didn't I say no weapons?"

"I would like to defend myself out there"

"It seems you don't trust me"

"Well obviously mind reader… especially when someone is keeping secrets"

She squints at Price before sighing."*sigh* it's for the best I assure you. I am not willing to argue right now, so let's go"

She moves past Price and everyone proceeds to follow her with Orin and Ghost being the last.

"Price, at least wear this *offers SAS beret* it is a special occasion after all"

Price accepts the beret and replaces his safari hat." Let's go"

They both exited the room with Orin locking the main door behind them.

**The great Youkai Forrest**

Yuri and Soap with Momiji and a couple of tengus could be seen watching a slow moving Russian convoy from a densely vegetated hill.

"They have been really aggressive lately. Our huge scale attacks have failed, we are forced to use hit and run tactics but even that is getting less effective. We have to do something fast, half of the warrior tengus are in the hospital and some is already in the Sanzu river…."

"This is bad…. Looks like the ultranationalist's leaders are getting impatient. Yuri, what do you see?" Soap commented

"Everything. Tanks, LAV's, elite units, transports, APC, and everything you need to conquer a nation"

hind choppers could be seen flying ahead of them towards the tengu village.

"And air support too…." Soap added

"We need to do something now! At this rate they will destroy the village in a few days!"

"Calm down Momiji, lemme think here…. Umm, Yuri you got anything?"

"*tch* might as well give up"

"WHAT? YOUR-"

"SHUSH"

Yuri immediately covers her mouth." *whispers*I am being sarcastic!"

He looks down to see a single soldier heard it.

"Ah, probably nothing"

He walks off and they sigh in relieve.

"say… what about the Kappas, the gods on top, and the other Youkais? Aren't they joining the fight?" asked Yuri

"They are but, the fight is spread out, we already sent messengers for a joint coalition but we haven't heard from them"

"Damn, even the Gods are having problems. Don't Gods have powers to control nature or something?"

"They do, the Gods here as far as we know is Kanako and Suwako. They can control the earth and the weather"

"Then why aren't they sending Storms and earthquakes at these bastards?"

"Because we have been busy" said a child's voice

They all look back to see Kanako, Suwako, and Sanae behind them.

"Kanako! Suwako! Sanae! It's good to see you here!"

"You too Momiji" replied Sanae cheerfully

Kanako turns towards Yuri and Soap." So you are captain Macmillan's associates…"

"Macmillan? His here too?!" said a surprised soap

"Yeah, I know you have questions about him but the only thing I can say is his safe for now"

"Why aren't you taking care of them?" Yuri breaks the ice

"You really dare say that to a God?"

"If a God can't take care of some evil mortals then yes"

"Yuri!"

"*chuckles* it's alright Momiji, I always like the bold ones. Anyway we didn't help you here since our attention is directed towards the Netherrealm"

"The ghost realm?" said Soap

"Correct, smart one ain't ya? Anyway we haven't heard of them for a while. so we decided to check it out"

"And?" Soap added

"It turns out she is being held hostage by them *points at the advancing soldiers* we tried to rescue her and things didn't go our favor"

"Not only that, it is also tiring to drive them off from the temple multiple times" Suwako said

"Ok, but still….. . . .Mortals?!" asked an annoyed Soap

Kanako scratches her head and laughs nervously while Sanae and Suwako looks away embarrassingly.

"let's just say… our powers had grown weaker since we moved here…."

Yuri was confused." And why is that?"

Suwako cuts in abruptly and said "Look! We need faith to keep our powers strong! People outside don't believe in us anymore so our powers ain't as strong as back then! *exhales* and that is why we flee from the outside world… or else we would be extinct…"

"Beria? Did you hear that?" said A russian soldier down the hill

"What? Can't hear you over the sound of the engines!"

"Bah! Whatever…"

All of them sigh in relieve again and Soap turns towards the Moriya gang

"You guys really like to talk loudly don't you?"

"Give them a break Soap. Anyway, why are you guys doing here?"

Both Kanako and Suwako looks away, prompting Sanae to answer." The Ultranationalist as you call them, overwhelmed the temple when they followed us back, we tried to hold them off but… unlike our fight with Macmillan and his soldiers, they have overwhelming numbers and many machines of war"

Soap raised an eyebrow." What do you mean by 'fight with Macmillan and his soldiers'?"

"It's nothing serious; they are in the Hakurei shrine or at least for now"

"HOLY SHIT! We gotta get them!"

"*whispers harhly* Jesus Soap! Calm you excitement! You're no better than them"

"Okay that is it! Comrades, help me check out this damn hill. Those damn tengus must be watching us!"

Yuri holds him temples." *tch* nice going soap.."

"ah fuck! you Gods helping or what?"

"we must stick together in these dark times, what is the plan?" said Sanae

"ummm…"

Soap thinks for a second.

"*snaps a finger* you! *points at a crow tengu guard who is tagging along* go back to the village and tell them to bring every capable fighters as soon as possible"

"I don't know sir… they aren't willing to lose anymore fi-"

"Tell the chief that Soap and Yuri said that this will be the decisive battle that will either cripple them or be our demise"

The Crow tengu nods and flies low through the dense trees.

"Do you really think this will be a decisive battle?" asked Momiji

"Sending huge amount of soldiers and using all their weaponry against a small insurgent force is a sign of disparity; if we beat them here there will be nothing between us and that base of theirs you told us about"

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We need to distract them Sanae"

Soap picks up his M249SAW and loads it while while Yuri holster his sniper rifle and picks up a SPAS-12

"I have a feeling this one is gonna be close quarters *cocks shotgun*"

The Moriya shrine gang enforces their battle stance while Momiji and the tengus soldier pulls out their weapons. However, unlike before, the tengus uses both traditional tengu weapons and captured Russian guns.

"I don't think we can hold in here Soap"

"We're not holding, we're distracting them. We will move place to place until our reinforcements arrive"

**Well guys, looks like I am back on track. See you soon! Hopefully the next month I could post a chapter**

**Prologue…**

"This is team anvil, requesting a bombing run on coordinates: 123344, 43333!

"Copy that!"

An A-10 warthog fires its guns and rockets at a cluster of Ultranationalist artilleries. The artillery blows up in pieces with multiple Ultranationalist soldiers being blown away.

"WOAH! Direct hit! Did you see that Worm?"

"Yes I did Thumper!"

"Stop messing around! We have to move!" said Grizzly

The members of team anvil could be seen standing in a war torn battlefield of Kamchatka.

"What's with the hurry Grizzly?" asked Thumper

"Just advance!"

Worm holds him back." Yo man, I know you we're real close with the guys at team metal but… there is no way they survived in those mines." He approaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder." You gotta let them go…"

Grizzly looks at him but, before he could respond their radios comes to live.

"This is overlord! The ultranationalists are blowing up their own bases!"

"What! This is Grizzly, can you repeat that!?"

"They are blowing up their bases an- another base had just been blown up!"

"Damn, looks like they are trying to cover up their tracks" Thumper commented

"Team Anvil! Reach the base nearest to you before they blow it up! Whatever their hiding must be in our hands!"

"Copy that!" Grizzly responded

"We can't attack a base all by ourselves. We need to ask for assistance ASAP" Worm suggested

"Don't worry, we're here to help"

Team Granite and Team Onyx suddenly appears.

"Holy God…. *uses radio* overlord, why didn't you tell us team Granite and Onyx survived Berlin?'

"What?! They-Oh fuck! They blew up another base! Team anvil, just do your objective with any available units nearby. We'll talk later, overlord out!"

"You heard the man, let's go!" said Granite leader

Both team Granite and Onyx moves towards the objective, leaving behind the surprised team anvil.

"a miracle ain't it? Come on, maybe we'll find team metal alive as well!" said Thumper as he catch up to them

"*lightly punches Grizzly shoulder* let's go Griz" said Worm as he catch up to them as well

Grizzly just stands there frozen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hakugyokurou**

Jackson is seen still lying against the Saigyou Ayakashi cherry tree.

"Urgh…" He grunts with intense pain. "Wasn't this tree supposed to kill me….. ? It's sure is bad at it."

He hears footstep.

"Finishing me off…?"

He looks up and opens his eyes slightly to see Yuyuko.

"It's you…. You have to-"

"Shoosh….. I cannot do that, he is keeping me hostage"

"urgh…. How can this tree take someone's soul?"

Yuyuko slowly looks up towards the special wilted cherry tree." Years ago… a famous poet in Gensokyo knew he was gonna die so he decided to find the most beautiful cherry tree to rest under before his time comes…. After his death many heard about the beauty of this blooming cherry tree and were enticed to rest under it. Many rest under it, including me… But, unlike others… I did it knowing that I would die."

"Urghh….. Still doesn't explain its origins… anyway, I need you to do something… I can't take this pain anymore…"

He looks straight into her eyes.

"Kill me…. This fate is worse than death…"

Those words resonated in her head and she is quickly reminded about how she herself committed suicide as a human. She remembered how she was joyful but her destructive power led her committed suicide.

Yuyuko shed a single tear and Ramirez noticed this.

"Please, you are not doing anything wrong-"

She immediately pulls him away from the tree and hugs him tightly.

"Promise me something outsider. Once I get you out of here….. you won't become a senseless hollow…. And you will find a way to save these resting souls…. After that… I could assure you that you can finally rest yours"

Before he could say anything Yuyuko puts both her hands to his chest and an aura of cherry blossom illuminates them.

Jackson could feel his strength coming back.

"W-what…. What did you do?"

"I manipulated your hollow self; I transferred my strength to you"

"How?"

"You and I are the same being, which is why this is possible"

"I am not a…. spirit like you…"

"ssshhh…. No need to think about that now, there is a task for you to complete"

"How do I get out of here? Only a kiss of luck could help me…"

Yuyuko looks at him with a confused face.

"Oh! Don't get the wrong idea! I was just saying I needed luck!"

Yuyuko froze but then proceeds to giggle.

"It's alright, but since you are my only hope in this situation…."

She proceeds to give a kiss on Jackson's forehead which surprised him.

"I wish you luck, now then…"

Yuyuko summons a group of spirits shaped like Myon and it starts to carry the recovering Jackson.

"Woah! What is going on!?"

"Don't worry; they'll take you somewhere safe!"

The spirits takes him away and accelerates down the cloud.

"WOAH! SLOW DOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNN"

He disappeared far down the clouds and could not be seen anymore.

"You will rest when we can rest, outsider"

**Meanwhile….**

**Kamchatka, Russia**

**Main Secret Russian Ultranationalist portal base**

"Come on comrades! They are closing in!"

All the soldiers in the base are in a rush, ultranationalist soldiers could be seen running all over the place.

"We need to get this stuff inside now! We need to blow this base ASAP"

An Ultranationalist soldier who wears a beret could be seen commanding the soldiers as they rush all over the place.

"Kruschev!"

"What is it comrade captain?"

"Prepare the charges!"

"But we haven't evacuated the whole base sir!"

"I said prepare! Not arm it! Just want it to be ready if somehow they got behind our outer alarm systems"

"Yes comrade captain!"

**Secondary Russian Ultranationalist portal base**

The USMC and the Russian loyalist could be seen closing in on the base while encircling the Ultranationalist. Inside the base many Ultranationalist could be seen running all over the place with their vehicles deployed or on fire. The ultranationalist at the front of the defense suffered heavy losses with their soldiers dead or injured.

"Keep firing the mounted gun!" screamed a soldier

"We're all out of ammo!" replied the gunner." Get me some more ammo comrade Pavel!"

"Nyet! All of the remaining ammunition has been transported to the portal!"

"Well-*gets shot in the head and falls back from his mounted position*"

"Blyat!"

The soldier proceeds to run through the hail of bullets and exploding shells and enters a dugout with another ultranationalist soldier who is spotting the coming forces in it.

"Vorshesky! What do you see!?"

"A full column of Americans and traitors with their armor at the front we need to-*explosion*"

A tank shell exploded directly in front of them. The spotter was killed in the blast while Pavel gets thrown off with his ears ringing and he slowly crawls to another dugout.

When he enters he sees many dead soldiers except for a radioman with a headset and radio who is bleeding out.

'Urrgghh….. tsentr… this is schit…. We can't hold on mu…"

His last words trailed off as he died. He crawls to the radio and puts on the headset.

Before he could say anything the headset comes to life." This is tsentr! We are blowing the base! Get to the portal immediately!"

After hearing the radio he immediately jumps out of the dugout and runs towards the base screaming.

"COMRADES! THE BASE IS BEING DETONATED! ABANDON YOUR POST AND GET TO THE PORTAL!"

The remaining soldiers who aren't dead quickly abandon their post and follows him. While they run towards the base some of the soldiers were gunned down or blown up by the tank shells

**Back at the main base**

Team Granite, Anvil, and Onyx could be seen crawling on top of a hill overlooking the main portal base.

Grizzly was about to radio overlord but Granite leader stops him.

"*whispers* maintain radio silence"

"Say… why didn't you tell us you we're alive sooner?"

"Because we have been task on a secret mission, and now you are getting involved in it"

"What? Why didn't overlord tell us this?"

"This mission is top secret, only a select view could now"

"But-Why-What-I-"

"I know you have many questions but now we must execute our mission"

"Canine, what do you see?"

"They are evacuating the base, they are gonna blow the base soon it seems"

"We need to find away to silently kill all of them fast" suggested Worm

"No time" Granite leader stands up." We need to this quick and fast *stands up* get ready, we are charging down there"

The rest of team Granite and team Onyx stands up except for team anvil.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get yourselves killed" Thumper whispered hardly

"We don't have much of a choice, besides… this is a one way mission, we must do the bidding of the Yama" said Granite leader

"who the fuck is the Yama?" asked Worm

"DELTA FORCE CHARGE!"

Team Onyx and Granite immediately charge down the hill leaving team Granite.

"Crazy bastards! Fuck it, let's go!" commanded Grizzly

With that said, team Anvil charges down the hill.

The Ultranationalist at the base we're shocked and immediately tries to get into position.

"Blyat! Surprise attack! Get to positions!"

Team Granite who was at the front of the charge immediately slams into the nearest ultranationalist soldiers and start firing with inhumane accuracy towards the remaining ultranationalist. Team Onyx follows up by each of them pulling out grenade launchers and firing it at nearby vehicles, weapon stash, buildings, post, and unlucky ultranationalist soldiers

Team Anvil was in awe on what they saw.

"What the fuck?" said worm

"Man, why didn't they do that back in Germany?" Thumper followed up

Grizzly looks into the eyes of Granite leader as he fires accurately at the Ultranationalist.

"(his eyes looks emotionless, it's almost like he is a dead man walking)"

Granite leader aims all over the place." Okay, looks like everything is clear"

Suddenly an alarm could be heard." предупреждение! взорвана база, доберитесь до портала!"

"Shit! Looks they are blowing the base"

"No shit worm! Come on, we need to get out of here!" said Thumper

"no" said Granite leader

"No? What do you mean no!? The detonator could be anywhere! Grab any intel we could carry and let's go!"

"I told you Grizzly, this is a one way mission."

"Our mission is to get intel and we've failed since the charge compromised us by alerting the enemies"

"Not anymore, come on *pulls him by the hand harshly*"

"Ouch! Hey, no need to be pushy!" complained Grizzly

The rest of the delta force follow suit catching up to them.

As the alarm rages on more Ultranationalist retreated to the bunker.

"The Americans are here! Give our comrades cover fire!"

Some of the ultranationalist retreating to the bunker turns around and fires at the oncoming delta force. Granite leader pulls Grizzly into a nearby wall to take cover and the rest of delta force takes cover elsewhere around the base and gives suppressing fire.

"Wow, so romantic of you to pull me suddenly Granite leader!" exclaimed Grizzly sarcastically

"Quit complaining and focus on our new objective!"

"What fucking objective?"

"Granite leader! The doors are closing!"

GL peeks out of cover to see the doors of the bunker are closing in from the top with the Ultranationalist shooting at them while backing up towards the door.

"Copy that Taco! We-"

Suddenly, multiple explosions occurred around the base.

"The base is falling apart! We need to go!" screamed Grizzly

"We must enter the bunker now!"

"Granite leader you are out of your goddamn mine! That bunker will be our demise!"

"That is where your wrong Grizz, that bunker is our exit! Now get your ass on it!"

Granite leader pulls Grizzly by the shoulders and makes a break for it for the closing door. Some of the Ultranationalist is still firing at them but Granite leader pulls out his G18 and quickly headshots all 4 of them. Granite leader and Grizzly immediately slams their body inside the bunker.

"oof!"

"GET ALL YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" Screamed Granite leader

The rest of the delta forces run towards the bunker with explosions around them. The door is nearly closed so most of them have to crouch through; Worm comes in last by sliding in seconds before the door closes.

Thumper dusts himself off." Well shit GL, you got our asses killed!"

Worm angrily walks towards Granite leader but was immediately stopped by 2 members of team Onyx." What we're you thinking! Did a rock hit you in fucking Berlin?!"

"Calm your ass worm!" said Jester as he holds him back with Taco

**Ok at this point Im'ma call team Granite members as Granite unit n (GU n) except for Granite leader since they are so many of them to the point it gets confusing, other than that they are just regular npc soldiers with a screen time of a couple of minutes before dying.**

"Okay, that is it! GL you better tell me what the fuck you are doing! Our mission is to get intel!"

"That is the mission they gave you" Granite leader walks closer and looks at him in the eyes." But that is not our mission and you are one of us now"

"We never said we joined your unit, we only joined together as a means of operational protocol" Grizzly replied sternly

"The fuck do you mean!?"

"What I meant is that, you have joined us by the fate they gave us.."

"Who is 'they'?! Goddammit! If you don't stop with this cryptic shit I will tell this to the commander!"

"he isn't gonna know about this. Your contract with delta force is sealed but now, your fate is in the hands of the sages of Gensokyo"

"okay that is it!" screamed Thumper as he fastly walk towards him." You are under arrest for disobeying orders and disrupting mission operation! I have full authority to arrest you according to our guideline as Task Force operative, now give me your weapon captain"

Thumper opens his palm towards him expecting him to give up his weapon.

"don't be ridiculous lieutenant, your CO didn't give you the order to do it"

"He is right" said Grizzly instantly

GL slowly turns towards Grizzly.

"Thumper arrests him. As CO I order you to do so"

GL closes his eyes and exhales slowly." Some people just continue to deny their fate"

Suddenly Grizzly slams him against the wall and aims his m1911 at him." You will fucking stop with that cryptic shit! Now be a good motherfucker and hand him your weapon!"

GL just stares at him.

"I got no time for his bullshit, thumper get his guns"

"with plea-"

*multiple gun loading sounds*

All members of team Granite and team Onyx aim their guns at the significantly smaller team Anvil.

"let go of him captain Grizzly" said GU 1

" The rest of team Anvil please drop your weapons and get on the ground" said GU 2

Worm looks around to see the whole Granite and Onyx unit aiming at him.

"what the fuck….?"

Grizzly looks around as well before turning back to GL.

"What is the Goddamn meaning of this?"

"comply with the demand Captain, we now serve the sages"

"Fuck whoever the fuck is the sages!" screamed worm

"Oyyyy! Comrades! They got in!"

Suddenly a number of Russian soldiers run towards them down the hall.

"SHIT! Alright let's forget about this for a sec-*whack*"

Thumper didn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly knocked out by the bud of GU 3's rifle. And before Worm could do anything about it GU 2 performs a CQC and knocks him out.

"NO! Don't try anything or I'll shoot granite lea-"

Suddenly Granite throws him off with immense force against the opposite wall.

"ARRGHH! You bastard!"

Grizzly fires his m1911 at his chess but it seems to do little damage as he only staggers backward a bit while glaring at him with his unblinking eyes.

"What the fuck…..?"

**Ok, I think this is largest amount of writer commentary I've done so far in a chapter but I have a reason. I haven't updated this story since 2 months and not only because I am busy IRL but because of the section you just read, I am conflicted if I continue this section or just delete it outright. I want to delete it because I think the delta force section drags too long even though they aint main characters in the cod series but I don't want to delete it seems it's been a long time since I progressed the story. I know this is short compared to the recent post but I think it's better to post it so people don't think this story is abandoned. Also, I am sorry about the line spacing, I can't seem to fix it and I think it's only a minor issue (the next chapter will not have it since it would be a new file).**

**The only thing I can promise you guys is that the story will finish on the first half of next year. So, see you guys soon with the next chapter that will hopefully progressing a lot better.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A couple of days ago**

**17:00 PM Kamchatka Russia**

An ultranationalist radio tower operator could be seen drinking coffee while at the same time monitoring the radar. Suddenly a large cargo plane appears on the radar.

"*slurps coffee* looks like they are back *presses a button* gruzovoy-13 this is bashnya, do you copy?"

"this is gruzovoy-13, Acknowledge and asking permission to land"

"Permission granted, so how did getting rid of the American and magic ghost girl go?"

Inside the cockpit the pilot is sweating and turns around to see Youmu and Sandman still aiming at him.

"Keep talking" said sandman

"They are dead"

"*tch* shame, the girl seems cute and innocent. She reminds me of my little sister"

"She is pushy and violent. She deserves to die"

Youmu pushes her pistol to his head." Don't push your luck"

"Ah come on, she is only defending herself. I walked by her cell the other day and she was saying the name Yuyuko multiple times, looks like she was separated from a loved one…"

Youmu's heart was touched when she heard what he said and pulls away the gun.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, just… just tell me when I must get ready" She replied walking out the cockpit.

"Don't pity her, she is our enemy and we do what we do as Anatoly told us"

"You know comrade, just between you and me. After that airport terror attack in Moscow I've question our cause"

The Pilot tense up and tightens his grip on the flight stick." Do not question our acts! Our cause is just!"

"If you lose your temper over this I will blow your fucking heads off"

The pilot exhales. The radio operator in the tower looks at a picture of his little sister and whispers.

"I missed you; sorry I took this path…" He puts the picture away and presses the radio button." You are near the runway; please proceed with the landing procedure"

Sandman turns around.

"Youmu, it is time to-"

Suddenly the pilot stood up and wrestles him.

"I ain't letting you destroy our plans!"

The pilot overpowers sandman and push him against the cockpit's control panels causing the plane to shake.

"Um,gruzovoy-13 is everything okay in there? "

"We've got a highj-"

Sandman pulls away his headset but by doing this his grip on his Lmg is loose causing the pilot to gain more control on the gun.

Youmu felt the huge turbulence of the plane and it caused her to slam into the glass tube with myon in it.

"Ouch!"

Myon immediately helps Youmu control her balance and suddenly LMG fire could be heard from the cockpit and Youmu hurriedly enters the cockpit.

The radio tower operator heard the gunshot and immediately radioed someone else

"This is bashnya! Gruzovoy-13 is being high jacked and is heading towards the base at this instant!"

Youmu enters the cockpit to see the pilot overpowering Sandman, taking his LMG and aiming it at him. He turns his head to see Youmu aiming her pistol towards him.

"Drop it! You won't make it through this encounter!"

"We'll see about that"

The plane manages to stabilize after the fight since the cockpit's control panel wasn't tampered with. Everything went silent for a few second.

…

Suddenly the pilot turns his gun and tries to shoot her but thankfully Youmu reacted fast enough and shot him in the chest

"ARGH!"

He staggered uncontrollably while firing his LMG all over the place with him accidently shooting the cockpit's control panel causing the plane to lose control completely.

"WOAH!"

Sandman manages to stand up and smashes the pilot's head towards the windows.

"YOUMU HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!"

The plane hurls uncontrollably towards the secret base at high speed.

**Meanwhile…**

At the runway Ultranationalist soldiers with RPG's and AA gun could be seen mobilizing towards the runway.

"Setup those AAs! We must be ready to fire once it comes close!"

"I don't think we have to! They are coming at us now blyat!" pointed one of the soldiers

They all turn to the runway to see an unstable cargo jet approaching them at high speed.

"SHIT! FIRE THE RPG'S!"

The soldiers with the RPG's take aim and immediately fires. They manage to hit the cockpit, some engines, and even broke of the tail rudder.

"AHH!"

"YOUMU KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN!"

Unfortunately, the damage by the rockets didn't manage to slow down the plane as the plane slams into the runway and drags itself towards the soldiers.

"SHIT! DISPERSE! DIS-"

They were to late as all of them met the full force of the cargo plane. The Cargo plane didn't stop with them but goes on full force towards the hangar.

**Inside the hangar**

2 ultranationalist soldiers could be seen sitting on a crate with one of them holding Youmu's swords.

"*plays around with her sword* Say I heard there was a high jacking, Could it be the American and magic girls?"

"definitely, it's the same cargo plane that suppose to kill them. By the way did you get a buyer for those swords?"

"nah, wifi is down. Be-"

Suddenly a cargo plane burst through the main door. The cargo planes hits and destroy every vehicles, crates, and soldiers in front of it including them.

The cargo planes starts decelerating towards a large fuel tank. Thankfully the planes come to a stop only touching the edge of the fuel tank.

Inside the cockpit Youmu could be seen lying under a bunch of stuff with myon.

"urgh! I'm stuck"

"Don't worry, I am here!"

Sandman moves away the debris and pulls her up.

"We need to get out of here!"

He immediately kicks the exit door and jumps down.

"wow, what a mess we made"

Youmu jumps down after him and looks around to see the trashed hangar.

"We can't hang around, let's go!"

"urghh…"

Youmu looks down to her feet to see an ultranationalist soldier lying face down holding her weaponswhile being buried by debris.

He looks up to see Youmu's foot kicking his forehead.

"BARRGHHH!"

He was knocked out cold immediately and Youmu immediately take her weapons back.

"Thanks"

"Why carry a sword instead of a gun?"

"You'll see"

**sccsas**

Sandman looks around while thinking about their situation.

"I don't know about you but, I need to get to the portal. Who knows what they do in that world they found"

"I am coming with you; I am not letting them destroy Hakugyokurou"

"Alright, I think I know where it is. Follow me!"

Youmu and sandman runs towards the backdoor.

"There they are!"

A couple ultranationalist soldiers could be seen running through the main gate of the hangar while firing at them. Sandman turns around and shoot the fuel tank causing it to explode. The explosion caused a chain reaction throughout the hangar which destroys the hangar and the ultranationalist, thankfully Youmu and Sandman runs out in time. They run out into the open and stops for a second.

"There!"

Sandman points at a bunker entrance and calls Youmu to follow him

"ALARM, intruders are making their way to the bunker! Stop them at all cost!"

Suddenly a technical drives up towards them from their left with the machine gun firing.

"SHIT! SPLIT UP AND-"

As the technical gets close Youmu immediately jumps on the hood of the technical. She stabs the driver with her Hakurouken

"WAAAARGGGGHHHHH!"

The machine gunner tries to shoot her but she immediately cuts his hands with Roukanken.

"FUCK! MY ARMS!"

She jumps off the technical as the technical slams into a gas tank and explodes.

"Holy shit! How can you do that?!"

"With years of training it's possible"

"You have to teach me that"

"You need special requirements to get this training"

"I am a member of Delta force, is that good enough?"

"What is that?"

"You don't know? W- Oh yeah you're not from here"

Suddenly huge numbers of ultranationalist appears behind them and on their sides with APC's

"OH FUCK! Come on!"

They reach the bunker but the doors of it are closed.

"Um, did you think through this?"

"Don't worry, I know the codes"

Sandman quickly tapped the numbers 1-3-3-7 and the gate immediately opens.

"COME ON!"

Both Youmu and sandman slides inside.

"THEY ARE INSIDE!"

All the ultranationalist soldiers outside the bunker immediately start firing at them. Sandman immediately pulls Youmu to the sides of the gate and closes the door again with the control panel on the inside. As the doors closes the APC starts firing. The explosive shell that explodes near them throws them off to the floor. Thankfully the door is already closed before the APC could fire at them again.

"urgh… you alright Youmu?"

"I'm okay…"

"Come on! We still need to keep going"

She nodded and they both immediately runs down the long corridor of the bunker. A T-90 tank appears down the hall with its turret taking aim.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"SHIT! I DON'T KNOW!"

With Sandman not being effective Youmu has to think for herself. She noticed an air vent.

"Here!"

Youmu slice open the air vent and drags Sandman in with her in time and milliseconds before the tank fires its canon.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it."

"Come on; let's see where this vent leads"

**Couple of moments later…**

Sandman and Youmu could be seen crawling through the vents while the sound of the alarm rages on.

"ALERT! INTRUDERS ARE INSIDE THE BUNKER! FIND AND ELIMINATE THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

Youmu sees a vent access point on her left and looks through it. She saw 4 Russian soldiers tactically moving through a hallway while looking around. One of them kicks a door in and aims inside it.

"Clear!"

"Roger that *picks up radio* this is omega squad, sector 3 is clear! Moving to sector 4"

Suddenly Sandman whispered something to Youmu.

"pppssst! We need to keep moving, come on"

As they move through the vents Youmu looks through the vent access points to see Ultranationalist on full alert and patrolling the area, on the first vent she saw a group of ultranationalist breach through a door and searches the room inside while on another she saw them standing guard in a hallway with them being ready to fire.

After a while Youmu bump into Sandman and she noticed he had stopped. They have reached the farthest end of the air vent.

"Looks like this is as far as we go. Come on, let's get out of this tight space"

"Wait a sec Youmu, someone is coming in that room"

Suddenly someone kicks the door on the room outside the vent and looks around while aiming.

"Clear!"

Suddenly a group of ultranationalist soldiers entered but unlike the others this group is wearing special gear, a distinctive patch on their arms, and wears a balaclava while using riot helmets.

"You can come in secretary general"

Suddenly a bald man with an eye patch and thick black mustache comes in while wearing a soviet era general uniform.

"it's the medved' unit" whispered Sandman as Youmu moves beside him while looking at the scene.

"They look different than the others"

"They are ex-spetnaz, which is a highly trained soldier division. They are dangerous and well disciplined"

"And the bald guy?"

"He is the right hand man of the leader of this army, Secretary General Voldimir Volga."

Youmu readies her swords." Let's kill him before he does more damage!"

"Wait! He is surrounded by his highly trained soldiers."

"I could take them, especially in close range!"

"Well how can you take them when you are clogging the exit?"

Youmu came to realize that she is squeezed in the air vent with Sandman and it got awkward.

"Why did you move in front with me!? Go back and free up the space!"

"No, I wanna see!"

They started struggling and their struggle was heard by one of the medved' units who looks curiously at the air vent.

"Youmu stop! Listen to me!"

They stopped struggling and now Youmu's face is only a few centimeter in front of Sandman. She begun to blush madly.

"Are you okay? Did you catch a fever?"

Youmu faced away embarrassedly." No! I-I am fine!"

The soldier who noticed their sounds turns towards Voldimir

**Ecwecw**

"Sir I think t-"

"Comrade Secretary the radio operator from the tower is here!"

Youmu turned towards the room and stops blushing as soon as she heard what he said. Suddenly a young man in his early 20's wearing a radio headset comes in. He has a buzz cut, blue eyes, and a clean Shave.

"*salutes* comrade secretary general"

Voldimir turns towards him with his hands behind his back.

"At ease"

He relaxes his body.

"It has come to my attention that you are the one who is first in contact with the intruders on the airplane and the one responsible for monitoring our air space-"

"They we're high jacking a fellow comrades ship! I didn't know until it's too late so-"

Voldimir raises his finger and he immediately shuts up.

"I wasn't finished; I do not have a problem with that. That situation is out of your control and you tried your best to handle it"

The radio operatior was surprised on what he said." Oh, then what is it sir?"

Voldimir circles around him with his arms behind his back.

"Well… the thing is…. There are recent events that trouble me…."

He gulps." And that is?"

Voldimir stops in front of him and face him with a smile.

"Sir! I think someone is in the vent-"

"Shush lieutenant! I am busy!"

Voldimir pulls out a recorder.

"care to explain this?"

"*recorder plays* You know comrade, just between you and me. After that airport terror attack in Moscow I've question our cause *stops*"

He stared at the floor." Sorry comrade secretary general, I was stressed-"

"This isn't the only instant. Do you think I am stupid? There are already 5 reports of you questioning authority"

"I…I.."

"Oh but I am reasonable man, so I tolerated this. But!"

Voldimir pulls out what seems to be his diary.

"Wait! That's-"

"Diary? In this day and age? Pfffttt. I am not to judge on what you personally do, but!"

He opens the diary and reads a page.

"Day before escape. The loyalist and the Americans are coming and our defenses are getting loose, tomorrow I shall make my escape and surrender to them. I will bring the radio log with me so they will be satisfied with it and let me go free. Ushanka one of the few I can trust told me that the Americans are willing to immediately release any prisoner who gives valuable info and anyone with good morals. He knows this since his brother did it and secretly contacted him. The Americans knew not all of us wanted to be an ultranationalist! Maybe the Liberty they have is true! .Ushanka already deserted the previous day as he left a note that only I could find. I believe he will make it since he is only a son of a farmer who was forced to join the ultranationalist and also because he has Intel of the base's operation. Now I must keep calm and go under the radar." Voldimir claps the book shut." Well, you didn't stay under the radar. Oh! Ushanka didn't escape; he was shot during his escape by…"

All the medved soldiers turn towards Voldimir and salutes.

"No…."

"YES!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

He grabs a Makarov from the belt of the medved soldier beside him and tries to shoot Voldimir but the medved soldier reacted fast enough with the two medved near the radio operator subduing him and holds him on his knees.

"hahahaha! You fool! Do you think you can get me with the best of the best around me!? Hahahaha! NOPE! Time to die!"

Voldimir pulls out a dessert eagle and immediately tries to shoot him

"NO!" screamed Youmu from inside the vent.

Youmu immediately punch the vent covers and jumps out. The medved soldier near the vent tries to aim at her but Youmu slit his throat with Roukanken.

"OH SHIT SHE'S HERE!" screamed one of the medved soldiers

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN?! SHOOT HER!"

The 2 medved soldiers who is holding the radio operator immediately drops him and fires their highly modified silenced AK-74U but Youmu blocks them with her swords and manages to reflect them back to the soldiers and killing them with it. 2 more soldiers burst through the door but Youmu didn't react fast enough but, thankfully before they could shoot Sandman crawls out of the vent and sprays his LMG at them.

Voldimir was amazed and angry to see his special soldiers were eliminated just like that. He immediately tries to fire at Youmu.

Youmu was fast enough to react and slice his arms off.

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Voldimir falls against the wall. He looks up to see Youmu about to slash down on him, but Sandman walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him, he is going to die anyway"

After a couple of seconds Youmu lowers her weapons. She turns to the radio operator lying on the ground.

He puts his arms up."Please! I-"

"I know.*holsters her sword* people like you deserve a second chance, take care of your sister"

He was surprised to hear that but glad she understood him." Thank you… you are kind"

Jackson looks out the door.

"We need to go, more soldiers could turn up any second! We need to find the portals fast!"

"You can get to it from the door on the right of the hallway! But it's fully guarded!"

"We'll manage. Thank you, here *gives a necklace* gives this to your sister, it gives the divine protection of pure spirit"

He smiled and accepts it. "I will. Don't worry about me, I'll take one of the medved's uniforms and find a way to escape"

"Youmu let's go!"

Youmu and Sandman runs to the door on the left of the outside corridor. They've opened it to see a huge portal inside it with many soldiers guarding it.

**edwed**

"THERE THEY ARE!"

The ultranationalist started shooting at them but they immediately took cover in a nearby UAZ-469. Sandman throws a grenade and kills a cluster of Ultranationalist near them. More Ultranationalist pours in and pins them down. Sandman make a quick decision and breaks the window of the UAZ and unlocks it from the inside, he opens it and enters.

"Get in!"

Youmu gets in and sits beside him in the front. He turns on the engine and accelerates towards the portal. A soldier fires an RPG but misses and instead of hitting them it hit one of the portal's stabilizers, With the stabilizer broken the portal become unstable.

"TURN BACK! THAT DOES'NT LOOK SAVE!" screamed Youmu

Sandman steps on the break but it's too late as they entered the portal and everything becomes white for them.

"WAAARRGGHHHH"

"I CAN'T SEE SANDMAN!"

"SAME HERE!"

As for the rest of the facility, electromagnetic charges explode around the portal killing the soldiers in the room while blowing up flammable stuff.

**Meanwhile…**

**Somewhere in Senkai**

**Toyosatomimi household 21:00 PM**

Miko could be seen searching around a traditional Japanese living room. Futo, Tojiko, Seiga, and Yoshika noticed her while playing cards on the kotatsu.

"What are you looking for your grace?" asked Seiga

"I am looking for my socks, have any of you guys seen it?"

"Nope" said Futo

"Neither do I" responded Tojiko

"Not at all sorry" said Seiga

"You wear socks?" Yoshika followed

"Yeah, I wear them when I was alive. Made out of imperial silk too"

"Maybe you left it at the Mausoleum?" suggested Tojiko

Miko slapped her face."Oh yeah! *sigh* who wants to come with me to go get it? I don't want to deal with Buddhist mom alone..."

"Just a sec.." Futo drops all her cards and reveals it on the table." BOOM! I win, gimme all those gold!"

The other players groan except for Yoshika who seems to not know how the game works.

"Anyone else other than Futo?"

Tojiko said no while Seiga shakes her head with Yoshika still looking at her cards which is all bad.

"Ok let's go Futo"

"Right on chi- *CRASH*"

Suddenly a UAZ crash to the ceiling beside them with its alarm continually beeping.

They all froze for 5 seconds before looking at one another.

"w-what is that!?" asked Futo

"I-I don't know, Yoshika check it out!" ordered Seiga

"Roger!"

Yoshika smile and drops her cards before proceeding casually to the car.

"stay alert!" the Miko advised

Yoshika was about to open the left door but immediately the door is kicked opened. They all froze while keeping their eyes on the door. Someone drops out of the door and crawls towards Futo.

"oh… damn… where the fuck am I?"

He looks up to see a scared Futo.

"Is this… Gensokyo?"

"N-No…i-it's senkai, the world o-of the hermits"

"shit… Youmu! We're in trouble!"

"Youmu?" Miko raised an eyebrow

Youmu opens the door on her side and drops to her knees.

"urgh….."

She looks up to see Miko." Hey, I know you. You're the girl that Byakuren has a problem with!"

Miko chuckled." Yes and your Mrs. Sagwouji's servant. What makes you crash into my residence like that?"

"y-your residence? So that means.."

"You're in Senkai"

"Oh no! Sandman, the portal teleported us to the wrong place!"

"Yeah, the little priest girl told me"

Sandman gets up and offers Futo a handshake." You may call me Sandman"

Futo confusedly accepts his handshake." N-nice to meet you… I am Futo…"

Sandman smiled and looks around. "so, any of you know a way to get to Gensokyo?"

"Youmu, who is this?" asked Miko

"This is Sandman, he is from the outside world"

They we're all surprised to hear this and Sandman took notice.

"Is that a problem?"

"No.." said Seiga as she walks over to him." Your special, where are you from? I've never seen humans with your features?"

"I am from Alabama, USA"

People from Miko's household was confused.

"What?" says Toyosatomi

**Present time…**

**Yatsugatake Mountains 05:30 AM**

Renko and Maribel could be seen camping with Renko sitting by the fire having ocha while Maribel comes out of the tent and stretches.

"Morning"

"Up already?"

"Yeah, I wanna see the sun rising *slurps ocha*"

Maribel sits next to Renko just in time to see the sunrise over the mountains.

"It's beautiful" Maribel commented

Renko responded with a smile, she was about to say something but suddenly Maribel's head fell on her shoulder. She turned to her side to see Maribel was still a bit sleepy.

"(cute!)" said Renko in her mind while blushing

Suddenly Mary's eyes open a bit and sees Renko's face close to her. She blushed and immediately stands up.

"OH! SORRY!"

"It's cool. Besides, you look cute anyways"

She blushes even more and returns to the tent."I am going back to bed!"

"Wait! I-*sigh*"

Renko immediately forgets about it."I should continue my recon on that abandoned temple"

Suddenly Renko sees a land rover going off road towards it.

"Huh? Looks like we're not the only visitors"

The car stops and 2 figures exit it. Her eyes widened as she saw them. It was Gator and Frost

"THEM! First they stole the sacred scroll from the Yatsugatake mountains now- Are they trying to get to gensokyo!? MARRY"

"Renko! I told you I am going back to sleep!"

"Wake up! The people who stole the scroll are here!"

**With Gator and Frost**

Both of them could be seen using the same gear from MW 3.

"is everything in there?"

"yeah"

Gator opens the trunk to reveal a full cache of weapons, ammo, and gear.

"We really are doing this? I mean we are not even sure it would work"

"Yes we are. This scroll could get us to Gensokyo or whatever it is"

"Come on, they are bullshitting us"

"HOW CAN THEY BULLSHIT SOMETHING LIKE THIS WHEN THEY JUST TRIED TO BLOW A MUSEUM TO COVER UP THEIR TRACKSABOUT GENSOKYO" Frost snapped.

Gator stands there for a second.

"I-I am.. so-"

"Don't. I am used to it by now…. But, please listen to me and take it easy."

"*exhales* I-I will… I-I just n-need s-some air….*breathe in* ok, let's get setup"

**dcd**

**At the abandoned temple**

Suddenly Sumireko appears on the temple grounds.

"Time to visit the magic land of Gensokyo! Good thing the finales are finished and my parents are away, now I could visit Gensokyo all I want!"

She walks over to the praying and noticed something odd.

"What the.."

On the praying table she found a dog tag and a glock 17

"A firearm?"

She proceeds to pick up the pistol and inspect it." Looks like someone dangerous has entered gensokyo. I must warn them or try to find this man!"

She pockets the gun and inspects the dog tag." `task force 141- Captain John Price… SAS…"

She looks up and thinks."SAS…. aren't those the English military unit in the Iran embassy raid… they also are the ones who saved the world…. Are they operating inside of gensokyo?! No… it couldn't be… if not a lot of Japanese know about it how can gaijins know about it? Especially their governments.."

She hears rustling in nearby bushes and she immediately teleports to the root of the temple and hides there. Suddenly Gator and Frost tactically moves out of the bush.

"Looks like it's clear" said Gator

"Roger. According to the scroll, this should be it"

Sumireko couldn't believe what she saw and was shocked."(Oh my Gods! Western government servicemen operating in gensokyo!? This could not be good, they are always sticking their noses to where it doesn't belong and do secretive things to get what they want. I must know how and why they are doing this! Before they do more damage)"

Sumireko teleports somewhere and prepares herself to meet them head on.

Frost approaches the praying table and picks up the scroll on it.

"Okay… the scroll from the museum implies that we have to read it…. And some bright light will consume us"

Frost looks towards Gator." I'm ready for it"

Frost slowly opens the scroll and the paper of the scroll slowly gets brighter and bri-

"Hey!"

Frost was surprised and accidently drops the scroll. Frost looks in front of him to see Sumireko standing in front of the temple with Gator looking at her as well.

Gator looks at Frost who was surprised as well." What should we do about her Frost?"

"I don't know, does she speak English?"

"Yes! And I can hear you clearly!" she responded

Gator walks closer to her and inspects her." You um… are practicing to be a magician or something?"

Both Gator and Frost laugh.

Sumireko was annoyed." I have you know I am one. What are you doing here? With all those gear of yours"

"S-sure you are, hehehe…. This is secret military business. I am gonna ask you to leave now, go back to your magic show"

Both Gator and Frost laughed again.

Sumireko gets more annoyed and exhales." You don't belong here, also care to explain this?"

She pulls out the dog tags and they both stopped laugh. She throws it at Gator and he catches it. Gator's eyes widened, he then proceeds to face Frost.

"Is it legit?"

"Yes, it's Price and his team" said Gator as he throws the dog tags at Frost

He reads it and immediately looks at Sumireko seriously.

"Where did you find this?"

Sumireko smiled."(finally they take me seriously) I might know… but, you have to tell me something first…"

"Girl, this is no time for games. The thing we are doing is top secret and is way beyond you, now be a good girl and tells us what you know"

Sumireko looks at Frost's pocket to see the scroll from the museum sticking out." That scroll… it looks like the same scroll stolen from the museum in Kyoto"

Frost noticed this and immediately tries to hide it." Umm…. I got that at a souvenir shop.."

She raises an eyebrow. Gator proceeds to look at Frost again.

"Just tell her, this shit is ridiculous to the point people think she is crazy"

Frost exhales."Alright, listen.."

She crossed her arms and pays attention.

"My friends are trap in the spirit world called Gensokyo and I am trying to get them out. At the same time, we are gathering data about gensokyo"

Frost expects a confused face but what he got is a face with a complete shock.

"I know it's stupid but that's the truth. Now tell us what you know about this dog tag" said Frost

"(This confirms my theory! I must know more! These western operatives could destroy gensokyo) Tell me more! Why are your friends there!? You are messing with things out of your control!"

Gator hadenough." This girl really believes in magic doesn't she? Come on, she ain't gonna help. Just dart her already"

She looks towards Frost who pulls out a dart gun." This is just a dream, so try to forget about it"

He fires the dart gun at her but she reacted fast enough and uses her telekinesis to send it back at him.

"SHIT" screamed Frost as he gets on the ground milliseconds before being hit.

Gator pulls out his Scar-H with acog sight plus grenade launcher attachments and aims it at her.

She smirks."(fighting western operatives with magic, this will be easy)"

"What in God's name are you!?" asked a petrified Gator

"As you said… a magical girl…."

She starts to levitate with objects near her flying around her.

**With Maribel and Renko**

*nearby gunshots*

"Renko, are those gunshots?! This is dangerous! I'm scared!"

"Sorry mer-mer, I just need to know why they are here!"

The both continue running towards the temple. They proceed to hide in a nearby bush, they both slowly peek towards the ongoing battle

**Wdqw**

Frost stands up and aims his model 1216 shotgun at her as she is levitating.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

She smirks." Oh, you westerners and your bravado. Try this tough guy!"

She uses her telekinetic power to throw a large tree at him.

"SHIT"

He jumps inside the temple as the tree hits the door.

"Frost!"

Gator fires at Sumireko but she flies away while deflecting most of the bullets.

"kek! Looks like deflecting bullets isn't as easy as I thought…"

"Deflect this!"

Frost jumps out of the temple and fires an M79 grenade launcher at her. She tried to stop it but the grenade explodes near her.

"OOOFFF"

She falls to the ground rubbing her head.

" argh… that actually hurts…."

Gator tries to fire at her but she reacted fast enough and uses her telekinesis to throw him into a nearby tree so hard to the point the tree broke. Gator was injured badly from that attack but manage to fire some shots from his m1911 sidearm which hits one of her palms.

"OUCH! That hurt! You'll pay for that!"

Sumireko uses her telekinetic power to hit him in the head with his own pistol knocking him out cold.

"GATOR!"

She turns back towards the temple to see Frost running at her, he immediately fires his 1216 shot gun rapidly at her.

"OK, FUN TIME IS OVER!'

She got up and turns his fired shells towards him, Gator tries to dodge by rolling to the side but some of the shells manage to hit his leg and chest.

"ARRGHH! Fuckin' little pricks!"

Sumireko pulls him closer and forces him to his knees facing up at her.

"Did you kill them!? You little rat!"

She raises an eyebrow. "who?"

"don't play dumb! Price and the other operatives!"

"I don't know what you are talking about; I simply found his dog tags with his gun"

"urgh…. Listen! I don't know much about Gensokyo. I just want to know what happen to my comrades and figure out what is gensokyo!"  
"You see, that is the problem. You secret western operatives like to stick your nose to where it doesn't belong!"

"What?"

"Oh please! I've seen the news! Political assassinations, Middle Eastern conflicts, spying, and creation of deadly weapons. All for your interest!"

"We did all of that to protect the world!"

She slaps him with her uninjured hand." Do not try to make me buy into your propaganda!"

Frost raises his hands and says" ok! Think of it as what you want!"

"There is something important in gensokyo that you want! And I want to know!"

"I told you, our operatives were lost there!"

"What are they doing there in the first place!?"

"I don't know! Their assignment is to check out a weird signal coming from here; on the way here there we suddenly lost contact"

"(The temple emits a signal?)"

"So I came here, I did some digging. The locals believe that this place is haunted and they think they got swallowed to the spirit world-"

"Gensokyo…"

"Yes that!"

She thinks for a second." What branch are you from? CIA? KGB? MI6?"

"Do I look like a spy to you!? No! I am from delta force!"

"a long way from Russia you are…"

"I am not in active duty!"

"Then why are you here?"

Frost looks away sadly." T-those people that were lose here… they are my comrades…. You see… my comrades weren't the first one to be lost there, they were suppose to find out what happen to the first one while investigating the weird signal at the same time…"

"Not so tough now soldier" sumireko said smugly

"Quite you! I can't bear losing them without an answer…."

She remained silent.

**With Renko and Maribel**

They both are still watching the scene from a bush.

"I feel bad for him Renko…"

"Well those westerners know how to make a scene"

Mary slaps Renko's back hard.

"Ouch! Jeez I didn't know you are easily offended.."

"*sigh* should we at least do something?"

"Let's see where this is going first…"

**Back to sumireko and Frost**

"How can I trust you?"

"You have my word! I don't have government support! Only help from friends, come on! Don't you have friends?"

She suddenly feels sad.

"I-ARFGH!"

She suddenly flinched as her palm is bleeding from the bullet lodge into it. Her power on Frost disappears. Frost takes advantage of this and tries to subdue her

"Get of me!"

She tries to use her powers but right now she is weakened and He pushes her to the ground. She drops the glock-18. Frost notices this and picks it up. When he picks up the gun Sumireko immediately stops struggling.

"*swallows hardly* you wouldn't hurt a normal girl won't you?"

"I don't know, do you think I would after you knock out my friend?! Plus I think you are way beyond normal!"

"P-please! I thought I was doing the right thing!"

"You are naïve but I can't let you go after what you did, you are too dangerous!"

"Wait! I can help you! And I know how to fix your friend!"

"Why should I trust you!?"

She can't answer; Frost now has to make a decision. Either believe her and maybe she will help and save gator or kill a girl and feel guilty for the rest of his life, good thing he doesn't need a long time to answer

"STOP! Renko don't!"

Suddenly Renko run towards Frost expecting to stop him but Frost just aims the g-18 towards her and she stops in her place.

"You!? Aren't you the girl from the museum?"

Mary runs out the bush and stands beside Renko.

"Sir, please stop! There is no need for violence!" says Merry

"Stay back! She is dangerous, she has supernatural powers!"

"We know. we saw the battle. Listen, we heard everything and we can help you!"

"How? *cocks glock* DO YOU HAVE POWERS TOO!?"

Merry and Renko was startled but Merry still tries to deescalate the situation.

"S-sir, we mean no harm. We sorta have magical powers… you are trying to get to Gensokyo right? We can get you there"

"Go away! I found the way to do it! Who are you people anyway?"

"We are the secret sealing club, w-we investigate Gensokyo and supernatural activities"

Sumireko raise an eyebrow and looks at them

"Huh? I never knew I invited new members…"

Renko raise an eyebrow."Sumireko? is that you?"

"Cousin?! You knew about gensokyo?!"

"yeah-"

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! You people seems to know a lot about Gensokyo!"

"We do sir! We can tell you all about it if you let her go!"

"Don't! He will do something to it!"

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hurt anyone! I am gonna ask again for both of you to leave!"

Mary looks at Renko with a concerned face. They both turns back towards Frost

"No" said both of them in unison

Everything goes quiet for 10 seconds.

Frost inhales deeply. "Fine*lowers gun*. n-*ARGH!*"

Suddenly he fell to the ground with his stomach shot.

"GO! GO! GO! Get them comrades!"

Suddenly Russian ultranationalist soldiers stops in the temple clearing with their jeeps.

"Fucking Russians!"

Both Renko and Maribel look around in panic.

"GO INSIDE THE TEMPLE! TAKE SUMIREKO!"

They both immediately carry Sumireko by the shoulders towards the temple while Frost covers them. The ultranationalist exits the jeeps and immediately tries to pick them off. Frost while still on the ground injured still manages to hit a couple of headshots but it wasn't enough, he proceeds to throw a couple of grenades which displaces the ultranationalist. With them displaced Frost uses his time to run limping towards cover.

Renko and Maribel sat down Sumireko inside the temple.

Maribel looks out the window to see Frost struggling.

"We need to save him!"

"He aimed a gun at us!"

"He saves us once and he decided not to shoot us at the last second!"

"urghh… let me help him…. Get me to the window…" said Sumireko while holding back her pain.

"You wanted to help him after he shot you!?" Renko retorted

"He didn't want to hurt us…*coughs blood* why would he send us to the temple if wants to kill us…. ? We got no other way! Just do it!"

Without thinking Renko and Mary drags Sumireko to the window. They were just in time since the ultranationalist has regroup and is about to fire at Frost. With all her might Sumireko uses her working hand to do her magic.

"(URGH! Come…. On…..)"

Everything turns slow motion as the soldier closest to Frost slowly pulls the trigger of his AK-74U.

"YAAAARRGGHHH!" screamed Sumireko

she uses her telekinetic powers to push the ultranationalist with immense force, some of them were thrown off into debris while others are thrown far away.

Frost looks towards the window of the temple to see Sumireko.

"Thanks…."

She smiled before collapsing.

"Sumireko!" screamed Renko

Both merry and renko tries to tend to her but suddenly they hear footsteps.

"Impressive… but none of this ever happened."

Merry and Renko turns around but suddenly they both fell through a hole before realizing anything. But Merry notice that before she fell through she saw the figure has an image nearly like her.

Yukari picks up Sumireko and walks outside.

On the Outside an injured Frost was lying against the praying table, he hears Yukari's footsteps and looks up to see her.

"Mr. Frost?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Yukari Yakumo, I am an acquaintance of captain Price"

"P-Price!? Where is he!?"

"He is in Gensokyo, I am here to take you to him"

Suddenly a portal opens below them.

"WAIT! what about my friend gator?"

Yukari looks towards the unconscious gator.

"oh, right"

Suddenly Gator gets suck into a portal.

"Don't worry, he will be on the other side with us"

And then the portal envelopes them leaving behind the abandoned temple and the dead ultranationalist

**Guys, I am sorry to say this but there will be no 10k word updates from now on since I don't really have a lot of time to write anymore, I am really sorry with the excuses and delay but I really am not capable of doing that anymore, I am really sorry for not keeping my words. But THIS story will be finished soon, as I said in the previous chapter: this story will be finished on the first half of this year, I don't know how many chapters left but it's probably 3 at minimal. So as usual leave your thoughts and questions in the reviews an see you all later!**

**P.S: sorry for focusing to much on the outside world on this part, I want to put everything inside gensokyo before continuing**


	16. Chapter 16

**Present day**

**Hakurei Shrine 12:00 PM**

**Flower viewing party**

Many residents of Gensokyo could be seen gathering in the Hakurei shrine..

"Reimu~ where is the rest of the sake?"

"Suika, the party has not started and you already drunk 3 bottles. Can you sober up for at least an hour!?"

"aww…"

Suika drunkenly walk away while Hina approaches Reimu.

"Look at this place! It is so joyful!"

"Well enjoy it while it last…"

Hina raises an eyebrow." You don't seem very happy even for your standards. Is there something going on?"

Reimu is in conflict, should she answer her question and ruin her mood too or lie so she could stay happy.

Kamarov comes in before she could decide.

"Is everyone here?"

Reimu sigh hardly." Most._"_

"When will the others be here? Do you know what is keeping them?"

Reimu looks at Hina who has a concerned face.

"I'll tell you later, enjoy the party for now. I need to get more sake."

She walks of leaving Hina and Kamarov. Kamarov was about to walk off as well but Hina grabs his shoulder and made him turn towards her.

"Are you planning something for this party!?"

"*swallows hardly* what does Reimu say?"

"Look, I know you are trying to do something about the war but can you not bring up our problems in a time like this!? When we are suppose to be happy."

"I am sorry! But this is the only way we can defeat the ultranationalist! We must get Gensokyo's important people to stand together, this is one of the rare times they are in the same place and there could be no other time than today to do this!"

Hina looks away and sigh hardly." Fine… but can you do it when the party is nearly over? I and many others would like to have good time first…"

Kamarov took pity."roger…"

"Thank you… and besides, men like you need to rest time to time especially in these times"

Hina smiled and walks off to Yuuka and Eirin whilst they are having a conversation while laughing. Kamarov looks around to see everyone happy. The fairies are flying in the skies playing tag; Yuugi and Suika could be seen having a drinking competition while a crowd is cheering them on; the people of the Myouren temple and toyosatomimi household is having a picnic across each other while giving each other the looks; Marisa, Patchouli, and Alice could be seen discussing a magical tome with Marisa being very excited; Mokou could be seen having a casual discussion with Keine; and many other people who seems very happy.

Everyone seems Happy, except for a few suspicious people. Yukari with Hecatia, Junko, and Eiki are watching over the party inquisitively. Hecatia notices Kemarov and winks at him.

Not knowing how to respond he just smiled and walk towards Macmillan who is smoking.

"So is everyone here?"

"No sir, but I would like the announcement to be made at the end of the party"

"Why is that?"

"I just talked to Hina, she said she and some people don't want to deal with the war during the party"

"That's understandable. Fine, but make sure no one leaves until we announce it"

"Roger!"

Suddenly Macmillan was approached by Hecatia, Junko, and Eiki.

"Mr. Macmillan?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Hecatia, Goddess of Hell."

Macmillan was caught off guard with her title."Am I… in trouble?"

"Oh yes, you've been a naughty boy! And now I am here to take you so I can torture you for eternity"

Macmillan froze.

"I am joking! *slaps his chest lightly*"

"hehehe…." Macmillan laughs nervously

"Anyways, you are quite an interesting character. 40 years service in the SAS! To protect and serve!"

"Wait, how d-"

"I am the Goddess of hell; I need to know much about mortals good or bad. And also because…"

She turns towards Eiki who looks away in shame.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduced my associates!"

"This is my lovely dear friend Junko! She can make anything pure!"

"Pleasure to meet you" bowed Junko

"And this!"

Hecatia pulls Eiki so that she stands in front of Macmillan much to her annoyance.

"This is the one that brought you here in the first place! Meet Eiki!"

Eiki looks at Macmillan with a guilty face.

"Hello! It's alright, I am kind of glad that I am here since I can help dealt with the ultranationalist once and for all but I…"

Macmillan's face suddenly turns sad.

"But what?" asked Eiki Curiously?

"umm… nevermind, Eiki right? What do you do?"

"I judge people… determining if they go to hell or heaven."

Macmillan is at a loss of words." That's… a big responsibility…"

"Anyway, you two should get some snacks. I need to have one on one with the General here"

Junko and Eiki leaves them.

"So you tried to kill Zakhaev but failed?"

"Yes, I failed my duty that time and let many die…"

"Don't worry! He is burning in hell with the rest of his men. And besides, you didn't know he was still alive"

"That is good to hear…"

"Anyway… you… you are planning something and I want to know about it. Don't lie; you'll be one step closer to hell"

"Um... I am hoping that when the party is done I could get all the people here to assemble an army to counter the ultranationalist"

Hecatia puts her hand on her chin and looks away." How daring… assembling an army. Do you think it will work?"

"It has too…"

"Humph, looks like this is what Yukari could offer…"

"Is it not enough for you?"

"It is okay, she is a smart woman. How much did she tell you about her duty?"

Macmillan thinks for a second." A lot"

She nods." Then you really know how serious this is." Her tone suddenly change

"C-can I ask you something about your responsibility?"

She looks back at him for a second." Go ahead, I like to keep away the formalities and treat beings equally"

"Can't you interfere? along with the forces of heaven? I mean if Gensokyo is that important then why don't you do something? Since you are way more capable…"

"The administration of heaven and hell does not interfere in Gensokyo's or earth's problems"

"b-but Higan is in gensokyo! And Higan is-"

"I know. Looks like Yukari told you a lot, the sages guaranteed us that everything will be fine. And you are one of her solutions. That is all I can say"

Macmillan thinks deeply. Hecatia noticed this, she took a step and stops beside him.

"But that is not the full story, even Yukari doesn't know about this but… your ex- apprentice, Price is both the cause and solution of the problem."

Macmillan was shocked to hear this, Hecatia moves away as he isfrozen in place.

"Also, heaven and hell is not black and white or good and evil. We both have our own interest but the mortals doesn't know" said Hecatia as she stops walking

She turns towards him to see he is still frozen." Don't dwell on it too much. Besides, I got you a present"

Suddenly Clownpiece lands beside her.

"They are here!"

"Good, enjoy my gift General"

**Sdsdsd**

**With the palace of earth spirits team**

The people from the palace of earth spirits is seen walking towards the Hakurei shrine.

"Here it is" says Orin

"What kind of party is it? The fun one or the one for official business?" asked Ghost

"Oh don't worry, it's the fun one with drinks and casual interaction" replied Utsoho

"Ok, Mr. Price. Time to lower your weapons" demanded Satori

"I won't until I see what is in the party" says Price while he checks his ammo

"HALT!"

Suddenly a group of villagers with modern weapons comes out of the side of the road and blocks their way.

"I knew there is something fishy! Get down! Smoke gre-"

"STOP"

Suddenly Foley walks out the side of the road. He notices Ramirez.

"Ramirez!?"

"sarge!?"

"They are clear, let them through"

The village militiamen moves aside.

"Sorry, I was training the locals. The Ultranationalist is here!"

"We know." Captain Price steps towardsFoley. "Captain Price, TF-141 SAS"

"My oh my! The legend himself. *salutes* sergeant Foley, US Army rangers."

"This is my CO during the Russian invasion of America captain" Ramirez added

"I see. How the hell and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Long story Captain. I got someone you probably want to talk to in the party, but first I need a party invitation from your local friends"

"Here" Orin gives the invitation and Foley inspects it.

"Forgeries, take 'em down!"

The group panics.

"Hahahahaha! Gotcha, come on let's go."

"Your friend sure is a joker.." whispered Sakuya

"Well he isn't when he is on the battlefield, on the battlefield he is a needy child..."

**Extra proofread 1**

**Back at the party**

People in the party started taking notice of the new outsiders especially Yukari and Hecatia's gang.

"Alright, we'll meet here when the party is over"

The earth spirits gang spreads out leaving only the humans.

"I need to see my mistress, see you babe!"

Sakuya kisses Ramirez on the cheek and walks off.

"*long whistle* looky here, Ramirez got himself a local! Good to hear, especially after that time you got caught jerk-"

"Don't continue."

Foley looks around and sees Anastaisa with his off duty uniform.

"I see you got a prisoner"

"Actually, a defector" Anastasia corrected him

"Hey, just because we're nice to you doesn't mean you aren't still our enemy" reminded Price. "Until it is to be proven." Price looks at him in the eyes." Got it?"

"Y-yes…"

Foley notices Ghost." Hey you! You haven't introduced yourself"

"Simon Ghost Riley, SAS TF-141"

"ohhh, you are the guy with the edgy mask. Good to see your face and uh… *realizes Price was the only one with a combat uniform * why you all wearing off duty uniforms except for the captain?"

"He is a bit paranoid… because he got a weird dream."

"Oi! It wasn't a fucking dream!"

"Listen, I am sure y'all have billions of questions but, I am pretty sure we all went through shit. So why don't y'all enjoy the party while Mr. serious captain meets my CO so he can do serious stuff"

They all unanimously agree except for Price but they ignore him.

"Captain Price, my CO, Brigadier general Macmillan is inside the temple. The rest of you, follow me to the boozes!"

"OORAH"

They all ran following Foley while Price stands alone surprised.

"Macmillan…"

"Oi Suzy!"

Price froze as he heard that familiar voice, he slowly turns towards the direction of the temple. It was like faith has blessed him. He slowly moves through the crowd towards the temple.

"Beautiful"

His voice is heard again and he feels like he is getting close-

"OOFFF!"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Price accidently bumped into Mokou causing him and Mokou to fall with Mokou's face being covered with food. Price gets up ignoring her while dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that" Price apologizes lightly and walks off.

"HEY!" the food on Mokou's face melted off revealing an angry face.

Price turns back towards her." I said I was sorry"

"Oh no! you are not getting off that easy! Just because you are an outsider doesn't mean that you are special, go grab me another plate!"

"Sorry, busy right now. And this isn't an important matter right"

The crowd starts saying "ooohhh" which baits their confrontation even more.

Reimu was about to step it but Yukari holds her back." Come on now, don't ruin the fun"

"I don't want this temple to be destroyed just because someone got angry!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll deal with this"

The crowd start chanting taunts which made the situation gets closer to its melting pot.

"FIGHT!" screamed Yuugi

"Don't let him mistreat you like that! Strike back!" screamed Remilia from under Sakuya's umbrella

The TF-141 gang who is drinking noticed this.

"Shit, Price is in trouble" said Ramirez

**Scs**

"Yeah *puts down sake* come let's stop it" suggested Foley

Before they could do anything a gap opens and the upper half of Yukari's body is seen.

"No need to interfere, I got everything under control. There is just going to be a little brawl *wink*"

**Timeskip**

People from the party move towards a clearing near the sakura trees. They all gather around on the edges of the clearing as Mokou and Price is having a standoff. Foley and his group could be seen sitting in a corner with their sake.

"Man…. This is gonna be bad, how can you trust her like that?" says ghost leaning against a Sakura tree.

"We must, Macmillan's orders."

"And do you know why Macmillan trusts her?" Ramirez asked

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" says Foley as he looks past them.

Macmillan walks up to them and they all get up to give a proper salute.

"At ease, I would like to keep things casual at times like this…"

He looks towards the field to see Captain Price." This is not gonna go his way"

"Then why did you allow it?" asked Anastasia

Macmillan looks at him with curiously." And why aren't you dead or restraint?"

"Price ordered us to treat him equally until the time of decision of his fate is at hand" said Ramirez sternly

Macmillan chuckles." Looks like he has gotten a bit soft but, I see why. I hope that you will be on the right side of things but I cannot assure you anything. And to answer your question, it's because he won't get hurt. They use Danmaku, which does not kill you although it can simulate being hurt"

"But, what about his bullet against her?" ghost followed up the question

"that I don't know" Macmillan turns to Yukari." But, knowing her I am pretty sure she knows what she is doing"

Suddenly; Kasen, Okina, and Hecatia's group appear.

"May we join you?" asked Kasen

"Yes, of course."

Hecatia puts down a blanket for Junko to setup their picnic.

"This is Okina Matara, she is a member of the Gensokyo sages" introduced Kasen

Okina bows." Nice to meet you, I was hoping we could chat about our problem general"

"Of course."

Hecatia looks at the soldiers." All of you seem incomplete"

"Well… we lost some of our members…" replied Kamarov sadly

She chuckles." Not for long…" Hecatia turns towards Kasen." Bring them in."

Kasen bows and looks behind them." Nikolai! Roach! Come in here!"

The whole group was surprised, Nikolai and Roach walks out from the Sakura trees to reveal they unscathed.

Nikolai and Roach was surprised by them as well.

"Ramirez! You're alive! I thought I never see you again!" Roach exclaimed as he runs over and gives him a bro hug.

"same here. But I got out, and with a thing I want"

Roach lets go of him. "What? You got the maid to fall for your perverted ass?"

"Yes"

Roach looks at him with a confused face.

"You'll see"

Nikolai walks over to Kamarov.

"Nikolai, it's good to finally see you ol' comrade. We were assaulting an ultranationalist compound and now we are here"

"Well I guess we both lose touch with the world"

They both laugh.

"Looks like we will be a team again, like the old days" says Kamarov

"Yeah, same shit different world to save"

"Oh looks like they started" commented Hecatia

The whole group looks towards the fight

**With Price and Mokou**

The fight has started and the crowd cheered.

Price fires his grenade launcher attachment at Mokou and the smoke covers her entire body. Everything went silent but suddenly Mokou jumps out the smoke with flaming fists. She tries to hit Price with multiple combos but Price dodges CQC style. He sees an opening and hits her in the chest with his stock.

"oof!" she staggers back." Not bad old man!"

"Stand down!"

She proceeds to blow a fire torch from her mouth, Price rolls to the side. He manages to catch fire and he puts it out.

"Damn! That is close!"

Mokou proceeds to kick him from the side with a flaming kick.

"ARGH!"

Price was thrown away several meters.

The crowd proceeds to say ooohhh as it was a fatal strike.

"humph, why did I think a regular mortal would have a chance?" commented Parsee

Price slowly gets up.

"Give up old man!"

Mokou was about to kick him again but this time Price manages to throw a flashbacg and turns away at the last second. The flash bang hits her head and explodes

"BAH! SO BRIGHT"

With her blinded Price unloaded his m4 at her chest which cause her to stagger back while being hit.

The crowd was surprised.

"Interesting, I must document this…" says Hieda as she starts taking note

Price runs out of ammo and Mokou stops staggering. Her body smokes and she slowly looks at Price which surprises him.

"Hahahaha! Here I thought you're just a pompous old man, looks like you are a good challenge outsider!"

A fire aura appears all over her body and she stands up straight. "but I am just getting started!"

She fires multiple fire danmaku at all directions. Price runs away to dodge them, he kneels down at a safe distance and reloads. He fires at her again but this time aims for the head, a couple shots hit her and stagger her a bit. She eventually jump kick towards him with flaming legs.

"Phoenix kick!"

Her kick lands on Price. It creates a huge explosion and the crowd was in aww including the soldiers.

"There is no way Price is getting out of this one" commented Nazrin excitingly

The explosion subsides with Mokou being thrown off.

The crowd was shocked. Price is revealed to have pulled out a hidden short barreled pumped action shotgun.

"So that is why they are a threat to the Youkai…." whispered Kokoro

Mokou recovers mid flight and she tackles him down. She drags him across the field towards the crowd.

"Let's see you get out of this one!"

"ngrrrhh! *pulls out grenade and pulls pin with his fingers* just see!"

He throws the pin at her face which staggers her." Ouch!"

He immediately puts the grenade in her pocket and pushes her off. He stops dead in the ground while Mokou flies towards the crowd and explodes meters in front of the crowd. Some cover their face to protect their eyes from dust.

**3ddee**

Mokou lay injured badly on the ground with her wounds recovering slowly. Both Eirin and Keine approach her.

"W-why are y-you guys checking me….? You know I am I-immortal r-right? Ouch!"

"*stops touching Mokou's wounds* Immortal doesn't mean that you cannot get hurt. Besides, I care for you" said Keine as she smiled

"Looks like your recovering as usual, I was just checking if outside weaponry can actually kill you"

"Humph, Kaguya would want that"

Eirin chuckled." I am sure she would"

"Urgh… nurse, care to help the regular human…?"

Eirin turns around to see Price walking while holding his side. Eirin pulls his hand over her shoulder and starts carrying him.

"It's just Danmaku attacks, I am sure you will be find. But I will check to make sure"

As Price is brought towards the crowd they cheered for him.

"THE powerful outsider!" exclaimed Aum

"True foreign strength!" Gyouka commented

Price smiles as they give him praise. The cod characters walk towards him to give him praise but Roach suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Roach?" asked Nikolai

"Do you think Yuri, Jackson, and Soap is doing fine?"

"phoo, *tch* well, we and our guys manage to get here in one piece. I am sure they will be fine as well"

**Meanwhile**

**Great Youkai forrest**

"WE'RE NOT DOING FINE HERE!" Screamed Yuri

Kanako picks up an ultranationalist by the throat and a thunder shocks him from the sky.

She throws him off and says." Gggrrrr! Looks like the storm I sent wasn't enough for these bastards!"

Yuri, Soap, Sanae, Momiji, Kanako, some tengu warriors, and Suwako are seen fighting in a storm.

Soap knifes an ultranationalist who manages to get close to him." Lil God! Give us some cover here!"

"If you call me little God again I will launch your butts from the earth beneath ya!" Suwako responded as she summons the earth to rise under a tank which topples it over.

She summons a low wall for the tengu warriors, Soap, and Yuri

They form a firing line which ravages the ultranationalist coming for them.

"They don't stop coming!" screamed Momiji as she fires her AK-47

Suddenly a hind flies above them and fires its rockets.

"SHIT! GET DOWN" SCREAMED YURI

The people in the low wall tried to evade the rockets but thankfully Suwako raises the wall even higher to cover them. Sanae followed up by flying up to the helicopter and summoning a powerful wind force to push it out of control and crash. The touhou characters and main cod characters gathers in a circle surrounded by many dead ultranationalist.

"Do you think that's all of 'em?" asked Momiji

"Doesn't look like it, they will send another wave"

"Are you serious?! It looks like we killed half of 'em!" complained Kanako

"OH that's only a fraction of 'em!'" says Soap

The crow tengu messenger arrives back to them.

"Where have you been? We've been hammered for hours!" complained Roach.

"The main army is near the gates of our villages!" said the messenger

They we're all demoralized.

"Looks like the rest of them finally realized we're a waste of time and pushed forward" says Soap

"It's not all bad news though; we've finally joined up with the Kappas and the other remaining Youkais. They are at the village right now"

"Oh thank gods, we must not waste any of their time! Let's go back to the village!" says Momiji

"They haven't attacked us yet, but they have been trying to convince us to surrender. Of course none of us would but they gave us 24 hours or else in their words they will 'burry us'"

"humph, of course they would say that. Come on, we need to reorganize. Let's go!" commanded Yuri

The group immediately flies towards the tengu village with Yuri and Soap being carried.

**At the tengu village…**

Tenma, Nitori, and Aya could be seen overlooking the ultranationalist from the village walls. Ultranationalists are seen preparing for a siege, with AT guns and tanks aiming at the gates.

Nitori looks at the ultranationalist from her modified telescope." Such powerful technology, all in the hands of the humans"

"I guess shutting ourselves from them is giving them an advantage, we never thought they could not go back here. We thought they would forget about us but… it looks like they won't give up until we are extinct." Commented Tenma

"We shouldn't give up hope, high chief."

Yuri is seen running towards them but stops to see the ultranationalist preparation." Bloody bastards are sending everything..."

Tenma turns towards him." Looks like you are right, they are desperate. They've pushed through our outer defenses in mere hours even though they suffered heavy casualties."

"We tried to buy some time. But it seems they realize our delaying action is a waste of time…"

"What do you suggest we do? We have kappas and other remaining Youkai's here, surely we could drive them back" asked Aya

"Even with our reinforcements we are backed into a corner. This is hopelessly unwinnable!"

"After all this you are giving up!? I knew you were a liability once we caught you slacking off!"

"Well I'm sorry! You're not the ones organizing the fight against them! NOT only that! But the situation when we came in is already dire to begin with! SO SORRY FOR MY FUCKING HARDWORK!"

" WHY YOU!"

Nitori holds them apart." Stop it; we're all in this together aren't we? Arguing aint gonna make a difference"

"How did you manage to stop them in the outside world Mr. Yuri?" asked Tenma

"To be honest I didn't do much… I came in to the fight a bit too late; Nikolai, Soap, Jackson, and Roach was fighting them long before I did"

"When and how did you contribute to the fight?"

"Well… I used to be one of them."

Nitori and Aya looks at him in shocked

"Really? Mind telling me why you turned?" continued Tenma

Yuri turns towards the ultranationalist." Most of the men who joined are young and patriotic men who think their country has been sucked dry by the west, the countries where most of my comrades came from…"

Aya and Nitori looks at him with more interest.

"Go on..." says Tenma

"The ultranationalist told us that our country is weak since our government decided to appease the western powers after the old government fell. "

**sddsa**

"I am assuming there is a catch to their promises…" guessed Tenma

"Yes… they say we have to sacrifice some of the innocents and kill 40.000 soldiers who are trying to destroy an evil regime that we supported." Continued Yuri as he recalls the things he did while still in the ultranationalist forces." I was given a chance to make it right by Nikolai, at first I messed up as my 'old friend' knows of my intention and tries to kill me. I survived, but without preventing him kill more innocents. I continue to help Nikolai until…*ARGHH!*"

Yuri fell to his knees with a headache."I can't! Remember! ARGGH!"

Soap noticed this and finally comes to the scene." What happened!?"

"W-we don't know! Suddenly his head just hurts!" responded Aya

"ARGHH, IT'S ALL BLANK WHITE!" screamed Yuri as he fell to the ground and people around him grew even more concern.

"We need a medic over here!" screamed Nitori

2 kappas come in with a stretcher, both Aya and Soap loads him into the stretcher and the kappas took him away.

"Say, when did you and Yuri start working together?"

Soap starts thinking." Well… many years ago I was injured and he helped me. We went on missions until one day…"

Suddenly Soap's head started hurting.

Aya immediately shakes him." Forget about that! We don't need another expert injured!"

Soap shakes his head." Right… anyway, we're running out of options. We need to drive some of them away!"

"How?! All of us are cornered here!"

"Shit. We have no choice; do we have a place to fall back to?"

"This our last stand I am afraid… I made a pledge to never abandon this place" says Tenma

"Unless…"

They all look towards a thinking Nitori." Have we managed to contact the Hakurei shrine or any other place below the mountain?"

"No, we tried sending envoys but back then they have their own outsider problems" said Aya as she turns his head towards soap.

He scratches his head nervously." well… we just arrived and we were confused…"

"*sigh* and after that we've been completely encircled."

Suddenly Yukari appears.

"There you are! Where were you when this all started!?" exclaimed Tenma angrily

"Apologies, the council and I have been busy isolating our 'little leak' from the outside world."

"Well, the 'leak' isn't so little!"

Yukari turns towards Soap." You a friend of Captain Price!?"

"HE I-"

"Shoosh, you are like the 100th person that says that. Yes, your other friends are here as well. Listen, your friends is in a party and I am taking you to them. Is there anyone else with you?"

"My comrade Yuri, but he is in the med bay."

"What happen to him?"

"he-"

"DON'T THINK ABOUT IT" screamed Aya which surprises everyone.

She proceeds to whisper it to Yukari and Yukari becomes really concerned.

"(looks like they are starting to crack, better clear this problem immediately) I can fix him, take me to him and I will bring you to your friends!"

Yukari drags his hand but Tenma holds his other hand.

"Oh no you don't! you are not taking my expert!" said Tenma as she tugs him at her direction

"I need him more; this will help your cause later!" Yukari tugs him towards her again

"There is no later! So you come here!"

"This is for the greater good of gensokyo!"

They both argue as they keep tugging soap.

"(I always wanted women to fight over me but I don't want 2 old hags to do it! This is fucking weird!)"

"Ok! Let's just calm down, stop tugging him like he is your boyfriend! Besides you two are too old for him!" suggested Nitori

They both felt embarrassed and let's go of him.

"Okay, now let's discuses it like adults"

Soap raises an eyebrow at Nitori.

"I am not a child! Why you humans gonna be meanies!" she exclaimed childishly

"Sorry, still ain't used to it"

"Anyway, Yukari if they aren't here this place will apart and all of Youkai Mountain will be lost!" explained Tenma

"Kanako and Suwako lives here, surely gods like them can beat them back"

"Nope"

They look to the corner to see Kanako lying against the wall." Our powers have weakened as they grow stronger, we cannot even control the faith of the mortals as much as back then…"

Yukari sigh." Looks like we miscalculated and didn't pay too much attention on the problem already inside"

"Then now is a good time! Let them stay here, or better send reinforcements or more of his friends" says Tenma

Yukari thinks but in the middle of thinking a speaker comes to life.

"All remaining Youkai in the village. It has been 2 hours and I seek to remind you. Times has change and we have grown more powerful, if you surrender and willing to give us contributions we are willing to let everything go back to normal, under our supervision at least. You still have until tomorrow morning at 7 to decide but I would not keep the supreme leader waiting. That is all- what?*whispers* oh yeah, also surrender the western operatives! *mic off*"

They all look at each other before turning to Yukari.

"I'm getting old… let's a….*thinks for a bit* aha! *snaps her finger* we got at least a day until the deadline, so in the meantime He *points at soap* can meet his friend and find a way to fix this"

Tenma sigh."Fine, but hurry back! Who knows what they might try and do!"

"Don't worry these boys are Special Forces for a reason" Yukari winked at Soap

Soap just shrugs it off.

"Also; Nitori, Momiji, and Aya are coming too"

"Oh sure, just strip my already thin resources…" pout tenma

"Oh don't pout, I told you. This problem will be handled by tomorrow"

**Timeskip**

**15:00 pm Hakurei shrine**

The party continues but this time it has moved to the lush Flora near the Hakurei Shrine. Many could be seen chatting, some having picnics, fairies and child looking characters playing hide and seek, and this time the cod characters could be seen conversing with the touhou characters.

"So how does this work?" asked Marisa as she holds an MP 5

"Umm, do you think it is safe for her to hold that?" asked Foley

"With adult supervision, I am sure it will be fine" replied Kamarov confidently.

"I don't think anything is safe with her." Commented Alice

"I agree" Patchouli followed up

Patchouli, Reisen, Alice, Hieda, and Foley are seen watching Kamarov instructing Marisa on firing a MP 5 towards an apple.

"So that is called an MP 5, a smg type weapon that fires small projectiles which is effective at close range?" Hieda asked Foley

"Yes, it is a standard issue weapon due to its mobility and upgradability"

Kamarov assiste Marisa as she takes aim at an apple.

"Ok, keep it steady… now pull the trigger sl-*gunshot*"

Marisa fired it and the bullet decimated the apple. The people who were watching are amazed.

Hieda turns towards Foley." Do you mind if I take that thing apart?"

**Extra proofread check 2**

"Sure, alright Marisa that is enough."

"Hold on!" says Marisa as she breaks away from Kamarov." This thing can fire faster right? I am wanna try that!"

Marisa starts turning the firing type switch.

"Hold on! That is dangerous! How did you learn how to do that!?"

"Just by observing, that is how I learned most magic too!"

"I knew showing a magic trick when I first met her was a mistake…" commented Alice

"Here we go!"

She aims for a sack of apples, the bullets destroys the apples but Marisa was unable to control the recoil.

"WOAH!"

"Oh no! Everyone get down! Marisa stop pulling the trigger!" screamed Kamarov

Eventually it got out of control to the point that the mp5 starts turning sideways. It hit Foley's helmet with a clang.

"Damn! I am one lucky son of a bitch!" he commented as he clutches his helmet.

Thankfully Marisa runs out of ammo.

"That…was… awesome! I wanna try again with more accuracy!"

"NO!" screamed the people surrounding her.

Kamarov immediately snatches the mp 5 from her hand.

"aww…"

**5 minutes later…**

Price and Macmillan could be seen standing under a cherry tree overlooking the entire party.

"Look at them, if only our live is as peaceful as theirs…"

"Well, not exactly. From time to time they have incidents to solve but, I get your point" responded Macmillan

"Hehehe… always the buzz kill ey?"

"haha, screw you you goddamn muppet…"

They both laughed.

"Anyway, Price. I don't want to ruin the mood but… you know shit is going to go down in this place."

"I think me and all the boys already know that. Right now, we're enjoying things while it last…"

'While it last'. Those words echo through Macmillan's mind. A cherry blossom falls into his sake and he starts squeezing it tightly.

Price notices Macmillan looking uneasy while squeezing his cup of sake.

"Are you alright? Macmillan?"

"Price… are you alive?"

Price was confused." Of course I am, what the hell are you on about?"

"Price I-"

"Excuse me."

Byakuren walks to them all the sudden.

"Ah, how can we help you Ms.?"

"Hijiri, Byakuren Hijiri. I am an acquaintance of Captain Price"

"You've met her?"

"Yes, although our introduction wasn't exactly… casual, to say the least"

Macmillan is confused." Am I missing som-"

"I beat him up and tied him up before sending him to former hell"

Macmillan was frozen. "Oh"

"Don't worry, we have no more hostilities. Or at least I have non from my end if he doesn't have any as well"

"Likewise" Price responded." What brings you to me?"

"Many things, one of them are your friend Ghost. Did he reach you or you guys met another way?"

"He arrived at the Palace of earth spirits by guidance of a local named Yuugi, although he brought a rat youkai and a… prisoner with him"

"You mean defector?"

They look up to see Anastasia lying in the branches.

"Oi! I told you your fate isn't decided yet! Now shut up and get down from there!"

Anastasia tries to get down but just ends up falling down face first.

"Blyat…"

He gets up to see Byakuren." Oh, the lady from the ship. How is it goin'?"

"Fine, apart from my ship being destroyed" she says with a bit of disdain.

"Oh uh… sorry…"

"Don't worry, we fixed it up and no one was injured. But it did take a lot of resources to fix it"

"Well. I am sorry to say that I can't do anything to repay you"

"So uh Price, I've been meaning to ask you. What is this fate of his?" asked Macmillan

"Ah, he isn't considered a defector since he never truly proven his current loyalty"

"I see…" Macmillan turns towards Anastasia

"Give me a break comrade. I helped Ghost when we dropped into the giant blowhole. I helped him fight a spider girl while protecting rat girl." He turns towards Byakuren." Does that count as repayment to your damaged ship?"

**www**

"Hmm… I guess"

"Listen here you bloody tart, I want some peace and quiet with my old bud so why don't you scram and join the others?" said Price

He walks off annoyed while muttering.

"hmph, I see you are getting soft" commented Macmillan

"Well, after years of fighting these bastards I felt really angry towards them. But after killing Makarov I just felt… empty and that emptiness also gave way for a little mercy, he didn't kill my comrades but somehow it felt like he did."

Macmillan looks at him for a sec as he seems to notice something wrong but he only responds with "I see… (I can't…..)"

"that is good… attaching yourself to hatred will give you more suffering. Continue to let it go and you will achieve peace, as you have rid yourself of a Samudaya"

"Thanks, but I am not religious. In my eyes every man can attain any believe he wants but in the end it's he himself and the world around him that impacts him" Price responded

"True, but a basic principal of life could not hurt anyone. In fact, it may help them" Byakuren continued

"Don't listen to her, her teaching are obsolete"

Commented Seiga as she and the Taoist crew walk towards them.

Byakuren looks at them bitterly."*tch* what do you want!? Breaking into my temple isn't enough for you!?"

"Jeez… lighten up mom! I was just there to get my socks!" Miko retorted

"By causing havoc in my temple while I and the others was gone!?"

"awww, chill out~ as your teachings say, 'attachment is suffering'"

Byakuren begins to get annoyed; she nearly throws a tantrum but realized it immediately and breaths in and out slowly.

"*exhales* It would be better if you would not cause any trouble to begin with."

"Well, we didn't. The outsiders already did it" Futo followed it up

"What!?"

She turns towards Price.

"The other outsiders" Miko adds

Byakuren turns towards her." How can you tell who is who? From what I know you never had to deal with the outsider problem"

"Well, we did. One of them dropped in Senkai, he caught us up to speed with the situation and also with the outside world. He is one of the reasons we are here, we are here to find his friends like the good Taoist we are. You can come out now Mr. Sandman" said Seiga

Sandman comes towards them from behind the Taoist crew. He can't believe what he saw, the legendary captain Price and General Macmillan.

He immediately saluted." Good to meet you sir, Sandman from delta force!"

"Delta force? They've sent you to rescue us? Command must have lost their minds, sending the deltas after losing 2 TF-141 group… " commented Price

"No, I was not sent here. I was injured during the extraction of president Vorshesky, the ultranationalist captured me. I managed to escape with the help of a captured Gensokyo resident."

Youmu presents herself." Looks like your friends are here after all"

"You were captured by the ultranationalist?! You must tell us everything! We are here trying to stop them from destroying this world!" demanded Macmillan

"They are using Hakugyokurou as a foothold! Their entire operation is organized there!"

"Finally some good intel, we could end it soon! Where is that?"

"Above the clouds of Youkai Mountain"

Macmillan drops his sake." Fuck, knew it couldn't be all good news. Oh shit, looks like our predictions were true."

Suddenly Yukari appears."I got the rest of your friends. No time to waste, call the meeting now!"

Suddenly a gap in the sky barfs out a couple of people. Among them are: Momiji, Aya, Soap, Yuri, Frost, Gator, and Sumireko.

"Hu….couldn't you make us go through a doorway or something….?" Commented Sumireko as she lies on the ground

They all slowly get up and dust themselves off.

Gator froze in place after he gets up.

"Yo, Gator. You saw a ghost or something?"

"I think I did"

Frost looks at the direction he looks and he was frozen himself. It was Sandman.

Sandman simply waves."Yo guys… I am n-"

"SANDMAN!" they both screamed as they charged at him

"Yo! Hey, could you guys no!-"

They both immediately tackle and hug him

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DUDE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" screamed Frost with joy

"MAN, SHIT WASN'T NORMAL WITHOUT YA" Gator added

"Ok, that's great and all but we are surrounded by other people and they all are looking at us, especially our officers"

"I DON'T CARE, I MISSED YOU" Frost responded

The people around them look at them weirdly.

"So this is the quality of our top soldiers these days…" Macmillan commented sarcastically

"Ey, most of the war is over in our world, give 'em some need freedom. Besides in this day and age this is accepted unlike your days, so they can be gay all they want"

"Ok! Get off me! I don't want the officers to think I am gay!" screamed sandman as he pushed both of them off." Look, I missed you guys too. But, can you not hug me like that? It's weird"

"Hehehe… sorry sandman" Gator responded

"I kinda liked it… it makes me feel warm…" Frost commented shyly

Everyone looks at him weird and Sandman took a step back.

"Umm… I like you as a friend all this years, no hard feelings alright?"

"WHAT? I didn't say I like you or anything! I just said that it made me feel warm!" Frost pouts girlishly."(I knew he is too good for me…)"

"Don't want to ruin a reunion or anything but we need to have a meeting urgently! Besides, in Gensokyo sexuality is easily bent especially with the 10:1 female: male gender ratio!"

They all run towards the shrine while shouting to announce the meeting.

**Meanwhile…**

"There is no denying it supreme leader; they all are at the human village according to our analysis"

Anatoly skims through the file which contains photos, locations, and analysis of the cod characters.

"This analysis don't mean crap unless you have complete prove"

"We know sir but, we manage to listen into a radio call from the village. Please take a listen"

"Genso-1, this is Sergeant Foley. Please be present at sight HS immediately!"

"Genso-1? Is that supposed to be our code name? What is sight HS sir?"

"For Fuck Sakes! Goddamn local recruits… just tell everyone to go to the Hakurei Shrine! We have a meeting! Our top military men are here!"

"Yes sir! Sheesh… why does this guy demand everything?"

"I HEARD THAT RECRUIT! I DEMAND EVERYTHING BECAUSE I EXPECT ALL OF YOU TO BE WILLING TO DEFEND YOUR VILLAGE! GRRR, AFTER THIS YOU ALL WILL DO FIELD TRAINING AGAIN *cuts*"

Anatoly was surprised." That's gonna be them. And looks like more of them ended up in here, HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!"

"2 of them came from our last portal base before it was destroyed and 2 seem to get in through the temple."

"FUCK! *sigh* Okay, our own portal wouldn't be a problem anymore since it is all destroyed but that temple in the outside world will be a thorn on our side! Gather half our men and resources from here, we must take care all of our problems while it is in one place!"

"But sir, we don't know what dangers that pose below the mountain!"

"Then we will use all we got! Tell colonel Fedorov to direct a quarter of his army and resources from the tengu village siege to the human village! We will rain hell!"

**Well guys, the showdown will begin soon. Can Captain Price and his friends defend gensokyo from the wretched hands of the ultranationalist? Find out on the next chapter!**

**Prologue...**

**2 days ago…**

"HUH!"

Grizzly wakes up; he looks around to see he is in a dark space full of orbs, stars, and dream symbolism.

"W-where am I?"

He tries to stand up.

"URGH!"

He looks down on himself to realize he has a bleeding from a bullet hole in his stomach.

"ULK!"

He has flashes of getting thrashed around by Granite Leader until finally he shot him as he was running away.

"W-why? Why would he do such a thing?"

He slowly walks forward but stumbles as his injuries got the better of him.

"This is it huh? Instead of dying on the battlefield… I will die in a God forsaken land that I don't know because of some magic mumbo jumbo that I've never seen… if this is a dream… I wanted it to end…'

He suddenly hears footsteps and looks up to find a girl in black and white.

"What do we have here?" doremy commented


	17. Chapter 17

**Today's reviews:**

**-Kurogems1208:**

**Man, I know you're not English-native, but there are some serious problems:  
\- He's Kamarov, not Kemarov  
\- I think you wanted to use 'very well' instead of 'farewell'. But, for the context, the response should be 'roger'  
\- The time tenses are not coordinated at all  
\- The flashbang could blind everyone, including Price unless you add something like 'he turns away at the last second' or something. The 'pull grenade pin with teeth' is unreal (yes, it might be cool, but Price is a human so it's not possible without losing some teeth).  
\- Proper capitalization please. It's really hurt reading while trying to figure out which is a normal noun and which is a name.  
\- Major problems are Touhou's characters. There are times when the characters are being childish, but for people like Yukari or supreme youkais, the moment they sense danger, they're not going to allow emotions to get in the way.  
\- Dialogues are out of places, and it's not just about the wordings, I mean the positions.  
Thank god I can still manage to understand the story. Still, you really need to double check everything for the next chapter.**

**Okay, I released this chapter in a hurry because I got impatient after many hours of writing so I just skimmed when I proofread. But, as you can see I have updated the previous chapters which I hope fix most of the writing issues.**

**As for the other stuff:**

**-It's been a long time since I played the OG cod 4. From what I remember it was Kemarov, so that was a huge mistake on my part.**

**-I was surprised when you said pulling a grenade with your teeth is impossible because I've seen that in action movies. I googled it and was surprised to find out that it was only a Hollywood cliché, turns out grenades is suppose to be hard to pull to prevent accidents. The more you know XD**

**-as for the problem with the touhou characters. I think that the sudden childishness is a good comic relief even for supreme youkais like Yukari (or maybe I've read too much doujins). I always think that touhou is lighthearted, even if there is dark elements such as the eastern mysticism that it's base on because ZUN turns horrifying youkais into cute girls. Now I know you meant that they behave childishly in which their suppose to be on alert since their homes are at stake but I don't see it differently than a situation in a comedy show where the characters life are in danger but laugh a track still plays each time they made a punch line.**

**On to a personal update, I finally played the online portion of call of duty. Now, I know what y'all thinking, "How can you not play a huge percentage of the cod games all this years?" well the reasons are: **

**I did not play most cods when it's released even when I did I only played the single player component because back then I owned a jailbreak ps 3 (for those who don't know jailbreak means that the console is modified to accept cheap offline crack games).**

**As I said in reason 1, I played most cods years after its released and on pc which mean most of the multiplayer population dead (on pc cod multiplayer isn't really active until it was moved to battlenet). So I pretty much spend most of my time playing cod single player; going so far as beating cod 2, cod waw, cod mw 2, and cod 1 with its expansion on veteran difficulty**

**Modern cod games are expensive for my standards, so I tend to buy less expensive games that is discounted on steam**

**Now, the multiplayer I was talking about is the multiplayer in cod mw 2019. I've played other online shooters like TF 2, Overwatch, Insurgency, R6S, CSGO, and a bit of battlefield which is a way different game than cod. I came in the cod mw 2019 multiplayer thinking that it will be easier to get into than other shooters that I have played since people say it's casual. Well… when I finally played it took 8 hours for me to get the hang of it which is less than other online shooters I played but still more hours that I expected.**

**So my thoughts on cod mw 2019 are: the multiplayer is fun in a chaotic way (this isn't surprising to me since I've seen cod multiplayer gameplay) with instant respawn. I don't know if it's just me or it's really hard to get deadly kill streaks (I am using cod multiplayer videos as reference so maybe I am wrong) because most of the time I just got UAV or personal radar since it's easy to get killed or to kill someone. Overall I enjoy it and will continue to play it. As for the campaign… it's okay, I still prefer the original cod 4 campaign though. For those of you wondering my favorite cod campaign is cod waw or cod 2 which both support custom campaign mods on pc.**

**Update: as of posting this I played the multiplayer for 15 hours and manage to get the higher killstreaks, it just requires better skills to obtain it.**

**Hakurei shrine 15:15 PM**

Many touhou characters are gathering inside the Hakurei shrine. The situation is tense; they all knew it would come to this. The cod characters are seen standing on an elevated floor against a wall, currently Macmillan is doing the opening

"People of Gensokyo, I call for thee in a time of great need. As you all know, the outsider force beside us, named the ultranationalist has brought war into Gensokyo. As of current time, they have supreme domination of Youkai Mountain. The tengu village is harboring the remaining residents of the mountain and is currently besieged."

The crowd starts talking to each other concernly.

"I and my comrades has fought these men in the outside world and we are tasked to put a stop to it. And I am afraid that we cannot be effective for the lack of resources"

Macmillan looks at Yukari who nods as if she is telling that it was time to say something. He then turns to the cod characters who nod as well.

"Just say it" Price added

Macmillan slowly turns back to the crowd." I am asking all of you here to bear arms as one; to fight against this threat as one united force"

The crowd's conversation becomes louder and tenser.

"Settle down! It's time to get to the planning!"

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Parsee called out."We never agreed to form this army of yours!"

"If we don't unite as one, they will destroy this place!"

"Last time gensokyo unite as an army we were defeated with great losses, remember the lunar wars?" added Yuuka." What makes you think we will do it for you?"

"I…. there is no other choice! You either do it or you will die by their hands" Macmillan pressed his points

Parsee stands up."Here is the problem, why are we taking orders from a human? From what I know you outside humans are the reason we are here. In my eyes you are just another human thinking that he can be above the Youkai. Think about it, humans have been pushing Youkai's to the brink and they'll do anything they could to undermine us!"

"We are assigned here by the creator of the barrier himself so don't you start anything! This operation has been given a get a go by the sages as well"

Parsee looks towards Yukari who nods; she curses and sits back down.

"Okay, it seems some of you still need some assurances by the authorities. So um, Mrs. Yakumo could you come to the stage?" requested Macmillan

Yukari sigh." Why do all of you must always need my assurance on this matter…?"

A gap appears under her and it plops her to the stage and she stands up."

"The human army unit lead by Macmillan and Price has full authority on the defense of Gensokyo and they will not fail"

Yukari turns towards Macmillan sternly.

"Y-yes, as long as all of you follow our coordination gensokyo will survive….(hopefully…)"

Price steps forward beside Macmillan." Let me handle this, you seem to be getting rusty"

Not willing to argue, Macmillan steps back." I know this is a huge request and we are basically strangers. It is understandable that you don't trust us, trust me I wouldn't trust us ourselves in your place. But, right now your homeland is in trouble and is on its last legs. The leaders bestow upon us a responsibility that is nearly impossible."

The whole room froze; the audience is taking interest with his statement especially the sages and Hecatia's gang.

Yukari turns towards Price without him noticing."(Bold statement, I hope you know how to use your tongue properly Mr. Price)"

"I and my friend could have walked away and return to our world if we didn't care"

"Pr-"

Macmillan tried to say something to Price but Yukari holds him back and shakes her head.

"(Maybe I shouldn't have intimidated him too much to the point he is ineffective, looks like his blind apprentice seems more competent)" Yukari thought to herself.

"We could have left all of you to fight an enemy that you don't understand and can't keep up with. But look at us, we are standing here and we are offering our assistance. So I ask, is there any objections to unifying gensokyo as a single army?"

The whole room goes silent

"Good, let's start the briefing." Price turns to Yukari." Thank you Mrs. Yakumo, we'll take it from here"

Yukari nods and uses a gap to go back to her seat. Soap immediately roll open a map of gensokyo on a nearby table and glues it to the front board.

"Ok, we are here *points at the Hakurei shrine*, their base is up there (Hakugyokurou) *points at the ceiling* and our enemies are here*points on a blank spot somewhere in the Youkai mountain*" said Price

People were confused on what his pointing at.

"W-where is that exactly?" asked Shou

"Oh right, *picks up a brush* here *circles the entire youkai mountain*"

And the audience was surprised except for a select few who already knew.

"T-that's impossible! There is no way they could cover so much ground that fast!" exclaimed Keine

"Well… they occupied most of it. Pockets of resistance are everywhere and dotting each one as possible strongholds are unreliable. Why? Because their exact location is hard to pinpoint for these reasons: they are constantly on the move, we have lost contact or we hardly can contact them, and because, to put it bluntly, they are prone to elimination"

Some of the audience expresses anger and sadness.

"Sorry, we have limited resources. So that is why we are focusing on…"

Price circles the tengu village." A lot of the residents of Youkai Mountain have escaped to the tengu village and are making a last stand. They don't have much time, the ultranationalist are gonna begin their siege at 7 tomorrow."

"Then hurry up and get to the plan!" demanded Aya as Hatate and Momiji holds her back

Price nods." Ghost, get to the planning phase"

Price steps back allowing Ghost to take the stage. Ghost drops some papers on the front table and proceeds to the map on the board.

"*pulls out brush and writes operation pierce of hope* our solution is operation pierce of hope"

"I have a feeling the fun starts here…" whispered Marisa

Alice hits her head lightly." Idiot, nothing is fun about fighting for our lives you baka!"

"sheesh, you are no fun"

Somewhere in the crowd cirno could be seen looking around suspiciously.

"What is the matter cirno?" asked Dai

"I think someone just called me…."

**wdawwda**

"Okay, step one: *drags a line that goes through a road going towards the tengu village* humans and youkais along with other being who isn't able to fly or is more effective on the ground will be a spear that penetrates through the enemy territory and establish a road to our encircled friends."

Akyuu raises her hand.

"Wouldn't it be faster if the beings that fly just fly over to the tengu village while crushing opposition on the way?"

"No, because they have this *picks up a picture of an AA gun and rpg wielding soldiers and glues it to the board"

The audience takes attention for the picture.

"These things will be a problem, there are numerous of them. So, even if you manage to take them down many more will appear to pick you off one by one with their projectiles. Descriptions of these weapons will be given once we start moving. Also, in modern combat an army who is placed way to deep in enemy territory without support is a sure way of failure as operation market garden showed us"

Akyuu at this point takes notes." What is operation market garden?"

"Another time Ms. Akyuu, we are on limited time here. So, as the ground army push through they will establish checkpoints to make supply lines easier, first at the foot of the mountain and second is at the tengu territory border shown in the map"

Ghost stops for a second." Can I have a glass of water?"

"You said you we're in a hurry!" said Aya impatiently

"Sorry, I can't describe this further without something clearing my throat."

"*sigh* I'll get you some water" says Reimu standing up

Nikolai comes up to ghost." You rest and drink your water. I'll take it from here"

Ghost gets down from the stage and Nikolai takes over." Okay, step 2: this is where they flying youkais, other beings, etc come into play. Once the route on the first step is establish we have a clear flying route. The flying spirits will fly to the tengu village in low altitude to provide air support in the siege; the ground troops will provide support by destroying anti air emplacement. Again, instruction is given when the operation begins."

Ghost then draws a pointer moving outwards from the tengu village towards the surrounding youkai mountain." Final step: We establish a base in the tengu village and begin retaking Youkai Mountain"

Ghost looks at the audience again." Any questions?"

Kosuzu raises her hand."From what you are telling us, it is implied that we have to reach the tengu village in a single day, do you think that is possible?"

"We don't"

The crowd froze.

Aya snapped again." YOU-"

"This operation is for the majority of you, a select few of you will be selected for another operation which is intended to slow and delay the ultranationalist. We only explain this one because this will be what the majority of you will do and because as we said, we are in a hurry. So, the objective of this operation is to reach the tengu village ASAP, the deadline isn't when the attack will start but when the village falls. Some of the select few of you will be teleported there via Yukari to help with the defenses until the main force arrive, sadly Yukari informed us that she can't teleport huge amount of people since it takes too much energy to do so"

"My energy is drained from teleporting back and forth covering this mess… I should be in hibernation right now…" Yukari added

Soap then proceeds to the stage to conclude the briefing." So all of you get to your assigned position, arm yourselves, tell your friends to get ready for war, and pray for our success. For gensokyo!"

They all cheered and leave the shrine.

" For those of you brought in by yukari and is on the specialist list, please stay! Also Gather your armies here As soon as possible!" Added Soap

Hecatia whispered something to Yukari before she and her gang proceed to leave.

Yukari approaches the cod characters.

"Impressive for you to come up with such a plan"

"Well, with the current situation this is the most optimum plan we can come up with." Said Roach

"I leave you boys to it; the other sages will keep in an eye on you for the time being. *yawns* I need to go into hibernation"

Yukari was about to teleport until Yuri stops her.

"Wait! You are going to teleport some us back to the tengu village remember!" Yuri reminded

"Oh…. Yeah, forgot…. Damn, I really don't have the energy for this…."

"Not forever 17 at all huh?" Reimu teased while sweeping the floor.

"Reimu~ why so mean? Oh well, I guess I will take your futon for a while~"

Yukari teleports to Reimu's futon and lays down in it." I will be here for a while~"

"Hey! Off the futon hag!" said Reimu as approaches Yukari

Reimu tries to push her off but Yukari doesn't seem to move.

"MOVE!"

"fua~ this futon sure is comfy"

"umm… mrs. Yakumo…. When are you teleporting us?"

"Just get everyone who is coming to where you're standing and I will teleport you"

"Okay, for those of you who is taking part in the defense of the tengu village please come here!"

Nitori, Yuri, Soap, Momiji, Aya, and Hatate stands in the middle of the room.

"Here take this"

Nikolai walks over to them and hands each of them a walkie-talkie.

"This is for communicating in long distances. Just press this button and talk, it's that simple."

"You guys also need some upgrades" Says Foley as he walks to them with 2 village militiamen carrying a huge crate.

The militiamen drop the crate and stands guard. Foley picks up a tablet and gives it to Nitori.

"Here you go, I heard your type is the crafty ones. This tablet allows you to access a UAV which is a flying mechanical machine with weapons that you can control"

"Wow! Can't wait to use this! Maybe I can make improvements to this 'UAV'"

"You can do so when I deploy it. Keep in touch on the radio"

Foley moves over to Momiji to see her captured AK-47 holstered and he immediately takes it from her to her dismay.

"Hey! I need that!"

"A cheap Russian rifle isn't gonna be reliable for long. Tell you what? How do you prefer to engage with your enemy?"

"Well, for close range I just use my sword. I use this human fire projectile weapon if enemies are not at reach of my sword, I can control the recoil but I wish this thing have more capacity and a better sight… is that asking too much for this type of weapon?"

"Not really *pulls out a Holger-26 LMG with an ACOG sight and stability grip (love this gun MW 2019)*"

Foley drops the weapon into Momiji's hands which surprised her by how much in weight.

"This is a holger-26 with ACOG sight and stability grip, it can hold 100 rounds and will rip an ultranationalist in half"

Momiji starts inspecting the gun." Can't wait to use this, I hope it's Awoosome"

Foley proceeds to Aya and Hatate.

" We don't really use those human weapons. We can handle them with our powers" said Hatate

"However strong you are you always need a backup weapon *gives glock 17 to momiji and an m9 to Hatate* use this as last line of defense. Trust me; you don't know how many times a pistol saved my life"

"Thanks, but I am sure we won't use this" said Aya

Foley then sidesteps to Sumireko.

"You don't look like someone from gensokyo…"

"And so are you" Sumireko retorted

"Hmph. whatever, you are helping anyways"

"Well… I don't know, all this info came so fast! I was just starting to explore gensokyo but then… all this happen"

"Sumireko"

Yukari called her and she turns towards her, at this point Reimu gave up trying to push her off her futon and continue sweeping.

"If you do help, you will be doing a great service to gensokyo. Think about the lives you will help"

Sumireko thinks for a second before turning back to Foley." I am helping but, I don't think I need any guns. I fought soldiers with my magic just fine, even the special types"

"Are you sure about that?" Frost asked sarcastically in the background

"I could have killed you when I have the chance!"

"I could have shot you when I have the chance."

"Whatever! I am as capable as the rest of you to fight modern soldiers"

"Okay then but *offers her an m9* a backup cant hurt" offered Foley

She takes it.

"Yuri and Soap can instruct y'all on how to use it. It's fairly simple"

The village militiamen close the lid of the crate and push it near the tengu village defense team

"These are supplies for the tengu village. Includes medical supplies, mortars, ammo, etc"

Foley moves to the front of the tengu village defense team." I will all of you luck *salutes* good luck soldiers"

Soap, Yuri, and Sumireko saluted perfectly while the tengus saluted awkwardly.

"*Claps hands* OKAY! Yukari, send them to the front!"

Yukari snaps her fingers and a gap appears below then and they all drop in with the crate.

Price checks his watch, its 16:00

"Let's not waste anymore time. Everyone get to work!"

**Moments later…**

**Training locals with Foley, Frost, and Ghost**

The three of them could be seen standing in an empty field with a flagpole.

Foley checks his watch." Jesus H Christ! They are late! These bastards are the slowest recruits I've ever seen!"

"World's shittiest FMJ's" Frost commented

The village militiamen turn up but most of them look unready.

"FORM UP!" commanded Ghost

The soldiers tried to form up but ends up loosely grouped together.

"Oh my God…" Frost slaps his forehead" LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS, Y'all are here to defend your village from invaders! All of you are suppose to stand tall and defend your village like the men you are but all I see is a bunch of sorry as excuses!"

"Sorry Mr. Frost. We are not used to this…" commented militiamen.

Frost turns towards him." YOU! HERE! NOW"

The militiamen hesitantly walk towards him.

"Get over here!''

Frost pulls him over to the front of the other soldiers.

"Look at me!"

The village soldier continues looking at the ground.

"LOOK AT MY EYES SOLDIERS"

He immediately looks up.

"What is your name!?"

"Aki Shira…. Sir…"

"I CAN'T HERE YOU!"

"AKI SHIRA SIR!"

Frost looks at the rest of the village soldiers.

"All of you! Aki here will be an example for all of you! Aki, where is your rifle! Answer with the standard procedure!"

"I have no rifle sir! It has not been provided!"

"WHAT!"

"He is right Frost, we have limited weapons. Most of our weapons are captured Russian guns with no primary source, Kamarov and Roach say they will take care of it" Ghost told him

"Also, let me take it from here. I'll show these rookies how it's done"

Frost moves out of the way and Ghost starts circling the recruits.

"Now…. On day O we told you the procedure of communicating with officers and standard formation! After the first day we expect ALL OF YOU to do it! I don't need goddamn excuses, soldiers execute their task with precision! Now then, do I make myself clear?"

Ghost hears a whisper, when he turns towards the sound it went quite.

"*sigh* for someone who whispered please step out of the group."

Nobody moves.

"Ah, I see. Someone needs an extra lesson…"

Ghost points at a random militiaman.

"Come out, don't test me…"

He slowly walks out and Ghost immediately punch him in the gut which causes him to fall down

"arghh…."

"I heard what you fuckin whispered you shit…. Now as you can see… this mask is more than 'edgy'…. GET UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR SQUAD!"

"Alright, as you can see officer Ghost has made his point. Everybody! We will now run to the obstacle course and once we arrive, immediately go to the obstacle course! Do you all understand!?" Foley asked commandingly

"SIR YES SIR!" they all immediately replied

"Then let's go! *blows a whistle* Aki! Lead in front"

**Saxsaxs**

**Price, Macmillan, Keine, and Sandman on human village defenses**

The village is on a rush; Sandbags are being placed, barricades setup, and many military emplacements are being built.

"All store owners! Please proceed to evacuate your goods to the river district! All noncombatants please read the wartime safety procedure that has been printed out!"

Keine could be seen directing people to places with the people actively moving.

Price could be seen overlooking the people until he was approached by a village recruit.

"Sir *salutes*"

"*salutes back* what is it?"

"Lieutenant Foley says that you are in command, I am suppose to run you down on what we have done so far"

**I upgraded the rank of the cod characters since I think it's appropriate with their current position.**

"Very well, lead on"

The village soldier first takes him to the exit on the side that goes to the Youkai Mountain. Many militiamen with the direction of Nikolai are making defensive emplacement. The soldiers are seen digging trenches, placing sand bags, placing defensive turrets and cannons, and some regular villagers are building bunkers.

"Colonel Nikolai believes if their main force invades their main force will try to push from here. We are placing defensive emplacements. Also, Mrs. Keine got the village construction workers to build what Colonel Nikolai calls bunkers."

"Good, I wish to speak with the Colonel"

"Right this way"

The militiaman escorts him to Nikolai who is instructing the village soldiers while looking at the village map on a table.

"Ok, so their main force will push through here with infantries and mortars as support in the Forrested areas. So, make another trench line here*circles the map* also, put the AT gun in blind spots so we'll take their armor by surprise"

"Yes sir! Also sir, we lack weapons to supply each of our men"

"Damn! Where the hell is those guns?! I'll take care of it sergeant, dismiss"

"*salutes* sir! *walks off*"

"*salutes* colonel, General Price wishes to speak to you"

Nikolai turns towards Price." Ah Price! Where are those damn guns?"

"Kemarov and Roach are taking care of it. How are things going?"

"Good so far besides the guns, also I've been thinking…."

"Really?"

"You know on how in the outside world there are international rules of warfare right?"

"Right…"

"Gensokyo is a different world…. So technically those rules don't apply…."

"What in the bloody hell are you getting at?"

"I was thinking that we use IED's and mines."

"Oh God…" says Price turning away displeasingly

"Goddammit Price, we have more chance if we use those! The rules technically don't apply in a different world!"

"No!"

"Price…. If we don't do this we might not win the battle, if we don't win the battle innocents are gonna die. Come on, it doesn't apply in another world technically! And our operation crosses the line of the rules time to time!"

"urggh! Fine!"

"Da! Finally! Private!"

A random village soldier appears.

"*pulls out a box with the words 'IED and mines' taped on it with a piece of paper* remember your training! Put these on the surrounding Forrest and on the main roads, careful not to step on it!"

"Sir!"

"Okay, next I need to see the progress on the bunkers"

"Alright, I am gonna check the town square and see what Ramirez and Gator are up to"

"Sure thing. Sergeant, Lead General Price"

**Village square**

"I don't understand!"

"What don't you understand? We're locking down this village in case of attacks!"

"But your lockdown is bad for business!"

"Well I am sorry, but that is how it is!"

Gator could be seen arguing with Miyoi.

"Look, I am just asking you to relocate. It's not as bad as closing down your business"

"B-But it's nearly impossible to relocate everything! Everyone know Geidontei as this place"

"I don't give a flying fuck!"

Gator turns away and is about to walk off.

"WAIT!"

He turns back.

"What?"

"Maybe I could offer you something…"

"I cannot be bribed by any amount of money you have"

"If not money then maybe something else…. Geidontei is known with its amazing services, I could offer you some on the house"

Gator stares at Miyoi and proceeds down to her body." Amazing services… hmm…."

Miyoi realizes what he is thinking, she blushes and covers herself."N-not t-that kind of service!"

"Oh, well you are moving out anyway-"

"Wait! Maybe…"

Gator starts taking attention but suddenly someone grabs his shoulder, he looks back to see Captain Price giving an intimidating smile.

"Abusing power are we, captain? Do you want me to abuse mine as well?"

"U-umm… no sir!"

"Good" Price let's go of his shoulder." What seems to be the problem?"

"She is complaining about her business's relocation"

Price turns towards Miyoi." Look lass, this is for YOUR safety."

"Come on commander that must be something that I can do!"

"It's either you move your business or leave it and let it be closed, the latter may destroy your business when the village is attacked. And no, I am not taking any 'service' from you"

"Let's clean our heads for a sec, what I meant by service ia provide food supplies for the defending men. Surely you need supplies to feed your men no? Besides, your goon here is the one who got a different idea!"

"Well… you did take it into consideration at the last sec…"

Price slaps Gator." For fuck sakes! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Ouch…. Sorry…"

"We already have a decent amount of supply, so we don't need your business"

"Well from what I heard from your soldiers the food you're providing them doesn't taste well, so I think you do need my help"

"MRE's are good enough, they don't taste good but it provides basic nutrition"

"Speaking of MRE's…"

Gator pulls out an MRE and points something out for Price." The ones we have are expired, so it's not edible unless you want to get sick"

"For the love of Christ….."

Price turns away while holding his temple.

"Hmm….. A food problem, I see?" Miyoi teased

"FINE! You can keep your business here! But this food your supplying us must be good!"

"YAY! Thank you! I will start supplying right away! But I need assurance that my business will be protected since I am providing its supplies"

"Assured, we'll start fortifying it ASAP."

Miyoi walks off leaving Gator, Price, and the guiding militiamen.

Suddenly the militiaman receives a radio call." Understood, excuse me sir. Lieutenant general Kamarov request my assistant, I shall leave now"

Price salutes." Permitted"

Ramirez walks up to them." Alright guys, we've evacuated most of the shop owners goods from the village square."

"Good, if these shops are destroyed the village economy will be hampered, Start putting the emplacements. Also, fortify Geidontei, it is now an asset"

"Understood sir"

Price looks up at the sky." We got a lot of work to do…"

**Meanwhile…**

"Urgh…. Where am I?"

Jackson wakes up in somewhere and He looks at himself, he still has wounds from the beating.

"Damn… they fuck me up real good, so how did-"

Suddenly he got flashes from his last encounter with Yuyuko.

"Shit…. Thank you, Ghost lady. I shouldn't let her down, I must get moving."

He searches his pocket holsters." And I got nothing to protect myself with… great"

He stands up and was confused.

"What…..?"

He wipes his eyes.

"No, no….."

He slaps his face and his vision doesn't change, he is standing on the inner side of an upside down castle.

"Oh my God…. Why would they make it upside down though?"

**A few moments later…**

Jackson could be seen climbing inside the castle through the window.

"oof!"

He looks outside to see the sun just set.

"Damn, must be out for a long time"

He wonders around a bit confused and dizzy.

"Damn, why would anyone do this!? It's nauseating…"

He slides open a door that leads to a grand looking room.

"*long whistle* look at this…."

He notices a fancy table in the middle of the room; on top of it a well decorated rice bowl is placed.

"*stomach growls* hmm… I could use some rice"

He walks over to the table and opens the bowl to find a sleeping little girl in it.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

He accidently drops the bowl which cracks the bowl and causes the little girl to wake up.

"Oooooucccchh!"

She crawls out of the bowl and notice its crack.

"MY BED!"

She turns to the surprised Jackson.

"How dare you come to my castle and destroy my bowl!? You stupid intruder!" exclaimed Sukuna

Jackson wasn't intimidated due to her size and cute voice.

"Sorry…."

"Sorry isn't enough! This is my precious bowl bed! Oh no… what am I gonna do…?"

"Well I don't know what so say. Besides, a bit of super glue could fix it"

"Quite intruder! And I demand you beg for mercy and fix my bowl! If you proceed to do so I may forgive you"

"Like hell I am gonna beg mercy from a mouse like you!"

"MOUSE!? You take that back! Y-you y-you stupid intruder!"

"Nice vocabulary, should have gone to school kid"

Sukuna was now annoyed." You will pay for your insults!"

Sukuna grabs he mallet and grows. Jackson nervously steps back as her volume gets bigger

**A few moments later…**

Jackson could be seen running like the pistol running animation from the original cod MW through the halls while being chased by an enlarged sukuna.

"GET BACK HERE PUNY INTRUDER!"

Sukuna swings her mallet sideways to hit Jackson but he ducks causing her mallet to destroy nearby wall.

"OH SHIT!"

He turns a corner and encounters a vase.

"Taste this!"

He throws the vase at her face which causes her to flinch.

"OUCH! You will pay for that! Physically and literally!"

Jackson runs and turns another corner to find it's a dead end and now Sukuna corners him.

"No more running for you!"

"Oh fuck!"

He looks around and sees a window to his side. Sukuna proceeds to hammer his position but he proceeds to jump out the window. He lands on his stomach before continuing to run running.

"Hmph! I guess I have to use the extent of my powers!"

She decreases her size to the size of a regular girl and jumps out after him. Jackson runs through the roof (or bottom if the building is correctly oriented). He stops on a huge open area of the roof and look around but sukuna isn't in his line of vision.

"I guess I lost her…"

Suddenly a needle stabs his upper right chest.

"ARGH! Wait, is this an oversized needle!?"

"No! It's also my sword!"

He looks in front of him to see her landing on her feet.

"Ah, finally you are accurately proportional *pulls needle* OUCH! *throws it aside* not exactly and effective weapon…"

"I will beat you to pulp! You meanie!"

She runs towards him.

"Man, I really don't want to hurt a child! But since this is gensokyo you are probably not one!"

As she gets close Jackson tries to tackle her but she slides underneath him and grabs her needle. She immediately stands up and aims her tiny needle sword at him.

"Taste this!"

Sukuna fires a beam using her needle sword.

"SHIT!"

He jumps to the side milliseconds before the beam hits him.

Jackson immediately stands up and turns towards her." This isn't fair! I don't have weapons or magical power!"

"Bad luck for you, you ugly intruder!"

She fires another beam aimed at his shoulders but he ducked at the right time.

Jackson turns towards the beam that nearly hits him again." DAMN, let's hope someone doesn't get hurt by that shit!"

**Meanwhile…**

An ultranationalist Antonov An-148 reconnaissance plane could be seen flying over the skies of gensokyo.

"Alright comrades. The sun is setting, let's head home…" says one of the pilots

A guy comes in to the cockpit with the map of the human village circled using a red marker." I believed we hit the jackpot, our radars and sensor suite detects a huge amount of spirits and local humans in the village, looks like they are planning to strike us down."

"How can you be so sure? Sure it's a cluster but that is common in a village" asked the second pilot

Before the guy with the map could respond the radar in the cockpit beeps and shows a fast projectile is heading their way.

"CHORTZ! LOOKS LIKE THEY SAW-*Explosion and alarms go off* WE'RE HIT! WERE GOING DOWN!" screamed the first pilot

**Back to the fight**

Sukuna uses her mallet to turn her back to her original size.

"Wise move!" says Jackson

He tries to stomp on her but she moves real quick. She proceeds to do multiple jumps all over him while giving him multiple cuts with her needle sword while Jackson is seemingly unable to catch up.

"ARGH! FUCK! SHIT ARGH! IT BURNS! I HATE CUTS! STOP!"

Sukuna stops attacking, allowing Jackson to fall to the ground and lay in a fetal position.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Why does it have to be cuts….?"

Sukuna in her small form proceeds to walks towards his face.

"Come on, not the face!"

"Why should I listen to a Meany intruder like you? Infact, why have you intrude my family estate!?"

"Look…. I just woke up here! And I was exploring my surroundings since I don't know where I am!"

"Nice try! I am not as gullible as I used to!"

"How should I know that!? Do I look like a local to you!? I don't know anything about you!"

Sukuna thinks for a moment. "Hmmm….."

"Look… tell me how to reach the tengu village and I will leave you alone, I do not intend to disturb you"

"Very well. If you pay for my vase and my bowl bed"

"*Tch* I don't have anything to pay you with!"

"Well, I guess you have no choice to wor-"

"Hold on! Do you hear that!?"

Sukuna and Jackson look around.

"There!" pointed Jackson

Sukuna looks at the direction he is pointing to see a plane on fire crashing towards them.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Hey!"

Jackson immediately picks up Sukuna and covers his hands over her gently and rolls his body as fast possible.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

The plane crashes, barely hitting them. Jackson stops rolling and uncovers Sukuna from his hands.

"Looks like I don't have to pay you anything"

"Hmph, fine. Don't pick me up without permission again or I wouldn't be so kindly"

"If I didn't do that you would die. Now could you at least give me some bandages?"

Sukuna picks up a healing potion from her pocket and passes it Jackson.

"Here, a healing potion"

"I don't think this is enough…" says Jackson as he holds the potion with only 2 of his fingers

"Don't judge by size, just drink it"

Jackson drinks the small potion and he could slowly feel his wounds recovering.

**Wddw**

"Urgh… okay, it seems to be doing its job…"

Jackson slowly gets up."Thanks, now let's see who is flying this thing"

Jackson walks towards the plane and Sukuna jumps on his shoulder to hitch a ride.

"I've never seen such thing before, what is it?"

"It is a plane, it is an air transport used by humans in the outside world"

Suddenly the door burst open which startles both Sukuna and Jackson.

"*cough**cough* urgh…"

An injured ultranationalist limps out while pressing his injured stomach, he looks up to see Jackson and Sukuna.

"Comrade… help me here…"

His vision gets clearer and realizes that Jackson and Sukuna isn't one of his.

"Cyka! *tries to take aim with an AK-47* AMERI-"

Jackson immediately punch him and he falls to the side with his AK sliding away, he tries to crawl to it but when he tries to grab it Jackson kicks it away and stomps on his face.

"ARGGHHH!"

"Well that takes care of tha-"

"HYAAA!"

One of the ultranationalist pilots locks Jackson from behind.

"Say your prayers American!"

The ultranationalist notices Sukuna who jumps to his shoulder

"What the hell!?"

"Take this! *stabs neck with needle sword*"

"ARGHHH!"

Jackson brakes free and proceeds to smash his head into the window of the airplane.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, they look really mean"

"Oh trust me, they are"

Jackson enters the plane to find the second pilot injured and is using the radio, the pilot tries to grab his sidearm but Jackson manages to kick it away and headbutt him.

"SOS message received, thank you comrade! Your sacrifice will not be in vain" says the radio

"WHAT!?"

"*coughs blood* hahaha…. You are too late American… they got the report of our reconnaissance…"

"What reconnaissance!?"

"We know you are gathering a huge force in the village…. Captain Price is in there thinking that he could save these backwards people…"

"Oh my God… John Price is here!"

"Not for long…. Soon we will come and destroy any remaining resistance…. Hahahahaha….."

The pilot went limp and dies.

"Oh no…"

Sukuna comes in." Woah…"

She notices Jackson feeling down." What is the matter…?"

Jackson gets up and picks up a spare parachute.

"How far is the human village!?"

"What is with the hurry all the sudden?"

"*Grabs the dead pilot's Glock and checks the clip* my friends are in there! They are in danger! So are the rest of Gensokyo if I don't get there!"

"Gensokyo in trouble?"

"*checks dead pilot for extra clips* YES! How can you not know about this!? The news should have spread by now!"

"I rarely go out the castle…"

"Well if you don't know anything then I guess I should make my leave!"

Jackson exits the plane with Sukuna trailing behind him.

"You can't leave now, its dark! The Youkais will get you!"

"*takes AK round from the ultranationalist outside* Well if the Youkais want to stay alive then they should not attack me! Look if you can't help me then don't waste my time!"

Jackson walks over to the AK and holsters it." Good night"

"WAIT, are you sure this threat is a threat to the entire gensokyo?"

Jackson turns towards her." YES, and if you can't help me with anything and keep asking questions the sooner they'll succeed!"

"Then…"

Sukuna jumps on his shoulder." If I could do a good service to this world then I will help"

Jackson froze for a second.

"Good, we need everyone on this!"

Jackson goes to the edge of the roof.

"You might want to be in my pocket"

Sukuna jumps into Jackson's US marine vest pocket and closes the lip." Ready!"

"Let's go save gensokyo *jumps*"

**Well guys, stuff is getting ready blow!**

**Find out in the next chapter and thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review time!**

**Lorenzo Ferrari**

**All fighters to battlestations! Readi to fight!**

**Great chapter.**

**Thanks but everything is just heating up:)**

**Final Chapter ****Gaikoku no unme**i

**Present time**

"Urgh... Nikolai...?"

Captain Price opens his eyes to see that he is still strapped to a passenger sit of a Blackhawk helicopter. He notices that fire surrounds him.

"Crap!"

He quickly tries to open the seatbelt but the buckle got stuck. Also, at the same time the fire grows bigger with a sound of explosions nearby.

"AH SHIT! COME ON!"

He tries to force open it one more time before realizing he has a combat knife. He cuts the straps and immediately falls to the roof.

"ARGH!"

It turns out the helicopter was upside down and Price waste no time to get out. He tries to force open the sliding side door as hard as he could until eventually it opens instantly and causes him to fall out.

"Ooooff!"

He fell face first into oil and turns to the side to see the fire is now heading his way through the oil.

"Oh fuck!"

He immediately crawls forward as fast as he could and stops when he was outside the oil spill. The fire finally ingulfs the chopper along with the spilled oil around it and explodes sending Price flying.

He lands on his back hard.

"Goddammit! What's next!?"

Suddenly his radio comes to live.

"Bravo-6! Do you copy! Damn! Don't you die on me cap! Bravo-6! We have a confirmed report that package 666 is being delivered to the human village! I-"

Price's attention turns towards the human village with the voice of the radio fading to obscurity. The human village is on fire.

"Bloody hell..."

"YARRGGHHH!"

He was suddenly tackled and everything went black.

**3 days ago...**

**Dream world**

"What do we have here?" doremy commented

Everything was silent and awkward pretty quickly.

"(man, what am I supposed to say?! Is that a tail!? And why is she speaking Japanese!?)" Grizzly thought to himself

"I asked you a question, please answer or else things will get hairy"

Silence.

"(come on grizz! Just say it!) umm... Atashiwa not... Nippon..."

"(A foreigner? Time to brush on my English then) What are you doing in the dream realm gaijin?"

"oh... you know English, that is convenient..."

"Yeah, now answer the question"

"I...I don't... I got here through a portal"

"*sigh* of course, that is how people get here. But why are you here? Don't dodge my questions"

"Who are you telling me, an adult man, what to do! You're just a girl with a... cow tail"

"*tch* . . Just answer me!" demanded Doremy as she gets annoyed

"I was escaping from... Wait that is a top-secret information"

"grrrrr!"

Suddenly dream bubbles form up around him with threatening aura emanating from it.

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION YOU STUPID GAIJIN OR ELSE THESE DREAM BUBBLES WILL BURST CREATING YOUR WORSE FUCKING NIGHTMARE!"

"(WOAH! What am I gonna do!? These things is not... is not... FUCK I DON'T KNOW! DAMN! COME ON! SOME WEIRD GIRL IS TALKING WITH A ROTTEN MOUTH AND IS THREATENING TO ASSAULT ME!)"

"3! 2! You better answer me!"

"(COME ON! MAN, I DON'T!)"

"1!"

"WRA!"

Grizzly without a clear thought immediately jumps up and tries to run away but to no avail, as his stomach injury got the better of him.

"ARGHH! DAMMIT!"

Doremy slowly walks over to him.

"Hmph, even if you manage to run off you still won't escape my realm"

Doremy turns his body over to see his stomach wound.

"It seems you got yourself into trouble on your way here"

"Urgh... I was escaping from people who betrayed me... they manage to struck me and I escape here unintentionally, that is all I can say..."

"Too vague for me, People don't just normally go into the dream world"

"The dream world?"

Grizzly looks around as Doremy narrates.

"Yes, this is the place where dreams manifest itself. My job is to manage and manipulate these dreams through these orbs around us."

"So, no dream is hidden from you..."

Doremy crosses her hands." Yes, so either you tell me how you get here in detail or I will forcefully make you sleep and give you nightmares until you talk."

"*sigh* I guess I have no choice but- urgh! But can you at least give medicine for my wounds?"

**3 days later...**

**Hakugyokurou**

**06:30 AM**

The Ultranationalist could be seen busy deploying their troops with all their equipment through aircrafts. Anatoly could be seen walking to his chopper with his close advisor.

"Price is our primary target now, he will surely in some way foil our plans! So, we must hit the village with everything we got before he does anything." says Anatoly

"Comrade supreme leader! We don't know what is down there! We need more data! The aerial photograph and tapped radio conversation aren't enough!" pleaded one of the generals

"Comrade general Borodin! I am not having this conversation again! The more time we waste the more time he is more prepared! I won't make the mistake of those who are before me! Status on the savage's village?"

"They haven't replied to the ultimatum, if there is no answer until 30 minutes the siege will begin" reported another general

"Okay, they will surely fall. Tell the general leading the siege to direct half of the armored battalion and ground troops towards the human village, he doesn't need that many resources to bring down that youkai shithole"

"Will the troops immediately start attacking the human village sir?"

"No, we need a footing first. Hence operation arma! Details are in this folder! I will brief it to all of you on the chopper"

**Somewhere in the Youkai Mountain**

"We need reinforcements!"

"There is too many of them!"

"Where the hell is our backup!?"

A group of Ultranationalist could be seen pinned down in a dense Forrest as Onis, Youkais, and other type of spirits close in on their position. Frost, Ghost, Satori, and Marisa could be seen overlooking the fighting.

Frost check his watch." Fuck! We're not gonna make it in time, the tengus must hold until we arrive"

"Then we must waste no time, we need to keep pushing" Said Satori

"The first encounter wasn't so bad; we have the element of surprise since most of them are asleep. But the more we push the stiffer the resistance as more of them wake up and the fact that we failed to cut the radio on the last outpost doesn't help" added Ghost

"Not only that, as the sun rises the easier for us to be seen, we had an advantage during night time since we can see and they couldn't" said Parsee

**Ewcee**

"Anyway, just got news that the second wave of our army has occupied the second outpost of Youkai mountain. They are moving to reinforce us right now" Satori informs as she holds a walkie-talkie

"We can't wait for them; we need to somehow go through faster" said Ghost

Orin and Utsoho could be seen escorting surrendering Russians their way.

"A whole umm.. What's it called? Ah yes, diversion of the ultrasocialist surrendered" said Utsoho

"she meant division of ultranationalist" corrected Orin." some still continue fighting but, we'll eventually breakthrough"

"We can't waste any time; I need a small task force to come with me behind enemy lines" Ghost demanded

"Well, flying Youkais could fly you over the front line but you said an isolated invasion force is ineffective in current human warfare" reminded Satori

"I did, but the task force isn't an invasion force. The task force's mission is to buy some time until you guys come. It will consist of human soldiers, which is me, Frost, selected members of the human village brigade and some gensokyo natives." Ghost explained further

"umm... Okay, but how are you gonna get through?"

"I am thinking about that right now... we can't use disguises because most of us can't speak Russian and the Youkais needed is impossible to disguise. Hmmm..."

"Hey! This bad human wants to talk to you"

Parsee comes towards them and pushes an Ultranationalist CO at them.

"You speak English?" Frost ask him

"Yes! Yes!" he replied instantly

"do you have some intel you could get us? If not, get lost" Frost cocks his m9A1

"Please! We are both commanding officers! Not some regular fighters, I was expecting that I could get a better treatment than the rest of my men since I am the CO and all. Besides, we are equals on opposite side"

"equals?! Oh! I don't do terrorist attack comrade; we are not the same. So *spins pistol and aims at him* you got intel?"

"come on American! You killed civilians-"

Frost immediately pulls him by the collar. And pushes his pistol against the side of his skull.

"I ask again! Do you have intel!? Tell me a good damn answer or else I'll blow your head!?"

"No!no!no! Please! I can't tell you anything besides things in my line of duty! Anatoly only tell his plans th-"

"ANATOLY?! That son of a bitch is still alive!? Oh, I will tear the fucker's army starting with you!"

"WAIT! WAIT! You have plan yes!? I know how to help you with this plan of yours!"

"What!? Frost let go of him!"

Frost throws him back and he lands on his butt. Ghost kneels near him and offers him a cigar which he accepts.

"Alright fellow officer, tell me how you can help us?"

"*exhales smoke* my men have a hind helicopter which is stored on a hidden helipad, you could use that to infiltrate our lines! My men have the radio signals and codes needed and all you have to do is have a Russian speaking person on board and a person that knows how to fly it!"

"Oh blimey! That could work! Frost! Get the human village soldier that passed our special forces qualification!"

"Roger that sir!"

"Mrs. Komeiji, I need to borrow Utsoho if you don't mind and Marisa, I need you to come with us"

"Sure, Utsoho! Mr. Ghost is gonna take you to do a special job! Do everything he says"

"Awesome! I am in the special war group!" Marisa cheered

**Tengu village walls 07:00 AM**

"TENGUS! Your time is up! We will commence fire! But remember! You could stop this if you comply with our demands!"

Tons of artillery, AT, and tanks could be seen firing on the village. The shell destroys parts the wall and some went over to destroy buildings inside the village

**Inside the village**

The youkais inside the village could be seen running around to take cover, save things, or going to battle stations. Yuri is seen directing youkais while keeping his head down.

"get inside the bunkers! Take the captured mortars with you or whatever spell cards that fires huge projectile! After the bombardment stops, we must be ready to do a counter bombardment! NITORI!"

Nitori runs towards him while keeping her head down.

"You modified the drone that Foley gave ya!?"

"I did!"

"Get to the bunker and activate it! We need to do a counter bombardment as soon as possible!"

"Got it chief!"

Nitori runs off while Yuri runs off the other direction. He runs towards a bunker but before he could enter, he hears an artillery whistle and immediately dodges it by jumping away to a prone position while covering his head. An artillery fragment misses his face by a couple of centimeters.

"O moy!"

Suddenly he was grabbed by someone.

"Get up! Come on!"

It was Soap, and he drags him inside the bunker. Inside he sees Momiji, Aya, and a couple of tengu soldiers.

"What do we do now!? Our village is crumbling!" Aya protested

"Calm down! Have some faith! Your doubts will hamper our moral! Anyway, Nitori will sent out her drone any minute! This will give us time to do a counter bombardment. While we are doing the counter bombardment, ranged ground base youkais will fire at the invaders with flying youkai acting as air support" Yuri explained

"Okay, that's good! But what about the reinforcements?" Momiji asked

"Price said that 1st Youkai army is 10 miles away from us" Soap responded

"WHAT?! Can we survive until they arrive!?"

"best not to think about it *radios Nitori* is that UAV ready?"

"Currently targeting Major artillery positions"

"okay, *puts away the walkie talkie* that is our que *picks up an M249SAW* prepare for a counter attack

**Outside the village walls**

**Drone POV**

With its thermal camera the UAV sees a concentrated artillery position just outside the tree line.

"Target sighted, firing!" Nitori reported

**Ultranationalist Front lines**

As multiple guns fired at the village 2 officers could be seen observing the siege.

"they wouldn't last a day" commented one of the officers

Suddenly a missile lands on the artillery cannons. The explosion obliterates it along with its crew and the blast blows away nearby soldiers, AT guns, and tanks along with the 2 officers.

**dww**

The people who aren't hit by the explosion tries to cover their eyes from the dust created by the explosion.

"What the hell is that!?" said a captain as he carefully walks towards a group of soldiers while covering his eyes.

"Seems like a UAV or an AC-130 strike sir!" said one of the soldiers

"Blyat! Seems they still have tricks up their sleeves! We must advance inside the village so-"

"COUNTER BOMBARDMENT!" Screamed another soldier

Loads of mortars, artillery, and ranged spell card rains on them. An electrical spell cards explodes on the soldiers and throws of the captain.

**At the village walls**

Tengus and other Youkais could be seen setting up their bombardment weapons or heavy magic spells while some already started firing.

"okay, looks like they haven't built any foxholes. Guess they didn't expect a counter bombardment" said Yuri while looking at the bombarded ultranationalist

"Probably thought this would be an easy fight" added Soap

"Hmph! We would fight until our last breath" said Momiji as she cocks her holger. "Light 'em up!"

The small armed Youkais started firing at the individual ultranationalist solders.

"Alright, here goes nothing. AIR SUPPORT TEAM ENGANGE!" screamed Yuri

Flying base youkais starts flying and firing their spell cards with Aya and Hatate leading them.

"Wait I thought spell cards don't kill people" Yuri realized

"The sages bended the rules just for this invasion but I don't know if they are actually dead or not when shot. They refused to tell us why" said Tenma who casually walks to them.

"High chief!? What are you doing up here!? Get down! You'll get yourself killed!" Yuri warned

"I am tired sending my children to die *picks up a minigun and ominous looking spell cards* TENGUS AND OTHER FELLOW YOUKAIS! I WILL JOIN YOU IN YOUR FIGHT FOR OUR HOMELAND LET'S RAISE 'EM HELL"

"OORAH" screamed the surrounding Youkai as their spirit of fighting rises

**Ultranationalist backline **

In the forest that is beyond the gate clearing Ultranationalist could be seen running away from the village as the artillery bombard them. A soldier is seen approaching a radio operator who is just covering his head inside a ditch.

"*shakes the operator* INFORM COMMAND! WE HAVE STIFF RESSISTANCE! WE NEED AIR SUPPORT"

**Youkai Mountain Ultranationalist base**

An ultranationalist commander is seen walking back and forth in anger with his advisors watching.

"So, your telling me... A youkai army has advance to Youkai mountain since yesterday at got knows when in exact time! And I heard no news until they are 10 miles from the tengu village!?"

"They caught our men by surprise! Most of the fighting took place yesterday at night! And the Youkais had an advantage of seeing in the dark!"

"True! But that doesn't explain the fact that they didn't use the radio"

"They have human special forces with them! They disable radio systems before the main youkai force attacks! We know this because they messed up on the 2nd outpost! And that is when we are notified!"

"WHAT!? Impossible! Captain Price wouldn't risk his whole squad in a situation like this! Unless..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Why can't I sit at the front!?" Marisa

"Because We don't want you to destroy our transport! And you can't fly this thing" responded Frost

They are in a hind helicopter. Frost was in the pilot sit (the flyer compartment) while a human village soldier is in the other pilot sit (the gunner compartment). In the passenger section, Ghost is sitting on the side with the door open, Marisa could be seen standing beside him, and Utsoho is crumply sitting with the special human village soldiers/SHVS (imagine them looking like viet congs but with modern body armor).

Suddenly they start hearing artillery.

"We're close, they have started the siege." said Ghost as he gets back inside

"Mr. Ghost... my wings feel cramped..." complained Utsoho

"Dont worry... it won't feel cramped anymore. Attend up!"

The SHVS stands up.

"selected soldiers of the Human village army! You have proven yourself worthy, first by being above the others in training, and second by proving yourself to be of special quality on the battlefield. Although one of you messed up..."

"I will not mess up again sir!" screamed one of the SHVS

Ghost turns towards him." Seargeant Aki Shira. When I first met you, you were just a lazy cadet but now you are one of our top soldiers! Even with your previous mistake I expect no less from you"

"Sir!"

"Ghost, got a Russian radio call" reported Frost

"answer it"

"Hind-3 2P, report your status!" said the radio operator

"Umm... we were pushed back and forced to flee by the orders of the CO" Frost answered in perfect Russian

"Blast, forget about that! You have a new assignment, regroup with the other active Hinds in a coordinated flight, your orders are to eliminate enemy forces on the village walls and blow the gates so we can flood the village"

"Roger *closes radio* Ghost, we are ordered to attack the village walls and blow the gates with other hinds. Our people are putting stiff resistance"

"Jesus, they are giving them hell. Just do as they say for now."

**Village walls**

5 hinds could be seen flying in V formation towards the walls.

"First wave Hinds! Fire missiles at will"

The hinds fire every missile one after another at the village walls.

The missiles blow off chunks of the wall while at the same time hitting youkais and captured artilleries.

"SHIT!" screamed Yuri as the artillery team next to him was annihilated. "GET OFF THE WALL, LEAVE BEHIND THE HEAVY EQUIPMENT, THERE IS NO TIME!"

The youkais started abandoning the walls while some still fire while slowly backing away. A group of Kappas deploys a modified stinger that fires 4 rockets at the same time. The rockets hits 4 of the hind except the one on the most left of the formation

**Sxsx**

"*radios Aya* AYA we are hampered by Choppers here! Where are you and your squadron!?" demanded Soap

**Meanwhile way above the skies**

"Can't! After we attacked the retreating soldiers a group of fighter jet attacked us!" Replied Aya as a Sukhoi Su-57 is on her tail

The Sukhoi proceeds to fire burst of its machine gun and nearly hits her.

"WOAH! Busy right now! Talk to you later!"

Aya turns back and uses her fan to blow a huge strong wind that rips the wings off and the jet drops down to the earth.

Aya looks around to See multiple types of Sukhoi and migs dogfighting with youkais

**Back at the village walls**

"GODDAMMIT" screamed Yuri

The last hind's minigun suddenly came to live and starts peppering the walls

"GET DOWN" screamed Soap as he hits the deck along with the people in the wall except for some who reacted to late and paid the consequences.

The hind fires from the left and then to the right of the wall, once the hind's bullets pass over Momiji fires her holger at the pilot which drives the helicopter out of control and crashes to the ground.

"New waves of hinds! Incoming!" screamed a Kappa

"YARGH! The bastards don't give up! Evacuate the injured and anyone carrying light equipment! Wait for my signal to fire!" Soap ordered

**At new hind formation**

"Ghost, were coming up on the formation" reported Frost

"okay, just follow suit. Remember the plan! *closes side door*"

Their Hind positioned themselves on the left tip of the V formation. which now consist of 9 hinds.

"second wave of hind volley, our first wave has damaged the wall severely but we need to finish them off" said the lead Hind

"Damn! Looks like fuckers are about done with the outer defenses!" said Frost as his mic isn't on

"get ready to fire in 3...2..."

"NOW!" Screamed Ghost as he immediately opens the side door

The SHVS starts firing on the helicopter beside them, killing the soldiers in the passenger section along with the pilots before the chopper crash.

Marisa then flies out under the 2nd hind from them

"MASTER SPARKS!"

Her master sparks blew a hole from the bottom to the rotor before flying off and letting the chopper crash Vertically to the ground.

"Here I go!"

Utsoho stands in the middle of the 6 remaining hinds and charges herself, her core could be seen glowing red until...

"ATOMIC MELTDOWN!"

She explodes creating and a mini-nuke which destroys the remaining 6 hinds

**Back at the wall**

The people remaining at the wall was in awe.

"why did they attack their own? Wait! That's Marisa and one of Ms. Satori's pet! Hold your fire! Those are friendlies!" announced Soap

The helicopter flies closer to the wall.

"heard you guys needed help" Said Ghost while standing on the side of the Hind

"Well look who decided to the show up!" Soap greet them.

Momiji raises her eyebrow." Is this the backup? Where are the rest?"

"the rest are still 10 miles away! They are having stiff resistance, we moved forward from the rest to give you guys an early backup, also I brought other friends with me. SHVS let me here your voice!"

The Special Human Village Soldiers made their presence known

"Special Human Village Soldiers reporting for duty!" they all said at the same time

"Ahh... about time we got a local spec op. Fresh meat-"

"they ain't fresh meat, all of them are tried and tested on the battlefield, we advanced 20 miles without being detected all because of these boys" Ghost cuts him off

"Well that's good, come on in. Land in the chief's temple before they strike."

"We've tapped in to their radio! They won't launch another attack until 3 hours" announced Frost from the Hind megaphone.

"Good, we got time to prepare. Now come on in"

**Meanwhile...**

Sumireko is seen chasing a fighter jet

"HIYA!"

Sumireko uses her telekinectic powers to smash open the window of a Mig-29

"ARGH! Cabin decompression!" screamed the pilot

"Let's see if you could fly!"

She then proceeds to telekinetically pull him out of his seat and sends him falling to the ground.

"All remaining jets return to base! Command got us a new assignment!" announced the jet's AWACS

To her surprise the jets stopped attacking them and heads to the other direction.

"Sumireko, this is Frost. Do you copy?"

She picks up her walkie-talkie." loud and clear"

"Are you still attacked?"

"Nah, they retreated for some reason"

"they are reorganizing. Their first attack didn't break through but we could not expect to the defend the village from the walls anymore, return to base with the rest of the air support unit"

"Roger"

Sumireko gives a hand signal to Aya and Hatate, they both nodded. Aya signals the flying youkais to return to the village

**1 hour later**

**Back at the tengu village**

Buildings could be seen devastated with wounded being carried all over. Soap is smoking under a cherry tree and Ghost approach him.

"Well, ain't this a bloody mess..."

"If it ain't a mess we wouldn't be here" Soap replied

They both chuckled.

"Anyway, Frost wants me to tell you that he manages to put together a command center. He got a radio that taps into Russian network and established a connection to the Human village and the captured ultranationalist outpost"

"finally, how the hell did he get the antenna working?"

"He replaced it with the antennas that we took from one of the outposts"

"Good, let's check the command center, shall we?"

**Vrvrr**

As they walk, they see warrior tengus being managed by Momiji and Tenma in front of the weapon cache.

Momiji notices them and waves.

"Hey! You guys know our next step yet?"

"We're thinking about it. Right now, we are checking out our command center. We might start planning after we establish a connection"

"alright, guess I'll tag along"

She proceeds to walk beside them.

"I don't think we could stand another bombardment..."

"I don't think they will do another bombardment. I think next, they will storm through our fragile gate" responded Yuri as he walks towards them with Nitori

"Nitori! Where is your drone during the air battle and the hind siege!?" exclaimed Momiji

"Sorry, I was shooting the retreating ultranationalist and suddenly I discovered something!"

"What could be more important than the defense of the last stand of our home!" Said Aya as she swoops in." Your drone could have helped us a lot!"

Nitori turns towards Yuri." tell them"

"Nitori seems to found the main base of the ultranationalist in Youkai mountain"

They all froze.

"Well shit! We might just win this war now!" exclaimed Soap

"Tell us more! Show us where it is so we could end this bloodshed!" Momiji demanded

"of course, come to the command center. We will detail everything" Nitori informed

They all rush to the command center. The command center is located inside one of the tengu-made bunker and Frost is there along with the Moriya shrine crew.

"thank you for bringing this to my attention Ms. Kochiya" said Frost

"Your welcome, always willing to help" replied Sanae

Frost turns towards the group who just walked in."Ah! Finally! We have something big to talk about, please have a sit"

They all looked around to find there is no chair.

"I mean sit on the ground; chair isn't exactly a priority in these times"

Everyone except Frost, Nitori, and Yuri awkwardly sits on the ground.

"Okay first and foremost. We've established connection to everyone integral to this operation"

Frost adjust a laptop to face them and Price is seen on the screen, Frost proceeds to turn on a projector so a bigger image of Price could be seen on a wall farther back than the laptop.

"Wow! It looks like Price is there and moving by himself" Momiji commented

"Because I am here Momiji, this is a live video footage! I am standing here real time in the human village. Now, let's begin this meeting!"

"Wait sir, Ms. Hijiri will join the call, she and the youkai 2nd army has reached the second outpost. Which means she needs to get the latest data" Frost informed

Suddenly a window pop ups and Ramirez could be seen adjusting a camera next to Price's tab.

"It is ready Mrs. Hijiri"

Byakuren could be seen next to Ramirez.

"wow, are they seeing me as well?"

"Yes, we are, loud and clear" Frost responded

"well then, shall we get started?"

"yes, we shall"

"Alright, have fun you guys. My shift is off and I need to do something even more important" said Ramirez walking out of the video call view

"Hey! I said all hands-on deck! What are you doing over there!? Ramirez!" screamed Price to no avail." I swear to God if I see him hanging with that Sakuya lass again I will have his bal-"

"Umm Captain, I think it's best we continue with the briefing" said Frost

"*sigh* let's begin"

"Alright let's start with our latest intel *opens a window of a sky shot off a large ultranationalist base* Nitori seems to found a goldmine, by the looks and prisoner accounts of the area we believe this is their forward base in Youkai mountain."

They all observe it in detail.

"I took this about 50 miles from the tengu village. I used my cloaking devise and turbo booster modification on the UAV to follow a plane that is heavily guarded, I didn't fire at them since I ran out of ammo but thankfully it's for the best" commented Nitori

Frost skims through the photographs." everything is in there, artillery, runways for aircraft, hangars, barracks, and tons of ultranationalist"

Frost then opens a tab for a map of Youkai Mountain. That puts it right here *marks it with a marker inside the laptop*".

"That's bloody outrageous mate!" said Price excitingly while hitting his table." but still, it's far from reach. Ms. Hijiri, how are the reinforcements going?"

"Good, I got a solid group of Youkais and Human soldiers with me, they are fine side by side since it is my job to keep the peace between humans and Youkai"

"what about your officers?" Price followed up

"I got the whole Myouren temple crew with me and the 3rd army is coming, I think the SDM crew and the uncivil Toyosatomimi no Miko crew is with them"

"Good, what about you people at the tengu village?"

"situation is dire, our defenses at the wall are broken and our counter artillery capabilities has been handicapped. But Frost informs me that they won't bombard us anymore"

"Yes, they won't. I manage to patch in to their radio thanks to a captured officer. We got this on the radio"

Frost turns on a radio recording.

"HOW CAN YOU FAIL TO DESTROY THE VILLAGE?!"

"I should have known... it's that bastard Anatoly..." Price commented

"I-I am sorry supreme leader! A Youkai army is hammering us from the direction of the human village! I-I got t-this data just 90 minutes ago! They managed to push through without us noticing bec-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! YOU HAVE THE RESOURCES TO SIEGE A VILLAGE AND FEND OFF COUNTER ATTACKS AT THE SAME TIME!"

"I-I do... listen supreme leader. If you just let me use the bombers I-"

"I heard enough! If I can't trust you with a simple job then I can't you with bombers! Good bye *gunshot*"

"AAARRGGHHH"

"You! Clean this mess up!"

"yes sir..."

"A vile man... he is willing to kill his own..." commented Sanae

"General Andreyev, you are in charge! Base on the report I concur that they cannot do a counter bombardment, which means we don't have to use ours anymore"

"But sir-"

"Our ammunition and weapons are getting short! That dead lousy bastard probably spent most of it! Those enslaved Kappas aint producing enough rounds to keep us afloat! Sure, they are smart but, we can torture them as much as we want but they will still have production capabilities of child labor!"

Nitori cried a little and sunk her face to Frost's back.

"Okay supreme leader. Then We shall breach the gate and do coordinated street to street combat"

"Farewell, but I am giving you limited armored column and 6 transport choppers for the same reason I said before"

"and the advancing Youkai army?"

"Send small amounts of armored battalion to reinforce them along with one jet squadron. Capture the village before the reinforcements arrive. In place of artilleries for the village, I will give you another trump card."

"Which is what sir?"

"Package 666, you just have to put that on the center of the village and announce you have it. Price's lackeys will know what it is and know the jig is up. Then, everything will become a stand still. If the reinforcements reach the walls of the village you just say the same thing and they can't do anything about it. After that your job is just to make sure everything stands still as I will launch operation arma that will bring us total victory"

*radio cuts*

"the bloody hell is package 666?" Ghost commented.

"equally important is what is operation arma...?" Price thought deeply.

"*checks watch* we got 90 minutes until the next siege. Price, do you have some men to spare over there to investigate this? Our hands are full" asked Yuri

"I do. Kemarov, Foley, and that slack off ranger Ramirez will look into this. Before we adjourn this briefing can I ask what is the status of the advancing Youkai first Army?"

"Lady Satori informs me that they have advanced 4 more miles from last radio contact, she says everyone is tired but moral is still high for the fight of the homeland." Hijiri replied

"Good, since they are sending in little armor and just transports; I think its best that we use the UAV and captured hind to help the advancing youkai army instead." Soap suggested

"Copy that, meeting adjourned. Also try not to destroy every equipment they use; we really need it. This is a war of attrition after all" said Price before closing the video tab

**Sxss**

"Well, I need to move my army before that annoying Taoist gets here. Good luck everyone" Said Byakuren before closing her tab.

"*claps hands* okay let's get back to work people. Yuri how is the IED's?" Soap asked

"already setup, they won't know what hit them"

"A-Okay, Momiji remember the battle doctrine?"

"Ambush is number 1, evade direct engagement, and attack from the shadows"

"Alright, Nitori get on the drone! Remember what you're fighting for, if we win your sisters will be free"

She nods once while wiping her tears.

"Ghost you are on hind duty with the Human village special forces. Frost you'll stay here and manage the command center"

"Roger that" said Ghost as he runs out

"I'll be here" said Frost indifferently

"The rest of you on me! To your battle stations!"

The rest of them runs out with Soap leading them

**So yeah guys, this is part of 1 of the last chapter. I said the story would end on the first half of this year but covid-19 and other stuff prevent me from doing so but the story will end on a satisfying note.**

**Stay save and see you all later**


	19. Chapter 19

**Review time!**

**Derago**

I was trying to remember who is the man that had a date with Sakuya while she's still wrapped in towel.

Well now you remember lol

**On to the chapter**

**Tengu village**

**12:00 AM**

Soap could be seen slowly crawling to the edge of the broken village wall. He gets to a crack and looks through it with binoculars. He sees LAV's, T-80 tanks, and some UAZ driving slowly to the village from a singular dirt road leading to the village while being guarded by walking infantries.

"right on time... *picks up walkie talkie* They are here, 500 yards out. Just like Anatoly said, armored Collums but I don't see any transport choppers"

"They may come at a later time; they have fuel shortages according to their radio" Frost replied

"Hmm, we need to keep our eyes peeled for that."

"Momiji, Sanae, Aya, Nitori, and Yuri. Is everything set"

"All is set" they all replied in unison

**With the ultranationalist**

"Hmm, they are not at the wall" commented one of the soldiers walking in the front

"The hinds really did a number... I hope we are just fighting scraps as intel told us" replied another one

The hatch of the leading T-80 opens up to reveal one of the CO's in charge." alright comrades, this might be our last battle, the other units are going to do operation arma."

"Finally! A utopia as promised by Zakhaev is in our grasp!" screamed a soldier

"Focus comrade! Its not over yet *hits the roof of the tank* stop here. Engineers, place charges on the gate!"

A couple of Ultranationalist puts C4 on the gate and runs to a safe distance. One of them gives a thumbs up to the CO.

"Alright! *pulls out a remote* this is it!"

He presses the detonator and the gate blew open

**Inside the tengu village.**

The ultranationalist enters slowly, their soldiers surround the vehicle while tactically walking and aiming all over the place.

"It's empty..."

"don't let your guard down comrade..."

Sumireko, Momiji, Suwako, and Sanae could be seen hiding in a self-made trench covered with wood. Sumireko gets ready to flip the tank but Momiji holds her hand.

"We need to draw them closer... wait until one of them steps on an IED..."

A group of ultranationalist approaches a well. One of them pulls the bucket up.

*Click*

"Huh?"

BOOM!

The well explodes taking the ultranationalist soldiers with it

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

"Now!" screamed Momiji

The defenders attack simultaneously from their hiding place. The trench covers were lifted, Sumireko uses her telekinetic ability along with the winds called by sanae and Suwako's earth ability to flip the front T-80 backward which also crushes some Ultranationalist behind it. Suwako jumps out of the trench.

"HIYA!"

An Ultranationalist tries to hit her with the bud of his rifle but she magically commands a brick to hit his face.

"ARGH"

Another ultranationalist takes aim at her and she summons the ground to come up under him and he is immediately launch to the air with the sound of broken bones. Sumireko and Sanae joins her in close quarter battle.

Ultranationalist could be seen flooding in with the defenders throwing everything at them. Some defenders fight with swords, melee weapons, or close quarter magic and some fire their weapons and danmaku from a distanced.

Yuri peeks out of a doorway of a broken house with wolf tengu warriors firing their guns at the enemy around him. He sees an ultranationalist turn a corner and triggers a claymore that kills him and the squad mates beside him.

"Hehehehe... taste of your own medicine... *grabs radio* Frost, tell Price we are now engaged with combatants within the village perimeter."

"Copy that, good luck out there"

"*closes Radio and picks up an AA-12* Okay girls, let's raise hell!"

"YEAH!" they replied with high spirit.

**Back at the human village**

Price could be seen sitting on a barrel in front of the Geidontei while smoking. He is overlooking marching Youkais and humans with Sakuya and Youmu directing them.

"Hmph, we get dirty... So, the world stays clean * blows cigar*"

Foley approaches him." *salutes* sir"

"What is it?"

"Youkai group III is ready for deployment. Youmu and the SDM crew will coordinate the attack"

"Rog, anyway *puts out cigar* come with me for a second."

Price leads Foley inside the Geidontei.

"Miyoi, did you do ask I ask?"

"I did, interesting recipe... may I keep it as a menu?"

"go for it, is it done?"

"Yeah, I'll present it to you on your que" said Miyoi as she gets in the kitchen

They both arrive at a table that has a map and a document on it.

"Alright gentlemen, what is this about?" asked Nikolai as he walks in from the backroom with Macmillan

"Have a seat" offered Price

They both proceed to their seat.

"Price, Foley has already briefed us on the situation on the front and their main base in youkai mountain. Also, the 3rd Youkai army is about to march-"

"I know, but this about something else..."

Price presents a recorder and plays the same radio recording as the one from the video call.

"Operation arma..." Macmillan rubs his chin.

"And package 666... damn! It was foolish of us to think Anatoly will capitulate! I guess if he can't destroy our world might as well destroy another!" Nikolai slams the table.

"Don't pull yourself too hard mate. We didn't even think another world exist" Said Price to calm him down

"Yeah... so, how do we stop Anatoly's plans...?"

"I am thinking of sending Foley, Ramirez, and Kamarov to this secret base of theirs."

"You want them to take out Anatoly and his base of operation in Youkai mountain by themselves?"

"Mac, come on... you taught me better than that. I want them to do a stealth recon mission"

"Hmm okay, but if I taught you as well as I thought then I should know how they would get there and what kind of support will they get"

"Yeah, here is the thing. Keine has connected us to the people in Eintel"

"The moon princess and the pretty doctor along with their pet rabbits?"

"Correct Nikolai... and we asked them a favor in which they happily complied"

**dsasax**

"Hmm... what are these 'favors'?" Macmillan asked

"that you will know but for now... because of our recent progress I believe it calls for celebration *clap**clap* Miyoi bring the pizza in along with the drinks"

Miyoi puts a large pepperoni pizza, champagne, and 3 glasses on the table.

"enjoy boys" Miyoi said in warmly manner

"oppa! Price, now we're talking!" Nikolai exclaimed happily as he poured his champage and grabs a slice of pizza"

"this pizza, it's looks like the same one that you made during off-duty" commented Macmillan

"It is, the one and only"

"well... let's not let all of this go to waste, hehehehe..." said Macmillan as he rubs his arms

"Nothing can ruin this amazing thing" said Foley as he grabs a slice of pizza

"Oiiii! What is that smell!? IT SMELLS SO GOOD!" exclaimed a familiar voice

"And... it's ruined..." Price commented annoyingly

Anastasia suddenly falls from the storage attic.

"oof!"

He dusts himself off and notice the pizza

"wow Italian food! Yo Nikolai, fellow Russian share..."

"Fuck you, you duraq! You know those times has passed!"

"Wait... why the hell are you alone?! I thought you're a prisoner and needed to be watched at all time" Foley remembered

"Really? After this invasion of yours people just left me alone and let me do what I want"

"Goddammit, we're too focused on the war and forgot about him..." Price facepalmed." what are you doing up there anyway?"

"I was... I was deep in my thoughts... so I decided to find a quiet place"

Price raised an eyebrow." really?"

"then I fell asleep"

"Of course..."

"Oh, you have woken up. Tired of all those activities I see" Miyoi teased

He blushes a little." Yeah..."

"What are you on about?" Price turns to Miyoi

"Well he hung out with the village folk and is happy about it" Miyoi smirked

"I have never been treated like a family since I was 5... all the friends I knew were gone..."

Anastasia starts tearing up.

"Ah come on, young comrade! You are like... 19! You shouldn't be sappy. Sorry about before *gives a slice of pizza* now go, get out of here! Interact with the folk" said Nikolai cheeringly

Miyoi escorts Anastasia out.

"chorts! Now I feel bad..." said Nikolai as he chugs his champagne

"well we haven't been keeping tabs on his mental state... we are too focused on the campaign that we forgot to be humane with our young prisoner." Macmillan added

"Those eyes of his... is the same eyes as the young soldier that I saw in Chechnya..." Nikolai pours another drink.

"Should you still question his loyalty? I Personally wouldn't after seeing him like this" said Macmillan

Price turns away and looks at the floor." that... that can wait"

Macmillan nodded slowly." Okay... your call"

**Meanwhile...**

**Eintei**

Kamarov and Roach could be seen inspecting M4s inside an underground earth rabbit workshop.

"I hope it is on par with the quality you requested. I am not a weapons expert but being a Lunarian means knowing advance engineering contraption"

"*inspect M4* quality seems good on paper. But every gun must be fired to know of its quality fully" Roach informed

"Go right ahead *points at a low-quality dummy that looks like Kamarov*"

"I made that" Tewi said teasingly

"*tch* this bunny..." Kamarov whispered annoyingly

"I hope you excuse her... her quirks... cannot be controlled" said Reisen as she annoyingly turns to her

"Hehehehe..." snickered Tewi as she walks off

"Anyway, I already shot some of the rifles. They work perfectly" added Reisen

"Sorry but this is procedure *loads M4 and takes aim*"

Roach proceeds to shoot the dummy in every firing mode.

"Okay, looks like Lunarian engineering isn't just branding"

"hahahahaha, Mr. Roach! It offends me that you have doubts!" she replied coyly

"hahahaha, sorry but I am a 'believe it when I see it' type of guy"

"Huhuhuhu~ well in that case would you like to test the others?"

Roach checks his watch." You know what? For once I trust a brand"

"Alright then"

Roach puts the M4 inside a crate along with the other guns.

"Mrs. Yagakoro, may I ask if any of the special projects has been completed?"

Eirin thinks for a second." I think we have completed 2 Mr. Kamarov"

"May we see?"

"right this way"

Eirin leads the group out the underground facility to a clearing in the back of Eintei.

"I believe this one of the things you requested"

"Holy God! I can't believe it!" commented Roach

"best believe it comrade" added Kamarov

It was a black hawk helicopter.

"Ohohohoho! Need to check this out fo' sho'!"

Roach slides open the passenger side door and enters it to look around.

"Hahaha! Exactly like the ones we have!"

The others look at Roach as he awes it childishly.

"He... has a special connection with this type of transport..." Explained Kamarov

"ah I see... I'm grateful our copy made him happy" smiled Eirin

"Of course! *exits Blackhawk and slaps the side* this baby took me on many missions!"

"Well don't get too excited since we need to test it first"

"Oh right! May we?"

"Go ahead" Eirin replied

Roach proceeds to go to the pilot seat to turn on the engine while Kamarov seats on the sides. He raises the blackhawk 50 meters up into the air and performs checkups.

"Everything seems to be in order, Kam can you ask them which model this is and if the radio is working?"

"Okay, EIRIN HAVE YOU INSTALLED THE RADIO?! AND WHICH MODES IS THIS!?" screamed Kamarov towards the ground

"YEAH ITS INSTALLED! AND IT'S THE SPECIAL PURPOSE STEALH VARIANT!"

"Holy shit! Let's take this for a spin!"

Roach performs many maneuvers at different elevations and takes it for a spin before returning 30 minutes later.

"Eirin! *shakes her hands intensely* you might be one of the most efficient military engineers I have ever seen!" praised Roach

"Oh please! I am just doing my best"

"*checks watch* chorts! We are running late, so what is the other special project you manage to make?"

"We made an EMP bomb that theoretically works, we can't find a way to test it Mr. Kamarov"

"Reasonable, radius of explosion theoretically?"

"Hmm... how much is it Reisen?"

"umm... around 3 km in radius"

"*whistles* that is big..." commented Roach

"but we cannot confirm its effectiveness and we have not run a stability test" Reisen continued

"How big is it?"

"About 10 feet long, 3 feet wide, and 2 feet high roughly Mr. Roach, it's not shaped like a block and we measured it from its longest points"

**Wswws**

**Battle for Youkai Mountain**

**16:00 PM**

**Tengu village**

The frontline has been pushed near the center of the village. small pockets of defenders remain behind enemy lines to perform insurgencies and to make sure the invaders pay for every step, those who remains in the small pockets are willing to defend their homeland until their last breath...

"Spread out and keep your eyes peeled" says an Ultranationalist captain

A group of ultranationalists could be seen spreading out and slowly tactically walking on one of the main roads. Destroyed buildings and abandoned utilities surrounds them, rubble and dead bodies from both sides cover the streets.

"why do we need to be so alert about? The front line is far off!" said one of the soldiers

"few rats still remain behind our lines... they are willing to do damage in whatever way they can." responded the captain

Another sees a body of a crow tengu moving and he approach him." found a rat!"

He flips the crow tengu to see she is holding a clay bomb." get off my home..."

The clay bomb blows up killing them both." ARGHHH!"

"Voldoi! Stay away from the bodies!"

"How!? They litter the place cap!"

One of the soldiers slowly steps back nervously." I don't like this... This is fucked man!"

"Calm yourself comrade!" screamed the captain to calm his men

"fuck this!" he steps multiple steps back before stepping on a wire.

*click*

"No!"

The tripwire explodes a nearby barrel and his dead body is thrown in front of his nearest comrade. The soldiers look into his dark eyes and his blown off leg. He started shaking.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" the soldier runs off

"HEY! Don't run! That is an order!"

The soldier runs back and into an alley. A shadow is seen in a corner and the soldier is about to run past it.

"YAAAARGGGHHHH!" his scream is heard by his comrades

The soldiers tense up and aims all over the place while panicking.

"CALM DOWN COMRADES! Our enemies want us to be scared!"

Inside a ruined building Yuri could be seen with a binocular next to a wolf tengu.

"You see that one screaming orders? Take him out and his men will scatter"

"Got it"

She takes aim at the captain with a bow and arrow.

"Alright form up one me! We-*an arrow penetrates his abdomen* Fuck! Damn! MEDIC!"

The captain slowly falls down and starts bleeding out.

"MEDIC!"

"the medic is the one who run off and got himself killed isn't it?" remembered a soldier

"ARGGGHHH! Sta..."

The captain's last words trailed off as he bleeds out and stops moving.

"Nice shot, *picks up walkie talkie* clear to engage!"

"Roger" said an SHVS soldier

The ultranationalist was fired upon from hidden positions throughout the street.

"Ambush! Get-ARGHHH!"

"CURSE YOU ALL!" screamed an ultranationalist as he aimlessly fires his AKM all over the place before getting shot in the throat.

One by one the ultranationalist is picked off.

"Clear, rendezvous on me!" Yuri announced on the radio

They meet on the dead body of the ultranationalist captain.

"Alright that is the 4th one today" said Yuri." Yukiko, how far is Soap and your sisters?"

"Not far, it's around the corner" said the tengu with the bow and arrow

"Let's not waste time, we must move!"

They move stealthily through the ruined buildings and alley. They stopped on the roof of a 2-story store overlooking the supposed location of Soap's group. A convoy of UAZ and 3 BMP's with soldiers surrounding it could be seen stationary around the streets, the building where Soap's group was supposed to be in could be seen reduced to rubble.

"No... SIS-"

The tengu was about to scream but Yuri covers her mouth.

"Calm yourself! We don't know they are dead for sure..."

"Look!" one of the SHVS pointed out

Soap could be seen sneaking up on a soldier far from the rest of the convoy. He stealthy knife him and gives a signal to Aya who is hiding in the roof across the street from him.

Aya swoops down to the front BMP and uses her fan to topple the BMP sideways to a nearby building.

The soldiers turn to shoot at her but was attacked by guns, magic, and danmakus. Tengus, Youkais, Sanae, Marisa, and Hatate comes out of hiding and attacks them head on.

"My sisters! They are alive!"

"Then don't just stand there! Give them covering fire!" ordered Yuri

And so, they did. Soap notice them and waves. He gives hand signals that tells Yuri to regroup at the intersection after the engagement.

"Comrade! Tell the convoy to back up!" ordered a colonel to his signaler from behind cover

Signaler gives hand signals to the vehicle convoy and they all started backing up.

"NOW!" screamed Soap

A bunch of explosives explodes on specific parts of a tower to make it topple over and block the street behind the convoy.

"HYAAA!" Marisa smacks an ultranationalist with her broom. And fires her master sparks at nearby soldiers. She then proceeds to fire a single danmaku without looking at an ultranationalist manning a turret of a UAZ.

"Ooooohhh! A fun toy!" Marisa jumps on the turret.

"I don't think so! *pushes Marisa out of the way*"

Soap takes the turret and burst it at Ultranationalist running towards them.

"HEY!"

"no time to argue! Use what you specialize at!"

One of the BMP's separates from the convoy and moves through the sidewalk. It takes aim and fires at Soap but it misses inches from his face.

"OH God! Corporal use the Kappa multi missile launcher on that thing!" Ordered Yuri

"Roger!"

The SHVS corporal holsters his M4 sopmod and pulls out a brick shaped launcher with 4 large holes at the front. 4 rockets come out of it and it hits and explodes the BMP along with the soldiers surrounding it.

"Take this!"

Sanae blows a wind towards a group of soldiers which cause them to be thrown into a nearby store.

"HNGGHH!"

An ultranationalist tries to melee her but she stops it using her magic stick and now they are stuck into a deadlock.

"What pretty lady like you fighting for? You should just give up and I'll treat you like a true lady"

"Sure"

The ultranationalist smiles.

"If you are kind enough to lose against me"

She steps on his foot.

"ARGHH!"

With his strength loosening from the deadlock she proceeds to do a roundabout kick and knock him out.

"thanks, But I will have to think about it" she said smilingly before heading back to battle

**Sxsee**

The UAZs in the convoy makes a break for it while firing its turrets to avoid being boxed it. The SHVS Seargeant fires another shot of the modified launcher which destroys the front UAZ. The other UAZ behind it crash towards the UAZ that is shot while another makes a quick maneuver that fails and resulted in crashing into a building with its alarms going out. The last UAZ uses its brakes and changes gear. It runs through the opening between the disabled vehicles.

The defenders on the street tried firing and some jumps out of the way to avoid getting run over. Sadly, the UAZ manages to run over one of the wolf tengus, she was hit and her body went over the front window.

"SISTER! YOU WILL PAY!"

the wolf tengu next to Yuri quickly fires an arrow which hits the driver and the UAZ rolls sideways down the street.

The ultranationalist foot soldiers are now boxed in with the fallen tower blocking their retreat.

"Why isn't that BMP firing?!" screamed the ultranationalist commander

"I don't know sir"

"TELL THOSE DURAQS TO FIRE!"

"I tried giving the hand signals but they are not firing!"

"GET OVER THERE AND TELL THEM!"

The signaler runs to the last BMP. He tries to get on top of it but was hit with a stray danmaku in the leg.

"ARGGHH! Damn!" he screamed as he falls to the ground.

"Looks like we won this battle, let's get to street level" Yuri commanded

The defenders push up and finish off the remaining ultranationalist foot soldiers.

"Urghh.." an injured ultranationalist tries to crawl away.

"*gunshot* you ain't going anywhere" Soap commented

"Soap! Soap!" Yuri called as he jogs towards him.

"About time you showed up!"

"Well we ran into resistance"

"no surprise there"

"Damn... the injured in that building..." Yuri turns towards the building that Soap was supposed to hold out in

"It's fine, we relocated them to one of the air raids shelters."

"Isn't it risky? The nearest air raid shelter is 2 blocks down that way"

"Yeah but... our building was blown up after we evacuated everyone. So, the risk was worth it"

"Hmph, I guess your right"

An SHVS with a tablet approach them." sirs, Operator Frost wishes to speak with you both"

Frost appears in the tablet." got some interesting chatter in the radio just now"

"What is it? Please tell us the reinforcements isn't delayed again!" Soap complained

"No, but... they told us to hang on..."

"DAMN!" Soap punches a destroyed BMP.

"calm down! We don't know if they are dead! Right now, we need to deal with this radio chatter. Package 666 is being delivered to the tengu library, this our chance to get intel on it"

"Aren't Price's people dealing with that problem?" Yuri commented

"Well we have an opportunity before them, so we must act"

"we're getting boxed in and some of our units are scatters for fuck sake!"

"*slams table* goddammit! I know this is stressful-No! Don't bitch about me just sitting on a computer and radio hearing chatter! I have to risk my life getting to the front as well since some of our commanders are gone!"

"*sigh* sorry Frost, I lost my cool... now tell me more about package 666"

"*sigh as well* it's alright Soap... we are all stressed here"

"So, what else about the package 666?"

"it's being delivered along with the transport choppers. They say it is crucial for victory"

"what do we do once we identify it?"

"unknown, radio me and the objective will be given."

"the library? Isn't that the forward command post of the ultranationalist? Damn, it aint gonna be easy... but so is anything else" commented Yuri

"this needs to be a stealth op, do everything you can to identify the package. I need to go; they need me at the front *calls stop*"

"dismiss" Yuri told the SHVS soldier

"roger" He walks off

"How are we gonna infiltrate that highly guarded command post?" Soap wondered

"GET OUT OF THERE! *slams BMP*" screamed Marisa as she hits the side of the BMP with her broom

They both turn and the last stationary BMP to see that it was surrounded and people are hitting it from every direction while screaming.

"Hmm..." wondered Yuri as he slowly walks towards the BMP with Soap following suit

"What do we do comrade!?" screamed a voice inside the BMP

"GET THE ENGINE ON! TRY AND TRY AGAIN" screamed another

"*slams hatch* Or get out here and face justice!" screamed Hatate

"YEAH" the others rallied

"settle down, let me take care of this" said Yuri

"Come out comrades, you have no choice" Yuri said in Russian

"that voice!? That is comrade Yuri!"

"Yes, it is me, I am telling you all to leave the tank! It's not too late to change side, I did very long ago and I assure you that if you surrender you will be treated humanely!"

"western propaganda!"

"Impossible! Yuri was a hardliner; his words must have merit"

"DON'T BELIEVE HIS TRAITOROUS LIES!"

There is some commotion inside the BMP until eventually the backdoor opens.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! CLOSE IT QUICK!"

"GET THEM OUT!" one of the tengus roared

The defenders started forcefully pulling the ultranationalist out and everybody were screaming. Some of the defenders pull out their knifes and started threatening the ultranationalist.

"PLEASE! MERCY!"

"WHERE IS YOUR MERCY WHEN YOU KILLED MY PEOPLE!?" screamed a wolf tengu with a knife on her hand

*gunshot! *

They all stop and turn towards Soap who shot an m1911 in the air.

"People! We are better than this! We shall not be animals like them! IF WE lynch those who surrender then we are no better than them!"

Soap walks over to the wolf tengu holding a knife." You know better! *slaps knife away*"

He then turns to the ultranationalist sitting on the ground surrounded by the defenders. One of them is the ultranationalist commander.

"You, I want every intel you have on that command post of yours"

"I'll tell you everything!"

"good, what wasn't this BMP firing or moving?"

"the turret round chamber was busted due to one of your sabotage and the spark plug broke down suddenly in the middle of the battle" replied one of the ultranationalists

"Hmm... private, get the tablet. I have a plan..."

**At the main front lines**

Frost could be seen walking with his head down while holding a laptop on the front lines. The defenders made barricades out of everything they can find, both sides fire at each other with everything they have. Sadly, the defender's defensive line seems to be crumbling.

"Yuri, are you sure!? Resources are being pushed to its max!" Frost screamed as the sounds of the battlefield polluted the air.

"Yes, that BMP is our only way to their frontal command center!"

Frost looks around to see a lot of wounded being evacuated.

"You need to be really sure!"

"There is no other choice!"

"T-*explosion*"

Frost falls to the ground and drops the tablet. He looks up to see a huge smoke on one of the main roads with defenders retreating. Momiji and other defenders could be seen retreating his way.

"What's going on!?"

"They have broken through!" said Momiji as she gets him up." We are retreating to the temple grounds for a last stand! Where is those reinforcement!?"

" Shit!"

Yuri and Soap could be seen concerningly looking at their table. Frost comes back to their view with Frost's screen being cracked.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Soap asked Furiously

"A breakthrough! Damn! Alright I am sending that spare BMP equipment along with Nitori! Good luck, we are counting on you! *screen cuts*"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" screamed Soap

People around him takes notice.

"People! They manage to break through the latest front line!"

They all were demoralized.

"But it is not over yet! Yuri, I, the SHVS, Marisa, and Nitori is gonna attack the command center which hopefully will bring their offensive to a halt!"

"what about the rest of us" asked the tengu with a bow while supporting her injured sister

Soap puts a hand on her shoulder." You must retreat, there is no point in pockets of resistance. If the main force falls all is lost. You are in command now, spread the word and retreat."

**2 days ago**

**In the dream world**

"This is the dream of one of your colleagues" said Doremy

Doremy and Grizzly could be seen standing on top of a sky scrapper that is of the coast of some town.

"Wait, this is Dubai..."

"this dreamed happened 12 months ago and this one is particularly interesting... you see, this dream is an occurrence of this friend of yours. But suddenly it stopped 6 month ago..."

"Could that be just pure chance?" asked Grizzly

"I thought so at first... but this dream suddenly came back as an occurrence... but its altered..."

"I'm not sure if I am following..."

"the dream is commencing, watch"

Price suddenly pops up in front of them kneeling on the glass roof.

"Captain Price!"

"He can't hear you, this a recorded dream"

Price slowly gets up." N-no... No! No! No!"

He started holding his head and scream uncontrollably. Grizzly tries to hold him but he just went through.

"I told you, now watch"

Grizzly observe the terrifying dream

**16:15**

**Outside the village walls**

"Take this!"

Reimu hits an ultranationalist that is sticking out of a tank's hatch using a gohei and lands down behind it.

"Help me here!" she called out

Sakuya and Youmu lands next to her. All 3 of them proceeds to pepper the back of the tank with danmaku until it explodes

"We need to keep going! We're very late!" Reimu yelled

"Let's hope there are still alive..." Sakuya commented

"well we-"

"Plane!" Youmu called out

"I gotcha!"

A mig-29 is about to strafe them but Mokou immediate kicks it with her flaming legs midair and the plane comes crashing down next to them.

Reimu looks around to see the scars of the battlefield." looks like we took out their outer defenses..."

"Umm guys..."

Ghost flies in and hovers over them." I haven't been able to call Frost for 15 minutes! I think they're in real trouble!"

"We need to move now! Time isn't on our side!"

"Not so fast Youmu! We can't leave gaps in our spearhead" Reimu reminded

"It's fine, we'll take care of the main army" said a familiar voice

Byakuren, Satori, T. no Miko, and Remila suddenly walks outside the tree line.

"We'll sweep any remaining resistance and lead the bulk of the combined Youkai army group" Byakuren continued

"That's right. Me, mom, and purple heads we'll take care of the main army. Get your closes mates and be an early backup" T. no Miko elaborated.

"Good luck, take Koishi and Orin with you. They will be most of help" Satori offered

**Ss**

"Flandre!" Remilia called out and she immediately swoops in while holding an ultranationalist.

"LET ME GO!" screamed the ultranationalist in terror

"Flandre dear, stop playing with that poor thing. I want you to come with Reimu here so you can play with the rest of his friends, it'll be more fun than the previous battle I promise"

"Okay sister" she responded adorably and throws the ultranationalist away

"WOAH!"

He was catch by Meiling.

"Thank yo-*gets Headbutted*"

"Alright let's move" Reimu announced

"I'll scout ahead!"

Sakuya activates he clock and flies as fast as possible towards the village

**Tengu library**

6 mil mi-8 soviet transport helicopter could be seen flying over. 4 of them could be seen tied to a container with the marking "package-666" in Cyrillic. The container was carefully landed on a clearing and several soldiers come in to remove the rope.

General Andreyev could be seen walking towards it with a few bodyguards.

"It's here. Looks like we've won... what is the situation at the front Lieutenant?"

"we have pushed them back to their temple. They are having a last stand; we could beat them but we have heavy casualties."

"Tell them to stop their advance and dig in. We have won, get my transport ready"

"yes sir"

**Meanwhile at the library checkpoint**

2 ultranationalists could be seen guarding the checkpoint. Suddenly a weird looking BMP and an UAZ could be seen approaching them. They both were confused, one of the ultranationalists signals them to stop.

Once at the barricade the BMP and UAZ stops. Yuri exits the UAZ with an ultranationalist captain uniform along with a balaclava and salutes them.

"Aye comrades!"

"Greetings comrade captain, may I see your ID?"

"Sorry comrade, I lost it in a firefight" Yuri responded in a different voice tone

"Apologies Comrade captain, no ID means no entrance. Would you like me to inform another officer about your presence so that they give allowance of your presence?"

"That is not needed... come on comrade, we all have a long day"

"Sor-"

"Wait!"

They both turn to the second ultranationalist who are observing the men inside the UAZ.

"Hey comrade, where are you from?" he asked the disguised SHVS

He stays silent.

"Comrade! I am talking to you! Where are you from!? You don't look Russian"

"Umm, come on comrade, we are all equals here under soviet communism. They came from tribes of the steps"

"Captain, last I heard of Mongolians in service was when comrade Yuri was around"

"(ah shit it's been long...) tell you comrades what *pulls out a cigarette box* how about we-"

"Hey! What is the hold up!"

A convoy from the inside waits for passage. An Ultranationalist Captain walk towards them.

"what is going on!?" he demanded

"Sorry for the inconvenience! This Captain is trying to pass but he lost his ID card"

"Who are you? What was your order?"

"Yuri... (fuck...) Yuri Menshevik, my orders are to-"

"wait, why does that BMP have a weird attachment on top of it?"

"That is an antenna that we stole from the western op-"

"Sorry comrade, there are many red flags here. I need you to go to the side so we can thoroughly inspect you."

Suddenly the Captain's radio comes to live." Captain I suggest you sort that checkpoint problem ASAP! Package-666 is here!"

"Copy that, settling it right now"

"(fuck this we don't have time) *pulls out a makarov and shoots the 3 ultranationalists*"

"He shot our men! Get him!" screamed one of the men in the convoy

The turret of Soap's BMP turns. It is now a highly modified railgun; it fires a shot that penetrates the 3 UAZ convoy and all 3 of them explodes simultaneously.

Yuri immediately jumps back in to his UAZ." Go! Go! Go! Find a container that contains package 666! I will identify the markings"

"Roger sir! *accelerates*"

Soap pops open the hatch of the modified BMP." *slams top* follow them! Nitori activate the auto sentry!"

Nitori nods inside the BMP. And the sentry auto minigun on top of the BMP's turret comes to live.

Yuri's UAZ accelerates to the fence gate. The guards try to fire at them but are ineffective. They jump out of the way and the UAZ slams through the fence.

"*grabs radio* Soap, we're gonna clear the building! Use the modified BMP to cover us and take care of the people outside!"

"roger! *radio cuts*"

They made a tight corner while being shot at. One of the Ultranationalist fired an RPG that barely miss them.

"Shit! There! Stop there!"

The driver pulls the break and the tire screech. They stop bumping into an ultranationalist at the library back door. They exit swiftly, the run over ultranationalist tries to get up to be immediately shot by an M4 of one of the SHVS.

"prepare to breach!" Yuri commanded

A couple of ultranationalists run up 30 feet to them and tries to fire. But before they could fire, they were suddenly gunned down. The friendly BMP drives close to them and Soap appears from one of the hatches with Nitori poking out from another hatch.

"So much for being silent. Anyway, the BMP will cover the vicinity outside the library. But they are gonna drop us off first at one of the supply dumps. Nitori says her detector has detected something off there"

"whatever it is... it has a strong aura emitting from it! The same aura as Utsoho-chan!" she added

"Okay! Stay safe and good luck" Yuri responded

The BMP moves forward down the street as the alarm scream while its auto sentry on top of the modified railgun turret guns down Ultranationalist. Yuri and the rest of the SHVS stacks up on the door, Yuri leads in front and breach the door by kicking it down.

"Enemy BMP! Use the rail turret!"

The rail turret turns and takes out an enemy BMP with a single shot that destroys it while at the same time throwing off the ultranationalist surrounding it.

"Use the RPGs comrade!" screamed an ultranationalist from the cover of sandbag.

"Nitori activate the shield beam!"

Another ultranationalist pops out from the top of the library to fire an RPG at their BMP. The shield absorbs the blast and turns off so that the auto sentry could fire at him.

Inside the library Yuri's team could be seen tactically moving and picking off ultranationalist swiftly as they move with precision through the bookshelves. Yuri holds up his fist to signal a stop.

"Stop burning books and scrolls comrades! They are here"

"Private, throw a flashbang that hallway!"

"yes sir"

The private SHVS throws a flashbang in one of the bookshelf hallways. It bounces a bookshelf before exploding.

"Go!"

They went to that halfway and took out 3 blinded soldiers. They notice that there is a pile of books being burned with many more piled up ready to be burned.

"Shit! Put out that fire!"

Outside the modified BMP is fighting against all odds, they are fired upon with everything from all sides but yet the still stood.

General Andreyev could be seen observing the thing go down from a safe distance.

"Damn! New plan! Tell the soldiers to retie the ropes! We need to relocate the package!"

"roger sir!"

The ultranationalist untying the rope reties the rope of the container.

"The weird signal is from that direction! Nitori pointed out from inside the BMP!"

Soap picks out of the hatch to see helicopters taking off while being tied to a container marked package 666.

"There! That is package 666! Driver! Drive to that clearing! Gunner! Take out those choppers! WE CANNOT LET THE PACKAGE GET AWAY!"

The modified BMP changes course towards the helicopters. Suddenly another BMP appears from out of sight and fires its turret. It hits the modified BMP but thankfully the shot ricochet.

"Commander Soap we need to use the shield!"

"We can't shoot with the shield! Fire the cannon at the choppers"

The gunner takes aim and inserts a round." round ready!"

"FIRE!"

The round fires and it hits one of the first choppers in the engine. The engine starts breaking down and the chopper crash.

"they are targeting the choppers! This is our chance; they can't use shields while firing!" called out one of the ultranationalists

A group of ultranationalists fired RPGs at the modified BMP, 3 rockets missed but one exploded near them which cause the BMP to shake.

"woah!" said multiple people as they felt the rocket impact while trying to regain balance.

"Keep firing! We cannot let it get away!"

"*inserts another round* ready!"

"Fire!"

This shot hits the second chopper directly below the pilot seat and the helicopters explode to pieces.

CLANG! A shot hits the modified BMP from the side and people inside gets thrown off.

"Ouch!" screamed Nitori as she hits her head.

"We need the shield up sir!" demanded the driver.

"Grr! FINE! TURN IT ON AND TELL YURI OVER THE RADIO TO QUICKLY FIND A SPOT TO SHOOT DOWN THE CHOPPERS

**Meanwhile...**

"Damn! Alright I'll see what we can do!" responded Yuri to a radio call

Yuri's team are now clearing the second floor which is exclusively for traditional Japanese offices.

"Sir! I see the helicopters; I could fire the launcher from that balcony!"

"Do it!"

"Sir, enemy reinforcements coming in!" called out another SHVS

Yuri looks at the doors from the ground floor to see more soldiers coming in.

"Defend the Seargeant!"

The Seargeant fires the multi launcher and adjust the setting to hit multiple targets as Ultranationalist starts flooding the stairs and they start firing.

"Any time now Seargeant!" screamed Yuri

The Seargeant fires 4 rockets. 2 hits the third helicopter in the side causing it lose control while the other 2 hits the last helicopters directly below it and the chopper explodes

**With the retreating defenders**

Reimu and her group manage to reach them. They arrive in time to drive off the ultranationalist from the defenders retreating from the pockets.

**cddccd**

"Thank you! You arrived just in time!" said the wolf tengu with a bow while supporting her injured sister

"Just doing my duty" Reiku replied

Suddenly the tengu's radio comes to live.

"Ishi! *gunshots in the background* what is your status?"

"commander Yuri! We are safe! They c-"

"*explosions, screaming, and more gunshot* damn! Sarge is hit! Keep retreating! Were under heavy fire! Don't come for us we will be jus-* radio cuts off*"

"Was that Yuri?"

"Yes, and it seems he and his team are in trouble! They are at the public library; you must get to them!"

"Okay, me and my friends will be leaving now. Don't worry the main force will come soon enough"

"there they are right now" Orin pointed down the street

Many Youkais with regular human village soldiers could be seen marching down the road with Satori and Parsee leading them.

"look! There on the sky beyond!" pointed a crow tengu

From a distant sky Byakuren and T. No Miko's crew could be seen standing on the palanquin ship with multiple Youkai surrounding them. The retreating defenders cheered.

"They came!"

"We are saved!"

"A new hope has come!"

"Looks like that is our que." Said Sakuya."I will scout this library of theirs"

Sakuya activates her watch and moves very fast.

"You heard her! Let's get moving" Reimu commanded

**Back with Soap and Yuri**

Soap, Yuri, and the rest of their gang could be seen kneeling on the ground outside the library while being surrounded by Ultranationalist.

"Well... Well...well. It is our old comrade Yuri along with their new friends" said Andreyev as he closes in on them.

"Snake!"

"Oh, don't be so toxic Yuri. I think you did a wonderful job! That weird BMP of yours was brilliant! Until suddenly your shield broke down and you are forced to abandoned it after a couple of rocket shots..."

He turns to the SHVS." training locals! A great idea, we were going to implement it when we reach the Human village. After some rehabilitation of course..."

He turns to Marisa and Nitori." How you manage to get these magic girl freaks on your side is beyond me..."

"You destroyed my home!" Nitori retorted

"You attacked my friends!" Marisa retorted as well

"A worthy sacrifice..."

He steps away from the group looking away." it seems that all of you are interested on what package 666 is... Don't worry, you will find out soon. But now..."

He pulls out a magnum revolver and walk towards Marisa and Nitori.

"Which one of your friends will be made an example...?"

"You bastard!" screamed Soap as he tries to get up, sadly for him the ultranationalist holds him back. Marisa and Nitori's blood run cold as he stares coldly with his eyes.

"The blonde one will suffice..."

Marisa's eyes went wide open.

"NO!" Yuri screamed

Andreyev takes aim and everything went slow motion. He slowly squeezes the trigger...

"ARGHHHH!"

He screamed and slowly looks behind him to see Sakuya. She has stabbed him in the back of the neck.

"I don't think so" she pulls the knife and everything goes back to normal speed.

"LOOK AT ALL THOSE LIVE TOYS!"

Suddenly multiple clones of Flander attack the ultranationalist behind the captured group with their bare hands. Sounds of pain and terror are heard.

"HIYA!"

Youmu drops down from the sky and does a vertical slice on one of Andreyev's bodyguard.

"WARGGHHH!"

Another bodyguard next to him tries to aim at her, only to be cut down by roundabout slash. Both bodyguards fall slowly to the ground. Sakuya throws 4 knifes that directly hits 4 ultranationalists in the head. It was not long until all of the ultranationalist was defeated.

Yuri and Soap's group slowly gets up.

"You came... we must get-"

"Don't worry, the others will be fine..." Reimu responded cutting Soap mid-sentence

She pointed at the sky, Soap and Yuri's group turns to the sky to see that their reinforcement has come and is flying over them.

**Meanwhile...**

**Tengu village temple**

The defenders are tired and the Ultranationalist are about to make another breakthrough. Until...

"Comrades! Stop! Look at the sk-ARGHHH!" the ultranationalist screamed as he was ripped apart by Kagerou. The defenders stopped attacking to realize that the ultranationalist is attacked from another direction.

"Look at the sky! They are here!" pointed Sumireko happily

The defenders rejoice as their struggle is over.

"There also! At the main road!" Aya pointed out while injured and leaning against a wall

At the main road the reinforcements lead by Remilia and her gang (minus Flandre and sakuya) is seen pushing through the ultranationalist line. Meiling kicks an ultranationalist so hard he went through a brick wall and Remilia rips a heart out of an ultranationalist and eats it.

"Hm, delicious..."

She turns to see a regular human village soldier looking at her uncomfortably.

"hey! It's my diet okay! Besides I only eat those who goes against me" she replied while still chewing

An injured Momiji slowly gets up, the nurse tries to stop her but she insists. She looks out the window to see what the cheering is about. She sees the reinforcements and made a sigh of relief before dropping back to bed.

"It's over..."

**18:00**

"Sir, General Andreyev is dead. The reinforcements have reached the tengu village and has completely encircled our forces in there."

Anatoly is looking out of a window of a cargo plane seeing the sunset. He slowly turns to the ultranationalist messenger.

"*sigh* at least he is loyal in the end..."

"What should we do sir? They have a clear route to our Youkai Mountain base and if that falls only our base in the hakugyokurou will be left and-"

Anatoly holds out his pointer finger and the messenger shuts up.

"I know"

Everything went silent for a full 30 second.

"It's not over yet... if we take over the human village they will be cut off as well. We have 2 other package 666 at our disposable. We threaten the human village with 1..."

"the other sir?"

Anatoly swallows hardly.

"And the other for the whole cycle of life"

**Well guys that is all for now, see you next time**

**Prologue**

"*heavy breathing* I don't... think... I need to rest..."

Jackson stops running through a Forrest to catch his breath and Sukuna pops out of his vest pocket.

"Woah, so this is the Forrest of magic... I heard poisonous plants and mushrooms along with dangerous creatures lives here"

"Goddammit... why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

Suddenly the bush near them rustles.

"Shit!"

He takes aim at the bush." Who's there?!"

The bush stops moving.

"Who is there!"

Silence.

After 20 seconds Jackson walks closer to check the bush.

"Neutralize the target!"

Suddenly a group of spec ops soldiers pops out of the bush. 2 disarms him and pushes him to the ground while the others surround him and aim their weapons at him.

"A USMC?" said one of them." Granite leader! We got one of ours. It ain't grizzly"

Granite leader walks in and the soldiers get out of the way. "What is your name soldier?"


End file.
